Madness II
by Severusgirl
Summary: COMPLETED STORY. Sequel to Madness With The Bliss. Andi Carver has won the romantic interest of Severus Snape but can she keep it that way. NOT a MarySue, I promise. Please give it a try.
1. Shopaholic in Diagon Alley

Hello to all my regular readers and to any new ones brave enough to give a Snape and Own Character story a try. It's not essential for you to have read _Madness With The Bliss_ before you read this story, but you might like to. I love to get your reviews - it makes me work all the harder on making the story entertaining, and sometimes they have even influenced story lines. So even if it's only 'hi' - leave a review just to let me know you're reading. Thanks.

The genre section only allows a list of two, so I should tell you now this story will not be just romance and humour. There will be drama and angst in it too.

For the very first time, I have a betareader - JessiokaFroka - who also betareads for Grill, and I want to thank her in advance for being my safety net.

**Chapter One **

SHOPAHOLIC IN DIAGON ALLEY

It was like stepping back in time.

Not a neon light or MacDonald's in sight.

Diagon Alley was bursting with all the noise, smells and charm of a Shakespearean market place. Well, perhaps not all the smells. No foul ones, at least.

At the age of twenty-seven, Andrea Carver was new to the wizarding world. Just a few weeks ago she had accidentally stumbled into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - and it had, quite literally, changed her life.

She had discovered she had wizarding ancestry, been offered a teaching position at Hogwarts and, most importantly, found a new love.

She couldn't remember life ever feeling so good.

Andi sniffed luxuriously as an enticing aroma wafted from 'Grizoloa's Coffee Pot', but the man at her elbow steered her past, intent on their mission.

"You're a bully. Can't we stop for a quick coffee?"

"My tolerance for shopping may stretch to an hour out of necessity," he said, scowling at yet another person who had jostled them. "But I warn you, do not try my patience. We shall stop for lunch at noon - will that suffice?"

"Typical male - allergic to shopping. Oh, just look at the robe in that window..." she teased.

He pushed open the door to 'Olivander's' and ushered her inside. Once again, Andi's eyes had to adjust to the dark interior of a wizard shop.

The shopkeeper looked up and seemed to do a double-take.

"Why Severus Snape! I never thought to see you again. It must be, what, thirty years? My, my - what water has passed beneath the bridge since then, hmmmm? Let me see - ebony, eleven inches, with a core of-"

"Thank you, Olivander. When I want a précis of my life I shall inform you." He turned to Andi. "This is Professor Carver. She requires a wand before she takes up her teaching position at Hogwarts."

Olivander's neck lengthened as he looked at Andi for the first time. He glanced at Snape, then Andi, then Snape again. "I...don't understand..."

Andi looked down at the floor. It had been the same in every shop they had been to. Whilst the shopkeepers were quite used to fresh wizards shopping for goods, they were usually eleven years old. Not many adults suddenly found out they had wizard blood and hence, she was treated as something of an oddball.

"Yes," said Snape through tight lips "I imagine that having sold wands for a mere three thousand years, 'requires a wand' must appear to be an odd request."

"I...I...was merely observing-"

"That I reek of Muggle. No, don't be embarrassed," she said, with an edge. "I'm getting used to the reaction."

"I...I..."

"Just find the wand, Olivander." said Snape, witheringly.

"Yes, of course...I...it's just that..."

"Yes?"

"Um...how should I put this...the Professor does not pervade a strong sense of...I wouldn't know where to start...I have thousands of wands, you see. Perhaps...would you mind taking my hands?"

Andi glanced at Snape and he nodded. Putting down her bag, she stepped forward and put her hands into the old man's. He held them for a moment, his eyes closed. Then he brought his hands over the top of hers and felt along to the wrists before running down to her fingers again.

He opened his eyes.

"You will be teaching music then, Professor?"

Andi gasped a laugh. "Yes."

He held up a finger, turned, stepped up two rungs of a ladder and pulled out a long thin box.

"Applewood, ten and one quarter inche, with a core of spiders' silks." He presented the wand to her.

She took it.

"Ooh, no!" she said, handing it back to him quickly as a feeling of paralysis crept up her fingers. "I don't like that."

"In that case," said Olivander, "It must be..." He rolled the ladder along and around a corner, climbed up six rungs and extracted a box from somewhere near the ceiling. "Tamarind, nine and seven eighths, Welsh dragon whisker."

She took the wand and this time a different feeling flowed into her fingers, a warm, stable sensation, as though the wand had always been there, finely balanced in her hand.

Olivander beamed. "A triumph! My skills surpass even my own expectations sometimes."

The last shop was Madam Malkin's. Andi needed a cloak. She chose a full-length black velvet one quite quickly, but the lining was proving difficult.

"What do you think?" she said, turning to him.

Snape barely glanced up from the newspaper. "Change the lining."

"Oh. I quite liked the pink."

"Purple?" said Madam Malkin, helpfully waving her wand and instantly changing the colour of the lining.

Snape glanced up again. "Better."

Andi chuckled. She couldn't in a million years ever imagine Severus Snape looking normal, but right now, sitting on a chair reading _The Daily Prophet_, he was like any other typical bored male accompanying a woman on a shopping trip.

He had come to Diagon Alley under heavy protest, but someone was needed to accompany her as she bought essentials for her new life at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had very kindly advanced her some wages, otherwise all her money was tied up in the bank in the Muggle world.

"That's it, isn't it?" she said, as they left Madam Malkin's. "That was the last shop. You promised me lunch - how about Italian?"

As they headed towards 'Antonio's', Andi couldn't help noticing the headlines on the newspaper stands.

"The murder is big news," she said.

"Yes. The House of Brook is a prominent family in the wizarding world. This murder may see its demise."

They found a corner table in 'Antonio's', gave their order and sipped wine as they waited.

"This is so different from Knightsbridge," she said.

"Knightsbridge? Enlighten me."

"Harrods; Harvey Nicks..."

"Shops? It defies explanation how females, witch or Muggle, can find pleasure in something so banal."

"Because it puts us on a high; because we like nice things and because we like surprising our men with our nice things - well, at least that's my experience anyway." She took a sip of wine. "I must admit, I was surprised at the reaction I got from the shopkeepers. It must be really obvious I'm fresh off the boat - do you mind?"

"Mind?"

"Being seen with a throw-back."

He stared at her.

"I was joking!" she said.

They were eating and drinking, talking about her forthcoming crash-course in magic, when a rather expensive-smelling perfume brought the conversation to a halt.

"Severus. How delightful."

They both looked up.

A rather classy-looking blonde woman stood before them. She was dressed in a pale lavender suit - floor-length straight-cut skirt and a safari-type jacket, clinched at the waist by a belt with a flying dragon buckle. Andi noticed beautifully manicured nails, lavender like her outfit, as the hand extended limply towards Snape.

Snape took the hand as he stood, bent his head and put his lips briefly to her knuckles.

"Narcissa."

"Tell me, what brings you out into the fresh air? Doing a little pre-term shopping..." She looked down at Andi. "With a pupil?"

Andi looked, wide-eyed, at Snape and she could see he was uncomfortable at being forced to introduce them both.

"Andrea, Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa, Andrea Carver - the new Music mistress at Hogwarts."

Narcissa looked down her nose at Andi and did not offer her hand.

"Intriguing. Tell me, since when did Dumbledore stoop to employing Muggles?"

"To my knowledge, there are no Muggles on the staff at Hogwarts, Narcissa," he replied, pointedly.

"Lucius always maintained the teaching staff should be pure-blood."

"However, he is no longer on the board of governors due to his 'indisposition'," answered Snape, through cast iron lips. "Do send him my regards, the next time you visit."

"I shall. He is always interested to hear of any..." her eyes flickered nastily between Andi and Snape. "New developments." She looked down at the newspaper lying folded on the table. "Tragic news about the Brook woman."

Snape's eyes chilled even further.

"Not married a year," she continued. "Of course, he _is_ the heir of a pure-blood family, and Jessica Brook was only a Muggle. People feel strongly about these things."

They regarded each other for a moment.

"Well, I shall leave you to lunch with your... _colleague_. Oh and Severus, don't be such a bore over Draco's work this year, hmmm? A few 'O's wouldn't snap your quill now, would they?"

She raised a hand and turned to go.

"Oh, just a moment, Mrs. Malfoy, you have a thread hanging..." Andi reached to the back of Narcissa's jacket and pulled an imaginary thread, leaving, unseen to the wearer, a rather messy tomato thumb print on the hem.

Andi looked at Snape as Narcissa disappeared out the door. "What a sweet woman. May we ask her to dinner sometime?"

"Hmmm. Of the family, she is the more palatable."

"Where's her husband?"

"In prison."

Andi gawfed. "And she can afford to be that snotty?"

"Oh, yes," answered Snape, darkly.

They continued eating.

"You didn't want to introduce us, did you."

"No."

"Because I'm a Muggle?"

"Because she is a bitch with powerful connections. And you are not a Muggle. Did you have to do that to her jacket?"

Andi put down her fork. "I'm sorry, I know it was childish, but she was just the final straw in a morning of snobby prejudice, you know? And I didn't like the way she spoke to you."

"Thank you," he smirked, "but I do not need tomato sauce to fight my battles."

"Nooo..." she said, putting her elbows on the table and leaning in closer to him. "Not when you have an impressive eleven inches-"

"Stop right there."

"What?" she said, indignantly.

"You were about to make some innuendo concerning the length of my wand. In under three weeks the school will be flooded with hundreds of little bastards all boasting about the size of their 'wand'. Believe me, I have heard every permutation of the joke."

"Oh. Well in that case, I won't carry on with my suggestion that we hurry back to Hogwarts so you can demonstrate how to use yours to the best effect." She smiled at him.

"Yes, that one too," he said, standing up and throwing a handful of coins onto the table. "However, I do admit to it sounding a great deal more interesting when directed at oneself. Shall we go?"


	2. Commitments

Thank you; thank you for taking the time to review. Snape/OC stories need all the reviews they can get.

JessiokaFroka; Kairi The Iced Rose; Intelligent Witch; Aries1; Thousandl; Celticelf: Helena Oe; Flamethrowerqueen; May Luna - thank you all SO much. You don't know how much I appreciate your support.

Many thanks to my betareader JessiokaFroka.

Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter Two**

**COMMITMENTS**

She knew she'd played well.

This was her last engagement in the Muggle world - a concert performance of Rachmaninov's second piano concerto. Tonight she was off to Hogwarts - to live.

As she stood, taking her second bow, she cast her eyes over the few faces she could see in the front row of the audience. Her best friend, Liz, lifted her hands to clap higher as their eyes met, and they grinned at each other. Her eyes swept over the rest, into the darkness, right at the back of the auditorium until she saw him standing in the shadows, tucked away from the public.

Backstage, people began to gather, congratulating her, each other and themselves on a great performance. She felt on a high, all conquering, sparkling.

Someone pushed a glass of champagne in her hand. She took a sip, but all she could think about was reaching Severus. She knew he felt awkward in a Muggle environment, but someone had to accompany her, and once again, it had to be him. Where was he? Wouldn't he come back stage to collect her? No, she thought. He probably wouldn't.

She pushed her way gently through the beaming throng, her eyes scanning the room, looking for him.

"Andrea, darling. Superb. Simply superb..."

"Miss Carver, would you be interested in playing...?"

"Andi! Andi!"

Andi followed the sound of the familiar voice with her eyes and then screamed as she spotted the short, flame-red hair of Liz. They flew into each others arms, hugging tight.

"Oh, Andi, where have you _been? _I've been ringing and ringing, but you switched your mobile off."

"I've been on holiday. You look great. Are they Quicksilver jeans?"

"Yeah, couldn't resist. But you've been gone weeks. I've been so worried. What have you been doing? Where have you been? You know, I thought it might be something to do with John-"

"No, no," said Andi. "It's nothing to do with John. I'm over John. I was _before_ the holiday if I'm truthful. Oh, Liz, I'm so glad you came tonight, I've got so much to tell you."

She hugged her friend again, and then spotted Snape hovering just inside the door. It amazed her how very efficient he was at camouflaging himself. People seemed totally oblivious to his presence, only her eyes homed in on him - and she knew why that was. She gave a discreet wave. He gave a little nod in acknowledgement, but continued to wait by the door.

She looked back at her friend. Liz looked into her face in wonderment.

"Wow! What_ has_ happened to you? I've never seen you like this before. Have you won the lottery or something?"

"I've got a new job. I'm going to be a teacher - can you believe that? I've found my grandfather, I'm moving out of the flat and I've met someone. He's here - come and meet him."

"Whoa! Whoa!" said Liz, pulling her back by the arm. "Wha...I mean, you're going to _teach?_ You're moving out of the flat? Where are you going?"

"Scotland."

"_Scotland?"_

"Yeah, brilliant, huh?"

"With this new guy? So soon?"

"Well it's not _quite_ how it sounds but...oh, don't look so worried. Come and meet him, come on."

She took Liz by the arm and began working her way through the crowd until they got to a clearing and began heading towards the door. Then she felt Liz stiffen and stop beside her.

"What's wrong?" Andi asked as her friend turned towards her.

Liz held her hands up, palms towards Andi. "OK, I hope I'm being totally off the wall here, but..." Liz was looking away in the opposite direction. "Please tell me we're not heading for the weirdo by the door."

Andi glanced over at Snape standing alone in the shadows. She looked back at Liz.

Liz's elfin face fell in horror. "You're joking, right?"

"No," she said, trying not to feel offended. "I'm serious. Come on."

Liz caught her arm again. "Andi, this isn't funny. I'm sorry, but _no way _I am going to meet that man anywhere but in my nightmares, and I want you to tell me you're joking, right _now._"

Andi looked at her friend, astounded by this reaction. Her voice hardened as she replied, "No, Liz, I'm _not_ joking. I'm moving to Scotland to teach music at the boarding school where he also teaches."

"_He_ is a_ teacher?! _That man is allowed near _kids_?"

Andi's face fell and her heart began to skip with mortification. Liz had been her best friend all her life - since they were at nursery school together. What they didn't know about each other wasn't worth knowing. She had expressed her doubts about one or two of Andi's boyfriends in the past, but never, ever had she reacted as strongly as this.

"Liz, I'm very happy. Life is suddenly being good to me at last. You should be pleased."

Liz caught hold of Andi's wrist and held it tight as she said in a heated whisper, "The man looks as though he could murder you in your bed. I'm begging you - don't make any drastic decisions yet. Think about it."

"I _have_ thought about it and I've decided to go with the happiness. God! I've had little of it just recently. I thought you might have appreciated that, Liz." Tears were springing to Andi's eyes as she realised she was about to walk away from her best friend, leaving on bad terms, but she felt defensive of, and offended for, her man.

"Andi..." Andi turned to face Liz. "Promise you'll keep your mobile switched on all the time."

"There's no reception where we are." She saw Liz's stricken face and went back to hug her. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I have to go. I'll be in touch."

"Would you like a glass of water? You're looking a bit funny. Are you OK?"

They were now back at Andi's flat to pack her things and return to Hogwarts. They had both been given a twenty-four hour wizard protection in order to complete Andi's commitments in the Muggle world.

"I have to admit to feeling a little..."

"It was the taxi, wasn't it? You looked ready to throw up the moment we got in it. Well, now you know how _I_ felt using floo powder. Come on, sit down."

"No. We only have a short time left. Gather your things."

"Now, the biggest and most important thing is this," she said, moving to the side of her bed and taking an alarm clock and box of tissues off a white embroidered table cloth. Lifting the cloth revealed a very large, old travelling trunk. Snape moved forward and grasped the leather handle on the end and pulled.

"What the devil is in here?" he said, as the trunk shifted with great reluctance.

"My music. See?" She lifted the lid to reveal the inside packed with music manuscripts. "I _have_ to take it."

"In that case, would you mind...?" He pointed his wand. "_Reducto!" _The contents shrank to the size of a paperback book.

"Hey, that's really handy. We can fit the rest of my stuff in the same trunk."

Andi began going through her things, only packing necessities and a few sentimental items she couldn't bear to part with.

She wouldn't put her clarinet or saxophone in the trunk - she didn't think she had a strong enough heart to watch them being shrunk to the size of toys.

After about ten minutes, she suddenly became aware of the absence of movement from Snape, who was crouching at her wardrobe. Mindful of his earlier queasiness - she knew coming into the Muggle world was more than a strain for him - she turned to him, just his backside visible beyond the door.

"Are you OK?"

He jumped and brought his head out of the wardrobe, her gift of clarity allowing her to see a brief shadow of guilt. "Yes. I was merely..."

"Merely what?" said Andi, with an inquisitive smile and wandered over to him.

"Gathering your shoes together."

Andi reached the wardrobe, looked down and laughed. The floor of the wardrobe was covered in open shoe boxes and tissue paper. Crouching beside him, she picked up a shoe. It was a black strappy sandal with a three and a half inch stiletto heel. The next one was a pink peep-toe with a three inch silver stiletto heel. Her black knee-length boots, heavy on the buckles, four inch stiletto heel were also out.

"Um," she said, not being able to keep the smile from her voice. "We don't seem to be packing any flat heels then? Just the 'fuck-me' shoes?"

"I was searching for flat ones," he said, not looking at her.

"Rubbish! You've thrown all the flatties aside. Oh! My _Jimmy Choos_..." She grabbed a pair of silver shoes with a four inch heel, kicked off the ones she was wearing and replaced them with the silver ones. "Oh, I love these shoes. I got them off ebay. They cost a bomb but...oh, they're _so _gorgeous." She looked at Snape and was amused to see him staring at her feet in a most distracted way. "Does the Professor _like_ what he sees?"

She began wriggling one foot up the inside of his thigh until she reached the top and then began rubbing the sole of the shoe over the very obvious bulge in his trousers. He swivelled to face her. They looked at each other and she gave him a foxy smile as she parted his thighs with her feet, sliding her body between them to sit over him as he lay back on the floor.

Her dressed feet were planted either side of his face and he turned his head to look, fascinated, at her foot; his hands caressing and stroking over the heel, toes and ankle.

The excitement in his eyes was arousing her. She began panting as the heat began to rise, and licked her lips as she felt her body responding in anticipation; she wasn't sure how it was going to work in this position, but she had to have him inside her very soon.

She was leaning back against his raised knees. She put her hands behind her back, found the bulge and began massaging him through his trousers. Very nimbly, her fingers found the buttons of his fly and pushed them open.

He was kissing her foot. His eyes closed as her fingers slipped in through his fly and curled around his hardness. A deep moan of approval escaped him as she began stroking him with her fingers, teasing him with her thumb...

There was a loud, frantic buzzing.

He sat up fast. "What...?"

"It's OK. It's the doorbell. Fuck! Who the hell...?"

Annoyed, she got off him and went out of the room, adjusting her dress as she went. She pushed the button on the intercom.

"Andi, it's Liz. Look, I'm so sorry - I followed you home. I'm so worried. Please, can I come up?"

Andi was surprised to say the least. "Severus is here." she warned.

"_Who?"_

"Severus. Push the door if you still want to come up." She buzzed Liz in, opened her front door and then went back to the bedroom.

"It's my friend, Liz," she told him. "She's worried about me. I haven't explained things to her properly yet, and she thinks I'm out of my tree."

"I shall remain here and finish your packing. Remember, we only have a few hours."

"And you try and force yourself to pack some flat shoes! Oh, she's here - I'll close the door."

Liz came through the front door and looked around apprehensively.

"It's OK - Severus is in the bedroom," Andi told her.

Liz's voice was reduced to a whisper and her face soured with distaste. "You mean, you...? With _him_?"

"He's _helping_ me pack my _things,"_ Andi told her, curtly. "But yes, _I do_! With _him!_"

Liz grabbed her arms and drew her across the room to the kitchen area. "Tell me straight. Is this a religious cult or something? Have you been brainwashed into a mass marriage?"

Andi burst out laughing, looked at her friend, but couldn't answer.

"Well, I mean, look at your dress for a start."

Andi looked down at the black jacquard robe she was wearing. She'd got it from the wardrobe in her room back at Hogwarts. "It was for the concert. What's wrong with it?"

"Well, it's unconventional to say the least. Lots of people were commenting on it at the party tonight. You look like a witch or something."

Andi looked at her, straight. "I _am_ a witch."

There was a moments silence.

"I knew it! I knew it! You've been drawn into a cult. Oh, Andi, I know you can be a bit flaky sometimes, but please, please come to your senses before you do something stupid."

"Liz. Please hear me out. It's not a cult. _You_ know my family history, right? You know my gran got pregnant during a holiday romance. Well, it turns out my grandfather is a wizard. I met him. I had to stay at this school for magic and that's where I met Severus - he's a wizard too."

"OK. OK. Andi, you're a witch. I believe you, OK? You're a witch and he's a wizard, and you're both going off to live in a gingerbread house. But this is too much, too soon. You're giving up your whole life to go off with someone you've only just met? I'm begging you - come and stay with me for a few days and think this over before you go running off to God knows what. I'm your best friend. I can't let you do this without..."

Andi sighed. She could see it from Liz's point of view, she really could. Had the tables been turned, she would be doing just what Liz was doing now. She knew she wouldn't be able to explain clearly to Liz, whether she had two hours or seventy-two.

She went to her bag and took out her wand.

"Right. Now, I've only just learnt this, so I may not do it very well, but..." She raised her wand and pointed it to an Indian take-away menu lying on the work surface next to the telephone. "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Slowly, the menu rose in the air and fluttered up near the light like a moth until Andi's concentration weakened, and it fell to the floor. She looked at Liz, who was standing, open-mouthed.

"How...how did you do that?"

"Magic."

Both women jumped at the voice and turned towards the bedroom.

"_Ohhh shit!"_ whispered Liz, and backed off to the cooker as Snape stepped into the room.

"Liz! For God's sake!" Andi went over to Snape and took his arm, leading him into the living room. "Severus, this is my best friend, Liz Murrone; Liz, this is Professor Severus Snape."

Snape gave Liz a little bow. "Miss Murrone."

"Severus look, I have a problem. I can't leave while Liz is in this frame of mind. She's my dearest friend. She's the closest thing I have to a sister and I love her. She's worried about me, but I can't see anyway of explaining things to her without having to stay here all weekend."

"We have less than two hours."

"I know."

Snape thought. "Bring me parchment."

"Will Muggle paper do?"

"It will suffice"

Andi put a large refill pad down on the coffee table and Snape put the tip of his wand to it.

"_Perscribo Liqueo!"_

Immediately, black ink began appearing across the paper, writing at speed, three, four, five pages, until at last it stopped with a flourish.

"Give this to Miss Murrone," he said.

Andi picked it up and handed it to Liz who was still cowering against the cooker. Reluctantly she took it.

"Oooh!" Liz stared down at the paper and then looked up at them both. "What's happened?"

"It is a _deliquo_ letter. When you have read it, you will know in your mind whether the contents speak true or false and you will realise there is no reason for concern about Andrea. Just holding it has given you a sense of calm about the whole affair."

"Yes. Yes. Oh, it feels soothing. I can't wait to read it. You two go, I'll see myself out."

"Liz," Andi went over and kissed her friend. "I'll be in touch. Oh, will I be able to send letters to Liz?"

"By owl? Yes, as long as she remembers to keep the owl for her reply, or you will never hear from her. Come, we must go."


	3. Staff Meeting

Thank you once again for your reviews. Notes to you all at the end of this chapter.

My thanks to JessiokaFroka for betareading and catching my spelling mistakes.

Not much of Snape in this next chapter, but hopefully you will enjoy it anyway. I promise to update again very soon - with more Snape next time.

**Chapter Three **

**STAFF MEETING **

"What's this fallacy that first-year students are frightened and homesick? Bollocks! Just heard that two of the little shits have apparently learned a spell to lift the girls' skirts over their heads. Been causing all sorts of ructions on the train."

A rather short, stout woman, dressed in dark grey robes that looked to be made out of snake-skins, had entered the Staff Room and made straight for the tea trolly without an acknowledgement to anyone. She plonked two sugar cubes into her tea and stirred thoroughly as she finally looked around the room.

"Give you one guess which house they'll be sorted into, eh, Severus?"

"Hufflepuff, no doubt."

"Tch. You know full well they'll be joining your own little bastards."

"Thankfully, they are not _my_ little bastards."

"At least, not as far as you know, eh? Are the bloody sweepstakes open yet?"

"No," said the teacher who'd been introduced to Andi as Minerva McGonagall. "But the swear-box is. I think you owe it twenty sickles, Sylvia." She shook a wooden box at the other, who sighed and dropped a handful of coins in.

"Sylvia virtually funds the Staff Christmas party through the swear-box," said the tiny wizard sitting in the chair next to Andi and whom she now knew to be Filius Flitwick.

"Well, I can't begrudge it," said the woman. "I probably drink and eat more of it than anyone else. Sylvia Sprout," she smiled, holding pudgey, brown-stained hand out to Andi. "Have they told you which house you'll be dealing with?"

"Andrea Carver. Yes - I'm a Hufflepuff."

"Ah, my own house. Commiserations. We never win a sodding thing. Come on," she said, turning to the room. "Get the bloody sweepstakes open or Dumbledore'll be here and begin the meeting before we've had a chance. Now, twenty galleons says Gryffindor'll get the most sortings."

Everyone dived to their pockets.

During this activity, Andi got up and went to the tea trolly to pour herself a fresh cup. She found herself standing next to a rather young-looking Asian man. He was quite petite - not much taller than Andi. Not much broader, come to think of it. He wore a silver grey frock-coat, matching trousers and a pale pink, high necked shirt with a silver clasp over the throat. He turned chocolate eyes to her as he introduced himself.

"Hello. Vincent Bellchambers. Do you have _any_ idea what this is all about?" he said, indicating the frenzied activity going on in the middle of the room.

"Andrea Carver. No, I don't - I'm new here," she said, noting soft skin and a light handshake. "I'm finding it _all_ very strange, actually."

"Well, yes, I expect _you_ would." He looked embarrassed. "Oh, I'm sorry, that was _terribly_ rude. It's just that I detect a strong sense of Muggle about you."

"That's OK. I'm getting hardened to the reaction," she smiled. "I'm wondering when we're going to eat. I'm starving and I really shouldn't be eating these biscuits."

"Ah, friends! Welcome back!"

Everyone turned as Dumbledore entered the room wearing light blue robes and matching pointed hat. Everyone immediately calmed down and began finding their chairs. Andi pulled up a chair next to Vincent and saw him sit down very precisely, cross one leg tightly over the other and clasp his hands to the side.

She looked across the room at Snape, who was busy placing his cup and saucer on the floor beside his chair.

"I trust you have all returned fresh and revitalised for the coming year?" Dumbledore beamed around the room as he took his chair.

There were half-hearted mutters of agreement from the gathered staff.

"Good. Good. Does anyone know the whereabouts of Dickie?"

"She was overseeing a new consignment of Quidditch brooms when Peeves dropped a flour-bomb on her head," said Professor Flitwick. "She went to shower."

"Shower? It'll turn to glue! Couldn't she have used a spell?" said Professor McGonagall.

"Apparently Argus tried to help by rubbing her head with one of his own towels." explained Flitwick. "This seemed to horrify her even further-"

The door opened just then and in walked a rather uptight woman with red-veined cheeks and damp hair.

"Dickie! Are you quite recovered?"

"I'm not sure I shall ever recover, Albus," said the woman, stiffly. "There isn't enough water in the _world_ to rid me of Filch's dirt." The woman shuddered and took the empty chair on the other side of Andi, giving her a small smile as she sat.

"Well, now that we are all here, I think it apt to get the sad part of the meeting over with. You may be aware that Eloisa Lancaster begins at Hogwarts this term?"

There was a general melancholy nod from the rest of the staff.

"She was discharged from St. Mungo's last Thursday and I have assured her father that she will be safe at Hogwarts. This will obviously be a very difficult time for her as she comes to terms with the loss of her mother in such terrible circumstances. Beginning a new school is not easy at the best of times and I am therefore relying on each and every one of you to be watching out for her. Obviously I do not expect her to receive special treatment, but I must insist that she has a degree of pastoral care from her Head of House - _whichever_ house she is sorted into." Dumbledore looked at the room in general, but Andi noticed Snape shift in his seat.

"On to happier things...I would like to introduce our two new members of staff. Vincent Bellchambers, who is our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor..." Dumbledore paused as a smatter of applause went around the room. "Vincent comes to us after spending two years in Eastern Russia where he has been studying the Pogrebin. He will be joining Ravenclaw. Our new Hufflepuff representative is Andrea Carver, who will be teaching music alongside Elmedius. Andrea is very new to the wizarding world, and therefore I hope I can rely on you all to make her feel as welcome as possible."

Another smattering of applause.

"I have been asked to make an announcement at this meeting, as the parties concerned are most anxious to forestall any inaccurate gossip - or indeed, gossip of any kind."

Andi's heart was drumming and she was suddenly feeling very self-concious. She stared down at someone's shoe wondering what Severus' expression was right now.

"Andrea's official quarters will be just along from Sylvia's, close to the Hufflepuff dormitories. Andrea will be in residence there during the school week, and that should always be your first port of call should you need her outside school hours. Otherwise, she is to be contacted at Severus' quarters in the dungeons."

Andi heard the birds whistling outside as an almost tangible silence filled the room.

"I cannot emphasise enough the need for discretion. Both Severus and Andrea have received a Privacy charm to keep the students unaware of these arrangements. In return for their honesty with their colleagues, I hope you will all respect their privacy in this matter.

"Now, turning to the new time-tables - Minerva, I believe there was a slight problem with the third-year Gryffindor classes. Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall jumped, seemingly out of a daze. "I beg your pardon, Albus. Discretion, yes of course, I..."

"_Time-tables_, Minerva. _Time-tables._"

---

Yakkaman, Imelda was sorted into Ravenclaw, leaving Gryffindor with the most new students and Professors Sprout, Sinistra and Madam Pomfrey the triple winners of the sweepstakes.

* * *

**A/N ** 1) My thanks to FemmeLoki for supplying me with Flitwick's first name. Also, I gave Sprout the name of Sylvia before I discovered what her canon name was, so forgive me for that.

2) In the UK, 'Asian' is used for people from India. I mention this because I believe the word 'Asian' means from the Far East in the US. I wanted you to know that Vincent is Indian.

3) I have read that the actress Miriam Margolyes, who plays Professor Sprout, is apparently a compulsive swearer, so I thought it would be fun to make Sprout the same.

4) I'm glad some of you liked the shoe fettish. I promise it's not just an idle whim on my part. It does have a role to play in the story.

Helena Oe - I'm glad you like Liz. I was worried she wouldn't be popular because of her views on Snape when she first saw him. She's going to be a good friend to Andi.

Ariesl -Yes, I'm desparately saving for a pair of Jimmy Choos too!

FemmeLoki - You know, I think Snape - in this story at least - would be very interested in your boots!

Intelligent Witch - I've been caught out! Normally I get my spells from HP books or I invent them with the help of my Latin dictionary, but I confess - I borrowed 'Reducto' (to reduce things) from another ff - and it's wrong? I apologise. It just sounded right. That will teach me! Thanx for telling me about Lexicon - it will be a great help.

May-Luna - I couldn't find your email address on ffnet to reply to you. I'm afraid I don't know anyone. Sorry. I really appreciate the long reviews you send. Thank you.

JessiokaFroka - Yes, he would shun a regular Muggle, but perhaps having fallen for Andi before he knew she had wizard blood has made him slightly (oh, ever so slightly) more tolerant?

Thousandl - I'm glad to have made you smile

Kairi the Ice Rose - I promise to update as quickly as decently possible.


	4. The Virgin Bed

Once again, thank you all for taking the trouble to review. They make my day.

I promised I would update quickly and bring Sev back in the story a bit more and as I am away for the weekend, I thought I'd update today. Have a good weekend everyone. Lots of love - Severusgirl xxx

**Chapter Four**

**THE VIRGIN BED**

It seemed the staff had taken Dumbledore at his word. Andi sat at the table in the Great Hall, alone. The students had been dismissed and the staff now stood around talking in little groups. No one was looking at her directly, but she could feel their eyes darting towards her every now and then, and it was beginning to make her uncomfortable.

Feeling a bit lost and a lot out of her depth, she decided to make the first move. She got up from her chair and moved towards Professor Dumbledore who was talking with Professor Sprout and Dickie. He spotted her.

"Ah, Andrea - first ordeal over: meeting the students. What did you think of the feast?"

"Delicious. I can't get over the size of this hall and I love the ceiling."

"Yes, quite spectacular, I think. Particularly on special occasions such as this. You have met Sylvia and Dickie?"

"Sylvia, yes." She smiled at Professor Sprout. Then she turned to Dickie. "We sat next to each other in the staff room, but we didn't get to speak. I'm Andrea."

"Rolanda Hooch. People call me Dickie."

"You'll find out why soon enough," Sylvia muttered into Andi's ear.

Dickie shook Andi's hand with a surprisingly strong grip. "I have to congratulate you," she said, eyeing Andi inquisitively. "You've achieved what most of the female staff have been wanting to do for a very long time."

"Speak for yourself, Dickie." said Professor Sprout, indignantly.

"Oh, don't talk rubbish, Sylvia," she replied. "You know full well, Severus is the only decent male specimen we've had in the Castle for a very long time."

"I seem to remember you saying the same thing about Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Oh yes, Gilderoy," said Dickie, a dreamy smile coming over her face, her voice softening. "That man had mirrors _everywhere_."

"_And_ Remus Lupin."

"Ohhh, Remus. He was a gentleman." She looked wistful. "Always ensured the lady went first."

"And how was Alastor Moody when you met him during the summer?"

"Do you know, having only one leg does not affect his balance in the slightest." Dickie gazed past Andrea. "I haven't been introduced to that new chappie yet, Bellchambers. I wonder where he is?" She walked off.

Unsurprisingly, Dumbledore had extracted himself from the conversation a little earlier. Professor Sprout smiled at her.

"Seriously, though, it's about time Severus found himself a love-interest. Not healthy for a young man like him to be celibate. Buggered if I ever expected it to happen though. However did you manage to get through the armour?"

"I'm not sure I have completely."

Andi looked around for an escape. She really didn't want to be interrogated about Severus. She caught the eye of Elmedius Timberly, the Music master, a thin lanky man with wild white hair, white moustache and the palest blue eyes. He came over, beaming.

"Congratulations on such an _animato_ welcome from the students, Andrea. _Con brio, con brio_ - I don't think I've ever heard the like."

"Elmedius is right, you know," said Professor Sprout, looking at Andrea and grinning. "New Professors usually get applause, but I don't recall ever hearing a wolf-whistle before."

"That's not all." Andi turned to find Vincent standing behind her. "If you dip your head outside the door you will find an alarmingly high level of testosterone jostling to sign up for piano lessons."

Andi blushed and joined in as the other three burst out laughing.

"Well let's face it, love - you're bound to cause a bit of a stir. You're about a hundred years younger than the rest of us crusty old farts."

Andi left the group to go and catch Madam Pomfrey who was making ready to leave.

"Oh, Professor Carver, yes..."

"Andrea - please."

"Andrea. If you are free on Wednesday afternoon, I should be most grateful for your help."

"Yes, of course. I shall be free tomorrow morning as well, if you need me."

Part of Andrea's responsibilities was towards the new students who had come from Muggle homes. As Dumbledore had explained, they could sometimes be a little overwhelmed at such a change in environment and Madam Pomfrey had agreed that Andrea's presence in the Hospital Wing during the first few weeks would be a great comfort to them.

"Help always needed, my dear. Goodnight."

Left alone, Andrea looked around at the crowd. Dumbledore was still chatting away. Professor Flitwick was talking to a ghost who had sunk through the floor to bring his head at the same level as the tiny teacher, and Vincent had finally been cornered by Dickie Hooch, but Severus was nowhere to be seen.

"Come on, my dear - time for us Hufflepuffs to retire. I'll walk back with you. I hear your sense of direction is total crap." Professor Sprout caught Andi by the arm and guided her out of the Hall.

---

The room was cold. The bed was too big. The mattress was so lumpy she couldn't get comfortable and the pillow seemed to be making her neck ache.

Andi sighed. None of these was the reason she couldn't get to sleep though. The truth be told, this was her first night in this bed, the first night in weeks she'd spent on her own and it felt odd.

When the question of her moving in to Hogwarts had come up, it had been _her_ suggestion that she have her own separate quarters and that she and Severus only spend the weekends together.

It seemed to her that it was too early in the relationship to make a permanent move into quarters together.

She wasn't a fool. She was well aware of how volatile this affair could be. Severus was not an easy man to live with by any stretch of the imagination - he had spent far too long in his own space for one thing - and she knew she irritated the hell out him sometimes. This whole thing could very easily blow-up if not approached in the right way, and she didn't fancy that happening in the goldfish bowl that was Hogwarts.

She did, however, have a second toothbrush which lived with his in his bathroom.

She threw a punch at her pillow and rearranged her head on it with another sigh. It was no good, she was too cold to sleep.

Leaving the bed, she went to her wardrobe drawers and pulled out her thick cotton PJs, removing the less practical silk and lace cami set she'd been wearing. Feeling decidedly more snug, she got back into bed and wriggled below the covers.

She tried to comfort herself with the thought that all over the school, people were doing the same. All those new pupils - some barely eleven - all spending their first night in a strange bed. They must be missing their parents, feeling a little bit lonely and lost...

Oh, never mind them! _She_ was in a strange bed. _She_ was lonely and lost. Only, she was horny with it. Oh, why did she have to suggest they spend the working-week apart? Damn! She missed having him there to cuddle up to in the dark, hearing his comforting breathing beside her, the excitement of feeling his fingers stroking over her body in the middle of the night.

Mmmmmmm.

Having aroused herself with the memory, she rolled over onto her stomach, intent on pacifying the insistent itch down below, when she heard a knock on the outer door.

Oh. She'd been warned about this. Homesick youngsters finding their way out of their dorm and needing to talk. It wasn't done to dock house points from these midnight walkers; just reassure them and guide them back to their beds.

She grabbed her dressing gown and slipped it on as she made her way to the door. Opening it a crack and peeping out, she beamed.

"Hi. What're you doing out and about this time of night?" She stood aside to let Snape into the room. He was still dressed in full teacher's garb.

"Taking my usual midnight prowl around the corridors. It is astounding how many errant students one can find to punish at this hour. Three so far - or would the couple I found behind the tapestry of Thor count as one? They were certainly about to become one when I disturbed them."

"You are wicked. They must have wanted to die with embarrassment."

"Yes." He looked at her and smirked. "And I happen to know I have them both for Potions first thing tomorrow."

"It's nice to know you relish your work!"

She moved towards him and began fingering the edges of his gown.

"Can you stay for a while? Only, my bed is too big and virginal - I need to sully it somehow."

"Just for a while - as it does appear to be an emergency..."

They kissed, deliciously, her body responding immediately just to the feel of his arms around her. Mmmmm, this was all she needed to sustain her through the coming week.

Oh, who was she kidding?

Fingers tripping over themselves she began undoing the buttons on his tunic, her hands trembling with impatience. He pulled her dressing gown open and slid his hands up inside her pajama top - one hand on her bare back, the other teasing and caressing her breast.

"Sev..." She fell against him and spoke through gasps as she kissed his face. "Severus...can we go to bed please? Like, now?"

She took his hand and began leading him towards the bedroom, but he pulled her back, sharply.

"Huh?"

He opened her dressing-gown wide and stared in disgust at her chest. "_What_ is that abomination on your night-clothes?"

Andi looked down and laughed. "Marge Simpson."

"Take it off, immediately."

"Yes, Sir..."

---

"So, will you be passing my way every night on your midnight prowl?"

He was just stepping out of the shower as she finished putting her moisturiser on. She gazed at his reflection in the mirror and wondered what it was about men with drops of water on their skin and damp hair that made women go weak at the knees?

"I may. Although a habit stands in danger of being noticed. I certainly should not stay all night again during the week...what are you doing?"

Andi looked at him as she took a sip of water and swallowed. "Taking my pill. Why?"

"_Muggle_ pills?" he said, his eyes falling to the foil packet in the cupboard over the basin and snatching it up. "Monday? Tuesday? Wed...? You take one every day? I am certain whatever complaint you have, Madam Pomfrey can supply a much more effective medication."

"Er, no, I don't think so," she said with a smile. "They're my _pills_ - my contraceptive pills...HEY!"

His face clouding, he screwed up the foil in his fist and threw it in the bin.

"What're you _doing_?" She looked in disbelief first at the bin then him.

"You will not poison your body with Muggle pills for the sake of our sex-life. There are wizard methods of contraception-"

"Oh, yeah? And how effective are they?" she snapped, hands on hips.

"Fail-safe."

She was brought up short. "Really?"

"Yes."

"There are no 'accidents' in the wizarding world?"

"Yes - but at the fault of the wizard, not the method."

"Well, I must admit, I was wondering what I was going to do when my supply ran out." She chewed her lip as she looked down at the bin. "How easy is it? I mean, do you have to stop to...?"

"Have you noticed me applying it so far?"

She looked at him in astonishment. "I didn't know you had!"

"Then your question is answered."

She considered. Did she really feel comfortable relinquishing the responsibility? "Are you sure it's a hundred percent?"

"Believe me, I would not make light of something so serious."

She looked at him. "Yes, I do believe you. OK, we'll do it your way, but if I get knocked-up, you'll have my grandfather to deal with!"

"The very thought is impotence."

"Come on! I'm starving. Let's get down to breakfast. It's my first day as a teacher. I'm nervous and excited and raring to go."

"I am very pleased for you. By this evening, I guarantee your feelings will have changed dramatically."

"Oh, cheer up. Don't forget you've got the fornicating couple to terrorize this morning."

* * *

A/N: 

JessiokaFroka - You know, I never stopped to think that Bellchambers was pinching Sev's outfit. I just saw this man in my head and described him. Still, it's silver-grey and I don't think we'd ever catch Snape wearing that colour - especially with a pale pink shirt!

ThousandI - Hope Snape in this chapter pleases you.

Helena Oe - I have to admit I was pleased with Sprout's entrance into the Staff Room.

May-Luna - Always enjoy your reveiws, thank you.

Intelligent Witch - It's fun thinking what the staff might be like out of the sight of students.

Celtic Elf - You warm my heart.

Aries1 - Poor Eloise. I feel guilty, but that's plots for you.

FemmeLoki - I think PmG reacted for the whole staff!

Josie - Thanks for reviewing. I hope you'll stay with us.


	5. Teachers and Students

Hi everyone. Thanks for reviewing.

I'm going to post the next two chapters pretty quickly as there's not much Snape in them, but lots more of him soon, promise (I miss him too when he's not around). I've just begun drafting the Christmas chapters. It would be really great if I could time the posting to coincide with the holiday.

Here, without a safety net (my betareader JessiokaFroka is away), is the next chapter...

**Chapter Five**

**TEACHERS AND STUDENTS**

There was a steady flow of students to the Hospital Wing during Andi's first morning of work there.

Head colds, Headaches, stomach aches, itchy scalps and one very distressed first-year who had started her periods the night before and had been totally unprepared.

"Don't the mothers _talk_ to their daughters?" asked Andi in disgust.

"That one lives with her father. I don't suppose he thought to educate her before she came here, poor man. But, no, I don't think many of them do. It is left to Dickie Hooch and myself to educate the girls about their periods, but we do not have a fixed agenda and neither of us really has time."

"How many other first-year girls do you think are uneducated about their periods?"

Madam Pomfrey shrugged. "Some may have all ready started, of course, but-"

"Do you think Professor Dumbledore would mind if I gave them a talk at some point? I mean, you and Dickie are obviously very busy and I don't have a full timetable as yet. I could do it this week - on Wednesday afternoon, perhaps?"

"We shall be busy on Wednesday afternoon - that is why I requested your help."

"Why? What's happening on Wednesday afternoon?"

Madam Pomfrey picked up a timetable and pointed.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin first-years have their first Potions lesson this morning. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, tomorrow. On _Wednesday_ afternoon, all four houses are due to have their _second _Potions lesson. That means after lunch on Wednesday we shall be inundated with terrified eleven-year-olds all claiming to be too ill to attend class. It's the same every year. Severus scares the living death out of them."

Andi hid her smile. "Friday afternoon?"

"You see, Andrea, the problem is, no teacher is willing to let half the class out of their lesson."

Andi thought. "I'll have a word with Dickie. It's not fair for the girls to be unaware - like that little one today. I felt so sorry for her, but I understand if she hasn't got a mother. What happened to her mother?"

"Murdered - at the beginning of the summer holidays. That was Eloisa Lancaster."

"_Murdered!_" Of all the answers Andi could have expected, that was the last. "Wha..how...who...?"

"You-Know-Who," said Madam Pomfrey in an undertone.

"No, I don't know who - tell me."

But at that moment, two boys came in, one with blood pouring from his nose, the other turned out to have a broken arm.

------

She saw Severus at lunchtime - they sat at opposite ends of the table, the Professors seated in their house groups.

"Well, wish me luck," she said to Professor Sprout as she got up from the table. "Got my first piano lesson this afternoon."

"Oh goodness, yes. Who've you got?"

"A first year by the name of Jupe Quinn."

Professor Sprout shook her head. "Can't help you there. Haven't had any of the newbies for Herbology yet. Well, good luck."

She saw Snape walking out of the door and trotted to catch up with him. The word 'Severus' was about to tumble out of her mouth, when a trio of boys barged past her, loudly and boisterously, causing Andi to drop some of her music.

Snape turned. "Much as I wish you out of my vicinity as soon as possible, Trebold, it is against the rules to run in the corridors. You will pick up Professor Carver's papers and apologise at once."

"Sorry, Professor."

"Sorry, Professor."

"Sorry, Professor."

They gathered the papers and handed them to her. All three and Snape, looking at her expectantly.

"Trebold, Lukes and Penny are all from my own house, Professor," he said."I assume you wish to take points from them."

Andi felt a flush to her cheeks at the thought of docking points so soon after starting the job. "Oh, I...well...um..."

"Five points would appear adequate."

"Ah yes...five points," she glanced at Snape, who's eyes widened at her, as a signal. "Er..._each_. And don't run. If you are late, walk with haste."

"Yes, Professor."

All three walked until they rounded the staircase and then could be heard running and laughing down the corridor.

Andi grinned at Snape.

"Professor," he said, giving her a curt nod before swirling away.

Andi stared after him. "_Good luck, Andrea. I know you have your first lesson today and you're nervous, but I'm sure it'll be OK' _she muttered to herself, until she caught sight of two girls eyeing her suspiciously.

"Get to your lessons," she snapped.

----

Jupe Quinn was a small, dark-haired boy, with worried brown eyes and a crinkle to his brow that suggested he had a pain. He looked more nervous than she was. She tried to break the ice.

"Jupe. I've never heard that name before."

"It's short for Jupiter, but I hate it. It sucks."

"Oh, well..." Andi tried not to smile. "A lot of people shorten their names to make them sound better. I know I do. I think Jupe sounds pretty cool. Now, would you like to show me what you can do with this piano...?"

"That's very good," she told him at the end of the lesson. "Now I want you to go over this piece, and practise the right hand for this piece for next week." She looked at his worried expression. "How are you settling in, Jupe? Are you liking Hogwarts?"

"Yes," he replied, without conviction.

"It can be a bit overwhelming at first, can't it? I've been lost at least three times today."

"That's coz you're a Mug..." He coloured.

"That's OK, Jupe. Yes, I do come from a Muggle home, but I'm learning magic, just like you."

"My stepmum's a Muggle. She's the first one in our family who isn't magic. Dad's family are mad with him coz we're pure-blood. They didn't like him marrying 'out'. They've had loads of arguments-"

There was a knock on the door and Andi's second pupil poked her head around the door.

"Hello, Belinda. I'll be with you in a moment," she said to the girl, then turned back to her continually worried looking pupil. "You're in Gryffindor, aren't you, Jupe? Well, if you have any problems, promise you'll go and see Professor McGonagall, hmmm? And I'll see you here next week. Perhaps by then you'll be able to give me some tips on magic." She smiled.

"I can give you a tip right now," he said. "Don't do Potions. Professor Snape's really, really scary."

* * *

JessiokaFroka - I know! It's almost blasphemous, isn't it!

Thousandl - Oh, stick with the next two chapters and I promise some juicy Sev after that.

Josie - Thanks. I'm so glad you're with us.

Intelligent Witch - I know, but she wants this to last and thinks it is the best way. Absolute torture.

Helena Oe - A Mary-Sue as I understand it is where an author puts herself in the story just to get the man and is perfect in every way. Andi is definately not me. I am more like someone else in this story - but I ain't saying who!

FemmeLoki - I sigh as well at the yummy pictures I have in my head that I try my best to translate into words. I'm glad it works for you!


	6. Settling In

Hi everyone. Did you all have a good Thanksgiving?

I promised I would update quickly to get through these 'Sev-free chapters'! Hopefully this one will entertain you. Sev in chapter seven, promise.

I'm still without my betareader, so please excuse any mistakes (and remember -my spelling is British!)

**Chapter Six**

**Settling In**

_Hogwarts - 6th October_

_'Dear Liz,_

_I thought I would write to let you know I am still alive! This letter will have arrived a little unconventionally, I know (I assume the owl flew out of your fireplace - I hope you didn't freak), but it's the way they communicate here. Be sure to keep the owl so you can reply to me (perhaps you could give it a bit of bacon or something?). _

_Life has been so hectic, I've had no time to write until now. I now have thirty-two pupils to teach - twenty-nine for piano and three for clarinet and they are all very sweet. (The one good thing about teaching a complimentary subject is that the pupils _want_ to be there. I don't have to deal with any disruptive students - and believe me, there are some disgusting little shits in the school. I've had trouble with some of them - but that's another story.) Elmedius, the Music master, has asked if I would help with the Christmas concert, which should be exciting. I'm hoping to persuade him to include some Muggle Christmas music - perhaps _Slade_ or _Wham!_ (jk)._

_Most of the staff are really nice. Sylvia, the Herbology teacher is fun, although her language shocks even me sometimes. Our quarters are quite close to each other, so we have spent a few evenings putting away a bottle of wine. Sometimes we are joined by Vincent Bellchambers, who started at the school the same time as me. He is the most _outrageous _gossip and has even surprised Sylvia with things she didn't know! He always comments on what I'm wearing (I'm the only member of staff who wears 'normal' clothes) and we've even been out shopping together. I'm pretty sure he's Bi._

_There is a rather austere teacher, McGonagall, who I don't think entirely approves of my relationship with Severus. It also seems that whenever I get lost around the castle (a lot!), it's always her that finds me, so she thinks I'm a bit of an air-head. _

_Things are great with Severus. We don't see much of each other during the working week as we have to be in our own quarters in case the kids need us in the night (although Sylvia says the kids would rather die of a burst appendix than disturb Severus at night) - it's part of the deal, and probably a good thing. Although I miss him at night, I'm not ready to take it any further and I know with absolute certainty neither is he. He finds it quite difficult to have me around at weekends as it is - not because he doesn't want me there, but he's never shared his private time so intensely before. I'm learning when to make myself scarce (and that in itself is a 'getting to know you' kind of thing, isn't it) because I really want this to work. _

_So, for five days a week we virtually ignore each other, which was difficult to accept at first, but I'm getting used to it. It's just his way - he's a very private man and will never be demonstrative in public. But then comes the weekend and we close the door on the rest of the school and, oh boy! Liz, I know you didn't take to him when you met him, but I can honestly say I've never been happier. He's the best - you know what I mean?_

_Life has changed so much and I've got so much to tell you. I'm going to find out if I can meet up with you somehow. I'm sure there must be a way._

_Enough about me. Tell me your news. How are you getting on with that Yoga class you started? And what's the action on the man-front? Tell me, tell me! You're my only contact with the outside world._

_I miss you, and being able to talk on the phone whenever we want, and our Saturday shopping trips - and Starbucks, of course!_

_Write soon. _

_Love and kisses,_

_Andi_

Two days later, the owl returned with Liz's reply. It zoomed down on the breakfast table and very cleverly managed to lodge the letter between her orange juice and plate. It still made her jump though. It was the first owl communication she'd ever received.

Eager to read the letter, but wanting to do so in private, she pocketed it and waited until the end of lessons.

Professor Sinistra was in the Staff Room when she entered. They nodded to each other, but didn't enter a conversation. Professor Sinistra was a woman of very few words. She always seemed to be thinking hard about something, or jotting down calculations - her mind elsewhere. Vincent had his theories about her, but had yet to come up with any evidence.

She settled down in an armchair, cup of tea by her side and opened Liz's letter.

_London - 8th October_

_Dear Andi,_

_I now have owl shit all over my fireplace. I shall never feed it bacon again. AND it tried to peck me when I had trouble getting your letter off its leg. Send a friendlier bird next time, right?_

_I am SO sorry about my really bad behaviour when we last met. I was totally out of order, but honestly, I was so worried you were flying off to your doom. I can tell by your letter though, that you're OK. You sound happy._

_Glad to hear one of us is getting thoroughly laid. The pickings are thin around here these days. That oily little jerk from Human Resources came on to me in the pub last Friday - again. I'm going to have him up for harassment if it happens again._

_Or jump on him - I'm getting that desperate! _

_Everything is done and dusted with your flat. I got your deposit back and have put it into the building society like you asked. I kept your big floor cushion and the shower radio, I hope you don't mind. _

_Something spooky to tell you. The house-clearance men complained there was a weird feel to your flat, as though they were being watched. One of them was really freaked by it, and I must admit, I felt it too. Like eyes were watching us. I didn't want to be left on my own up there. It gave me the shivers. Your flat's always been so comfortable and friendly. Strange, huh? Still, it made them do the job quicker!_

_Oh, and there was a letter from the police. They've towed your car away. Someone reported it abandoned up by some castle ruins. They need a hundred quid before they'll let you have it back. What do you want me to do?_

_Bumped into John the other week. He asked after you. I told him you'd met someone and had moved away. Did I do right?_

_Yoga is fine, except I've discovered it's not a good idea to eat a salad before classes. There is little fart control when you have your ankles up around your ears!_

_Your bloody owl is pecking at my curtains, so I'm going to sign off now and hope I can get this letter attached to its leg without it biting me again._

_I'm so glad to hear you're OK and, yes please, try to meet up at some time. I miss my best friend, too._

_Happy birthday for the 23rd!_

_Hugs,_

_Liz._

_Ps - what's with the purple ink?'_

Andi smiled as she rolled up the letter.

"Oh, someone's had good news."

She looked up as Vincent perched on the edge of her armchair. "From my friend Liz."

"The shopping diva?"

Andi giggled. "Yes. Kind of brings it home how quickly and easily I gave up my old life."

"Why, how quick was it?"

"About...a week, actually."

"Oooh, that _is _quick. How exciting - love at first sight." Andi went pink. "Don't look at me like that, Andrea Carver. It's as plain as the nose on your face."

"_Vincent!"_ she hissed, glancing nervously over at Sinistra, but she was deep in calculation.

"No need to worry, you have your privacy charm." He went to the tea trolley and began pouring. "One thing puzzles me though - how is it you didn't know you were a witch until now?"

"I'm not sure the smattering of magic I know makes me a witch," she said. "I think I'm just a Muggle with magic in my genes."

"So who in your family was a witch or wizard?" he said, returning to her chair and sitting on the arm again.

"My grandfather."

"And you didn't know about him? Who is he? Do tell. It's not _Albus_, is it?" he said, scandalized.

"No it isn't!" She gave him a playful slap just as the Staff Room door opened and Severus entered, followed by Sylvia and Professor McGonagall.

She saw Severus' eyes flicking quickly between her and Vincent and immediately felt guilty.

"Oh, I've had a shitting arse-hole of a week - give me alcohol and oblivion...or at least tea and a dozen chocolate digestives." Sylvia headed for the trolley.

"And that'll be ten sickles in the box, Sylvia," said Professor McGonagall as she too made for the trolley.

Soon they were joined by Professors Flitwick and Timberly, Dickie Hooch and Madam Pince.

"Hagrid never comes up here?" said Andi.

"No. He prefers his own hut. He'd break the armchair_s, _anyway."

"Sinistra, are you going to eat that biscuit, or can I have it?" said Sylvia. "Oh, that reminds me..." She went to the pocket on her robes and brought out a box. "Andrea, this is for you." She grinned as she held it out to Andi.

"Me? What is it?" Andi took the box and saw that it apparently contained a chocolate frog.

Sylvia was laughing so hard, everyone fell silent and turned to look.

"Ooohhh, I haven't enjoyed myself so much for a long time," she said. "Picture this. A group of seventh year boys hanging around outside the greenhouse, waiting for lessons to start. She glanced around the room, to ensure she'd caught everyone's attention. "They didn't know I was all ready inside. I notice their voices are raised. Apparently one of them has got hold of a supply of chocolate frogs but is refusing to share. '_I'm not giving you one,' _he says. Then clear as a bell, he says with a growl _'but I tell you something, I wouldn't mind giving Professor Carver one!'_"

Andi gasped and put her hands over her face. The laughter of the others loud in her ears.

"There's more..." spluttered Sylvia. "I start walking to the door, but stop by the Mandrakes when I hear, '_Right behind you in the queue, mate' _and _'yeah, wouldn't mind her_ _blowing _MY_ clarinet'_"

"Sylvia, stop!" cried Andi, wanting to fall through the floor with embarrassment.

"So, I open the door - scared the crap out of the bastards! I give them my sweetest smile and say 'If you would really like to give Professor Carver one, hand it over and I'll pass it on to her.' Sylvia collapsed back in her chair, as the room continued to laugh.

Andi suddenly realised the chocolate frog was on her lap, gave a disgusted scream andswept it on tothe floor.

"You cow, Sylvia," she spluttered as she began to join in the laughter. "You deliberately waited until everyone was here to hear that, didn't you?"

"Too bloody right, I did."

* * *

Helena Oe - I don't play the piano, but friends and family are musicians, so I pick it up from them. 

Intelligent Witch - You know, I DID think of a chapter along those lines, but I really believe Snape would never agree.

Thousandl - Thank you. We're back on track with Snape next chapter.

May Luna - Sev returns in full force next chapter.

Josie and Topps - Thank you so much for reviewing. Stick with me, it gets quite interesting soon.

FemmeLoki - I think poor Andi might get used to taking points, at least from Slytherins.


	7. Birthday Surprises

Ouch! Down to four reviews for that last chapter - thanks you four for your very valued reviews. I know JessiokaFroka's been away, (the following chapter has not been betaread). Perhaps the rest are recovering from Thanksgiving over-indulgence. Lol, Severusgirl x

Snape's back! Enjoy...

**Chapter Seven**

**BIRTHDAY SURPRISES**

"Mmmmmm. I love the weekend."

Andi snuggled up against Severus' back feeling warm and comfortable and dopy from sleep. She didn't want to open her eyes yet, she just wanted to savour this togetherness the weekends brought when time was theirs and responsibilities to the school, few.

She was learning to accept being without him during the week, but still, she missed him so much. He occasionally called in during what was now known between them as his 'graveyard shift', but no longer stayed the whole night, returning to his own quarters in case he was called upon.

It wasn't just in the bedroom she missed his company. Sometimes, after a particularly tiring or hectic day, she would return to her own empty rooms and think how nice it would be to settle down on the sofa together, and relax with a glass of wine and a book or something, just to be in each others company.

She couldn't, however, visualise their relationship ever reaching that level. The school week was just that. He barely registered her if they passed in the corridors and there was no hint they were more than working colleagues, even in the Staff Room.

She realised he was an intensely private man, and the thought of anyone, particularly the students, knowing any more about him than he was prepared to reveal, revolted him, but still, she found it difficult.

He turned over to face her, his arm slinking around her waist and pulling her close.

She planted kisses on his shoulder as she let her hand run down his back, stroking his buttock.

"Mmmm," he murmured in her ear. "You are very tempting, but we must go to breakfast."

She stopped and thought. "Is there any chance we could have breakfast together today? I mean here, instead of miles apart at the staff table."

"We are expected to attend."

"I know but..." She hesitated. "Today is my birthday, and I just thought it would be nice."

He pulled away slightly and looked down at her. "Today is your birthday?"

"Yes."

"Why was I not informed of this until now?"

"It slipped my mind. There's been a lot going on - I guess I forgot."

He moved off her and got out of bed. "Stay there."

After watching him leave the room, she flopped back down on the bed.

Last year's birthday had been spent on a shopping spree with Liz, lunch at Langham's and then in the evening they'd gone to a club where she'd met John.

She could never ever have anticipated the change in her circumstances the following year would bring, but she realised that even though this year's birthday would be low-key, she would rather be here with no celebration at all, than back in her old life.

"Breakfast will be here momentarily."

"_Really? _We're eating here? In private? Oh, thank you," she said, kissing him. "That's brilliant."

"I am not practised in supplying gifts. What is it that women like?"

"Just breakfast here with you is my birthday treat...no, Severus," she said as he picked up his wand. "I don't want a gift you've conjured up just because you feel you should. Truly, this is treat enough."

"Is there nothing else,..?" he murmured, nibbling her ear.

"W-elll..."

"Hmmmmm?" Gently he pushed her back down on the bed and slipped his leg between hers.

"You could continue doing that...Ohhh...!"

-------

He tried very hard to remain in an even temper during the morning, but by midday, she sensed he was getting edgy and thought it best to get out of his way before it could develop.

"Listen, I'm going to see if Vincent wants to walk into Hogsmeade with me - do a bit of shopping. I'll have lunch out." She pulled on her cloak.

"You are forgetting something." She turned to him. "Your wizard protection."

She walked over to him. He tapped her head with his wand and murmured the spell that would give her temporary protection whilst out of the Castle grounds.

She smiled up at him. "You _do_ look after me."

"I dare not leave it to Bellchambers. Why are you going with _him?"_

"He has a good eye for clothes - and he makes me laugh." She kissed him. "I'll see you later."

--------

When she returned around four, she opened the door quietly and peeped in. The room was empty. Going into the bedroom, she put her bags on top of the bed and went to the bathroom to run a bath.

She was bathed, perfumed and made-up by the time she heard him come in.

He came to the bathroom door.

"Where were you?" She smiled as she brushed her hair up into a tidier knot.

"The Hospital Wing."

She looked at him, quickly.

"A Gryffindor and a Slytherin caused a commotion whilst watching a Quiddich practice, injuring themselves and two other pupils. Personally, I would have let them fight to the death, but..."

"Oh, dear. Well, I suppose that's the disadvantage of living over your work."

"I notice there are empty bags on the bedroom floor. You had a successful trip?"

"Yes I did," she said, eagerly. "I found this wonderful little boutique called _Peitho's Persuasion. _They sell robes and underwear and jewellery..." She saw his eyes begin to glaze over. "And guess what? They sell Muggle underwear!" she said, following him into the bedroom. "I couldn't believe it. Why would a wizard shop sell Muggle clothes?"

"They are known as 'imported goods'."

"Well, anyway, they had loads of stuff from this really lovely lingerie shop in London-"

"Really." he said, in an uninterested voice and began walking away into the main room.

"It cost me a week's wages but..." She opened the dressing-gown and let it slip halfway down her back, standing with the confidence of a woman who knows how sexy she looks. "Do you think it was worth it?"

He turned his head to give a cursory look over his shoulder and then spun around to face her, giving her his immediate and full attention.

"You like it?" she laughed, as she posed in an emerald green basque, black thong and black silk stockings. "I wanted Slytherin colours, so I had the woman change the black lace into silver and she put in a silver ribbon to lace up the front, see-"

He was across the room in an instant, his mouth silencing her, his arms lifting her as he pushed her back onto the bed. He was on her in an instant, a hand running up her stocking-clad leg to the bare part of her thigh, kneading the flesh, tracing the lace and clasp of the suspenders, stroking the tops of the stockings again.

"Ohhh," she gasped, completely surprised and aroused at the speed of his reaction. "You _do_ like it."

He looked down at her body encased in silk and lace and let out a deep, throaty growl.

He buried his head to her breast, his tongue snaking out to capture the nipple hiding behind the silver lace, and bringing it into his mouth. His fingers had now left her thigh and travelled up to the edge of her thong, pushing it aside. She could do nothing but grasp his back and rock her hips to the rhythm of his probing fingers, before...

"_Oh my!"_ she gasped. "That is _not_ your finger!"

At last, he brought his face back up and she was able to kiss him, desperately, hungrily, as in one swift movement he pushed completely inside her, making her cry out with surprise and excitement.

"I apologise," he rasped in her ear, his thrusts hard and insistent, "but I...cannot...last..."

"You don't...have to..." she managed to call out before she arched her back and screamed with complete abandonment as the most powerful orgasm crashed over her.

-------

"Ohhh noooo...it's Sunday!" She groaned as Severus threw back the covers, pulled on his robes and went to see who was knocking on the door at seven in the morning.

Andi pulled the covers back over herself and put a pillow over her ears.

She had definitely had too much wine last night during dinner and after they had got back to Severus' quarters. Hell, it had been her birthday; why shouldn't she get a tiny bit drunk?

She stretched luxuriously, realising she was still in her new underwear. Mmmmmm. Money well spent, she thought.

"Andrea."

She heard his muffled voice through the pillow. She brought her head out, her smile disappearing as she saw the expression on his face. "What on earth is it?"

"The Headmaster. He wishes to see you."

Glancing doubtfully at her silk-covered body, she got out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown, making sure every bit of lace was hidden before she followed Severus out of the bedroom.

Dumbledore stood by the refectory table. He didn't look as though he'd just got out of bed.

"Andrea, my dear, I am so sorry to disturb you."

"That's OK. I know you wouldn't do it if it wasn't important," she said, glancing at Severus and wondering what on earth was going on.

"I thought you both should see this before you go to breakfast." He unfolded a newspaper and handed it to her.

_The Sunday Sleuth_ looked to be a tabloid newspaper and smelled strongly of cheap ink. On the front page was a picture of Cornelius Fudge, Andi's grandfather, trying to hide behind his hands. The bold, black headlines above the picture read:

**_'MINISTER IN LOVE-CHILD SCANDAL_**'

"_What?" _cried Andi, in disbelief and cast her eyes over the rest of the page.

_'Minister For Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was refusing to comment last night on revelations that he has a love-child._

_The Sleuth has unearthed indisputable proof that Fudge (72) had a brief affair with a Muggle forty-eight years ago which resulted in the birth of a daughter, Genevieve. _

_Heartless Fudge refused to have anything more to do with his lover, Josephine Carver (decd), when informed of her condition, forcing her to return to the Muggle world and raise their child alone._

_The whereabouts of Genevieve is not known, but The Sleuth can exclusively reveal that her daughter - and granddaughter of Fudge - is currently working as Music mistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Professor Andrea Carver (28) refuses to have anything to do with her high-powered grandfather denouncing him as a 'disgrace to wizard-kind'._

_Professor Carver began teaching at Hogwarts in September this year, since when her name has been romantically linked with Severus Snape (42), the last surviving heir of the House of Snape and currently Potions master at Hogwarts.'_

Andi's breathing had been getting heavier with disbelief as she read, finally crying out in dismay as she read the last paragraph.

Snape took the paper from her and began reading.

Andi looked up at Dumbledore.

"How do they know all this?"

"I am afraid any information can be gained if one asks the right questions of the right people."

"But...but I _do_ talk to my grandfather. How can they print such lies...and _quote _me when I haven't even said anything...and how _dare _they write about me and Severus?"

Snape finished reading. His face whiter than Andi had ever seen it, his expression stony. He placed the newspaper on the table, turned, and without a word or a look, left by the main door.

Andi went to follow.

"No, my dear, leave him."

"But...I have to go to him...I want to know...this is just the worst..." She choked a sob. "Oh my God, Albus, what on earth do I do? I could lose him over this."

* * *

I know in the US 'suspenders' are called something else, but I couldn't think what that was - you all know I mean the sexy things that hold stockings up, though, don't you and not what old men wear on their trousers!!!! 

FemmeLoki - You remember the pink shirt, but not the name? hehehehehe!

Helena Oe - I read your review with surprise. All I will say is, be careful what you wish for.

Thousandl - I shall write to Starbucks and ask for a share of the profits!

Topps - Thanks for a lovely review. I'm not in the USA - I'm in England.


	8. Facing Things

Oh, I feel so much better now! Thank you, thank you for all your reviews. Hugs to you all!

JessiokaFroka is back (yeeeaaaah!). My thanks to her for betareading.

**Chapter Eight **

FACING THINGS

Dumbledore sat her down in a chair. She was shaking.

"Severus must deal with this in his own way. There is nothing you can say or do. My advice is to be patient and let him take his time." She looked at him as he pulled out a chair and sat next to her. "As for Cornelius, I shall try and persuade him to make a statement. Perhaps a photo-call with you will help put the matter straight. In  
the meantime, I suggest you dress and go to breakfast."

"_Breakfast?_ Oh no, Albus, I couldn't possibly...all those students..."

"You will have to face them sometime, and the later you leave it, the harder it will become. Go and dress, and we shall go to breakfast together."

----------

They went up the stairs towards the Dining Hall. As they approached, a group of third-year girls came out, stared at Andi for a moment before running off, giggling. Andi's step faltered. Dumbledore took her arm and tucked it into his own, giving it a fortifying squeeze as they stepped towards the door.

Andi kept her eyes unfocused on anything except her usual chair at the staff table as she and Dumbledore crossed the threshold into the Hall.

It was as though someone had thrown the switch on the volume control. The noise in the room dipped to almost non-existent, and Andi felt every eye upon her as Dumbledore walked her to her place at the table.

The walk seemed to take a year. It was excruciating.

Dumbledore turned to the room before he sat down in his own chair. "Good morning, everyone. Do please continue with your breakfast."

The noise increased quickly, loudly, as heads bent closer together.

"Merlin's balls! That took some guts," murmured Sylvia, pouring Andi a cup of tea and pushing it towards her.

"I couldn't have done it without Albus," she croaked back.

"It'll soon blow over, never fear. These scandals lose their fizz pretty damn quick."

"In the eyes of the public, yes," said Andi, pushing her bacon around the plate with a trembling fork. "But what about the people concerned? How does it leave them?"

Sylvia put a hand on Andi's arm but said nothing.

Andi pushed her breakfast away, untouched. The last thing she needed was to fill her stomach with greasy food.

"Try some dry toast then," said Sylvia, exchanging one plate for another. "You must eat something...good Lord!"

Andi looked up and then followed Sylvia's gaze towards, and out of, the door.

Steaming down the corridor at a rate of knots, was Severus.

He had dressed in full teacher's robes - not required on Sundays - and the full-length gown was flying out behind him as he swept through the doors, across the room and took his place at the staff table.

To Andi, he had never looked more forbidding and intimidating and, she suspected, that was exactly the plan.

As with Andi's entrance, the Hall had fallen silent, so his voice was clearly heard as he turned to Professor McGonagall. "Would you pass the coffee please, Minerva."

Andi took a surreptitious glance up the tables. All heads were still turned, all mouths silent.

Then from within the crowd of students at the Gryffindor table there was a movement and the sound of a chair scraping back. A seventh-year boy stood up and faced the staff table. He just stood still for a moment and then raised his hands and began to clap.

Another boy, sitting opposite the first, also stood and began clapping, to be joined immediately by two seventh-years on the Ravenclaw table and three on Hufflepuff.

"_All right_, SIR!" came an approving voice.

"My main man!"

"Respect!"

Andi gave a whimper.

Sylvia put a napkin to her own mouth, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

-----------

Andi returned to her own quarters to pace the room. She couldn't imagine what was going through his head at that moment, but it wouldn't be good.

Because of her, his private life had been exposed, and she knew how much he would hate that. Especially knowing it was cause for gossip amongst the students, who were supposed to quake in his presence.

What would he say to her?

What was he thinking of her?

A soft knock on the door sent her heart racing.

With shaking hand, she opened the door, so expecting it to be him that her eyes automatically looked out at his eye-level. When she saw nothing, she lowered her eyes further, and then further still.

"Lollie!"

"Please, Professor, but the Headmaster wishes to see you in his office."

Following Lollie through the corridors, she passed a number of students who fell silent as she approached and began talking again as she went by.

A gaggle of fifth-year girls was coming down the staircase as Andi went up. They didn't see her.

"...ewwww, I know. How could she do it with _him?_ It's _totally_ gross..."

"Watch your step, girls," she said, sternly.

The girls went bright red and hurried off down the stairs.

She marched on, her eyes stinging. She didn't care what they thought of her, but she couldn't bear to hear such raw disgust for Severus.

They reached Dumbledore's office. Her grandfather was there. She went to him immediately. "I didn't say those things," she told him. "I don't even _think _those things." Fudge looked at her. "You _do_ believe me?"

Fudge closed his eyes and let out a breath. "Of course I do, my dear. There were lies printed about me as well.  
Oh, this is a pretty cauldron of grindilows. How these newspapers can print such lies..."

"However, if you agree to a statement, Cornelius, they will soon be printing the truth. I suggest you work on it tonight, whilst I try and arrange for Miss Skeeter to come along to Hogwarts tomorrow and-"

"_Skeeter?!_ You can't be serious, Dumbledore. That acid-quill?"

"She will be helpful. Particularly as I understand she was under a certain obligation to one of our students. I shall also ask her to bring a photographer along. A few photographs of you and Andrea will set you up with a family-image which I am sure will do much to restore you to full bloom in the public's eye." Dumbledore's eyes winkled  
over his glasses.

Fudge turned to Andi. "I am so sorry, my dear, to put you through all this. Particularly in regard to your private life with Snape."

"Yes, well," she said. "We shall just have to be patient there, I think." She looked at Dumbledore.

There was a sudden '_whoosh'_ and a rush of air as a rolled parchment shot out of the fireplace and landed on Dumbledore's desk.

After her initial shock, she watched as Dumbledore broke the seal and unrolled the parchment. He studied it, nodding gently. "Severus' resignation," he said. Then, taking the letter in both hands, he slowly and deliberately tore it up and threw it into the wastepaper basket, where it shriveled up into black ash.

Andi stared at the black ash. Severus had resigned? Over this? And Dumbledore was refusing to accept it; of course he was. Severus was far too valuable.

Her eyes flicked around wildly. It was _she_ who had to go. _She_ who should resign. She was going back to her Muggle life; leaving the job she loved; leaving..._him_.

"No one is going _anywhere_," said Dumbledore, as if reading her mind.

"I...I will if it's for the best..." she said, trying to sound positive.

"Andrea, when I invite people to teach at Hogwarts I ask them for loyalty, not celibacy. Whilst I would not condone chamber-hopping, I cannot expect my staff to abstain from adult relationships. You and Severus have done all you can to keep your relationship as low-profile as possible, it is just unfortunate this newspaper has unearthed it, somehow."

"Yes, and how, hmmmm, Dumbledore? How is it that the newspapers have found out about Andrea's private life? It is only your staff here that know about it. I suggest you look to them and find the culprit."

"You too, know about it, Cornelius," said Dumbledore. "Are you saying I should look to you, also?"

Fudge huffed.

Andi's mind immediately flew to Vincent and how he had questioned her the other day.

* * *

**billiejo** - Thanx for reviewing. I realise that Snape is supposed to be in his late thirties by this time, but if you don't mind, I'm claiming artistic licence, because however much I adore him, I cannot accept an (almost) 59 year old Alan Rickman playing someone in their thirties!

**Helena Oe-** Hmmmm. Narcissa. Yes, indeed. I shall say no more.

**Intelligent Witch** - No, it was some otherhack - but Rita has come in handy.

**Thousandl** - You would age pretty rapidly, too!

**May-Luna** - Sorry. I updated fast to get to juicy Snape. I'd also like the Christmas chapters to be posted for the holidays.

**Aries1 **- Thanks for reviewing. I missed you! Hope your lap top's now fixed.

**FemmeLoki** - Now you see 'garter' in UK is a ring of frilly elastic that holds a stocking up - not the belt and clip. Complicated, huh? Thanks for letting me know though. As for Die Hard, I think Mr. Rickman could play Adolph Hitler and we'd STILL fall in love with him.

**Josie **- I'm sure they sell similar on the internet!

**JessiokaFroka** - thanks for your comment about the new characters - it boosted my confidence, particularly as I have a new character coming up soonthat I've really enjoyed writing.


	9. Contact

Thanks as always for your reviews and support. Grateful for every one. Lots of love, Severusgirl xxx

Thanks to JessiokaFroka for betareading.

**Chapter Nine**

**CONTACT**

Taking heed of Dumbledore's advice and giving Severus the time and space to think about the situation was agonizing.

She spent the rest of Sunday in her rooms reading, marking and getting her lessons prepared for the next day.

She saw him briefly at lunch and then again at dinner, but never to talk to. In the evening she thought - she hoped - he might come to her. The wait was worse than willing the phone to ring after a first date.

He didn't show.

Her walk into the Hall at mealtimes gradually eased in tension and the noise level did not dip very much on Monday when she walked into breakfast. There was no acknowledgement from Severus whatsoever.

That morning she saw two pupils, both girls, who sailed through their lessons without any reaction to the events of yesterday.

At lunchtime she saw Vincent in the Staff Room. The sight of him brought all her suspicions to the fore. Her panic and heartache at perhaps losing Severus over this episode, exploded within her, expelling any rational thoughts. She strode across the Staff Room floor to the armchair he was sitting in. She bent over him, her arms held stiffly on each side of the chair, her anger barely contained.

"If I find out it was you who spoke to the newspaper," she hissed to his astonished face, "I shall have Severus hex you to oblivion." Without waiting for a reaction, she threw herself upright and left the room. She was shaking. Part of her frustration spent.

Jupe Quinn arrived in the afternoon, his arm in a sling.

"Jupe!? What happened to you?"

"Oh, nothing."

"That does not look like nothing to me. How did you do it?"

"I...I got into a fight."

She looked at the quiet, worried boy, amazed that he would find himself in trouble. "Oh, it was _you_ out by the Quiddich pitch on Saturday."

He nodded.

"What on earth were you fighting about?"

"Greg Horriss slagged off my dad."

"Ah."

"He said my dad had muddied the Quinn name and he said some really bad things about my Step-mum because she's a Muggle."

Andi sighed. She was obviously aware of the prejudice against Muggles, particularly from the Slytherins at school. She had stumbled or dropped books so many times when passing groups of Slytherins, that it was easy to suspect they had hexed her - but of course, she had no proof. She had also noticed there were no Slytherins amongst her pupils.

She couldn't think of anything to say to the boy. Instead she just patted him on the back and said,

"So, you're going to be playing with just your left hand today, hmmm?"

---------

She was curled up on her sofa with a book, reading the same paragraph over and over, when there was a knock on her door. She looked at her watch, it was just past midnight. It couldn't be anyone but him, could it?

Her heart in her mouth, she opened the door.

"May I come in?"

"You know you don't need to ask."

She shut the door, enclosing them in privacy at last, and leaned back against the door, her hands behind her back.

Neither spoke.

She watched as he wandered around the room pretending to look at objects she had scattered around.

"How many students have you caught tonight?" she asked.

"Hmmmm? Oh, none. Then again, I haven't exactly been looking."

That seemed to indicate this midnight trip was solely for her benefit. Loathing to get the conversation onto the subject she feared most, but feeling one of them had to, she said, "I'm having my photo taken tomorrow, with Cornelius. Albus thinks it will help smooth things out at the Ministry and in the eyes of the public."

"Yes. One can usually rely on the Headmaster to 'smooth things over'."

Another awkward silence.

"I don't think we can expect him to smooth things over between _us_, though, do you?" she said, her voice trembling. "I think we have to do that ourselves."

"I tendered my resignation."

"Yes I know. Albus tore it up. Said you were too valuable. And I have to agree."

He looked at her. "And what would _you_ know of my value to the Headmaster?" he  
said, quickly.

"I wasn't talking about him. I was talking about your value...to me."

She looked at him, feeling sick that she'd opened up the conversation to such a high-risk subject.

"Do you understand the extent to which I despise my privacy being discussed in public, not to mention the very classroom in which I teach?" His eyes were staring at her, cold and hard.

"You make it sound as though _I_ wrote that report. My privacy has been invaded too, you know. I'm just as stung as you are," she threw back. "More so, because they printed _lies_ about _me_ - at least what they wrote about you is true." She looked at him. "_Was_ true." she whispered.

He looked everywhere but her, and her heart sank. This was it, then. This was the end. She braced herself, because she knew damn well it wouldn't be her that ended it. When the silence continued, she couldn't bear it any more.

"Severus, if you want this relationship to end, just say it and leave me. We'll manage to avoid each other somehow. We're pretty damn well practiced during the week, anyway."

He was looking at her and (thank God for the gift of clarity) she saw astonishment, as though what she was saying had been the last thing on his mind, and it suddenly dawned on her - he was here to make it good, but he didn't know how.

"Oh, Severus." She smiled at him, as she collapsed back against the door in relief, her hand going to her eyes to mask the tears.

"The Headmaster asked me to consider if the newspaper report had been the worst thing to have happened to me." She sent him an enquiring look. "Not. Even. Close," he said.

"Put it all into perspective, huh?"

"Yes. Also..." He stopped.

"Yes?"

"Never mind."

"No, go on. I want to know," she said, curious to see a mixture of mild amusement and annoyance on his face.

"It would appear I have gained a certain...'kudos' amongst the older male students."

She couldn't help but laugh. "And that's boosted your male ego, has it?"

He gave her a tiny smile. "Irritatingly, I must admit it has a certain...primeval appeal."

She rolled her eyes and gave him an exasperated look.

"Are you planning to move away from that door?" he asked.

"I _was_ thinking about it."

"Would you mind acting upon it?"

She smiled and began walking towards him. "Have you ever had making-up sex before?" she asked, as she slinked closer to him.

"Might it involve you wearing a particular pair of shoes?"

She spluttered with laughter. "I'll see what I can do."

---------

Rita Skeeter met both Andi and Cornelius on Tuesday afternoon under the watchful eye of Albus, and they posed for photographs. Rita was quite adamant the story had not come from inside Hogwarts. The whisper amongst journalists was, she told them, that it had been Narcissa Malfoy who tipped off _The Sleuth_ - although how and why, no one knew.

Andi remembered their accidental meeting with Narcissa in Diagon Alley. How Narcissa had looked down her nose at Andi - her whole attitude, in fact. It was clear she found the pairing distasteful. Had Narcissa exposed their relationship in the hope of breaking it up?

The following day, very meekly, very, very embarrassed, armed with a bouquet of rainbow Freesias, she found Vincent and made her apology.

"I was very uptight," she told him. "Please forgive me."

He took the flowers and sniffed them. "It wouldn't be a bad thing, Andrea, if you learned to forestall your knee-jerk reactions," he sniped.

"Yes I know-"

"You were very hurtful - I couldn't concentrate on a single thing for the rest of the day."

"I'm so sorry."

He looked her up and down. "But I know how devastated I would feel if _I_ were in danger of losing someone as delicious as Severus so, apology accepted." He took her arm as they walked along the corridor. "And perhaps now we can discuss you lending me that baby-blue cashmere sweater of yours for next weekend?"

----------

The following Saturday, an owl arrived at breakfast carrying a copy of_ The Daily Prophet_. Inside was Rita Skeeter's 'exclusive' report on the Minister and his new-found granddaughter.

**'_MINISTER UNITED WITH GRANDDAUGHTER'_**

Underneath the heading was a large photograph of Andi arm-in-arm with Cornelius and chatting together as they smiled for the camera.

_"The Daily Prophet is delighted to bring you this exclusive first photo of the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge and the granddaughter he never knew he had..."  
_  
Andi folded the newspaper.

"You finished with that?" asked Sylvia.

"Yes. I don't need to read the rest. I know what it says. Ohhhh!" Andi squealed as a second owl flew low over the table and dropped an envelope on her toast. "What's this?"

"Post" said Sylvia, helpfully.

"Tch, I know that, but...it can't be Liz..." She took her butter-knife, carefully sliced open the envelope and removed the contents.

"Well, what is it? Fan mail?" Sylvia grinned.

"No," said Andi in a stunned voice. "It's a birthday card - from my mother!"

* * *

A/n 

Josie - Thanx for reviewing. Glad you like the story.

Thouandl - How many times have I typed your name incorrectly? Every time! I am SO sorry. I have a slight dyslexia and obviously mis-read your name the first time and it stuck. Sorry, sorry, sorry. As for the image of Sev...you're very welcome.

Helena Oe - I kind of thought that Sev offered his resignation because it would be the 'proper' thing to do - to avoid scandal and embarrassment to Dumbledore, not because he was running away from the problem. I wouldn't want to write anything that would make you lose your respect for Sev. Never, never.

Intelligent Witch - Yeah those 5th year girls! Tch! No taste whatsoever.

JessiokaFroka - 'Gossiping beauty shop biddy'? Hahahaha, loved it.

Midnight Lilly - Hmmm, you have some interesting ideas...one of which has been correct. Thanks for your review.

FemmeLoki - You can get off your tippy toes now ( I hope you did ballet, or your toes will be very sore)

billiejoe - Thanks for your review. Yes, book and film Snape have to different. I can't think that Andi would fall for book Snape with his yellowing, uneven teeth and grey underwear. Trouble is, if you don't want a character to become sexy, you DON'T cast Alan Rickman in the part.


	10. Signed and Sealed

Thanks once again for indulging me with your reviews.

Love and kisses, Severusgirl xxx

**Chapter Ten **

SIGNED AND SEALED

"Where does she get off, sending me a birthday card? She hasn't bothered for the past twenty-five years." Andi was ranting and pacing round the room, waving the birthday card in the air. "I mean, she didn't even bother coming to her own mother's funeral."

"Was she aware of her death?"

Andi paused and looked at him. "How should I know?" she spat. "She's never contacted us until now." She put her hands to her hips. "It's that bloody newspaper report, isn't it? She's found me through that."

"One presumes in which case, she has been looking."

Andi gave him a sharp look. "Whose side are you on? She walked out on me when I was _three years old_."

"I am merely stating the possibilities."

"Gran lived in the same council flat most of her life - it's where my mother grew up. She knew where to find us if she'd wanted." She sat down heavily on the sofa and ran a hand through her hair, then opened the card and read again:

"_Darling Andrea, _

_I know it's been an awfully long time,_

_but I am so pleased to have the_

_opportunity to wish my dearest daughter_

_a very happy birthday._

_I do hope we can meet up in the very near future._

_It would be lovely to see you again and_

_catch up on all your news. Perhaps I_

_could visit you at Hogwarts? I shall be_

_in the UK in November._

_Do let me know._

_With love,_

_Mummy.'"_

Andi looked at the right-hand side of the card. "Genevieve de Laclos. She's living in New York."

"Do you plan to reply?"

Andi thought. "My immediate reaction is to tear this up - or perhaps you can teach me a Disintegrating spell." She flopped back on the sofa. "But another part of me is curious, you know? Shit! She fucked up my life by leaving me, and now she's going to fuck it up again by coming back."

He came and sat beside her. She looked at him and then settled herself against his chest.

"I'm sorry. You really don't need all this, do you - domestic problems."

His arm came around her shoulder and hers around his waist.

"I've never asked; do _you_ have family?"

"No."

"None at all?"

"All the pure-blood families are related in some way."

"But no immediate family?"

"No."

"Oh, that's right. I remember it saying in the newspaper report something about you being the last surviving heir?"

"Hmmmm."

"It wasn't true?"

"Yes, it is true. I dislike being reminded of it, is all."

"So the Snapes are pure-blood?"

"Yes, I am."

She leaned up to look at him. "You mean to say there are no other Snapes in the _world?_"

"Not from my line of the name."

"I have the only one?"

"Am I not enough?" he smirked.

She moved her face closer to his. "Plenty." She smiled as they fell into a long, slow, lazy kiss.

----------

"Replying so soon?"

They sat at the table, he marking homework, she trying to find the right response to her mother's note.

"Thought I'd get it over and done with."

"You won't think about it for a few days?"

"No. I suppose I shall have to meet her. How does this sound? '_Dear Genevieve_...'"

"Not 'mother'?"

"She's never been my mother, and I'm _certainly_ not picking up her chosen 'mummy'. I call my grandfather Cornelius, so I don't see why I shouldn't call her Genevieve.

_'Dear Genevieve, _

_Thank you for the birthday card._

_I shall be at Hogwarts during the whole  
of November should you wish to visit._

_Please let me know._

_Regards,_

_Andrea.'"_

She looked up at him.

"Brief and to the point," he said.

"I couldn't think of how else to put it. Not unfriendly, but not exactly encouraging."

"In that case, I would say it is perfect." He marked the top paper with a vicious 'A'. "That should irritate Narcissa."

Andi rolled up her letter. "Can I borrow your seal?" She reached for the brass instrument.

He put his hand out and shielded the one on the right. "Not that one." He picked up the one on the left and handed it to her. "Hogwarts."

"What's the other one, then?"

"My own."

"You have your own seal? Let me see..." She picked up the remaining brass seal. "What is that - a snake and a pole?"

"A Viper and the ancient staff of Sucellus."

"Oh, is that like a family crest or something?"

"The House of Snape crest, yes."

"So only members of the Snape family are allowed to use it, right?"

"As with all House seals."

"Can anyone have their own seal? Could I have one?"

"Incorporating your initials, yes, but a crest has to be bestowed by the Wizengamot and these days it is rarely done."

"Would I be entitled to use Cornelius' crest if he had one?"

Snape put down his quill. "What is this about?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering, that's all."

"I detect an underlying cause."

"Really? News to me," she said, airily.

"You have had trouble from the students again, haven't you?"

"No, I...oh, all right, yes. I'm sure a couple of them tripped me up with a spell the other day, and on Friday the piano had been muffled - yet again. _That_ joke's getting boring now."

"Slytherins?"

"Maybe."

"Who?"

"I don't know. It doesn't matter."

"If it has you desiring more substantial evidence of your wizard blood - as in wanting your own seal, I would say it _does_ matter."

"No, it was nothing - really it wasn't. I just thought having an official seal might give the finger to my mother, that's all." She grinned.

"Then that is acceptable.," He smirked and marked the next paper with an 'E'.

"Hey!" she said. "You didn't even bother to read that one."

"I don't need to - it is Hermione Granger's..."

* * *

**Helena Oe** - You mean like preparing for lessons? Yes I like to include a smattering of ordinary stuff - makes it sound more real, I think. Thank you for the comment, that was nice. 

**Weasly-Fancier** - Welcome. Thanks for your review. I hope you stay with the story.

**Josie** - Which bit, the accusation or the apology? Or both, of course!

**Thouandl **- Yes, make-up sex is almost worth the arguing in the first place! hehehe. Oh and the shoes, the shoes! You just wait!

**FemmeLoki **- Your toes are still sore? I know someone who would be only too willing to give them some TLC.

**JessiokaFroka **- Twisty? I'm tying myself in knots here - even I don't know the whole story yet.

**Kerichi** - Nice to have you back. Your review made me wonder if you somehow have access to my drafts of the next twelve chapters. You'll find something in common with pal Liz, I think, and as for the f-me shoes - wait and see.

**Intelligent Witch** - Oh dear, you think THAT was a cliffie? I promise there are not too many in this story but what there are...oh, dear. There are some bad ones, I warn you now. btw double choc chip cookie, please.


	11. Mommie Dearest

Thanks for all your reviews as usual. 

My thanks go to my betareader, JessiokaFroka, who I forgot to thank for betareading the last chapter. This next chapter is therefore dedicated to her as an apology.

I'd be really interested to know what you think of Genevieve. She was really fun to write.

Merry Christmas, everyone.

Lots of love, Severusgirl xxx

**Chapter Eleven **

MOMMIE DEAREST

When Professor Timberly had agreed to include a Muggle song in the Christmas concert, Andi had thought long and hard about which song it should be. She really _had_ been joking when she'd written to Liz and suggested _Slade _or _Wham!,_ but after hearing Elmedius' selection from the wizarding world she felt _something_ was needed to liven things up.

It wasn't that the music was bad - far from it - but collected together in a concert it was...tedious, and she thought the audience might get a bit restless before the end.

Her original safe bet with _White Christmas_ went out the window, but she couldn't go too mad.

It was morning on the last Saturday in November and the choir had been called for rehearsal. Andi played the piano as Elmedius conducted the choir through five virtually indistinguishable songs. The students were tired, hungry and restless towards the end of the two-hour session and Andi was conscious of the sighs as Professor Timberly announced they were to learn a new song, and handed the rehearsal over to her.

"OK," she said, as she handed out the sheet music. "We'll run through this once, maybe twice today - I know you're all pretty tired, and_ I_ want my lunch. I'll just play it through first. Please excuse my voice - I'm a musician, not a singer." She returned to the piano. "Bernard, Claris, Emily - you may all ready know this. Here goes..."

She played them _Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree_.

At the end, she looked up. Elmedius was staring at her, open-mouthed. The choir were grinning at each other.

"You wish to play _that_ at the Christmas Concert?" he spluttered.

"Yes. With drums, guitar and sax - and the choir singing, if that's OK?"

The students' faces told her it was.

"Shall we try it together?"

They were half way through when a disturbance at the door caused everything to stumble to a halt and a voice rang around the hall.

"Don't be silly Professor, of course she isn't to busy to see _me_."

Everyone turned.

Sylvia followed as an extremely well-groomed woman, with a camel-colored coat draped over her shoulders and huge sunglasses perched in her platinum blond hair, swept into the hall.

"Well!" she announced, having made an entrance worthy of any movie star. "There's only _one_ person here who fits the bill." She breezed up to the piano, raised Andi to her feet and engulfed her in cashmere and Christian Dior. "Andrea! Darling!"

Andi froze and did not return the hug. She looked over the woman's shoulder at Sylvia, who held up her hands in a helpless gesture.

"You are everything I imagined and more," said the woman, holding Andi at arms-length and looking her up and down. "So much like your granny. Such a poppet!"

"Erm," said Andi, now feeling about two feet high.

"Oh, now don't pretend you don't know who I am," the woman chided. "Why, it's Mummy, darling."

-------

"What charming rooms," said Genevieve, looking around Andi's quarters as she swung her coat from her shoulders, revealing an expensive-looking black woolen dress. "Oh, here's Granny." She picked up a photo frame and studied the picture. "I suppose you wondered why I wasn't at the funeral?"

"The thought did cross my mind, yes." Andi was standing by the door, arms folded, watching this human tornado inspect her rooms.

"Well, darling, unfortunately your granny died at the most inconvenient time - the day before my wedding. Now, I know the last thing Granny would have wanted would be for me to have cancelled my wedding - especially as Anton had spent _so_ much money on it. I wouldn't have had the heart. After that of course, we had the Honeymoon-"

"Of course."

"Do tell me she had a lovely send-off."

"I like to think so, yes. Simple but loving."

Genevieve cocked her head to one side and smiled indulgently. "That is _so_ like her. And who is this?" Genevieve picked up another photo.

"That's me and my best friend, Liz."

"A Muggle? I don't suppose you get to see her much, now you are at Hogwarts."

"On the contrary, I'm going to see her next weekend in London."

"Good for you. One mustn't let distance stand in the way of one's friendships. Now," She clapped her hands together as though in prayer. "The house-elf will be bringing my luggage up soon. I presume the bedroom and bathroom are through here..." She let herself in through the connecting door. "It is so sweet of you to give up your rooms for me."

"It's no problem, I don't spend the weekends here," said Andi.

Genevieve turned to her and gestured theatrically. "Of course, you will be with your Severus! You know darling, I am so excited about meeting him. I am sure he's an absolute delight - and, of course, the Minister for Magic, who just happens to be my daddy - imagine!"

"I am quite sure neither is free," said Andi, quickly. There was no way on earth Severus would spend one _moment_ in the company of this woman.

"Oh, nonsense. Goodness, I'm only here for one night. Besides, I've sent a note to Albus asking him to arrange dinner-"

"You've done _what_?"

"Well, I'm not a fool, darling. I do appreciate I have arrived without proper notice and you wouldn't have had time to arrange anything, so I asked him to arrange a little private dinner for this evening, just the five of us."

"Five?"

"Albus, the Minister, you and Severus and little me."

"Excuse me, but..." Andi couldn't believe the nerve of the woman.

"Oh, now don't fuss. It's all in hand. Now, I shall need a long, hot soak after my journey..."

------------

"I just don't understand why we're having dinner _here_," said Andi, slipping into a silver-grey cowl-necked evening dress and fumbling nervously with the buttons at the back.

"The Headmaster thought - and I agree - that you would be more relaxed in familiar territory. Allow me..." Severus walked behind her and took over the buttoning of her dress.

"But these are your private quarters - you surely don't want her-"

"Hush - it is done," he said, soothingly. "You are very tense."

"Can you blame me? So far I can't find one thing to like about the woman."

He began nuzzling her ear. "You need to calm down. What can I do to relax you?"

"Mmmmm, that's quite good," she said, leaning back against him as his hands came around her front to cup her breasts through the dress. "Do you think we have time to...?" There was a knock at the main door. She sighed. "Apparently not."

"In a few hours it will be over," he murmured in her ear as he continued fondling her, "and we can resume this."

"I shall be counting the minutes. Severus..." She twisted round in his arms to look up at him, a playful smile on her face. "You do realise - you're about to meet my mother!"

"To all intents and purposes," he said, a suggestion of a smile playing around his mouth, "so are you. I shall not place too much significance on it."

Albus arrived with Cornelius.

At ten past eight, the house elves had delivered the food. It was sitting prettily in tureens on the table. Andi's stomach was making noises, she'd drunk half her evening's quota of wine out of nerves, and still her mother hadn't appeared.

When the knock eventually came, Andi almost dropped her wine glass. Shakily, she put it on the table and went to the door as Severus opened it.

Genevieve was wearing a Slytherin-green cocktail dress, a matching evening purse in her hand and a row of sparkling diamonds at her throat. Andi had to admit, she looked stunning.

"Darling! Oh, am I late? You haven't been waiting just for me, have you?" She air-kissed both Andi's cheeks. "I'm afraid I got chatting to that awfully sweet boy, Vincent, and forgot the time. He walked me to the stairs, otherwise I would have got hopelessly lost. Now, let me guess - you _must_ be Severus."

Severus bowed. "Madame de Laclos."

"Oh, goodness - Genevieve, please," she cooed. "After all, there can't be many years between us." She made to kiss him on the cheek. Severus however, took her hand quickly before she could reach him and put his lips to her knuckles. "Heavens, you certainly know how to charm the ladies! Tell me, is there French blood in your family, Severus?"

"Not to my knowledge."

Andi gave a little cough. Her mother had still to release Severus' hand.

Genevieve turned to the room.

"Albus, such a pleasure..." She walked towards him, her arms stretched out as she took both his hands. She then turned to Cornelius. "And I recognise _you_ from your photograph in the newspaper, Minister - oops, silly me! I mean, _Daddy_!"

Cornelius disappeared in a full embrace.

Emerging, looking stunned as well as overwhelmed, he blustered, "Ah, yes. Jolly good. Well, perhaps, my dear, you could sit here..." he gestured Genevieve to a chair. "And I shall sit next to...my...daughter..." Looking like the cat who got the cream, he took the seat next to her.

"Now I absolutely insist that Severus sit on my other side," said Genevieve, indicating the chair on her right, at the head of the table.

Andi sat on Severus' right with Albus to _her_ right.

They began the meal.

"You cannot _begin_ to imagine how thrilling it is, not only to find one's father after all these years, but then to discover he is the Minister for Magic, no less." She turned a dazzling smile on Cornelius. "One's circle of friends increased fourfold once word got out that my father was such a powerful man. My dears, you should see my mantelpiece - practically collapsing under the weight of invitations."

Cornelius glowed. "You live in New York, I believe," he said.

"Yes. A delightful apartment on Upper West Side. I moved there when I married Anton. I find New York quite exhilarating." Genevieve looked at Severus from under heavily mascara'd eyelashes. "Have you ever visited the States, Severus?"

"Yes. Las Vegas."

Andi choked on her wine. She grabbed her napkin and dabbed the drips from her mouth. Severus in _Las Vegas?_ She turned wide eyes to him as he continued,

"The cabaret was exceptional, and the tables in my favour."

He was looking, straight-faced, at Genevieve, but Andi could tell he was watching out the corner of his eye for her own reaction to this information. She almost gasped with delight as she realised he had only said this to help lighten her mood. He'd never been to Las Vegas in his life!

Oh, he was in for such a treat tonight.

"Where is Anton while you are here?" asked Andi, trying not to let her amusement show.

"Oh my dear, Anton died last January. Very sudden. Such a shock."

"I'm sorry," said Andi.

"Of course, he _was_ a great deal older than me. My only consolation is that he had time to change his Will. I am now a very merry widow. Not that I was penniless before, you understand, but one does become accustomed to a certain standard of living." She beamed around the table. "Money, however, cannot compare to having a man in one's life, as I am sure Andrea has come to appreciate."

Andi frowned. That was a strange statement. "I've never had money to make the comparison," she replied. "Not that it would ever occur to me to do so."

"Oh, you are being modest. You must have earned a pretty penny - a talented musician such as yourself."

"Concert work does not pay that well. I worked as a clerk to earn a wage."

"But now you are with Severus," twinkled her mother. "You must surely appreciate what it feels like to have money?"

"What...what are you talking about?" Really this woman was bulldozing her way through this dinner talking absolute rubbish.

"Well, darling, I mean, with the Snape family fortune and everything."

Andi saw Severus' knife and fork pause in the middle of cutting his meat. The cutlery was put down carefully and the glass of wine raised to his lips. He stared stonily ahead. Desperately, Andi searched for something to change the subject.

"What brings you to the British Isles, Genevieve?" said Albus.

Andi could have kissed him.

"I have many friends in the UK whom I miss dreadfully now that I live in Manhattan, and of course, I wanted to meet my darling new family. It's not every day one discovers a father _and_ a daughter."

"Do you have any other family?" asked Cornelius.

"Goodness!" laughed Genevieve, putting her hand over Cornelius' and patting it. "You _are_ getting greedy for grandchildren. No, Andrea was my only mistake. I made sure I wouldn't have to go through_ that_ again. The whole child-rearing thing is too ghastly. I have a number of step-children - mercifully adults when I married their fathers - but I told each of my husbands they couldn't expect children from me."

"_Husbands_? How many times have you been married?" asked Andi.

"Ummm?" said Genevieve, apparently having to count. "Anton was my fourth _official_ husband, but of course, I would never rule out another marriage. I do so need a man around." She looked sideways at Severus. "You are so lucky to have found one, Andrea. Although, I cannot think what you both might have in common - there _is_ rather a large age-gap, isn't there? And, goodness, I know only too well the problems that can bring."

Andi stared at her mother wondering if she realised how totally uncomfortable she was making this dinner.

"Of course, in wizarding terms, you are still a young man, isn't that so, Severus?"

"The average life-span of a wizard is a hundred and fifty," he replied with forced politeness.

"Ah, that it were so for us poor half-bloods." She twinkled a smile around the table.

Only Cornelius took the bait. "You are still very much a young woman, my dear," he said, indulgently.

"Ah, but you are my daddy - you see me through rose-tinted spectacles..." She paused as though expecting more protests from the remaining two men. None came. "And Andrea has youth on her side, as I am sure Severus here appreciates, hmmm, you naughty boy?" She kept a hungry smile on him, despite the look he gave her, as she continued, "Men will always be more attracted to women a lot younger than themselves. They never realise they are missing out on all the pleasures a more...mature woman has learned to administer."

Andi had had enough. "Like the quick shag you had with my father? Pity it was so quick you didn't manage to catch his name."

If she thought to faze her mother, she failed.

"Now, now, my dear," blustered Cornelius, "I really don't think that kind of talk-"

Genevieve waved him down and looked at Andrea.

"One makes mistakes in one's youth - as any one of us," she indicated herself and the three men, "will be able to tell you, Andrea. I was caught up in the passion of the moment. It was dark, it was quick and...oh dear..." She began to laugh into her napkin. "I've just had the most dreadful thought; wouldn't it be simply_ ghastly_ if it  
had been Severus." Genevieve's laugh rang around the room.

Slowly Andi set down her knife and fork and crumpled her napkin onto the table. "Would you excuse me for a moment," she whispered, before leaving the room.

When Severus followed her into the bathroom moments later, he found her on her knees with her head down the toilet, throwing up.

* * *

**FemmeLoki** - No, no. No taming of Snape outside of his relationship with Andi. The famous three just don't have a huge part to play in the story, that's all. 

**JessiokaFroka** - At the moment Andi would win over a Slytherin in Snape's eyes. Yes indeed.

**Helena Oe** - Totally agree how hard it is keeping Snape in character while he is softening towards Andi. Thanks for the compliment.

**Josie** - What a great idea! Perhaps I shall make Genevieve a romantic novelist in the future. Thanks for the tip.

**Kerichi** - You HAVE got a crystal ball! How else would you guess what this chapter was going to be called?!

**Thouandl** - The Sunday Sleuth reported that Andi was working at Hogwarts and that's how Genevieve knew where to find her. You don't think the domestic bliss will last long? Whatever gives you that idea...?!

**Intelligent Witch** - M & Ms can do that! Hope your mum is nothing like Genevieve.


	12. Ladies, Gentlemen and Wenches

Dear All, I hope you all had wonderful Christmases. I am supposed to be going away for a week on Thursday, but there is a big chance of it being cancelled, so you'll either have the next update next week or in two weekends. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed 'Christmas Carol'.

None of you liked Genevieve? Oh dear, I wonder why?

Thanks once again to my betareader JessiokaFroka who didn't even mind my sending her chapters to check during Christmas week. What a star!

I hope you enjoy what happens next...

**Chapter Twelve **

LADIES, GENTLEMEN AND WENCHES

**  
**"Have they gone?" she said, leaning up on her elbow as he came into the bedroom an hour or so later. She was still dressed and lying on top of the covers on the bed.

"Yes, although your mother showed great reluctance. The Minister and the Headmaster are walking her back to her rooms."

"I'm sorry - I just couldn't face her again tonight."

"They all accepted my excuse that you had succumbed to a headache." He sat on the edge of the bed and began stroking her thigh.

"Don't," she said quietly, moving his hand away. She sniffed and tears stung her eyes. Never, ever had she invisaged a time when his touch would make her feel nauseous.

He looked at her for a moment and then settled down beside her, turning her face to him. "I would have been fourteen," he said gently, obviously reading her thoughts. "And I can assure you, sex at that time was a strictly solitary activity."

She smiled as she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. Of course you're not my... But why did she have to talk such crap during the whole dinner? Just steaming through everyone's sensibilities like that? And all that talk about the  
difference in our ages - that wasn't just an observation you know. If you hadn't noticed-"

"There _was_ a particular attention being paid to me, yes."

"Flirting wasn't the word - she was practically devouring you."

He smirked. "Rest assured, my body was not the main interest."

"You mean she's a gold-digger? Yes, I gathered as much." She grinned at him and stroked his hair. "I'd _much_ prefer your body."

"Really?" He put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

She kissed him. "I suppose you accumulated your fortune on the gambling tables in Las Vegas?" she teased.

"Only the first few million," he said, busy kissing her face and neck. "The bulk of my fortune comes from my salary as a teacher."

"A gentleman of such wealth," she said, unbuttoning his tunic and sliding her hand inside. "Would surely need servants at his beck and call." She felt the warmth of his skin through the white cotton of his shirt as she began undoing those buttons.

"Possibly," he said, watching her with interest.

"In particular," she pulled open the shirt, pushed him over onto his back and sat astride him, kissing his chest. "A serving-girl who would have to do your bidding, satisfy your _every_ whim."

"Know you of such a wench?"

"Aye, Sir, I do." She wriggled, feeling his hardness through her panties and closed her eyes in desire.

"Would this wench remove her dress in such a fashion as to bring to mind an incident down by the lake last July?"

"I believe she would."

Andi put a hand behind her back and undid the buttons on her dress. Taking the dress off her shoulders, she slowly lowered the bodice, taking time to caress her breasts as her hands passed over them.

_Are you watching me, Professor?_

Crossing her arms, she hitched up each side of the dress and pulled it up over her head, stretching her arms to full-length above her as she did.

When he failed to touch her, she realised he was waiting for a further reminder of that night. She stroked her hands down her neck, down her throat until she was caressing her breasts once more, running her thumbs over her nipples until she threw back her head and sighed with pleasure. She felt a small movement between her legs and knew he was enjoying watching her.

Arching her back she moved her fingers teasingly down her body to between her legs, stroking herself through her lace panties. She felt his thumb join hers and then dip underneath the lace and continue to her wetness, stroking her until she began quivering with the beginnings of orgasm.

"Perhaps the wench has forgotten her Master?"

"Never, Sir," she gasped.

Her fingers teased him through the cloth of his trousers before snapping open the buttons of his fly and releasing him.

"Remove all clothing," he commanded, taking his fingers from her underwear.

"Yes, Sir."

She followed his orders, finishing by dragging his trousers and underwear off over his feet.

"You may now kiss your way back up," he told her.

A moment or two passed as she did just that, pausing halfway for a little detailed attention...

"Enough!" he gasped.

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him. He guided her face back up to his.

"And now, wench, I mean to have you, as I should have had you out by the lake last summer."

He pushed her back onto the bed and tumbled between her thighs. She raised her legs and crossed them over his back, giving him deeper access and wrapping all four limbs around him.

Already she could feel the stirrings of her climax. She clutched him and he groaned as she tightened her internal muscles around him, gripping him harder, making herself as tight as possible.

"I...I gave no permission...for that particular... administration..."

"The...Master is not...pleased?"

"The Master is...very pleased," he gasped, thrusting harder and deeper. "The Master is _coming..._

His words ignited her, brought her to her own blazing climax.

"Andrea!" he cried, almost desperately as she gave her final cry.

He had only said her name at one other such moment; the very first time they had made love. For some reason, hearing it again as he climaxed brought emotions buzzing to the surface. She hugged him closer as they both returned to earth, tears rolling down her face.

"_Severus_," she mouthed silently into his hair. "_I love you_."

---

"Oh, Darling - are you feeling better?"

Andi had emerged from the bedroom the next morning to find Genevieve swooping in through the main door, her cashmere coat hung over her shoulders. She put down a Louis Vutton valise and took Andi's arm with  
both hands.

"Such a shame you couldn't rejoin us for dinner; we had a delightful evening didn't we, Severus?"

"Indeed," he said, giving Genevieve a little bow. "The latter part in particular I found very agreeable."

Assuming he meant her company, Genevieve's eyes twinkled with delight.

Andi bowed her head to hide her smile.

"Andrea, darling," Genevieve embraced her daughter. "Now that I've found you I do not intend to lose you. Be sure to write regularly and tell me all your news."

"I'll try, but we are rather busy - end of term and all that," she said, quickly.

"Tch, you teachers! Now I must love you and leave you. I have to be in Wiltshire by noon."

"Wiltshire?" Severus' head snapped up. Andi looked at him, wondering why he was suddenly so alert.

"Yes. I have a ladies' luncheon to attend. The Malfoy Mansion - do you know it?"

Andi looked from Severus to her mother and back again, suddenly worried.

"I do," he said slowly, looking carefully at Genevieve. "May I ask how you know Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Oh, I don't, but she was sweet enough to invite me through a mutual friend. As I say, invitations are simply pouring in now people know I am the Minister's daughter." She threw up her hands dramatically. "Suddenly I am a VIP! Such a shame about her husband. I mean, by all accounts he's a bit of a rogue - what man isn't? - but to lock him up in Azkaban! Anyway, I must fly-"

"Do you possess a wand?"

She turned to Severus, startled, and then smiled. "Why yes I do, but really it's only for cosmetic reasons. I usually leave the magic business to the men."

"You don't know any spells?" asked Andi, picking up Severus' concern.

"Anton insisted I learn a few spells in case I needed to defend myself 'in the big city'. I don't actually use them."

"Erm, Genevieve...Mother..." stuttered Andi, reluctant to call her anything, but needing her favour. "Would you...would you write to me and tell me all about your luncheon? I'd be very interested."

Genevieve gave her a delighted smile. "Why yes, of course I will, Darling. I do so hope we can be friends."  
She turned. "Severus, I'm so happy to have met you, I shall make it my business to ensure we meet again _very_ soon." She offered her hand to be kissed, which he did. Genevieve's eyes shone with delight and Andi actually saw her mother stroke her thumb over the back of his hand. "Now I really must go - goodbye my darlings. Have fun."

She left, leaving a cloud of _Christian Dior_ behind.

Severus and Andi walked back to the table.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him.

"I am wondering why Narcissa is suddenly courting a half-blood."

"She _is_ the Minister's daughter. Perhaps she thinks Genevieve might be a useful contact."

"Yes..."

"But...?"

"Useful or not, Narcissa would still be reluctant to make the acquaintance of a half-blood...unless she knew your mother was coming here to see you."

"Why is Narcissa interested in me?"

"Because of your association with me. We now know it was she who leaked the story to the newspaper."

"What's it to her if we're together? Is she an old flame or something? A bunny-boiler?"

"A what?" He stared at her, uncomprehending.

Andi laughed. "Is she an old girlfriend?"

"Certainly not. I am not going to dismiss the idea that she is keeping an eye on us, is all, and in light of that, I would rather you didn't visit your friend next week."

"_Oh, what_? I _have_ to see Liz - I've been looking forward to it for weeks. Don't be like this, please..."

"I am concerned that Narcissa is planning something-"

"No. No, Severus - I'm going to see Liz," she insisted. "I've been in this castle since September and, as big as it is, it can be a little claustrophobic at times. I need time out with my friend. We're only going shopping for goodness sake."

He gave her a look, but said no more.

* * *

**Aearhen **- Thank you so much. I've heard that rumour too, but I've also read JK's response: _'Who would want Snape in love with them? What a horrible thought; but I am astounded you asked that question. You'll understand why in book seven". _Which seems to indicate that not only does Snape survive book six, but that the 'love' thing is something different to what we imagine. 

**KristiM** - Thank you. Perhaps the presence of Dumbledore restrained Andi's language. I think Andi is too overwhelmed by the whole being of Genevieve to have told her to FO.

**FemmeLoki** - Praise indeed! But, oh no, a horrible death is not what lies ahead for Genevieve.

**Weasley-Fancier** - Thanks for reviewing. I hope you stay with us.

**KarrotMonster** - Genevieve Andi's sister? I'm not sure how I gave you that idea. She is most definitely Andi's mother. Cornelius Fudge is Geneveieve's father and Andi's grandfather.

**Intelligent Witch2** - I like your reaction to Genevieve.

**josie** - Thanx.

**Midnight Lilly** - Hahaha. Well there's a spin-off story if ever I heard one - Andi, Genevieve and Snape on Jerry Springer. Oh, boy!

**Helena Oe** - I think Andi may have similar feelings to you. If only you had Severus to calm you down...

**Kerichi -** Thank goodness your 'unfogging the future' abilities have temporarily faded. I was getting worried! For, as you can see, Severus does quite the opposite to 'pull away' from Andi! Shall review your new chapter when the holiday confusion has gone away.

**Thouandl -** Yes, she was kidding. I wonder why, though. Hehehehe...

**JessiokaFroka **- Thanks. Genevieve doesn't have a latest lover to murder her...but she might get one in the near future, you never know.


	13. ChickFlick

Hi everyone. Did you all have a good New Year? I was in Tobago in a tropical storm that lasted four days. Three days of sunshine to top up my tan, I ask you! Still, I'm back and posting as soon as possible. Not much Severus in this one, I'm afraid, but I hope you like the little insights into Andi's thoughts about Sev. There will be plenty of him in the Christmas trilogy which begins after this chapter.

Thanks as always to JessiokaFroka who as always, catches my embarrassing mistakes.

lots of love - Severusgirl

**Chapter Thirteen **

CHICK-FLICK

Friday evening.

"Twenty-four hours," he reminded her as he placed her overnight bag in the fireplace. "You must be back here by ten tomorrow evening."

"Or I turn into a pumpkin."

"It is not a joking matter. The fact that your mother was at the Malfoy mansion last week-"

"I know," she said, stroking his arm. "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be OK. My mother would have talked about herself more than anything else, and I've got my wizard protection."

"You have your floo powder for your return?"

"Yes." She patted a little drawstring bag attached to her belt.

She looked up at him, touched by his concern.

They kissed.

"I'll see you tomorrow evening, then."

"Be careful."

She stepped into the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder from the box at the side. Clutching her bag, she called out Liz's address and threw the powder down...

---

"Ohhhhh!"

"Jesus! You were serious!" Liz's voice was full of amazement and shock. "You've arrived down the chimney like Mary fucking Poppins!"

"I remember your fireplace being a lot bigger than this," groaned Andi as she accepted Liz's hand and struggled out of the grate.

"Are you OK?"

"No. I get travel-sick. Just let me sit down for a moment and I'll be OK."

Andi took off her cloak, sat on Liz's sofa and put her head between her knees. She had only traveled by Floo three other times and each time she had suffered from nausea.

"Water?"

"Thanks. Sorry, I'll be OK in a moment."

"How...how...?"

"Does it work? God knows. You just throw this powder into the fire and say where you want to go, but it does spin you around. Oh, that's better..."

---

"So did your mother write?"

"Yes," said Andi. "Full description of Malfoy Manor, said that Narcissa spoke to her once or twice but virtually ignored her the rest of the time. I don't think Genevieve got quite the adoration she was expecting from being the Minister's daughter."

"So you still don't know why this Narcissa invited her?"

"No, but it's bound to be something underhand." Andi filled their glasses and stared at the wine bottle. "Oh my God, that's the second one finished!"

"Are you feeling tipsy yet?" said Liz, with a sly look.

"Tipsy? I'm half-cut!"

"Good!" said Liz purposefully. She brought her legs up on the sofa, settled back and looked at Andi. "Now you can tell me all about Sev."

"Severus," Andi corrected her.

"Sorry - Severus. What kind of name is that?"

"I don't know. A wizard name I suppose."

"So things are pretty serious with you and him then?"

"Serious?"

"You know - are you living with him now?"

"Well, we're under the same roof-"

"No, no, no... come on, you know what I mean."

Andi bowed her head. Yes she knew what Liz meant. "No. He has his quarters, I have mine."

"But, that's how it was when you wrote to me in September!"

"And?"

"Well, I mean that's, what? July...August..." Liz counted on her fingers, "almost six months you've been together. Surely you've discussed moving in with him?"

"No."

"So let me get this straight...you spend weekends in his rooms until he gets twitchy and you make yourself scarce. He calls in your rooms at night during the week if he feels like having sex-"

"No! It's not like that."

"Well, do you ever call in on _him_ when _you_ feel like it?"

"No, but-"

"Hon, it does sound, to an outsider, as though you're being used."

"No, I'm not. It isn't like that." Despite her denial, Andi felt confused. Liz's interrogation and the wine were muddling her thoughts. She knew what Liz was saying was wrong, but she couldn't really collect her thoughts to make a valid arguement.

"Well how is it then?"

Andi ran her fingers through her hair and tried to put together some sort of explanation. Unfortunately, even _she _wasn't sure she fully understood her relationship with Severus. "It's a slow process thing. He's a very complex man. Sylvia's surprised I've gotten this far. And things _are_ changing. He's becoming more...thoughtful. You know, doing little things for me when I'm there. Meeting my _mother_, for God's sake! If you'd met him when _I_ first did, you'd appreciate how different that is."

"So do you see a future with him?"

Andi screwed up her eyes and thought. "I can't imagine one without him."

"You think you'll get married?"

Andi laughed. "No, I don't think so!"

"Why is that funny?"

"Severus just...isn't the marrying kind."

"You're planning to carry on as you are forever?"

Andi stared at her friend. Why was she making her think of these things? She was perfectly happy with the way things were between her and Severus.

"I mean, good for you for finding someone," Liz continued. "At least you're getting laid, but it seems that's all you're getting. You don't go out on dates or go on holiday...why are you laughing?" Liz threw a cushion at  
Andi and began to join in with her giggles.

"It's just that you're talking about Severus as if he was some ordinary boyfriend."

"Well isn't he?"

"No, it's different." Andi considered trying to explain that there was something else going on between them. It was as though Severus was this deep, dark lake, and she was swimming on the surface, but every day it seemed her feet could reach just that tiny bit deeper, and she wasn't sure if that meant she would drown eventually, or that the floor of Severus' pool would rise to meet her. She looked at Liz and realised the alcohol consumption would prevent her from formulating those thoughts into words. "It's different, that's all."

"OK. OK. I'm out of order again. Relationships are obviously different in the wizard world! Now, do you want your Christmas present?" Liz brought out a gold gift bag and handed it to Andi. "You can open it now if you like."

Andi removed the tissue paper from the top of the bag and fetched out a video. "OH! OH! Where did you get this?"

"Amazon. You like?"

"Are you kidding? _Somewhere In Time_ is one of my favourite films, but I've never found it in the shops. Oh thank you." She hugged Liz.

"You can cuddle up with Severus on the sofa and watch it together."

"Oh, we don't have videos; we don't even have electricity."

Liz spluttered. "What do you mean, you don't have electricity? How do you blowdry your hair and stuff?"

"Spells."

"HA!"

"Or potions, depending on the task. In fact..." She went to her bag. "I've brought you something." She handed Liz a large jar of tiny silver balls set in a clear gel. Liz took it with a questioning look. "This is brilliant! You won't believe it. It's hair remover and works for months and you can use it anywhere."

"Really?"

"Yep. Bikini-line, no problem. In fact, I gave myself a _Brazilian_ the other week - completely painless, completely perfect, completely appreciated."

"Wow!"

"I'll show you how to use it tomorrow when I'm sober."

------

Saturday

"Erm, Andi? I know you own some high-heeled shoes but aren't they a bit...?"

"A bit what?" Andi tottered around the shop in a pair of five-inch black shoes that were just thin straps and buckles all across the foot and up the ankle.

"Well, it's bondage gear, isn't it? And those heels - they're like knitting needles - how are you walking in them? When you said we were shopping for shoes, I thought we were going to a regular shop, not one called _Tootsie's_."

"I like them. I'm going to have the gold ones too."

"The _chain-link ones_? You're joking. What's got into you?" Then Liz's face changed to one of comprehension. "Oh, I get it! He's into shoes, isn't he?"

"What? No!"

"Yes he is! He has a shoe fetish, doesn't he?"

"Liz! No, he doesn't!"

"Yes he does! I can see it in your face..."

-------

Andi found a table in Starbucks while Liz got the coffee, a little twist of unease making itself known in her stomach.

"Who was that woman you said hello to as we came in?" she said as Liz returned with a tray of cups and pastries.

"I dunno - just some woman. She seems to be doing the same shops as us. I've seen her a few times today."

"What do you mean, you've 'seen her a few times'?" Andi couldn't ignore it. That little twist of unease had just developed into a knot.

"She passed us as we came out of the shoe shop and I saw her at least twice in Selfridges." Liz looked at Andi and obviously saw her concern. "Why, what's the problem?"

"She's a witch."

Liz spluttered. "What? How d'you know? Do you know her?"

"No I don't know her. I just recognize her as a witch - you know, like gays can always tell another gay. I've lived amongst magic for months now, I can tell."

"Well, anyway, here's your coffee. Which pastry do you want?"

"Oh, you chose first," said Andi, looking out of the window for the woman. It had surprised her to see a witch in the middle of Oxford Street on a Saturday afternoon, but to learn from Liz that the woman had, apparently, been following them all day, put Andi on her guard.

"You know," said Liz, shaking down her sweetener. "You don't seem to be into this shopping trip - not like you used to."

"I know," agreed Andi, suddenly realizing. "I'm sorry. I've really enjoyed it, but I guess it's just...I don't feel right here anymore. It's like I'm out of place." Andi looked out of the window again. "Can you see that woman anywhere?"

-------

"OK I agree, that was weird. She just happened to be on the same tube train coming home. It's like she was following us or something." Liz threw her bag and packages down on an armchair and reached for the phone. "What are we eating - Indian, Chinese or pizza?"

"Chinese." Andi went to the window and peeped out while Liz ordered the food. Was that someone standing in the dark alleyway opposite the flat, or just the way the shadows fell? The woman had been dressed in black, it would be easy to conceal herself in the darkness on a winter's night.

Liz had come off the phone and Andi could hear her delving happily through the bags of shopping. She didn't want this incident to spoil their weekend together, so Andi decided that it was just the shadows, and let the curtain fall back into place. "No sign of her now."

"And you're sure it wasn't that Narcissa woman?"

"No. No it wasn't her."

"Ah, well, perhaps it was just a weird coincidence. Try not to let it worry you. Food'll be here in twenty minutes. Come on, let's look at what we've bought and then we can watch your video while we eat."

_Somewhere In Time_ - a film about a modern man who falls in love with the portrait of an actress of eighty years before. He wills himself back in time to meet her. They fall in love, but of course something happens to send him back to his own time, never to return.

Andi and Liz sat watching the film - the Chinese food on the coffee table in front of them, their plates on their laps.

"It's a real chick-flick, isn't it," said Liz, chasing a cashew nut around her plate with her chopsticks. "But Christopher Reeve is gorgeous in it, isn't he? Hey, are you OK?"

Andi sat staring at the screen as the moment arrived when Christopher Reeve is whisked back to his own time. Jane Seymour, his back-in-time lover, going ballistic as he disappears before her eyes.

Andi put her plate down with a bang and stood up. "Suppose I can't get back?" she said, beginning to tremble.

"What are you on about?"

There was an unstoppable panic rising inside. "Suppose now I'm back in this world I can't return to Hogwarts?"

Liz stood up and put a hand on Andi's arm. "Of course you'll get back."

"How do you know? I might be like Christopher Reeve in the film. I might not be able to return-"

"It's just a film."

"I know, but Severus and I come from different worlds and I've stepped out of his." The hysteria was building. "What if I can't get back, Liz? I've never done this on my own. Suppose you need more magic in your blood than I have to make the Floo work? I'll never see him again."

She went to the fireplace and put both hands on it, as though to test its solidness. She then turned to Liz. "I've got to go."

"I thought you had until ten?"

"I do, but..." She turned and gave the fireplace an uneasy look. "I've got to go home."

"_Home?_"

"Yes, _home_. I'm sorry Liz. It's been great. I really have had a fun time, but..."

"I know. Let's get your things together..."

------

When she successfully clattered into the fireplace back at Hogwarts, she found Severus in the armchair next to the fire, reading. He jumped up as she appeared.

"I was not expecting you yet," he said, helping her up, then looked at her face and said, urgently, "What is wrong?"

"Nothing. I decided to come home early," she said, ignoring the nausea and throwing her arms around him, hugging him with relief.

"I would not exactly regard Hogwarts as 'home'," he said, holding her.

She clutched him closer as tears pricked her eyes. "I've just discovered _I_ do."

* * *

**josie** - Well, she _mouthed _the 'L' word - she's still hesitant about telling him. 

**Thouandl **- Oooo bad fan fiction, hmmm? It's quite fun to delve through the archives sometimes though, especially when you come up with a gem.

**KarrotMonster** - No probs.

**FemmeLoki **- That 'something' wasn't so dramatic now, was it? However, from tiny acorns...

**Emma Barrows** - sorry for the delay, I was away on holiday.

**Kerichi **- Oh, shucks. You write the sexy bits very well, although as you say, you stop at PG - I'd never written 'R' until I wrote the Draco/Hermione story. You just have to close your eyes and think of...well, England in my case!

**Helena Oe -** You left my 100th review, I think. I'm glad you liked the reference to the first book. Actually, there's another nostalgic moment coming up in Chapter 15. This story is, after all, the second half of one story.

**billiejoe **- If book Snape is in his late 30's then my Snape is only a few years off. Nearer to book Snape than to AR in any case,who is going to be 59 on 21st Feb (I know, coz my birthday falls on the same day sigh). And yes, thankfully for Andi, my Snape is a bit more hygenic than book Snape.

**Intelligent Witch -** I wonder what caused those problems? Hmmmm. Don't know about that love rumour, I just remember reading it somewhere. Probably a fan page of some kind.


	14. DeMob Happy

Thank you, as always for your reviews - they really cheer up the cold English January mornings, I can tell you!

Christmas comes in three chapters and I am really sorry I couldn't post them before the Holidays. I would have liked to, but it would have been too much of a rush to cram them all in. Hopefully you are not too Christmased-out to enjoy Andi & Severus' Christmas.

Thanks to JessiokaFroka who casts her expert eye over my work for your better enjoyment.

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Christmas -Part One **

DE-MOB HAPPY

_"This year to save me from tears..." _Andi stretched to put the star on the very top of the Christmas tree. _"I'll give it to someone special_."

She heard the door behind her open, and turned.

Severus was standing stock still in the doorway, staring in her direction.

"Hi," she said, with a big smile on her face. "Do you like it?"

She jumped down from the chair she'd been standing on and went over to him, still smiling.

"Hagrid got it for me and Madam Pince found a book of Christmas spells that told me how to conjure up the decorations," She turned to admire the tree standing to the right of the fireplace. "Oh. I think I might have overdone it with the twinkles." She laughed.

"Had I wanted a drunken transvestite standing in the corner of my room, I would have invited Bellchambers for the evening." Severus put a large basket of greenery on the refectory table and swung his cloak from his shoulders.

"Don't you like it?" asked Andi, disappointed but not entirely surprised by the reaction. "I thought it brought a little festive spirit to the place."

"This room is my sanctuary from the Yuletide insanity that invades the castle at the end of term, and now I find it has followed me."

"Oh, bah humbug, Ebenezer. Oooohh I see you don't object to _this_ kind of Yuletide insanity." She went to the basket and picked up a huge sprig of mistletoe. Looking at it with raised eyebrows, she said, "This is too big for a quick kiss, don't you think? A full scale shag more like."

"It is for my store cupboard," he said, taking it from her. He replaced it in the basket and then, rubbing his hands together, went over to the fireplace, taking a quick step to the left as he found the tree encroaching on his space. He scowled at it and held his hands towards the fire. "It is snowing."

"Oh fantastic! A white Christmas. I haven't had one of those for ages - _'Since there's no place to go; let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._'"

He said nothing.

"I expect you'd like a hot cup of something? Hot chocolate? Mulled wine?"

"_Coffee_ will suffice, thank you."

Andi pointed her wand at the table and held her other arm out dramatically behind her in a fencing stance.

"_Refictio_! Hah! The _queen_ of the _bean_ strikes_ agean_!" She picked up the steaming mug of coffee and took it to him.

"Thank you," he said, lowering himself into the armchair.

She smiled indulgently and then stepped up onto the chair again to tweak the decorations on the tree. She was wearing a short black and white tartan skirt and deliberately stretched so that it would ride up, knowing he was looking.

"_The fire is slowly dying _

_And my dear, we're still 'goodbye-ing'_

_As long as you..." _She thought better of the next line and substituted it for, "_lalala..._

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow... "_

"You are annoyingly effervescent this afternoon. Why?"

"I'm de-mob happy, getting into the swing of Christmas." Her elbow jogged a silver bell. "_Every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings. "_

"What _are_ you talking about?"

"You know - _It's A Wonderful Life_. Oh no, I don't suppose you do. You wizards miss out on so much."

"If that means not having to listen to your inane babblings, then I count my blessings,"

He glanced up from his coffee as she got down and approached him with intent. She put one hand on either side of the armchair and lowered herself towards him 'press-up' style.

"I forgive you because it's Christmas," she said, planting a kiss on his forehead. "Oh, your face is still cold. I'd love to stay and warm you up, but I've got the final rehearsal before the concert tonight."

"Ah yes, that other annual delight awaits," he said, sarcastically.

She caught his arm as he went to raise the mug to his mouth, stopping him. She then kissed him, slowly and seductively, her hand running up the inside of his thigh and cupping him between his legs.

"Think about _this_ if you get bored during the concert," she murmured against his lips, her hand rubbing the growing hardness behind his fly. "I _dare_ you."

She looked deep into his eyes before she got off him, grabbed her music from the table, her teaching gown from the hook on the back of the door and went out.

Wriggling into her gown, she scampered up the stairs to the main hall and then on to the Great Hall, where the final rehearsal for the concert was being held.

She was a little embarrassed to find herself playing the sax solo in _Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree_, thinking it should be a pupil doing it, but no one had taken up saxophone yet, and the clarinetists were just not up to the task. She would have ignored the solo altogether if the choir hadn't whined and cajoled her into  
playing it and she had to admit, the song just wasn't the same without it.

She was walking past the notice board in the Main Hall, when something caught her eye.

A poster, drawn on a twelve by ten piece of parchment was pinned to the notice board. Extremely well drawn and very colourful, it stood out amongst the other drab notices collected there.

Slowly she walked towards it, her horror growing by the second.

A gross caricature of herself - pouting red lips and huge boobs which were almost popping out of a scarlet evening dress, exaggerated points where her nipples would be. The dress was slashed to the hip, revealing fishnet stockings and red high-heeled shoes. She was playing the clarinet. Behind her, standing shadowy, menacingly, threateningly was, unmistakably, Severus. A black-cloaked figure in a Nosfaratau pose - his hair, eyes and nose hideously exaggerated, he looked ready to pounce.

The writing read:

"_By Popular Demand _

Hogwarts' Staff are proud to present

their Christmas Production of

Beauty and the Beast"

Andi couldn't believe her eyes. Who on earth would do this? Which student would be so idiotic and devil-may-care to put this on the board? Severus was still wired about Narcissa's revelations, and about Andi being followed during her visit to Liz. If he saw this, he'd explode into orbit.

Eyes smarting, she ripped the poster from the board, sending the pins flying, scrunched it up and thrust it into her pocket.

Absolutely fuming, wanting to go to Dumbledore that instant but realising she was due at rehearsal, she stormed down the corridor towards the Great Hall.

Someone was all ready playing the piano as she approached and her step faltered as she recognized the song:

_"...tale as old as time _

Song as old as rhyme,

Beauty and the Beast. "

"Who the _hell_ gave you permission to play the piano, Claris?" she bellowed as she exploded into the Hall.

Poor Claris shot up from the piano, banging her knee loudly on the underside as she did. Her face was beetroot red and she looked terrified.

The other members of the Choir stood frozen to the spot. To say they looked apprehensive was the understatement of the year.

Andi glared at them all. If she could have burned them with her eyes, she would have.

"If I find out," she hissed in a tone learned from Severus. "That any one of you was responsible for that poster on the notice board-"

"No, Professor..."

"It wasn't us..."

"It's on the Hufflepuff notice board too..."

"And the Ravenclaw..."

"_Silence!_"

She drew breath. "Perhaps you would care to explain your choice of song, Claris?" she snapped.

Claris was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry...P..Professor...It...it...just came into my head...I saw  
the poster and...it reminded me of the film..." Claris sobbed. "I just think it's a beautiful tune..."

Andi's resolve began to crumble as Claris burst into tears. With a huge sigh, Andi set her music down on the piano and gathered Claris to her.

"I'm sorry; I'm sorry." Then turning to the rest, she said, "The poster is deeply offensive and I dread to think what punishment awaits the perpetrator when he or she is found. Please give me your word that none of you was foolish enough to have anything to do with it."

As one, they shook their heads.

"No, Professor..."

"Wasn't me..."

"Knew nothing about it..."

Andi sat at the piano and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. This isn't very conducive to a smooth rehearsal, is it?  
What can we do to lighten the mood?" But she didn't have to do anything, as just then Elmedius entered the Hall.

"Peeves is hanging by the balls on the Christmas tree," he announced.

There were howls of laughter.

Elmedius then realised what he had said. "I didn't quite mean it like that," he smiled. "Shall we get on?"

----

As Andi predicted, the audience was getting restless by the end of the fifth song. They were impatient to get on with the end-of-term Feast.

A murmur ran around the Great Hall as Geraldine Hams, a fifth-year Ravenclaw stepped up to the drums, Dean Thomas took the guitar and Andi picked up her sax, swapping places with Elmedius so that he was now on piano and she conducting.

They began _Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree_.

Soon their audience was clapping along with the music and when they reached the end, there were approving whistles and cries for 'more!'

Elmedius looked over at Andi.

Andi looked over at Albus, who nodded to indicate they should play again.

This time some of the students actually left their places at the table to dance. It was uplifting to see and by the end of the song, Andi was grinning.

As the choir took their bows, Andi happened to catch sight of a clutch of Slytherins all huddled together, their attention firmly away from the choir. They were looking at something that appeared to be the same size and color as the poster. Then one of them got up and, unnoticed because of the applause, sneaked out of the door.

The Choir dispersed, each member returning to their own tables. Andi stepped up to the staff table and whispered to Albus. "Would you excuse me for just a moment, Albus? I need to fetch something from my room."

She didn't know what it was, but the sight of that Slytherin leaving the Hall as the song ended, gave her a weird feeling of unease.

Andi left the Hall and hesitating for a moment, decided to go down the staircase to the dungeons. Everything was quiet - everyone was in the Hall, and yet...

She let herself into Severus' rooms and knew immediately she was not alone. Letting the door close with a loud click, she heard an intake of breath.

"Who's there?!"

No answer.

"I said, who's there?"

A movement from behind the bedroom door, and a sixth-year boy stepped out. She recognized him as one of the Slytherins that often gave her trouble.

Andi raised her wand. "Explain yourself."

"I...I..."

Not taking her eyes off the boy, she made her way to the fireplace and pulled out the brass handle. "Please would you ask the Headmaster to join me in Professor Snape's quarters as a matter of urgency."

"Aw no, not the Headmaster..." whined the boy, managing to look embarrassed and insolent at the same time.

"Quiet," she hissed, sounding braver than she felt. This boy was nearly a man and Andi was under no illusions how easily he could overwhelm her. "Just be thankful _I_ am standing here and not Professor Snape."

Albus was there in a trice.

"Kindly explain what you are doing in Professor Snape's quarters Mr. Nott." Albus looked at the boy, sternly.

He didn't answer.

"Mr. Nott, you can either answer my question of your own volition, or we can use a Potion but, trust me, we _shall_ learn the truth."

"I did it as a dare," Nott answered quickly.

"A dare?"

The boy pursed his lips, for the first time looking completely embarrassed.

"Some of the others dared me to..." he stopped. He waited in silence until he finally realised he was not going to be let off the hook by an interruption. "They dared me to steal..." He swallowed. "A pair of Professor Carver's knickers."

It was Andi's turn to burn.

She was vaguely aware of Albus talking, of the boy emptying his pockets - thankfully producing nothing more than a few coins, sticky toffee wrappers covered with fluff and hair, and a quill sharpener .

She was curious to know why he had broken into Severus' quarters and not her own, but was too embarrassed to ask, fearful of an indelicate answer.

"Do you know anything about the posters?" she asked, suddenly. Nott looked at her and she could see he was trying to keep his face expressionless.

"Posters?" said Albus.

Andi took the scrunched parchment from her pocket, smoothed it and handed it to Albus, whose face clouded.

"Well, Mr. Nott?" he said, steadily.

"It was just a joke."

The Headmaster was angry. "Andrea, I suggest you go and rejoin the feast. I need to have a  
private word with Mr. Nott in my office, along with his mother."

------

Severus was beside himself with rage when she told him about finding Nott in his quarters, and even worse when he discovered the boy had been sent home a day early with a month's suspension from Hogwarts,  
before he'd had a chance to confront him.

It clouded what would otherwise have been a very pleasant end of term.

* * *

**Pinklittlewitch** - Thanks for reviewing and YES, there is a plot planned out. It's had a very slow build up because I think we had to settle down from Madness With The Bliss with all Andi's little problems settling in at Hogwarts. I have set a trail of things, though. It'll explode soon. 

**Helena Oe** - Thanks. Chapter fifteen and nostalgia up next!

**Midnight Lilly** - Liz & Remus? Hmmmm.

**May-Luna** - Wondered where you'd got to. Welcome back. I actually thought of the Las Vegas line when writing the first book, but never had an opportunity to use it. I do think the thought of Sev in LV is very funny.

**FemmeLoki **- Did you find the film? Did you enjoy it?

**Kerichi** - Never watched Dr.Quinn, but now realise I have used the surname for Jupe Quinn. Spooky. Perhaps you should buy a fancy patch for that inner eye of yours!

**Thouandl** - Oh I'm so pleased to have peaked your interest. As to your other comments - wait and see!

**josie** - Certainly the witch following Andi will have consequences - good or bad? - who knows? Oh wait -I do! Hehehehe

**JessiokaFroka** - Let's hope you and he have a smoother path than Andi & Sev.

**KristiM** - Thanks. I must admit, typing that Mary Poppins line felt a bit like blasphemy!


	15. The Night Before Christmas

Thank you so much for all your reviews. Comments to you all as usual at the end. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think I've given you as much Sev as anyone could wish!

My thanks as always to JessiokaFroka for betareading.

**Chapter Fifteen **

Christmas - Part Two

THE NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS

"Please explain why we are out walking in six inches of snow. On Christmas Eve."

"Because back in London it doesn't snow that often, and hardly ever at Christmas anymore. I just wanted to enjoy the experience."

They had walked around the outside of the forest, beyond the view of the Castle and now reached a clearing where a fallen tree would provide a good resting point.

"_Impervious!_"

They sat.

"It's like a fairy tale here," she said, looking at the snow-laden trees and the ice glistening around the edges of the lake. "Winter days are beautiful, aren't they? The sky is almost white; a pink and yellow sunset and everything is sharp and clean-"

"And cold."

She smiled and sang, "_A law was made a distant moon ago here_."

"What?"

"_July and August cannot be too hot. _

And there's a legal limit to the snow here

In Camelot"

"Have you _ever_ had a moment when music did not play a part in your life?" he said.

"I don't remember a time," she answered honestly, and then thought of the Crone's words back in July. "Perhaps for the three years my mother was around."

"You believe music replaced your mother?"

"It's possible."

He looked away across the lake. "Then you are very lucky to have clung to something so joyous. Some  
take a different path."

She watched his face for a moment, and felt a lump rise in her throat. She took her hand from underneath her cloak and tucked it inside his. His fingers came up to entwine with hers.

"This is the third Christmas without my Gran," she said, quietly. "Somehow, I feel closer to her here at Hogwarts than in the Muggle world." She rested her head on his shoulder as they watched an arrow of geese fly, honking, across the darkening sky.

"I'm glad I'm here with you," she whispered.

He shifted so that her head came up from his shoulder. He turned to look at her, raised his arm and drew his cloak around her, shrouding her in darkness, warmth, and the sweet herby scent he always wore, and kissed her.

--------

"Do you remember this?" she said seductively, as she posed in the doorway between the bedroom and main room.

He stood up from the armchair and came towards her, gazing at the blue silk dress she had worn back in July. He stroked her one bare shoulder.

"Very much so," he said, huskily. "But you cannot possibly be thinking of wearing this to dinner?"

"Oh, and why not?"

"The school may be on holiday, but a handful of students do remain, and will be dining with us."

"No, I don't think so. Not tonight." She smiled as she indicated for him to turn around.

While his back had been turned, Lollie and two other house-elves had set the refectory table with a crisp white cloth, silver and crystal wear, candles.

"I excused us from dining in the Great Hall tonight."

She led him to the table and pulled out a chair for him. He sat.

"Wine?" she offered. "Oh, dear...I seem to have a left-paw bottle," she teased, and leaned across him to pour his wine in a re-enactment of his actions last July. "I'll try to keep my mind on the task shall I, and not spill it all over the table?"

"Yes. While I shall attempt to keep my bosom from heaving and panting with want."

She laughed. "Was it really that obvious?"

"To distraction." He gave a small smile.

She dished out the food and watched, anxiously, as he took the first mouthful of rice and meat.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Of the food? It is very good."

"_I_ cooked it."

He looked at her. "_You_ cooked it? Why?"

"Well you see, I thought and thought about what to give you for Christmas but, you're not really a possessions type of person, so I thought instead, I would cook you my speciality '_Boeuf Bourguignonne_'. I've never had the chance to cook for you, so-"

"Is that what you were doing all this morning?"

"In the kitchens, yes."

The candlelight was dancing in his black velvet eyes. "No one has ever taken so much trouble over a meal for me..." He seemed genuinely moved.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes," he said, looking into her eyes. "Very much. Thank you."

They ate, and when they finally put down their knives and forks, Lollie appeared with a small dish and put it down in front of Andi. She then cleared their plates and disappeared.

He looked at her, enquiringly.

"Dessert," she explained.

"We do not eat dessert."

"Ah, but this is also my specialty. You must try it."

"I do not possess a sweet tooth."

"Nevertheless," she said, taking the lid off the pot. "You must try it. This is chocolate and orange mousse. It isn't sweet, it's bitter; go on."

She scooped a portion with a long spoon and held it to his mouth. Gallantly he took it.

She watched his face and then laughed. "You don't like it?"

He gave a little cough. "I think a better description would be 'rum mousse with chocolate'." He smirked, his eyes watering a little.

"Oh, yes there is a little bit of rum in it."

"A little bit from a very large bottle, evidently."

"You don't have to eat it," she said, smiling.

"No, as it is my Christmas present, I feel able to have a second spoonful." He did, then dabbed his mouth with the napkin. "I do have something for you."

Her heart swelled. Severus had got her a _present_?

"Shouldn't I wait for Santa Claus?"

He ran his eyes slowly over her dress until she shivered with the stirrings of desire. "I think, given your mood, I would prefer you to have it tonight."

He raised his wand and a parcel, wrapped in brown paper floated out from the bedroom and set itself down gently on the far end of the table.

She got up and went to it.

The parcel was the size of a microwave oven, and just as heavy. She tore open the paper to reveal a brown box with a lid on hinges. When she undid the catch and lifted the lid, she gasped.

It was an old-fashioned gramophone.

"I knew there was one in the Castle somewhere, and I asked the Headmaster if I might present it to you as a gift."

"Severus," she said, quietly. "It's wonderful. Oh, there're some records in here." She took a pile of 78s from a compartment in the lid and looked through them. "These are Muggle songs!" She looked at him, amazed.

"I had no hand in the music, it is how it is."

All the music seemed to be from the 1940s. Some she recognized. She picked one out and set it on the turn table, then wound up the machine and put the needle in the groove.

"_I walked around in my own little crowd _

The usual laughs, not often but loud

And in the world that I knew

I didn't know about you..."

"I know this one," she told him. "Isn't it lovely?" She turned to him and found him watching her with what, for a moment, looked like delight on his face. She went to him. "Thank you so much," she said, bending to kiss him.

The kiss developed into an embrace which began to heat up. She broke off when the song finished.

"Will you dance with me?" she whispered.

"I do not dance," he said.

"You don't eat dessert, either," she smiled. "Besides, you danced with me last July."

"That was-"

"Extremely romantic, sensual and I want to do it again. Not to this one though. There's another."

She went to the player and picked out another record. Winding up the machine again, setting down the needle, she held her arms out to him.

"As it is Christmas," he sighed.

The band began playing _Getting Sentimental Over You_.

They swayed to the music, their bodies close. Andi's mind drifted to that magical evening last July by the lake when he had come into her arms and kissed her for the first time as she listened to Tom Waits singing _Alice_.

Now here they were once again, only it was Christmas and the tune was a wartime one. How awful it must have been to dance to this, knowing that tomorrow the men would be off to the war, perhaps never to return. How did people cope with something like that?

She held him tighter. She could feel his mouth near her ear as he lowered his head to hers, a finger playing in her hair, twining it around. Closing her eyes to the rising emotions and the longing for him to be closer still, she pressed her hips into him, feeling his arousal against her belly, and when she lifted her head, she found him there, waiting, ready to kiss her, and they did, slowly, deeply...

And then the music finished.

"_Iterum_!" he murmured.

The music began again.

She felt solidness at the back of her calves and realised he had danced her to the sofa. Still kissing, Andi lowered herself slowly, bringing him with her until they were both lying fully on the plush red velvet.

Slowly, oh so slowly they kissed and caressed and stroked. She felt the heat of his hand through the silk as he cupped her breast, sending waves of pleasure through her body. Her fingers slipped open the buttons on his shirt and she pushed her hand inside, both sighing at the touch of flesh on flesh.

The room was in darkness apart from the candlelight at the table and the fire glowing in the hearth which sent flickering shadows over their bodies. The music played quietly; the Christmas tree twinkled in the corner of the room, the only witness to the cosy scene on the sofa.

Severus ran his hand up her thigh, pressing his hips down onto her, letting her know how ready he was.

Her dress now up around her hips, she curled herself around him, feeling him pressing against her; a murmured spell and the lace of her panties became the only barrier between them. She knew no spell would remove her underwear. He took pleasure in removing it himself.

They were kissing continuously, softly, slowly. Everything was happening with a smooth, sensual calm; taking their time over every delicious movement

She moaned against his mouth as his fingers slipped beneath her lace panties, parting her, stroking her, her moans becoming harder and louder until the lace was teased down her legs and off and very, very gently he slipped inside her.

He stopped kissing and raised his head a little to look down at her as he began moving very slowly, his eyes never leaving hers, gazing at her so close.

She gasped as she began to peak.

"Keep looking at me," he whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open to look into his as he moved again. Another gasp escaped her.

His eyes wandered down to her open mouth and then back again, watching her. He moved again and she gasped again, feeling her control giving way to him. And still he watched as though studying the effect he was having on her, concentrating on giving her these feelings without thought to his own.

She succeeded in keeping her eyes open for a while, but eventually the ecstasy became to much. Her head tipped back and her eyes now closed instinctively as the full force of her orgasm grabbed hold. Somehow  
she managed to remember his request, and with extreme difficulty she forced her eyes back open to look at him, desperately, wildly, as she cried out in the deepest throws of her pleasure.

Finally he bent his head to kiss the tops of her breasts and she pushed against him, feeling his gasps against her flesh as he finally gave way to his own climax.

_That was beautiful_, she thought as he brought his face back up to hers to nuzzle her cheek.

"That was beautiful," he whispered, and kissed her.

* * *

A/N - You're never to old to make out on a sofa! 

**Midnight Lilly and Josie** - Beauty and the Beast is one of my favourites too. I didn't mean anything derogatory - it's just the poster was offensively drawn, an invasion of their privacy and...you just don't do that to your teachers. Only Claris made reference to the film because she's Muggle-born and would have seen it; the Slytherins just know the fairytale.

**Aries1** - Thank you thank you thank you!

**Intelligent Witch** - Well he didn't get the knickers, if that's what you mean.

**Helena Oe** - Wow, now I'm wondering what you mean by that, after all Andi is nearer the students' age than Sev's...

**FemmeLoki -** Yes. This one had been bothering her for some time.

**Silent Watcher, 1st Fury -** Oooh, what could Snape get them to do? How about wash by hand the Gryffindors' underwear after a particularly sweaty game of Quiddich?

**billiejoe** - No, it was not Rita.

**Thouandl **- I think perhaps Nott would be dead if Sev had got to him!


	16. Under Your Spell

Thanks as always for your reviews. They make me very happy.

Now, this next chapter has more sex in it than any other chapter I've written in ANY of my fics. However, things are about to change, so make the most of it.

Kerichi - perhaps you should read this chapter next to the fridge, with the door open!

I am going to start posting 'The Scribe's Crystal' again as I want to get it all down before the sixth book comes out, otherwise everything in SC will be nonsense. Hope to see you there.

**Chapter Sixteen **

Christmas - Part Three

UNDER YOUR SPELL

"We were on our way up," Andi told the others at the Staff Christmas party on Christmas night, "but someone has laced the Slytherin Fruit Punch with vodka. Severus had to go and sort it out. He _is_ going to be here though."

"Gods preserve us! Can't those bloody Slytherins think of anything original?" spluttered Sylvia. "As if that lot aren't bad enough without getting rat-arsed."

"Did I hear you say Severus would be here?"

Dickie and Vincent joined the circle. Vincent had a sprig of mistletoe attached to his head.

"Yes, he's just gone to the Slytherin Common Room for a moment."

"In that case, I'd better strike before he gets here." Vincent stepped forward and plonked a surprisingly nice kiss on Andi's lips. "Merry Christmas, Sweetie. And you, Sylvia..."

There was a tinkle of spoon on glass. Professor McGonagall waited for silence.

"Ladies and Gentlemen..."

"That covers _you_ quite nicely, Vincent," murmured Sylvia.

Vincent dug his elbow into her.

"Just two things," Minerva continued. "Firstly, apologies from Albus. The third helping of Christmas pudding has unsettled him and he has retired for the night. He urges you all to have a jolly good time. Secondly, let us all raise our glasses to the founder of the party - Sylvia." Much laughter and clapping. "Without whom there would be no funds for this Festive gathering."

"Too bloody right! My bank vault has fuck all in it."

"That's thirty sickles towards next years fund!" called Dickie.

"_To Sylvia_!" They all toasted her.

"And now the time has arrived for the traditional weighing of the newcomers' wands." Minerva gestured towards Vincent and Andi.

Yells of encouragement and prodding sent them both to the centre of the room. Andi looked at Vincent - he looked as bewildered as she.

Minerva came and stood between them. Her cheeks were pink and the red thread veins in them more pronounced.

"Vincent. Andrea. Would you please take out your wands."

Obediently, they did.

"Now. You will acquaint us with your wands and then we shall ask you to demonstrate a few 'simple' spells."

Chortles and sniggers from the rest.

"I don't like the sound of this," grinned Vincent.

"I shall turn to Andrea first. Andrea, dear..."

Andi knew now that Minerva was tipsy. She'd never addressed her so lightly before.

"What is the length of your wand?"

"Nine and a bit inches," Andi replied.

"Whooohooo!" someone shouted.

"And made of...?"

"Tamarind."

"Oooh, fancy," said Dickie.

"With a core of...?"

"Welsh dragon whisker."

There were shouts of laughter. Andi looked around, bewildered. "What?"

"Oh, my dear," laughed Madam Pince. "Dragons do not have whiskers."

"They don't?"

"No. They would singe."

Andi thought about this - of course it made sense. "But then why did Olivander tell me it was dragon's whisker?"

"He was being polite," said Minerva, looking highly amused.

"There's only one place on a Welsh dragon's body that has hair," said Dickie.

"Where's that?"

More gales of laughter and Dickie raised her eyebrows.

Andi stared at her wand. "I've got _dragon's pubes_ in my wand?!" she said in disgust as they all fell about laughing at her expression.

"What is going on?"

Andi turned. Severus had just entered the room. She held her wand up towards him. "My wand has dragon's pubes in it!"

"Indeed?" He smirked. "You finally realised."

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I saw no reason to. Why do you have your wand out?"

"I think I've got to demonstrate some magic."

Severus turned to the others. "Do you never tire of this?"

"Oh leave off, it's just a bit of fun," said Sylvia.

"Then have your fun with Bellchambers, not Andrea."

"Oh, Severus, it's Christmas - lighten up!" Andi tapped him playfully on the head with her wand. She gasped as a strange expression washed over his face.

"Right then," he grinned, rubbing his hands together. "Let's get this party started. Elmedius, music if you please."

Elmedius immediately picked up his violin and began playing a jig. Severus grabbed Andi's hand and her waist and began twirling her around in a reel.

"Wha... What have I done?" she cried in dismay.

"I don't know," shouted Sylvia as Severus let go of Andi and grabbed Sylvia by the waist. "But it looks like it might be fun...wheeeee!"

The rest of the staff were laughing and whooping as Severus worked his way around the room in a very uncharacteristic jovial way; hugging and dancing with the female staff, an awful unlikely grin over his face.

"Please stop him," Andi begged Minerva.

"I'm sorry," she replied, a fascinated look on her face as she watched Severus twirl his way around the room. "Without knowing which spell you cast-"

"I didn't cast _any_ spell!" she spluttered.

"We shall have to let it run its course. Don't worry, my dear, it looks as though he's having fun."

Andi felt sick. The spell she'd cast, whatever it was, was turning Severus into a jolly Christmas fool. Everyone was pushing forward and encouraging his stupid behavior. It was undignified, and she had to stop it somehow.

Dickie, her face full of delight, had one eye on the mistletoe as she steered Severus closer to it. Andi leapt forward and grabbed his arm. "Severus, can we go?"

"Andrea - the fun is just beginning." He beamed at her.

"Yes, yes, I know," she said, stroking his sleeve trying to pacify him. "But I think we should leave."

"Oh, Andrea, let him have some excitement for once," said Dickie, successfully shoehorning herself between them. Severus smiled at Dickie and they both gave a naughty glance up at the mistletoe.

Andi stepped forward quickly as Dickie lifted her mouth towards Severus.

"For your information he has plenty of excitement," she snapped at Dickie, trying to pull Severus away from her. "Just not in public."

"Perhaps he fancies a change then." Dickie gave her a crocodile smile and pulled him back.

"Ladies, ladies," Severus grinned. "I promise there's enough of me to go round."

"See! You must learn to share your toys, Andrea." Dickie gave Andi a triumphant smile as her arms slinked around Severus' neck and she threw herself against him.

"Fuck off, Dickie!" Andi pushed Dickie's shoulder with all her strength, sending her stumbling backwards over the top of Professor Flitwick and into the buffet table, her backside landing with a squelch in the trifle.

Severus watched in delighted fascination.

"Ooohhh! Cat fight! Cat fight!" cackled a gleeful voice from somewhere near the ceiling.

"Severus," she said urgently - she had seen Dickie pull out her wand which Filius and Poppy were restraining her from using. She pulled him closer and put her mouth to his ear. "I need us to go - you know what I mean?"

He stopped. She'd got his attention. She looked at him and saw his eyes shining as he glanced at her breasts and then up at her face.

"Then we must go!" he cried, taking her hand. "Goodnight everyone. Duty calls. Merry Christmas!"

They left the Staff Room and he began hurrying down the corridors, pulling her behind him.

"Hold on; hold on. I can't go this fast," she told him.

"I want to get you back to the dungeons as quickly as possible."

"I'm going to trip in a moment. Please slow down."

"Very well." He twirled her around in a waltz. "Here will do." He drew a tapestry away from the wall and pulled her behind it, immediately covering her mouth with his own, grabbing her bottom with both hands and holding her tight against him.

Andi squealed and responded for a moment before sense caught up with her.

"No, no, come on," she gasped. "let's get back to the room...oh, God..." Her knees buckled at the things he was doing to her - her resistance low. "We don't want Minerva...oh!... walking in...mmmmm...half way...MMMM!... through, do we?"

He jostled her into a little alcove and ran his hand up her leg, pulling her dress up at the same time.

"I don't care about that," he growled into her throat. "All I care about is having _you_ right _now_."

His insistence was totally arousing. She moaned as he pushed her against the wall, her heels hitting a small step which his pressure forced her to step back on, bringing them to equal heights. His hands roved her entire body until he caught one of hers and brought it down between them.

"Feel how much I want you," he rasped into her ear, rubbing her hand against the rock-hard bulge behind his fly, his fingers beginning to undo the buttons.

"Severus!" she spluttered, knowing they were playing with fire, but feeling so turned on.

His other hand cupped between her legs, a finger probing and teasing her to distraction, until she found herself helping him undo his buttons and reaching in.

Realising she was complying, he went silently wild, kissing her maniacally, snatching aside her thong, grasping her left thigh and raising it to his hip. Frantically their bodies searched for connection and when it happened  
they both moaned with relief.

It was over very quickly - a few desperate thrusts and they were both muffling their cries into each other's neck, trembling with the total passion of the moment.

He was leaning on her, panting heavily, and she clung to him, not quite believing they had been so reckless. It would have been so easy to have been caught.

Her dress slipped back down to cover her legs as she put her foot back on the ground.

"How do we top _that_ when we get back to the room?" she giggled.

He raised his head to look at her, his eyes shining in the dark as he studied her, thoughtful for a moment. She could see his tongue running along the back of his teeth as he gave her a very lustful look.

"What?" she asked.

"I have an idea," he said, buttoning his fly. "Come..."

He took her hand, came out from behind the tapestry and made their way to the dungeons.

"What's this idea, then?" she said playfully, as he shut the door to the quarters and began walking her backwards towards the bedroom.

"Something different."

Once inside, he kicked the bedroom door closed with a bang, grabbed the bolster from the end of the bed and placed it on the edge then turned her around and bent her over it.

"Severus," she giggled as his hands once again ran up her legs, pulling her dress with it, until he reached her thong. The skirt of her dress was now up over her back. He ran his fingers over her dolphin tattoo and then along the rhinestone stars on her thong.

"Your dolphin is leaping over the stars," he murmured, his warm breath on the base of her spine. "Just like the first time I saw you." He trailed his lips down to kiss her bare cheeks.

"Mmmmm, that's nice," she sighed, and parted her legs more as his hand glided between them. "But we've done it this way round, I thought you said something diff...Ooooh! Severus, that's the wrong place!"

His finger had slipped back and begun probing virgin territory. He leaned over her, his mouth close to her ear.

"Not for what I have in mind," he growled, his other hand pushing underneath her body to caress her breast.

"Oh no, Severus, I don't think so..." She tried to wriggle free, but his weight held her down.

"Just relax."

"Ummm..." She bit her lip as his finger worked further inside. "I've never done this before."

"I know, but I can make it _so_ good for you. Doesn't it feel good?"

She gasped. It was a weird feeling. Uncomfortable and yet... "Yes," she moaned, pressing her face into the bed and clutching the counterpane in her fists.

"That's it - just relax." he coaxed as a second finger slipped in, stretching her.

He had lubricated her somehow. His fingers gliding back and forth with ease, sending her senses into confused frenzy.

"I know how to make this _so_ good for you," he continued, soothingly.

"I don't think-"

"You do not trust me?"

"I trust you more than anyone in the world." She gasped and moaned into the bed, finding herself pushing back rhythmically against his fingers in spite of herself, "but...that's not the issue."

He was arousing her in a way she had never experienced before. Her body almost desperate for him to fill her where his fingers now were. Yet, this wasn't about how turned on she was. This wasn't just a new  
position; this was a whole different sexual issue that needed to be thought about.

"I just don't think I'm ready for this. Please, Severus."

She felt him stop still for a moment and then withdraw, dropping his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Of course. I'm sorry."

A wave of love washed over her.

"I'm not saying 'never'," she said, gently. "You just caught me unprepared, that's all." She wanted to put this right. How could she put it right? "Have you noticed my shoes?"

"Hmmmm?" His head lifted with interest.

"They're new. I put them on especially for you."

He stood up and she turned over immediately, throwing the bolster aside as he ran his hand down her leg and lifted it.

She was wearing the black 'bondage' shoes she'd bought with Liz a few weeks ago and had saved for Christmas.

He caressed her foot, gazing at it enraptured, as he ran exploring fingers along the straps, up and down the very thin heel, encircling her ankle delicately.

"I don't remember removing your clothes," she said, smiling.

"A spell. I was desperate. Please remove your underwear." His eyes did not leave the shoe.

She did as requested and lay back on the bed as he brought both her legs up and placed a foot on each of his shoulders. Andi was tempted to point out she wasn't a gymnast, but didn't want to kill the moment yet again.

He grasped her hips and pulled them to the very edge of the bed, pushing inside her immediately.

He was kissing her right foot through the straps, sucking her big toe when he reached it, sending her into a surprising pre-orgasmic delight.

Raking her hands through her hair, she moaned her way to higher arousal as he stood above her, thrusting deeply. Feeling totally wanton, she snatched open the front of her dress and pushed down the lace of her bra, her hard nipples springing into her hands as she rubbed, pulled and rolled them.

She arched her back, bracing herself against him as she screamed her orgasm, feeling him thrust harder as he cried out and came at the same moment.

Then she heard him cry again, only this time it wasn't orgasmic.

She opened her eyes quickly and screamed in horror.

His face was contorted in shock and pain. Blood was trickling down his chest - the heel of her shoe was embedded in his skin, at the top of his shoulder.

"Don't move!" he cried, desperately.

"Oh my God!"

He put trembling fingers to the buckles and undid them. Carefully he slipped her foot from the shoe. She got up.

"I'll get a towel."

Hobbling, with one shoe on and one off, she hurried to the bathroom, snatched a towel and folded it to a pad.

"Ready?" she said, looking at him apprehensively.

He grimaced and gasped as he pulled the heel from his shoulder, blood oozing from the hole. Immediately she covered it with the towel. He hissed and sat down quickly on the bed.

"Can you fix it?" she asked, anxiously.

He shook his head, his face suddenly paler. "I...I think it needs...medical attention."

"Good Lord. How on earth do we explain this to Poppy?"

* * *

**Pinklittlewitch **- writing sex is like having sex - it becomes addictive! Stay with me - the plot begins to thicken in the next chapter.

**Kerichi** - Come out of the fridge and tell me if you survived this chapter!

**Silent Watcher, 1st Fury** - Yes, I can imagine his face would be a picture!

**Intelligent Witch** - Yeah. Wish my Christmas had been this good!

**josie** - I thought the dress was too nice to use just once.

**May-Luna** - Hohoho

**flamethrowerqueen **- Thank you. Btw - never understood why it's called a 'lemon'. Any ideas?

**Aries1** - Don't we all!

**Thouandl **- Yes, thought I'd show the romantic side of Sev before I bombarded Andi with this side of him.


	17. The Cold Light of Day

Fantastic reviews. Thanks everyone. Missing FemmeLoki, anyone heard from her lately? I think the glitch in ff the other week might have disabled a few 'author alert' messages.

As warned, we take a turn down a dark alleyway with this chapter. Here's where the drama/angst bit begins that I warned you about at the beginning of this story. Hopefully you'll all be there to hold Andi's hand, though - and I promise there'll still be some light moments. Don't forget, I know how the story ends. We'll be OK.

My thanks to JessiokaFroka for Betareading. She also checked the previous chapter but I forgot to acknowledge her (blushes with embarrassment).

**Chapter Seventeen **

THE COLD LIGHT OF DAY

He slept late.

Poppy had given him a painkilling draft, warning it would knock him out for a while. She had been remarkably discrete, managing to understand the nature of the wound without actually asking how it had occurred. It wouldn't prevent her musing over it later though, Andi thought.

The wound had been cleaned and dressed and would heal over the next couple of weeks, but Poppy had warned it would scar.

Andi was showered, dressed and sipping a mid-morning cup of coffee. She was curled up in the armchair by the fire leafing through the book of Christmas spells Madam Pince had found for her when there was a knock at the door. When she opened it she was surprised to find Albus and Cornelius there.

"Come in." She beamed at them, giving her grandfather a kiss on the cheek "This is a nice surprise."

The two men entered the room with solemn faces.

"Is anything wrong?" Andi's stomach lurched.

"Is Severus around?" asked Cornelius.

"He's still asleep."

"I need to speak to him on a matter of some urgency."

"Is... is it bad news?" Andi looked from Cornelius to Albus and back again.

"I am afraid it is."

"I'll... I'll just get him."

She went into the bedroom and approached the bed. Severus was asleep on his back - his injured shoulder padded thickly, the arm above the covers. The other arm was flung above his head which Andi knew would  
cause him pins and needles when he finally moved.

Andi stood looking at him for a while, lying peacefully, unaware that bad news awaited him. She almost couldn't do it. She wanted to leave him sleeping, protect him from any distress that was to come.

Taking his raised wrist gently in her hand, she lowered his arm to the covers and ran her hand over the hard curvy muscles of his upper arm and up to his shoulder, stroking him.

He woke slowly, still groggy from the Potion.

"Severus?" she said, softly.

"Hmmmm." He looked at her through half-open eyes.

"Severus, can you wake up please?"

"Uh... what... what is it?"

"Albus and Cornelius are here. They want to see you."

He drew his hands over his face, rubbed his eyes, and then gasped. Glancing down at his shoulder and the dressing, he grimaced. "Oh yes. I remember." His lip curled, ruefully. Then he frowned. "The Minister? What does he want?"

"I don't know," she said, "but it isn't good."

He got out of bed unsteadily. She fetched his robe and helped him into it.

Albus and Cornelius were seated at the table when they came out of the bedroom, but stood immediately.

"Severus - are you quite well?" said Albus.

"The after-effects of one of Poppy's potions, but otherwise, yes. Thank you."

There was silence. The knot in Andi's stomach tightened. What on earth were they here for?

"Would you care to sit down?" asked Cornelius, gesturing the chair.

Severus looked at him carefully. "I think I would prefer to stand" he said, slowly. "What is it you  
have to tell me?"

Cornelius glanced at Albus nervously and then looked back at Severus.

"The Ministry has received intelligence that in the early hours of this morning..." Cornelius' voice faltered. He cleared his throat. "In the early hours of this morning, Snape Towers was all but destroyed by an explosion in the Main Hall. The fire quickly spread throughout the Castle. The North Tower and East wing are completely destroyed; what remains has been ransacked." Cornelius looked down at the ground, his news given.

Andi looked at Severus. He was standing quite still, as though turned to stone. His eyes did not seem to look at anything. His mouth opened slightly as though to speak, but no words came out.

"Severus, I understand you will need some time-."

"The Crypt?" said Severus, quietly.

Cornelius took a sideways glance at Albus. "Severus-"

"_The Crypt_, Minister," he repeated through barely moving lips.

Cornelius looked down at the ground again. "Desecrated."

Severus swayed. Andi stepped to him and held his arm, wishing she understood; wishing she knew what to do to help him.

"Sit down" she said, gently. Instead, he released himself from her and turned his eyes to the wall.

"I must go."

"Yes" said Albus. "I understand. I shall inform Tonks and Alastor, they will accompany you."

"I would rather go alone."

"Severus, you are not going anywhere without the protection of an Auror or two, least of all to the scene of an open attack."

Severus looked ready to argue, but thought better of it. "Very well. Tonks I shall accept, but not Moody. Find another if you must."

-

Severus began packing, throwing spare clothing in to a huge black Gladstone bag which, Andi noticed had the faded silver letters _'S.M.S_.' pressed into the leather near the clasp. He dragged a heavy traveling cloak from the back of the wardrobe and dusted it down. His movements were stiff and every so often he would take a sharp breath as the wound in his shoulder obviously made itself known.

Andi sat on the bed, watching in silence. He hadn't explained anything that was going on, and she felt uncomfortable asking.

"Would you prefer to be alone" she asked, eventually.

"I _am_ alone" he answered quietly, bitterly, not turning to her. "Quite alone."

She felt tears prickling her eyes. She fought the urge to go over to him and hold him. It was difficult. She wanted to tell him that he wasn't alone, that she was here for him. She wanted him to know that - why didn't he all ready know that?

She sniffed as tears trickled down her cheeks, looking away quickly as he glanced up.

"The last thing I need is an emotional female on my hands," he said, sharply.

Andi swallowed and wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand. "Sorry."

She watched him for a little while longer.

"Will you - will yoube gone long?"

"Two weeks would be a conservative estimate."

Andi said nothing, but was secretly shocked. _Two weeks?_ What was it he had to do?

"I wish there was something I could do to help, but I don't even think I understand what exactly has happened."

"There is no reason why you should. This does not concern you."

She looked at him, unable to squash the hurt she was feeling.

"It _does_ concern me, because it concerns _you_" she said, shakily. "You are obviously hurting, and I want to...oh, never mind." She got up and left the bedroom as more tears welled up.

She was busy blowing her nose when he touched her gently on the shoulder. When she turned, he guided her to the sofa and sat her down.

"Do you remember back in July I told you about a person who wanted me dead?" She nodded. "This is almost without doubt, his work. Snape Towers has been in my family for nine generations, and now he has destroyed it. I have to go and rescue whatever I can - paperwork, records of importance..."

"Can't I do anything to help?"

"Yes," he said. "It would help me to know you will not venture from this Castle without your wizard protection."

"I never go out without-"

"I know. But sometimes I believe you would, if I did not remind you. I shall not be here to do that. Promise me."

"Of course. I promise."

* * *

**Pinklittlewitch** - If you're reading this - sorry I won't be hearing from you for a while. I shall miss you. Thanks for your reviews. This story will probably be complete before you get back to us. Hope your own goes well. 

**Kerichi **- Mental Health day? They're fighting a losing battle with me. I tell you, that Fergie is a lucky gal. Between you and me, I've had that particular treatment and it surprisingly effective!

**Thouandl **- I don't think Andi has any power, I just think she struck lucky, or unlucky - however you look at it. We _are _in for some rough times, but promise you'll stick with me. I've not given you disappointing endings so far, have I? (smiles).

**Josie **- Hehehe - thanks!

**Intelligent Witch **- No, it hasn't happened to anyone I know. Then again, to my knowledge, I don't know anyone with that particular fetish. The anal thing does raise its head (sorry, couldn't resist) again later on, yes.

**Flamethrowerqueen** - And I didn't even know foreplay is called a lime. Where on earth do we start our research!

**Helena Oe **- I love the word 'bizarre'! Poor Sev in agony and you're laughing. Shame on you!

**Aries1 **- Lol.


	18. Turmoil

Thank you for your reviews. I seem to have lost a few readers - ah well, as long as you six stick with me, I'll be happy. Lots of love, Severusgirl. 

My thanks to JessiokaFroka once again, for betareading.

**Chapter Eighteen **

TURMOIL

The new term began. Andi busied herself preparing lessons; stocktaking the school's musical instruments and filing manuscripts. Albus took the Potions classes for most of the time, but called upon the other teachers when he was unable.

Andi found the wait for news to be unbearable.

He had been gone just over three weeks when Albus sent messages via floo to the staff that there was to be an emergency meeting directly after lessons that day.

Andi felt sick and unable to concentrate on the last two lessons of the day. She sent the pupils away aware that she had no idea what work she had set them for the coming week. Had Albus received news of Severus? Is that what the meeting was about?

She was the first to arrive at the meeting, so nervous she couldn't sit. No one could tell her why they had been called.

Thinking she really _would_ be sick, she pounced on Albus the moment he came through the door. He looked grave.

He took her hands and could obviously see what was on her mind. "Andrea, I would always tell you first if there was any news of Severus. This is not about him."

"Thank you," she sighed with relief.

"I think we are all assembled..."

"Minerva isn't here" said Sylvia.

"Minerva will not be joining us; she is all ready aware of the situation." Albus took a moment to collect himself. "There has been another murder."

The silence froze.

"Finolla Quinn was murdered this morning near the Quinn family home in Northumberland."

Quinn? Andi knew that name...

"Some of you teach her stepson, Jupiter."

Andi's heart quickened. Jupe Quinn? Little Jupe Quinn? Andi went cold.

"Minerva is with his father now. It seems that Mr. Quinn wishes to take his son home and we must honour that decision. Obviously a full investigation is underway, but there is little doubt who is responsible for this atrocity."

"What do we tell the students?" asked Dickie.

"It is imperative that, given her own mother's recent murder, Eloisa Lancaster is informed separately. Can I leave that in your hands, Poppy?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded sadly.

"I shall make an announcement at dinner. We must all be prepared for upset and distress amongst the students, but as far as possible, I wish the school to carry on as normal. We must try to keep up morale."

That night Andi lay in her bed and cried.

Jupe Quinn was such a sweet child. Her heart ached at the thought of him facing such horror, such distress. Her instinct was to go to him, put her arms around him, protect him, but who was she? Just another teacher from school. She could do nothing to help.

She sobbed into her pillow. Her fears for Severus only increased.

-

Ten days later, she was making her way to her rooms during a free lesson when Vincent caught up with her.

"Hello stranger, haven't seen you for a while" he said, pointedly.

"Oh, hello Vincent. No. I'm not very good company at the moment. I don't want to inflict myself on anyone."

"Don't give me that, Andrea Carver! I know you and Severus have been making up for lost time."

"What are you talking about?" She looked at him, completely bewildered.

"Oh, you play it so cool, Andrea. Don't tell me you two haven't been at it like rabbits down in that dungeon since he got back."

Andi stared at Vincent. What in God's name...? Severus was back? How did Vincent know this and not her?

"Excuse me..."

She ran down the stairs, almost tripping in her haste to get to the dungeons. She ran down the corridor and hammered on his door. It opened.

She spluttered her relief. There he was, in front of her. Safe.

"Severus!" she spluttered again. "You're back!"

"Evidently." He left the door and walked back into the room. Andi followed.

The room was a mess. Papers and books were scattered everywhere. Boxes and crates lined the edges of the room and it smelled musty.

"W..when did you get back?"

"Tuesday."

"But...but that was two days ago. Albus didn't say-"

"The Headmaster was unaware of my return."

"Why didn't you come and see me?"

He half turned to her. "As you can see, I am heavily burdened."

"Yes, I can appreciate, but all the same-"

"I apologise. I hadn't realised I was under obligation," he said, nastily.

It was as though he'd slapped her. She took a moment to recover. "I've been worried sick about you," she said shakily, tears springing to her eyes. "You could have let me known you were safe."

He turned away, searching through a pile of dusty, yellowing papers. "Now the evidence is before your eyes, you may rest easy. Do you not have a lesson to go to?"

"Sev-" she began, but at that moment a girl tapped on the open door.

"Professor Snape, the Headmaster wishes to see you in his office."

Without another look in Andi's direction, he swept out of the room. "Please be sure to lock my door behind you, Professor," he said, and disappeared down the corridor.

Andi stood in a daze, wondering what on earth had just happened.

Silently she did as requested and let herself out of the room, locking the door behind her with the charm they always used.

The last hour of the working day was due to be spent helping Poppy in the Hospital Wing. Andi made her way there, her steps heavy and ponderous.

"Are you quite well?" asked Poppy as Andi entered the ward.

"Yes," she answered, still dazed. "I'm feeling a little...I must be getting a bug or something." She couldn't possible tell Poppy of the turmoil she was feeling at her encounter with Severus.

What was he playing at? Didn't he realise she'd been living for news, unable to eat, literally sick with worry each torturous day he had been away from her?

Poppy was looking at her strangely. Andi knew she didn't believe her.

"To be honest," she said with a sigh. "I don't think I've gotten over the shock of the murder."

"Oh my goodness, no. Such a terrible thing. I cannot comprehend the evilness that... _person_...generates."

Andi looked at her. "Everyone seems to know who did it," she said.

"Well, isn't it obvious?"

"Not to me it isn't," Andi told her. "I'm new to the Wizard world, remember."

"My dear, this has all the markings of an attack by You-Know-Who." Poppy looked at her, knowingly.

"You've used that expression before," said Andi, feeling a little impatient with Poppy. "But I _don't_ know who - tell me."

Poppy looked around, suspiciously. "Lord Voldemort," she whispered.

Voldemort? Voldemort? Andi had heard that name somewhere...

"But of course, not him personally. He would never stoop to soiling his hands with the murder of a mere Muggle. No. This murder was committed by one of his Death Eaters."

"Death Eaters?"

"His followers. That's what they are called - Death Eaters. They are despicable, evil filth that do his bidding. They destroy, violate, murder, without remorse. Even the lives of children are not safe... Andrea, are you sure you're quite well?"

Andi's head had begun to spin. Voldemort . Now she remembered. His name had been mentioned last July. He was the person who could be a danger to her; he was the reason she had to have wizard protection whenever she left the Castle. Albus had mentioned that Severus used to be in Voldemort's employment, but surely he couldn't have meant...

"Poppy," she said, slowly. "How does one recognise a Death Eater?"

Madam Pomfrey looked up quickly, her face suddenly very red. "Um...well...I'm sure..."

"Do they, by any chance, have a mark burned into their left arm?"

"Oh, my dear - I am so sorry. I really didn't mean..." Poppy looked mortified. "Please don't think...Severus is no longer..."

"It's all right, Poppy. I didn't hear it from you, OK? But I have to go..."

Her head pounding, her whole body shaking with what was probably shock, she made her way back down to the dungeons. She encountered no one. All the students were at their lessons.

She let herself into his room and waited for his return.

She cleared a space on the sofa and sat.

She got up and wandered around, occasionally glancing at the paperwork or books littering the room.

She sat at the table.

All the while her insides were churning, her frame shaking, the blood pounding in her ears.

She was standing by the fireplace when eventually the door opened. She turned to him, his surprise at finding her there evident.

"You have been here all the time?" He came into the room and threw two rolls of parchment on the table.

"No. I came back. I need to ask you something."

He picked up a small pile of books from the sofa and, glancing at the spines, put them down on top of others on the table. "Indeed?"

There was silence. Andi didn't quite know how to ask her question. He glanced up at her, his eyebrows raised sarcastically. "Am I required to guess what it is?"

"Erm. This person...the one who wants you dead..." She began, and saw his eyes narrow. "He's responsible for the murder, isn't he? Of killing Finolla Quinn?"

He said nothing.

"And the other murder, during the summer - Eloisa Lancaster's mother." She looked at him.

He busied himself around the room.

"They say he doesn't do his own killing. That he gets his 'Death Eaters' to do it for him-"

"Is there a point to this?"

"You have his mark. You were a Death Eater, weren't you?"

He stopped and turned his head slowly to look at her. She shivered inwardly at the coldness in his eyes.

"I...I don't believe you would ever do any of the things they do." She paused. She swallowed. "Severus, please tell me you never did anything like that."

"In your own words, I am not the same man who took the Mark" he said, his face expressionless.

"And I still believe that, but I feel we need to get certain things out in the open. I need to know-"

"What do you need to know?" he snapped, suddenly. "That yes, I was a Death Eater, and yes, I followed orders to commit atrocities? Would that satisfy your idle curiosity?"

"Curiosity!" she said, incredulously. "I'm not asking this out of idle curiosity! I think I'm entitled-"

"To hear me deny or admit to that? Well, think again. I fail to see how you are entitled to anything."

She was breathing fast and shallow. Hot from the fear and anger rising inside her. She closed her eyes and steadied herself before repeating,

"I think I am entitled to know who I share a bed with."

The sentence hung between them as they stared at each other.

"Forgive me," he said, coldly, "if I decline. I have no intention of sharing anything more with you."

Her blood ran cold at the implication of his words. "What...what are you saying?" she said, thickly.

"I should have thought that was obvious." He moved to the door.

Andi was stunned. "Severus...I wasn't trying to imply... I didn't mean..." But he continued to look at her with no emotion in his eyes at all, until she finally blurted out, incredulous "Is...is that _it_, then? We're finished? Because you're too cowardly to share your past with me?" Tears tumbled from her eyes as he turned to face her, his hand on the doorknob.

"No. Because _you_ are too cowardly to accept me without it."

An involuntary sob escaped her. He looked at her, disdainfully.

"I beg, do not distress yourself. Our arrangement was, after all, merely a convenient outlet for sexual frustration. Please lock the door when you leave." He walked out.

Andi didn't remember the journey back to her rooms. She suddenly found herself in bed, her face sodden with tears, her body shivering in shock, and her heart breaking.

* * *

**Helena Oe** - thank you for your encouraging words. Your reviews always make me feel good. 

**Kerichi** - No. No homage. Unfortunately this dull mind couldn't come up with anything more original for Snape's ancestral home. (btw - I advise you to stock up on the chocolate).

**Intelligent Witch** - Thanks for your review. The crypt is the underground chamber used for burial in Snape Towers.

**Josie** - Were you jumping in your seat as you wrote your last review? I kinda pictured you doing it!

**Thouandl** - Ah, but the thing you should remember is, he'd just woken, all groggy, to devestating news. He hasn't had time to think about the previous night (apart from the injury of course). That's quite significant.

**Aries1** - You like angst? Keep reading then! I'll give you angst.


	19. The Thin Blue Line

An especially big thank you for all your reviews for the previous chapter (particularly the unexpected ones). Author notes to you all at the end. 

This week we say **'Happy Birthday'** to Mr. Rickman, who turns 59 on Monday 21st February - and (blushes) to me, because I blow out my birthday candles on the same day.

My many thanks to my betareader JessiokaFroka.

**Chapter Nineteen **

****

THE THIN BLUE LINE

Andi wasn't quite sure how you phoned in sick at Hogwarts, but she sent a note to Albus by floo the following morning, saying she was taking the day off, hoping that was the correct procedure.

She was in no fit state to face anyone. Her cheeks were pale, her eyes bloodshot and she was sick to her stomach with the pain of breaking-up with Severus.

How could she possibly ever face him again? How could all those intimate moments, those beautiful private times simply be swept aside as though they had never happened? How could she just stop loving him?

Every time these questions popped into her head, her eyes would well up again until her head ached and nothing could make her warm.

She didn't bother answering the door when someone knocked around five, she just pulled the sheets further up her face and eventually slept.

-

"Andrea?"

Andi woke to the muffled voice from outside.

"Andrea, it's Sylvia. Are you all right?"

Slowly, groggily, she slipped out of bed and went to the door.

"Sylvia, I'm fine," Andi croaked through the door. "I've got a bug or something. I'll be OK. Just let me rest for the weekend."

"I've brought you some soup."

Reluctantly, Andi opened the door.

"Gods preserve us, you look like shit!"

"Yes, well that sums up how I feel."

Sylvia looked as though she expected to be invited in.

"Look, I'm really not feeling very well," she said truthfully. "I don't want you to catch anything."

"At least take the soup."

"Soup? What time is it?"

"Just after lunch, Saturday."

Andi took the lidded-cup.

"And you know I'm just next door if you need anything."

"Yes. Thanks, Sylvia."

Andi closed the door and sat down in the armchair. She didn't know how long she sat there staring into space, but when she eventually lifted the lid on the cup, the soup was barely warm.

Absently she sipped it, staring into the fire - feeling its heat and wondering why she was still so cold.

She put the cup aside, the soup half gone. She really didn't have the stomach to eat anything. In fact...

Andi ran to the bathroom as the soup reappeared.

-

It happened about midday on Sunday.

She was lying, as she had all weekend, in the bed, staring at the canopy above, thoughts of happier times when he'd shared the bed with her forcing their way into her head when, out of the blue, something occurred to her; something she couldn't believe hadn't occurred to her before now. She got out of bed and flew to the calendar on the wall.

_Shit!_

Her first instinct was to run to Severus, but then remembered they were no longer together. Who then? Who could she run to? Complete panic assailed her at the realisation there was no one, no one in the whole Castle.

LIZ!

Andi grabbed her dressing-gown and hurried up the many stairs, trying to find the Owlrey; and of course, became completely lost.

There was someone up ahead. Thank God, he didn't look like a Slytherin. She called to him. He turned.

A sixth-form boy. Messy dark hair, startling green eyes behind round glasses. He looked shocked and it was then she realised how much of a mess she must look.

"Um, I'm trying to find the Owlrey."

"It's this way. I'll show you. Er, Professor, is everything all right?"

"Yes, yes. I'm feeling a bit under the weather, but I need to send an urgent letter to someone."

He led her up some more stairs until they reached the owl tower. Andi shivered and pulled her dressing gown closer as the cold air blew in through the unglazed windows.

"Do some birds fly faster than others?" she asked him.

"Yes. The school owls are colour coded. If you have an urgent message, it's usually best to use a Screech Owl." He gestured to one, perched high in the tower and it flew down to them.

Andi checked her note one last time:

"_Liz, _

_Shall be at your flat within the hour._

_Please be there._

_It's urgent._

_Love, Andi" _

She rolled up the parchment, her fingers trembling as she tried to attach it to the owl's leg.

"Would you like me to do that for you, Professor?"

"Yes please."

They watched the owl fly off. She turned to the boy.

"Thank you for your help, er..."

"Potter. Harry Potter."

"Harry. Thank you."

-

Forty minutes later, showered and dressed, Andi clattered into Liz's fireplace.

"Jesus! I'm never going to get used to you doing that." Liz helped Andi out of the grate.

"_Bathroom..!" _Andi barged past Liz and went scuttling to the toilet, heaving.

"I assumed you'd get used to traveling that way," said Liz, following her. "But you seem to be getting worse."

"Yes, well," said Andi, wiping her mouth on toilet tissue. "There may be another reason why I'm sick."

"What do you mean?"

"We need to go shopping..."

-

"It's positive."

Andi felt the blood drain from her face as she stared at her friend. For a moment she couldn't remember what 'positive' meant. Was that 'yes' or 'no'.

"Are you sure?" she whispered with difficulty.

"Yes, Hon," said Liz, gently. "Look - two blue lines, clear as day."

Andi stared at the two little windows in the pregnancy test stick, each with a thin blue line clearly visible. How could such a small thing carry such mammoth news? This couldn't be right, surely?

Liz was watching her, and Andi knew she was waiting for her reaction before saying anything.

"I don't know how this has happened." she said, shakily.

"Did you forget your pill?"

"No, I came off the pill." She saw Liz's face. "We were using a wizard method."

"Oh dear."

"Severus said it was fail-safe, that's why I can't believe-"

"Well, obviously it isn't as safe as he assumed," said Liz.

"He said if it failed it was the fault of the wizard not the method." Andi stood up and walked to the fireplace. "I trusted him. I trusted him. He was as adamant about this as me. I can't believe he's let me down."

Andi meant every word. She would never in a million years believe that Severus would be so irresponsible - especially over something as important as this.

"Well, obviously he has."

Andi felt bound to agree. All the evidence was there, in the little plastic stick in her hand, but...

"No, you don't understand, Liz. He would never forget, never."

Andi sat back down. They were silent for a moment and then Liz said,

"Look, why don't we work out when it happened? Perhaps that will help." She went to her handbag and brought out her filofax. "When was your last period?"

"I think it was the eleventh or twelfth."

Liz began to count and then looked up. "Of _December?"_

"Yes."

Liz gave her a funny look and went back a few pages before counting again. "So that would bring us to...Christmas."

Andi's mind flew over the events of Christmas and remembered her shoe piercing Severus' shoulder.

Then remembered something else.

"Oh my God!"

"You've remembered."

"It's_ my_ fault!" Andi dropped her head into her hands, feeling overwhelmed with guilt. "I put a spell on him."

"You _what_!"

Andi looked up at Liz. "I tapped him on the head with my wand and accidentally put a spell on him. It made him all...light-hearted and... _reckless_ ...he dragged me behind a tapestry and...It's all my fault."

The two women were silent for a while.

"Andi," said Liz, eventually. "If your last period was two weeks before Christmas - that makes you nearly two months pregnant." Andi looked at her as Liz continued, "Don't think I'm being funny or anything but, how could you be nearly three weeks late and not notice?"

"I haven't been very regular since coming off the pill. I...things have been a bit frantic, I guess I've had my mind on other things and, I assumed I was sick because I was worried. Severus' home was destroyed by an attack; the stepmother of one of my pupils was murdered, and..." Liz was looking more and more shocked. Andi gave a sob and burst into tears. "Sev...Severus broke up with me."

Liz's arms came around her and she clung to her friend and cried.

"He's going to hate me," she sobbed. "This is the last thing he needs. He...he told me...it had been just for...sex - I meant n..nothing...to him at all." A quiet _'bastard_' was whispered by Liz as she hugged her tighter. Andi's body shook with sobs. "Liz - I can't go through with this, I just can't."

"Andi," said Liz, softly. "What are you saying? That you want to terminate?"

"What else can I do?" wailed Andi in despair. "It's all too complicated. He doesn't want me - or it. The scandal would be too great at school - I'd have to leave...I'd have to come back to the Muggle world-"

"You have to talk to him."

"NO!" Andi stood up in horror. "After what he said, I can't go back to him and tell him I'm pregnant - it'd be too humiliating. He mustn't even know about it. He wouldn't _want_ to know about it. He hates kids, he won't care. He'd agree this is the best way to deal with it..."

"By 'it' I take it you mean your baby?"

Andi froze. She looked at Liz. "_What?_" she whispered, her hands moving to her stomach, instinctively, protectively.

"Your baby, Andi. It's not his inconvenience - it's your _baby_. Are you seriously thinking of getting rid of _your baby_?"

"Since when were you anti-abortion?" spluttered Andi.

"I'm not," said Liz. "But I know my best friend; and I know it's not something she could ever bring herself to do."

Andi covered her eyes. A fresh wave of tears flooded out as she realised Liz had spoken the truth. Liz stood up and led her back to the sofa.

"You have to tell him, Hon."

Andi nodded. "I know."

-

Albus was waiting for her at the other end of the floo. He did not look amused.

Andi stood up, brushing the soot from her robes and swallowing the bile rising inside.

"Would you care to explain why you were off the premises without my permission, Andrea?" he said.

Right now, no she wouldn't.

"With all due respect Albus, I'm a grown woman and I am not a prisoner in this school-"

"However you _are_ under Hogwarts protection-"

"Albus, I'm sorry, but I'm _really_ not in the mood. You can fire me tomorrow if you like, but right now I have other things on my mind and I need to talk to Severus."

"Severus is not here. Did he not explain to you...?"

"I haven't spoken to Severus. We've...ended our relationship so no, he wouldn't have explained anything. Where is he?"

Albus sat on the sofa and indicated Andi should sit also.

"When a House, such as the House of Snape, is attacked, the senior members of the family are, traditionally, duty bound to defend their name and all it stands for. Severus has decided to act upon that duty."

"What do you mean?" gasped Andi, frightened. "You mean he's gone after...but isn't that what they want him to do? He'll be in too much danger."

"I know, my dear," said Albus, his voice softening as Andi's distress increased. "I told him that and more, but he was determined, and I have no authority to override his duty."

"He could be killed."

Albus put his hand over hers. "Or he could return tomorrow," he smiled, encouragingly. "Are you still feeling poorly, my dear? You are looking very tired."

"The floo makes me queasy," she said. "Albus, I'm sorry I left without your permission. I did send you a note but I couldn't wait for an answer - this was urgent."

"Yes," he said, looking back into her eyes. "I imagine it was; but you took a great risk leaving without wizard protection. Please do not do it again." He stood up. "Now I suggest you rest. I shall let you know the moment I hear anything from Severus."

Andi went to bed and tried to sleep.

Why on earth had Severus done such a gung-ho thing? It didn't seem right; and to put himself deliberately in danger.

She turned over and wondered when he would return - and what the hell she was going to say to him when he did.

* * *

**Queen of the Faeries1** and **Kristi M** - You'll never know how happy I was to learn you are both still reading. Thank you so much for letting me know. I thought I'd lost you both way back. I was truly touched and delighted to know you're still with me. It put a smile on my face for the rest of the day. 

**Britchick** - That goes for you, too. I'm so glad you enjoyed MwtB. I hope this second part keeps you entertained too.

**May-Luna** - Thanx for your review. I am pleased you liked that line. I did wonder if it would work.

**Thouandl** - I felt Snape's character was getting a bit loose (although obviously Andi would see a different Sev to everyone else). It felt good to bring the original back, even at Andi's expense.

**Helena Oe** - Because he's Snape, I suppose. As J.K. has warned 'you shouldn't think he's too nice.'

**Kerichi** - You skim through my sex? How dare you! (jk). Yes, the old standards by Ella are very apt at this point in the story, aren't they.

**Aries1** - Thanx Aries1. I love your 'to the point' reviews.

**Josie** - Oh, I have some hideous cliffhangers coming up, I warn you.


	20. Something Of The Night

Hi everyone. We've got snow here, so I'm huddled up with my hot chocolate. Thanks for the birthday wishes. Thanks for your reviews also. A couple of them got me thinking and have influenced the chapter after this next one. More of that later.

Thanks to JessiokaFroka for betareading this chapter even though she was flying to Phoenix the following day.

**Chapter Twenty **

****

SOMETHING OF THE NIGHT

**  
**  
A week, almost two went by.

Her mood swings kicked in. Andi found herself one moment full of self-confidence and capability, a great sense of responsibility towards the baby growing inside her; _of course_ she could raise this baby alone, and in the Muggle world if she had to. Her Gran had managed, and that had been almost fifty years ago when there were  
untold prejudices against unmarried mothers.

Then the next moment her world would come tumbling down around her and she would collapse into a tearful heap at the loss of Severus, the worry of how he would react when he returned and she told him the news  
and the fear of being solely responsible for the welfare of another human being.

She was in the latter mood one evening, sitting in her rooms drowning in self-pity. Sinead O'Connor had been crying in her head throughout the day:

"_It's been seven hours and fifteen days _

Since you took your love away... "

And in an effort to flush it out, she now sat listening morosely to _Getting Sentimental Over You_ on the gramophone over and over.

There was a knock on the door.

"We thought you needed cheering up," said Vincent as he and Sylvia waltzed in without being asked, armed with wine and chocolates.

"Besides," said Sylvia, going over to the gramophone. "If I hear this fucking tune once more through my wall..." She turned it off.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you could hear it," said Andi, still bewildered at the invasion.

"_Your_ tune, is it?" said Vincent, gently. "Yours and Severus' I mean."

"Something like that," she replied quietly, a bittersweet memory rising of that romantic Christmas Eve when he had been so gentle, so giving, that she had dared to think he might have cared for her a little.

She squashed the memory like a fly.

"Well, come on," said Sylvia pouring and handing Andi a large glass of wine. "Have a drink and a laugh with us. Vincent, tell her about your crap date last night."

"Oh, Gods! Where do I begin?" laughed Vincent, dramatically.

"Dickie's off the agenda then?" said Andi, grinning.

"_Dickie!_" he screeched. "Once was enough. Sweetie, that woman has been had so many times, when we screwed I swear I never touched the sides!"

Sylvia yelled with delight.

"Vincent, you are evil," Andi scolded, but giggling in spite of herself.

"I was full of anticipation last night," he said. "Unfortunately, I got saddled with a tight-arse - and _not_ the kind I was hoping for..."

"Y'know whacha need," slurred Vincent, an hour and a half later.

"Apart from a bloody good screw," quipped Sylvia.

"Y'need somesing to take y'mind off things - off Sev(_hic_)Severus."

Andi had sat sipping the same glass of wine, watching the other two get slowly sloshed. Not only was she avoiding alcohol for the baby's sake, but she wanted to remain on her guard. She thought her present volatile state mixed with alcohol might send private problems tumbling from her lips. No one but Albus and Liz knew she and Severus had split up; no one but Liz knew about the baby.

"We have the Easter concert to put together," she told them.

"Tch, no. Somesing y'can get _totally_ immersed in."

"The concert's only a few songs at most," said Sylvia. "You need something bigger."

"Don't we all, darlin'," quipped Vincent, sending himself and Sylvia into gales of raucous laughter.

A trail of thoughts gave Andi the idea.

Yesterday she had seen that awful boy, Nott, for the first time since he'd broken into Severus' quarters on the last day of term and been suspended for a month. He had stared at her insolently, before a smug little grin cracked his face.

How she hated him for rifling through her things; being in the room where she and Severus slept; producing that offensive poster.

It was the poster that brought her thoughts to a head. The words '...Hogwarts...present their...production of..."

"We could do a show!" she said.

"A show?"

"Yes, an end of year show - a musical. What do you think? Do we have the resources? What am I saying? Of course we have the resources, we can magic them up. Do you think Albus would agree?"

"You can only ask."

* * *

"And I'd cast the main characters from the sixth-year, as the years either side will be concentrating on exams." 

Albus leaned back in his chair and looked at her with a smile. "I am pleased to see you putting your mind to other things, Andrea."

"Yes, well, I think I might go mad otherwise," she said.

"I think it is a wonderful idea. You have my full support."

"Oh, thank you. I'll have a look through my manuscripts and decide which might be the best show, and then I'll run the auditions in a week or so. Thank you, Albus," she smiled at him and stood up. "I needed this. Have you... have you heard from Severus at all?"

"No, my dear. He will not communicate until it is safe to do so."

Andi knew she should leave, that she'd taken up too much of the Headmaster's time, but...

"Albus, why did he go off? I mean, I know-"

"Why do you imagine he went off?"

"You told me he wanted to defend his family name, but-"

"When Snape Towers was attacked, the villains did not only destroy something that had been in proud possession of the Snape family for hundreds of years, they went one more vile step and desecrated the  
family crypt. Severus' mother and sister are interred there."

"Oh!" said Andi, mortified. "I had no idea."

"If Voldemort cannot reach his enemies, he will attack those closest to them. With the defilement of his mother and sister's graves, Severus realised how dangerous your association with him had become-"

"Well that's OK then, isn't it, because he's ended the relationship. He doesn't care for me anymore; he never did, so I'm safe."

Albus looked at her carefully. "Do you really believe that?"

"That I'm safe?"

"That Severus doesn't care for you?"

She looked away quickly as tears sprung to her eyes; she sniffed, powerless to stop them.

"Oh, my dear," he said, his voice sounding as though his heart ached for her. "Obviously I cannot know or explain everything that goes on in Severus' mind - he is an expert Occlumens - it is difficult to see beyond the surface of his thoughts; but I truly believe Severus ended your relationship because he cares _too_ much for you. He did not want you in danger.

"I shall leave _you_ to work out why he might have gone away so soon after."

* * *

Andi couldn't sleep. 

Her meeting with Albus filled her head.

The enthusiasm that had grabbed her with the thought of organising and putting on a show had blinded her to the reality of effectively committing herself to stay at Hogwarts until the end of the school year. Of course she would have to retract the idea - she would be back in the Muggle world by then, with the birth of her baby imminent and the great struggle of being a lone parent stretching before her. At least she would have something of his to love, something that would forever be the link between them - their child. It must have been this very emotion that had kept her Gran going all those years - something of Cornelius' to love and hold when she couldn't have him.

History was repeating itself and it brought Andi a new affinity with her Gran, a fresh appreciation of what she must have gone through and it fortified her, making her view the future with a new optimism, even if it had to be without the man she loved.

And yet...

Albus' words kept going round and round in her brain.

Severus _cared_ for her? Was that possible? Was he right?

It was half past one in the morning with no sign of sleep coming her way.

Andi got out of bed, pulled on her dressing-gown and began pacing her living room, fidgeting with the photo frames and candlesticks on the mantelpiece.

Surely if _Albus_ believed it, there was a good chance it was true.

Shuffling papers needlessly, tweaking cushions, fussing with the curtain fringes, she realized she was full of a nervous energy that would barricade any advance sleep made on her.

Severus _cared_ for her?

What drove her to do it she couldn't say, but she let herself out of her rooms and went down to the dungeons.

Unlocking the door to Severus' quarters, she wandered through the many boxes still littering the place, went to the bedroom and climbed into his bed, feeling so comfortable, so close to him in these surroundings that, hugging a pillow she fell asleep in an instant.

She didn't know how long she'd been asleep, but somewhere in the distance she became aware of the bed dipping, the pillow being eased from her arms, then lips on hers, soft and chaste.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Am I dreaming?" she whispered.

Severus was looking at her, his face so close, his eyes searching her own.

"What are you doing in my bed?" he whispered back, his voice caressing her in the darkness. "I understood I had ended our relationship."

"Albus said you might have done it just to protect me." the words came out soft and sleepy.

"The Headmaster claims to know my mind, does he?" His fingers brushed hair from her forehead.

"It was his opinion - and I let myself believe it."

Her eyes adjusted to the dark. She noticed the clasp at his throat and realised he still had his traveling cloak on. He had the keen smell of cold air about him.

"You've brought the night in with you," she said.

His mouth twitched. "Do you know how adorable you look when you are half-asleep?"

He was so close, she could feel his breath on her lips and his black hair tickling the sides of her face.

"Now I know I'm dreaming," she said with a smile. "My Severus would never say something like that."

The pad of his thumb stroked her cheek as his hand caressed her face and she leaned into the palm.

"There are a number of things your Severus never said, that he really ought to have said," He kissed her nose and then looked back into her eyes, "And words that should never have left his lips, for which he begs your forgiveness."

Her eyes had become misty with tears. "You had that the moment I opened my eyes," she said, thickly.

He licked away the tear that had trickled from her eye then traced his tongue down her cheek to her lips, parting them and entering her mouth gently, lovingly - a small moan escaping him as she met him with her own, sharing the most wonderful kiss, her arms slinking around his neck to hold him close.

Their mouths parted.

"Stay," she whispered.

"I cannot. I returned merely to collect some documents."

"Please," she murmured against his lips. "Just for a little while. I've missed you so much."

They melted into another kiss and during the kiss, he pulled back the bed covers from her body. Her pyjama top was unbuttoned, the bottoms rolled down and off before he moved on top of her and she settled him  
between her thighs.

"You do realise I am still completely dressed?" he murmured, nibbling her ear.

"I want you to stay that way," she said, her fingers going to his waistband and unbuttoning his trousers. "I want to feel enclosed by you; by your cloak - give me something of the night."

He closed his eyes with a small moan as her fingers curled around him, releasing him from the constraints of his underwear, stroking him as she guided him to her.

He spread his cloak like a giant bird unfurling its wings, and she breathed nothing but the heavy masculine scent of him, their bodies heating rapidly under the thick cloth of the cloak. They both sighed as they finally connected, gasping with each push that brought him further in.

"I want you _so_ much," she whimpered, her emotions high.

"You have me," he whispered, each gentle thrust more exquisite than the last. "I promise you have me."

She knew so well their rhythm, how they fitted together and moved together. She tightened her internal muscles around him as though trying to capture him and never let him leave.

He gave a deep groan against her throat that vibrated through her body to her very heart and she knew he was ready.

She didn't care that she _wasn't_ ready. She didn't mind if he went ahead without her. It was enough just to have him back in her arms, to experience him making love to her again. God, how she'd missed him.

"Together," he gasped through ragged breaths.

His hand slipped down between their bodies, his fingers sliding between her folds and massaging her. A harsh cry escaped her at the sudden rush of excitement, pushing her at speed towards a climax she hadn't expected.

His moans became desperate as he sensed the approach of her orgasm, his fingers moving to the rhythm of their bodies until they both tensed and released with shuddering sighs.

He collapsed against her shoulder, sending hot, gasping breaths onto her neck. She held him tight, trying to imprint the scent of him, the feel of him, the weight of him on to her memory before he left her again.

"No, don't go," she protested quietly as, finally, he moved off her, his arms still around her.

"I must," he whispered.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"When I come home we shall talk."

"But this is important..." She stopped, stunned. "_Home_? You said '_home'_."

"Yes."

She hesitated, extremely reluctant to spoil the beauty of this night if she could help it.

"Then come home soon."

"As soon as I can." He kissed her and then looked at her with those soft velvet eyes, as though he too, were hesitating to say something.

"Yes?" she breathed.

"You have...cast an Entrancing Enchantment, I suspect."

"What's one of those?"

He curled his lip, pleasantly. "I shall tell you when I return."

He snatched a final kiss and then disappeared quickly into the night.

The next morning she wondered briefly if it had been a dream;

_'Did he appear _

Because I fell asleep

Thinking of him?

If only I'd known

I was dreaming,

I'd never have wakened.'

but of course certain 'evidence' remained to dismiss that idea.

She stretched languorously, stroking her hand over her hardened belly. She'd missed the opportunity to tell him - made a selfish decision not to, in order to keep the romance going between them and she was not going to feel guilty about that. After all, this was hardly a thing to announce during a snatched five minutes, and he had said they could talk; not when he got back, but when he came _home_.

She hugged the pillow hard, feeling happier and more hopeful than she had for a very long time.

* * *

A/N - OK, I'm aware Andi saying 'we could do a show' sounds a bit like Judy Garland saying ' let's do the show right here!'. But she loves her music, bless her. 

'Did he appear...' is by Ono no Komachi

**Britchick** - I'm blushing. I'm not very confident creating my own characters, so thank you.

**Thouandl** - Yes, Liz is a very good friend to Andi - but they have known each other since kindergarten, so they know each other well.

**Emma Barrows** - Hi again. So glad you fixed your computer.

**josie** - The title gave it away? I thought I'd been so subtle! The original title for that chapter was 'Positive' which I thought was _too_ obvious.

**Kerichi** - You really like your Brit comedies, don't you! Well, Sylvia did have a sit down with Andi, but unfortunately got pissed rather than giving the earthy lecture.

**May-Luna** - Your review made me laugh. Thanks.

**Queen of the Faeries1** - Yes, I mentioned to JessiokaFroka, my beta, that I thought the pregnancy might be a bit predictable, and yes I'm sorry Andi did fail to tell him (can you blame her, at that moment?); she'll tell him next time. You have my word.

**Aries1** - Thanks Aries1. You always make me smile.

**Helena Oe** - Well, yes - I had hoped it came as a surprise. lol


	21. Castings and Conversations

Thank you for the lovely reviews. Notes to you all at the end.

My thanks as always to JessiokaFroka for betareading.

lots of love, Severusgirl

**Chapter Twenty-One**

****

CASTINGS AND CONVERSATIONS

END OF YEAR PRODUCTION

_This year Hogwarts is planning an end of year  
production of the musical show_

**GUYS AND DOLLS**

_(A musical fable of Broadway) _

Set in New York, this is a tale of comedy

and romance involving gamblers and the

women they love.

Cast auditions will be held in

the Music Room on

Friday at 6.30pm

Any student wishing to play in the orchestra

should contact Professor Timberly.

Andi looked at the queue standing outside the Music Room on Friday evening and wondered if she would be through by midnight. It was heartening to see so many eager students. More girls than boys, as was always the case.

There were groans and protests when it was announced that only the sixth-year students would be considered for the five main parts, but no one moved away or changed their minds.

It soon became obvious that some of the students hadn't realised they would be required to sing at the audition. The room had a permanent silencing charm on it, preventing anyone outside hearing what was going on inside, but still quite a number of students were shy about opening their mouths. One sixth-year boy turned as red as his hair as soon as she spoke to him, collapsed into embarrassed giggles when asked to sing, then suddenly remembered he had quidditch practice and rushed from the room.

* * *

"Millicent Bulstrode," said Andi the next day as she and Vincent sorted through the audition notes over coffee. 

"What about her?"

"She auditioned for the part of Sarah Brown. Have you seen the size of her? I'm more inclined to cast her as Harry the Horse."

Vincent laughed. "Still, she _was_ the only Slytherin to audition. It might be nice to include her in the show somewhere."

Vincent had been so enthusiastic about the show that she'd gladly split the responsibilities down the middle and he and she were now co-everything.

"Vincent, how is it you know so much about a Muggle show?"

"Oh, I knew a Muggle actor once. We lived together for a while. He had a very large...repertoire. I used to help him learn his lines and I went to all his shows. He was in _Guys and Dolls_, which I adored. I saw it dozens of times. He played Nathan. We split up when he did a sixth month run of Chekov - I couldn't stand the depression." Vincent held his hand to his head in a dramatic gesture. _'Ve must go back to Moscow_'. Believe me sweetie, three months into the run, I was more than happy to buy him a one-way ticket."

Andi laughed, as she always did with Vincent, then took a sip of coffee.

"Do you think it would be a good idea to explain the story in the program?" she asked him. "There will be a few things a wizard-audience might not understand."

"That's a good idea. I'll ask Hermione Granger if she'll do it; she's Muggle-born, and very succinct."

Andi took a chocolate cookie, absent-mindedly snapped it in half and dipped it in the little bowl of ketchup by her notepad. She stopped when she saw Vincent watching her, fascinated.

"It's... it's a delicacy where I come from," she said quickly, trying to cover up for this weird food craving she'd recently developed.

"Really? How strange." He looked back down at the notes. "So, who have you cast so far?"

"Everyone except Sky Masterson - there's just no one I feel is up to the task. The nearest is Colin Creevy, if we bulked him out a bit... but he's taking his OWLs, so he's out of the running."

"Let's see," Vincent took the cast list from her.

"Nathan Detroit - Terry Boot

Miss Adelaide - Sally-Ann Perks - oh yes, she'll be brilliant. She's a wonderful mimic. I'm afraid she does a rather wicked impersonation of Severus.

Sky Masterson - don't know.

Sister Sarah Brown - Parvati Patil

Nicely-Nicely Johnson - Ernie Macmillan

So what are you going to do about Sky?"

Andi sighed. "I don't know. The whole show could be a disaster if I don't find the right person. If worse comes to the worse, I shall have to ask Seamus Finnigan, but I seriously don't want to. He'd be great as Inspector  
Brannigan."

"Dean Thomas?"

Andi shook her head. "We need him on guitar. Don't worry," she said, popping the other half  
of the ketchup cookie in her mouth. "I'll sort something out."

* * *

The first music rehearsal took place. Andi began with the soloists - Sally-Ann, Parvati and Ernie. 

Sally-Ann produced a wonderfully convincing Texas accent which, unfortunately, wasn't quite right for Adelaide. Ernie took himself too seriously and needed to relax a bit. Parvati had a lovely clear voice. Andi wondered why she'd never joined the choir.

Things were going well. Andi was very pleased with the students as the rehearsal neared the end. It had been quite a pleasant experience until they were disturbed by intruders.

Andi stormed towards the door as two Slytherin boys retreated, laughing and jeering. She recognised them - of course she did. They had both given her trouble at one time or another. One was that odious Theodore Nott.

By the time she reached the door, they were gone, with only the sound of their footsteps running down a distant corridor.

She turned to the students. "I shall remember to lock the door next time. Let's call it a night, hmmm? You've done really well. I'm very pleased with the progress we've made this evening."

As she made her way back to her rooms, she heard voices somewhere ahead, around the corner. Her steps slowed as she neared the corridor, eventually stopping to listen, out of sight.

"...and Patil...you should have heard her - squawking like a crow:

_'Ask me how do I feel  
now that we're cozy and clinging..._'"

Andi turned the corner, silently.

There were three boys; two, thickset and ugly, the other smaller and blonde. The blonde one was entertaining the other two. He'd had his arms around his shoulders, making it look as though he was in a clinch with someone.

"Honestly, the only good thing was her tits swinging about:

'I_f I were a bell I'd go  
ding dong ding dong ding_... "

He made crude gestures as he swayed violently from side to side.

Andi approached softly, quietly, unconsciously mimicking Severus' silent walk as she glided up to them.

The two thugs saw her first. Evidently seeing their expressions, the blonde swung around, the anxious look on his face dissolving as he realised who it was.

"Mr. Malfoy, isn't it?"

"Yes, '_Professor'_."

"What are you doing along this corridor? I sincerely hope you have not been annoying the Hufflepuff girls."

"No Professor, I was just on my way back to the dungeons. May I walk with you? That _is_ where you sleep, isn't it?"

Andi looked at him. Insolent little shit. "Mr. Malfoy, could I see you for a moment in my office?"

She gestured the way. He began to walk, but turned to the others and made a comic face at his companions before following her down the corridor. Aware that he was swaggering and watching her arse as they walked, she was quite relieved when they reached her office.

"Please sit."

He threw himself in the chair, the ankle of his right foot resting on his left knee, his hands linked behind his head.

"I suppose you're going to take points from me," he said, cockily.

It annoyed her to know he would never act like this in the presence of any other teacher.

"Why, what have you done?"

He looked taken aback. "Nothing."

"Then I have no reason to take points from you - although what you were doing out there was cruel and uncalled for." She walked around to the other side of the desk and turned to face him. "I have asked you  
in here to find out whether you would be interested in taking part in the show."

Malfoy stared at her for a moment, a deep red flush coloring his cheeks. "You must be joking!"

"I'm very serious."

"No way! I'm not prancing about like a fu... like an idiot."

"I haven't yet cast the male lead. I think you would be perfect. And he doesn't 'prance', I promise you."

"Sorry, Professor, you've got the wrong student. I don't do homo stuff like that."

"Mr. Malfoy, watch your tone." She looked at him for a moment. "I can assure you, Marlon Brando was one of the toughest actors in the business and he played Sky brilliantly."

"Get off. Why pick on me? You had plenty of others wanting to do it."

"Because you have what is known as 'perfect pitch'. You may have been insulting Parvati at the time, but you hit every note perfectly out there in the corridor, not to mention how quickly you remembered the song. I assume that _was_ the first time you'd heard it?"

"If you think I'm joining some stupid Muggle show to make an idiot of myself in front of the whole school-"

"This is the libretto," she said, leaning across the desk and holding the book towards him. "Just read it through and see what you think. I need a good strong male presence for the part of Sky; it can't be given to just anyone. I believe you're the one person in the whole school who could carry it off."

She noticed, too late, that his eyes were fixed on her cleavage as she leaned across the desk, and (God forgive her) she was so desperate for him to accept the part, she lingered for a second longer before standing up straight. His eyes went instead to the book.

Whether she'd tickled his ego with her little speech, or whether her cleavage had diverted his thoughts from protesting, she couldn't guess, but...

"I'll take it," he said, snatching the book from her. "But that doesn't mean I'm doing it."

* * *

Andi took a deep breath before knocking on Albus' door one Sunday afternoon during the Easter break. 

Severus hadn't come home as quickly as she'd hoped and, as much as she believed he should be the first to know he was going to be a father, she felt it wrong to hold out on warning Albus any longer.

"Andrea, come in, come in." He waved her into the room and towards the two squashy armchairs either side of the fire. She sat in the right hand one as Albus lowered himself sedately into the other. Between them was a low occasional table set with a tea service for two and plates of various pastries and biscuits.

"I usually take tea at this time with Minerva, but she has decided to visit her cousin in the Gorbles, so it is just us two." Albus poured tea and handed a cup to Andi. "And before you ask, I have no new news from Severus."

Andi blushed. "Oh dear, am I becoming a bore?"

He smiled. "Let us just say, a trifle predictable."

"I just wish I understood why he's been gone so long. I didn't realise he'd be away all this time."

"It is a complicated journey to and from Liechtenstein when one does not use a broom, and Severus is traveling under cover, which adds to the difficulties."

"Liechtenstein? Is that where he is?" Andi was amazed. She hadn't reckoned on him being out of Britain.

"That is where his ancestral home lies and where, I imagine he would have begun his quest."

There was a small silence whilst visions of a cloaked Severus flitting furtively across Europe colored her imagination.

"Now," said Albus, breaking into her thoughts and offering her a plate of chocolate digestives. "This is very pleasant, but I presume it is not merely a social visit?"

Andi took a cookie, feeling her heartbeat increase slightly with nerves.

"Um, no. Um..." Her mouth had gone dry. Words rehearsed earlier simply vanished from her head. If it was this difficult to say to Albus, how on earth was she going to break the news to Severus?

"Perhaps this will help." He took the lid off a little bowl and held it towards her. She almost choked when she saw it contained tomato ketchup. She stared at him, her mouth agape.

His eyes twinkled back at her over his glasses. "It is not a difficult thing to detect," he said, pleasantly. "May I  
be first to offer my congratulations?"

"Ha! Um...thank you but, I'm not sure 'congratulations' is the right sentiment. It was quite a shock actually - a mistake."

Albus looked down at his hands. "My mind is cast back, Andrea, to November and the dinner we had with  
your mother. I remember how you blanched when she announced you, yourself, had been a 'mistake'."

Andi was horrified at being compared to her mother. She flushed to her roots.

"Well of course no, not a _mistake_ - more an _accident_... a _surprise_. Albus, I'm so sorry, I'm going to have to backtrack on the school show and hand everything over to Vincent - he's just as enthusiastic as me, and of course I shall leave whenever it is most convenient for you..."

"When is the baby due?"

"Mid September."

Albus thought.

Andi sat in silence, watching him. There was all ready a noticeable swell to her stomach when she was naked. In another month or so, it would be obvious when dressed. Her resignation should come sooner rather than later if scandal was to be avoided.

"Just after the summer break..." he mused.

"Yes, but-"

"I shall be able to charm your robes to conceal your condition, up until the actual birth if need be." He looked at her. "If you feel you would be able to continue your duties until July?"

"Er, I would hope so, but surely...?"

Albus leaned forward. "Andrea, when you suggested to me the possibility of putting on a show at the end of this year, I watched your whole face light up with enthusiasm, with pure passion for your craft. I am very keen to see  
that passion transformed onto the stage. I have no desire for you to leave your post before the school year is through. The inconvenience alone would be monumental."

This last statement made Andi snort with amusement. It was obviously a polite little white lie. The idea that her absence could be equaled to the sheer chaos Severus' had caused was ridiculous.

"That's very kind of you," she said, feeling so touched that he was finding ways of keeping her here. "Of course, I would love to remain here if at all possible, but there _are_ other considerations."

"Ah yes," said Albus. "Severus. You have not been able to tell him, obviously."

"No. Things _have_ calmed down between us. We may even be back together - possibly. Yes, I'm pretty sure we probably are. That all might change when he knows about this."

"It would be a foolish man who turned away from the precious gift of a child, and foolishness is not something I would readily attribute to Severus."

"But don't you see? I'm forcing this relationship to another level and it's not something Severus will be comfortable with. He'll end up resenting us. We'll be a burden."

"Andrea, I had assumed the Muggle world more advanced in equality than your words seem to indicate. We in the Wizarding world acknowledge that it takes two to make a baby. You are both equally responsible for  
this 'accident' as you put it. I concede Severus' reaction to the news may, at first, stir the... somewhat darker side of his personality..."

"Meaning, you don't want to be in the room when I tell him?" she grinned.

He smiled back. "I do not envy your task, I admit, but Severus will not shirk his responsibilities - of this I am sure."

"Yes," she said, realising she'd known this all along. "Of course you're right; it's just the idea of him suffering me and the baby, just because it's the right thing to do. That's no basis for a relationship. I'd rather leave and cope on my own."

Albus made a great deal of stirring sugar into a fresh cup of tea, chinking the silver spoon on the lip of the cup three times before saying,

"I was Headmaster when Severus came to Hogwarts at the age of eleven. Minerva, relatively new herself, was his Transfiguration teacher. He had come from a somewhat violent background; his mother, desperate to  
distance him, begged me to take him in. I would have done so anyway - he showed remarkable intelligence even then. We nurtured him as best we could, but it was painful to see how easily he made enemies and how quick he was to shun anyone who dared show him the hand of friendship. We have watched his struggles, his mistakes, his... _very_ long journey into the man he is today. Minerva, in particular, is quite protective of him.

"In all that time, we have never known him allow another person to get close, until you appeared - perhaps by '_accident_' - through the archway." He smiled. "Were you aware there was a sweepstake amongst the staff as to how long your relationship would last? No?" He leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially. "I am not supposed to know, either! Nevertheless I _do_ know the longest time put forward was three weeks, six days. You see, they have all known Severus for years. They know what to expect of him - only this time, he surprised them.

"I think he may very well surprise us again."

* * *

A/n - Originally this chapter ended at Draco taking the book, but reviews by Kerichi and Queen of the Faeries1 made me realise that Andi couldn't and shouldn't keep the pregnancy to herself for long, and that she needed someone to talk to, so I added this last section with Albus. My thanks to them and I hope it works. 

I couldn't picture any of the golden trio wanting to sing and dance, so apologies to anyone who hoped to see Hermione's Sarah to Draco's (possible) Sky or Harry's Nathan to Ginny's Miss Adelaide!

**May-Luna** - Yes, the cloak does it for me, too!

**josie -** A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do.

**Lee74** - Thanks for your lovely review.

**Thouandl -** Thanks. I did imagine it to be a very conflicting time for Andi, but I did enjoy writing that chapter.

**Emma Barrows** - Thanks Emma.

**Helena Oe** - Really? The most romantic scene? Thank you. I've tried harder on other romantic scenes - perhaps I was more in tune this time.

**Mark Darcy** - Thanks for your review. Welcome. I love the character of Remus, but I don't feel the same affinity as I do with Snape. There's so much more conflict and challenge with the bad boy. For Remus/Tonks, try Kerichi's 'Simply Irresistible'.

**KristiM -** I wanted Vincent to be an outrageous character - I'm so pleased you think he is.

**Silent Watcher, 1st Fury** - Thanks for your review.


	22. The Cast Outing

Thanks everyone for taking the time to leave reviews. They lift my day. Still a bit concerned about FemmeLoki - she's been with me almost from the beginning of MwtB and now seems to have disappeared. Anyone else in touch with her?

As with Grill, I'm having trouble dividing the scenes. FF is very fussy about what symbols it allows, so I'm going to have to use the solid line. Sorry.

My thanks to JessiokaFroka for Beta reading.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

****

THE CAST OUTING

_London - April _

Dear Andi,

Let me get this straight - you want to bring a bunch of students to my flat,down my chimney, to  
watch a video of Guys and Dolls?

You remember that time when you persuaded me to dress up and  
pretend to be your lesbian lover to get rid of that creepy guy who  
wouldn't leave you alone - and we ended up having to snog to make it  
convincing? I always thought that was the weirdest thing you'd ever  
ask...

But seeing how there's very little action around here, bring 'em on!

See you next Saturday.

Love

Liz

* * *

"Draco! I didn't expect you here."

Andi was getting the students ready to use the floo to Liz's flat.

"Yeah, well... I got my permission slip."

Andi raised her eyebrows as she took the offered piece of parchment and looked at it. She passed it to Vincent, who studied it.

"It looks genuine to me," he said, handing it back.

"I didn't think you were interested," said Andi, looking at Draco.

"I'm not," he said, looking down and scuffing his shoe on the ground. "I... I just fancied getting out of school for a while, that's all."

Andi looked at Vincent, who grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"OK, well, I can't argue with the signed form, and I'm delighted you are showing some interest."

"It doesn't mean I'm going to do it - I just want time out from school."

Keeping her smile to herself, she went to the fireplace.

"I shall go first. I don't want Miss Murrone having a heart attack with six strangers falling down her chimney. Sally-Ann if you go next... that's it, line up. Professor Bellchambers will follow at the end."

* * *

"I ordered pizza, is that OK?" Liz looked nervously past Andi towards the fireplace and yelped as Sally-Ann appeared in a heap in the grate. 

"That's fantastic," said Andi, helping Sally-Ann up just in time to miss Parvati crashing into her. "Liz, thank you SO much for this. I owe you big."

"No you don't. I'm paying for the pizzas out of the money you left here last December."

"Tch, you know what I mean."

"Mmmmm, yes, I think I do," Liz agreed, as Ernie appeared in a cloud of soot.

Once everyone had arrived and settled, Liz tugged Andi into the kitchen to sort out drinks.

"What's he doing?" Liz nodded towards Vincent.

"Vincent? Oh, it's just a warding charm," said Andi as she glanced past Liz and into the living room where Vincent was busy charming each corner of the room. "Albus insisted all precautions were taken before he'd give me permission to come here with the students. It just means we're all safe in your flat while we're off Hogwarts' premises."

"O-kay," said Liz uncertainly, looking away from Vincent and back at Andi. "So. How're things?" she whispered. "You're looking fantastic. Is Severus back?"

"No. I haven't seen him since that night I told you about - you know, when I couldn't tell him about this." She put her hand over her stomach. "I'm nearly nineteen weeks now and..." Andi gave a shy, beaming smile. "I think I felt a sort of fluttery movement the other day."

"Ohh!" said Liz, going gooey and putting her hand on Andi's tummy. "Really?"

"Liz...you _will_ be godmother, won't you?"

Liz gasped and then hugged Andi. "Oh yes Hon, of course! Oh, thank you! Oh, I'm going to be a _godmummy!"_

"Shhhhh!" laughed Andi, glancing into the living room.

"What's this?" asked Draco suspiciously, as Liz took round a tray of drinks. He looked really uncomfortable in his surroundings. He sat on the sofa as though he'd rather be hovering above it.

"Coke."

"No thanks. I don't drink Muggle stuff."

"Just try it, Malfoy," said Terry. "It's OK."

"I'll skip, _thanks_," he said, firmly.

The pizzas arrived very soon after, and they settled down to watch the film.

"Oooh, I love that red outfit," cooed Parvati as Sarah Brown came on the screen in her Salvation Army uniform. "Am I having one like that?"

"Hey, that's you, Terry..."

"Oh," said Sally-Ann as Adelaide made her entrance. "_That's_ what I'm supposed to sound like! I can do that."

Andi took a surreptitious look at Draco as Sky appeared. He was watching with interest.

There was an awkward moment when Sky kissed Sarah for the first time and the others turned to Parvati, who was looking extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm not doing it if I have to kiss _him_," she said, quickly.

"Yeah, well, it's not exactly persuaded me to play the part, so you're safe," Draco sneered.

"Sky is _hot_," said Sally-Ann, looking lustfully at Marlon Brando. "He's _so_ not you, Malfoy."

"Fuck off, Perks."

"_Draco!"_

"Sorry, Professor."

"He is pretty cool, though," said Terry, nodding at the TV.

The rest of the film was watched with interest. Andi caught Draco taking a cautious sip of Coke, and then another. The pizzas had been demolished.

The film was nearing its end. They had just reached halfway through Ernie's solo -_Sit Down You're Rockin' the Boat,_ when there came a heart-stopping screech of brakes from outside, followed by a thunderous _BANG!_

The lights in the flat flashed off and on, then off again and stayed off. The TV died.

Everyone either screamed or cried out in shock and ran to the window.

A four-wheel-drive had hit the lamp post on the opposite side of the street. The bonnet was completely buckled, the lamp post was across the pavement and sparking with a short-circuit, and the driver of the  
car was lying against the windscreen.

"Stay here!" Andi commanded the students, as she, Liz and Vincent rushed out of the flat and down the stairs, Liz all ready dialing for an ambulance on her mobile.

They were the first on the scene.

Vincent went to the driver while Liz, speaking urgently into her mobile, ran around the other side where a passenger was lying crumpled on the dashboard.

Andi had just reached the car when she became aware that the students had followed her. She turned.

"I told you all to _stay in the flat_, now go back up immediately."

Reluctantly, they turned and began filing back in the door; all except Draco, who sauntered into the road, his hands in his pockets.

"Draco, did you hear me?" she shouted, walking towards him.

"_PROFESSOR CARVER! "_

Andi stopped in the middle of the road. She and Draco turned in the direction of the harsh female voice that had commanded her name.

Standing in the centre of the road, about fifty yards away, was a tall, thin woman with long black hair, her black gown flapping in the breeze.

Andi was aware of many things happening at once.

The woman lifted her wand and pointed it at her.

Draco gasped, "Aunt Bella!"

Vincent screamed, "_ANDREA!"_

An explosion of blinding light from both ends of the street...

Andi knew no more.

* * *

**Mark Darcy** - Can you imagine Fred or George on stage? Mayhem! We may just as well have Peeves in the cast. Ruby Wax (good friend of AR) says 'he has this kind of sex-thing he turns on when on stage', and I agree with her. I seriously believe I could walk past him in the street and not notice (please God, test me!). 

**Intelligent Witch** - I'm pleased you agree. We've got to know the trio so well in the books but Draco remains a bit 2D, so it's tempting to fill him in a bit.

**Thouandl -** I have heard some women crave coal, so it could have been worse; and do you know, the power of suggestion is great. Ever since reading your review I've wanted chocolate milk with ice. And I don't even drink milk!

**Kerichi -** AR in Guys and Dolls? Nope, I didn't know that. Please don't tell me he played Sky, or I shall freak (for missing it, more than anything). That eight ball can be erratic, but may I remind you of my last review for your story. Shiver.

**Aries1 -** You think? Yuk! It did cross my mind to try Andi's craving for research purposes, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

**josie** - The lesser known characters give much more scope; although did you notice that Ron turned up for the auditions?

**Queen of the Faeries1** - Never seen Guys and Dolls? You're missing a treat. I'm glad you liked the apology. Wish my man would apologise like that.

**Keiju** - Thanks for your review. Really? I've f-kd-up again? Someone told me Liechtenstein was in eastern Europe. That's the second time in this story I've relied on other people's knowledge and got it wrong, instead of getting off my fat arse and doing my own research. Will I never learn?

**Helena Oe** - Dumbledore's great, isn't he? The very first time I read Philosopher's Stone, I felt I all ready knew Albus. He seemed very familiar and comfortable. I hope the crying yourself to sleep is because you miss Sev for yourself, not Andi. Hehehe. Good luck with the lenses.


	23. Liz At Hogwarts

Wow! I think I heard from everyone for that last chapter. Thank you all so much. Notes to you all at the end. Have just bought Killers' 'Hot Fuss' cd - love it. Have been listening to the track 'Andy, You're a Star' with interest. Wish I could find a way of using it, but it's not 2005 in the story. Ah well. Lol, Severusgirl. 

My thanks as always to JessiokaFroka my betareader.

**Chapter Twenty-three **

LIZ AT HOGWARTS

"Andi. Andi." The voice was a whisper.

"L-Liz?"

Andi's lips were parched, her throat raw, her eyelids felt too heavy to open. It seemed she had to fight with her body in order to wake up.

She felt a straw to her mouth and sipped the water thankfully.

She forced her eyes open and saw the blurry outline of Liz looking at her.

"Liz? Where...?"

"You're home, Hon. You're at Hogwarts." Liz took her hand.

Andi looked around as best she could. There seemed to be screens all around her. "Am I...am I in hospital?"

"Yes, Hon. In the hospital wing at Hogwarts."

Andi tried to think why she might be there, but couldn't. "Is Severus here?"

Liz stroked hair away from Andi's face. "No, sweetheart. He's not here."

"I want him here."

Liz just continued stroking Andi's hair.

"Liz, what happened? Why are you at Hogwarts?"

"The Aurors didn't want me to go with you and when I insisted, they started whispering about doing something to my memory. It was Vincent who made them take me."

Vincent?

A car accident! She remembered a car accident!

"The students - are they OK?"

Liz bit her lip. "Y-es."

"What does that mean? Are they OK or not?"

"All except Draco. He's been in a bad way, but Poppy reckons he can leave in a few days."

Andi threw this information around in her thoughts for a moment. Draco in a bad way?

"Wha... what happened?"

Liz was silent for a while. "You remember bringing the kids to my place to watch _Guys and Dolls_?"

Andi frowned. Yes, she did remember now. They had eaten pizza...the lights had gone out. She nodded. "There was a car accident..."

"That woman caused it on purpose. She killed those people just to get you out into the street and then she attacked you..." Liz's voice wavered.

"She hit me with a spell," Andi frowned. "I don't remember anymore."

Liz sniffed a wet sniff. "I thought you were dead," she said, thickly. "Oh God, Andi - I thought you were dead. The Aurors came. They took you off to a wizard hospital. They wouldn't have let me in if it hadn't been for Vincent. He was brilliant. That was over two weeks ago. The Healers didn't think you were going to make it. They transferred you back here when you were strong enough."

"_Two weeks?_ I've been unconscious for _two weeks?_"

"They sedated you."

"And you came with me, to Hogwarts."

"Albus Dumbledore insisted."

"That was good of him. He's a good man."

Andi lay still and quiet for a moment - an icy chill worming its way to her heart. "Liz?" she managed to whisper, her question obvious in her tone.

She was answered by a racked sob. Andi looked at her friend and saw a face awash with tears. She swallowed; the blood pounding in her ears.

Liz put her other hand over Andi's. "The baby's gone, sweetheart."

* * *

At night, when Liz had gone to her room, Andi lay awake for long periods of time, just gazing into space, so many thoughts and recriminations going through her mind. 

Initially she hadn't wanted to be pregnant, but over the weeks she had come to terms with the idea, even thinking about names and what the baby might look like; dreaming that everything would work out and that  
she and Severus would be doting parents. She had begun to look forward to being a mother, had come to love the little being growing inside. How could she not love something that was Severus'? And now she was gone.

Yes, it had been a girl. Poppy told her that at four and a half months they were able to tell. As tiny as she had been, she hadn't been whisked away by the Healers like some embarrassing problem, but returned to Hogwarts and buried in the grounds.

Andi couldn't cry. The tears wouldn't come. All she felt was a gaping hole where her future used to be, and a feeling that life would never be the same again. Emotionally, she just felt numb.

Liz was with her when Albus came to see her.

"To my eternal regret, I should have put my foot down and prevented this trip," he said.

Andi shook her head. "It was me, I persuaded you. I thought it was a good idea and... I thought my wizard protection would... well, protect me. I shouldn't have left the flat; you warned me to stay inside but... those people in the car, Albus, they needed help and I never stopped to think..."

He patted her hand.

She looked at him. "Severus..?"

"We have communicated. I was able to write and inform him of what had happened - not about the baby; I would not presume that to be my place - but I did explain you were out of danger. He decided to postpone his  
quest and return to Hogwarts..." Albus hesitated. Andi kept looking at him. "That was twelve days ago. I would have expected him back by now."

Andi's heart pounded. She felt Liz's arm come around her shoulder.

"What...what are you saying? That he's missing?"

"We have the Aurors searching for him. I am so sorry to give you this news in light of what has happened, but I do not believe you would wish me to withhold the information."

"No. Thank you, Albus."

Andi looked away, wondering if life could get any worse. Yes, she thought. There _was_ one more thing. She closed her mind to it.

"Apparently, I almost died."

"Andrea, you have a right to know that, on the advice of the Healers, your memory has been modified. We have taken away all knowledge of what happened whilst you were in St. Mungo's."

Andi looked at the kindly blue eyes looking deep into her own and nodded. She understood what he was saying. The trauma of what must have happened would be too much for her to bear; it was enough she  
would carry the blame and the guilt for her baby's death for the rest of her life.

Albus took hold of her hand in both of his. "Andrea," he said gently. "You must not blame yourself for this evil  
attack. You were hit by the Avada Kedavra curse. The curse is an Unforgivable. Nothing can stop it but, with an extraordinary combination of charms and lucky chances, it was weakened to a survivable level: your wizard protection; Vincent's counterattack-"

"Vincent attacked?"

"Yes. He sent a very ancient, very powerful spell to meet it. It could not block the curse, but it slowed its passage. Without it, you would certainly have been killed."

Andi digested this; Vincent had saved her life? "And the other things? You said a number of things weakened it."

"Draco Malfoy was standing near to you; and the other... I believe Severus may well have put the protection of Sucellus on you before he left. Sucellus is a God of strength and protection. The charm is a powerful one. Each of these things on their own would not have saved you. Combined, it gave you a breath of life to cling to."

"Draco-?"

"Is well. He went back to his classes today."

"He called her 'Aunt Bella' - the woman who attacked me."

"Bellatrix Lestrange is Draco's aunt. Sister of Narcissa Malfoy. I believe Bellatrix must have hesitated on seeing her nephew beside you and did not speak the curse with the necessary conviction, thus weakening it.

"It is possible Narcissa Malfoy is involved in a campaign to rid pure-blood families of their muggle connections. You are the first of them to survive."

"You mean the person who attacked me was also responsible for Finolla Quinn's murder?"

"Almost certainly. And the murder of Jessica Brook, and Eloisa Lancaster's mother."

"But...they married into pure-blood families. I wasn't married."

"But you _were_ carrying the heir to a pure-blood line. The three other victims were also expectant mothers."

Andi was shocked to the core. Narcissa Malfoy was heading a campaign to murder women and their unborn babies, just to keep the blood-lines pure?

"How... how on earth would she know that? Liz was the only one who knew-"

"Oh my God!"

Liz, who had been more or less silent throughout this meeting, took her arm from Andi's shoulders and stood up, her hands flying to her face.

Andi and Albus both looked at her.

"I... I was... well, I didn't know for sure because nothing was taken but... I just knew..."

"Miss Murrone," said Albus, soothingly. "Please take your time, but tell us what this is about."

"The day you came to see me, when we did the test..." she looked at Andi, "When you left, I went upstairs to my neighbor to see if she had any pregnancy books she could lend me - she's got a six-month old. I suppose I was up there for half an hour or so. When I came back to the flat I got the feeling someone had been in there. Things were in the wrong place and drawers weren't quite shut; but nothing had been taken, everything was tidy. It was just a funny feeling, you know. I even searched the flat in case someone was hiding, but there was nothing. I didn't think to check the bin - they could have found the test."

"You think someone from the wizarding world broke in? How on earth would they know where you lived, let alone that I'd been there?"

"That woman who followed us, remember? When we were shopping before Christmas. You said she was a witch."

Andi did remember. She also remembered telling her mother that she was visiting Liz that weekend, and then her mother had gone off to the Malfoy Mansion for lunch.

"I'm sorry, Andi, I didn't tell you because... well, I figured you had enough on your plate without hearing my ridiculous ideas that probably weren't true anyway."

"It would be relatively easy to watch a muggle floo," said Albus, then after a pause. "I think I need to contact the Ministry. Would you excuse me, my dear."

When he had gone, Liz sat back down on the bed. "I'm so sorry, Andi, it didn't occur to me it was worth mentioning."

"That's OK. Neither would I in the same situation." She began to shake. "I'm so worried about Severus. What the hell's happened to him?"

"You need to try and sleep."

"No," she said, resolutely. "What I need is to get back to work."

* * *

A/n - 1) I'm sorry. I realise you all probably hate me for taking the story in this direction, but believe me, I wouldn't do it without good reason. We are in the darkest part of the story now and it continues for another two chapters - but I've tried to give you some light relief with the rehearsals. 

2) I may have taken liberties with the Avada Kedavra curse, but on searching, I could not find another 'killing curse' to use. I have judged that Moody telling the class that they could chant it and give him nothing but a nosebleed, and Bellatrix telling Harry that he 'had to _mean_ it' when using the Cruciatus Curse, meant that perhaps the AK curse could actually be weakened by Bellatrix hesitating on seeing Draco. Dumbledore also puts objects in its path when Voldemort fires the curse at Harry - so I thought, why not a spell to slow it down? Anyway, I do not mean to suggest that Andi has any special magic in her, as Harry has. Her survival is merely a combination of different bits of good fortune.

**Kerichi** - Yes, I think Bellatrix is actually worse than Lucius. I have never read the bio of AR because (apparently) he hates the fact of it, so I am being loyal and avoiding it. I lick my lips at your description of the pic though. You asked me last time how many chapters. It goes to thirty two and an epilogue.

**Emma Barrows** - Thanks for your review. I try to keep updates toThursdays.

**Thouandl -** Thank goodness for the Atlantic! Draco stepping in? My dear, I may flatter myself I can believably get a Muggle into Hogwarts, write Snape into bed and possibly in love; but Draco stepping in to save someone? Impossible. Still on the cold chocolate milk, btw.

**Mark Darcy** - I'm sorry but, yes, this section is the darkest, but it is always darkest before the dawn. All I can say is 'trust me' and hope you'll stick with the story. I won't let you down. Btw - have you seen 'Rasputin'? Oh, Lordy!

**Intelligent Witch** - SO glad you didn't take the Lord's name in vain! Oh please don't hold me responsible for disrupting your studies.

**josie** - Got a few more cliffies coming up. You are warned.

**Helena Oe** - I'm glad my cliffhanger met your approval, even if you didn't like it. Pleased to hear about the contacts. Btw, do you remember quite a while back you expressed a hope that Liz would go to Hogwarts, and I told you to be careful what you wish for..?

**May-Luna** - No, not captured, but attacked. Thanks for your review as usual. And really? Did you really know something bad was going to happen? Perhaps you have borrowed Kerichi's eratic magic eight ball.

**Queen of the Faeries1** - Well, I _have_ been sorted into Slytherin, you know; there are about three more cliffhangers to come. Did the chapter take longer? You mean, to post? I usually post on Thursdays, so exactly a week had gone by.

**KristiM** - Well you were right, Severus _was_ coming back. Unfortunately he is now missing.

**Aries1** - A few more chapters for the full outcome of this attack.

**Wytchkat **- Wow! Thanx for your review, and welcome. And I am a great believer in mums needing _their_ time too.


	24. Liz, Vincent and Draco

Thank you all once again for the lovely reviews. I hope you all have a really lovely Easter. Here is a cliffie to chew over in between the Easter eggs...

Thanks so much to my Beta, JessiokaFroka.

**Chapter Twenty-four **

LIZ, VINCENT AND DRACO

**  
**  
Andi was sitting on the bed in the hospital wing when Liz came up carrying her luggage bag.

"I've got to go."

"I know."

They hugged.

"I'm sorry I've been such a needy friend lately."

"Tch, Andi! Considering all the times you've been there for me? You're the one who gave me an alibi when I dropped that water-filled condom out the window of the girls' toilets and it landed on Mr. Langham's head, remember? And how about all those nights you sat with me when Ace jilted me two weeks before the wedding? Not to mention bailing me from jail..."

They hugged again.

"Liz...I love you, you know that don't you?"

"Yes Hon (_sniff_), I love you too. Oh, look at me, blubbering while you're all dry-eyed and sensible." She dabbed her eyes with a tissue, "I want you to send me a letter every week letting me know how you are and what's going on, OK?"

"Yes."

Andi took hold of the walking stick she was forced to use. She had suffered some pelvic damage during the attack and the loss of the baby, and found it difficult to walk very far without the stick.

"God, I feel geriatric using this," she laughed as she walked Liz to the door of the ward.

Liz looked at her. "You will be OK?"

"Yes. I'm going to begin rehearsing the show again. That should distract me. Music will help. It always has."

"Don't over do it. Remember you still need plenty of rest."

"Yes, nurse!"

They smiled.

"How are you getting home?"

"Something called a 'portkey', I dunno. One those Aurors is coming with me."

"Ah. Have a good journey. Expect you'll be glad to get home."

"Well, I can't deny this place is weird in the extreme. My mobile doesn't work, the food is _too_ delicious to be good for me and those little grey thingies seriously freak me out."

Andi smiled. "The House elves?"

"It's like having ET do your laundry. And do you realise how many episodes of '_Corrie_' I've missed? Mind you, Vincent's been looking after me. I think I've heard more dirt and gossip from him than all the soaps put together."

They smiled.

Liz kissed her again. "Bye Hon. Don't forget to send that owl."

"I wont."

* * *

"Sleeping Beauty, awake!" 

Andi opened her eyes to find Vincent standing by the bed dressed in a white shirt with voluminous sleeves and an embroidered yellow tunic.

She pulled herself up in the bed. Vincent stepped forward.

"Let me get those pillows for you - there. How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"Oh, fine. A bit weak, you know." She sniffed. He smelled of... her mother! "Vincent, are you wearing _Christian Dior?_"

"Oh, yes I am! Clever you." He sat on the chair next to the bed. "I adored it on your mother and told her so, and the divine woman sent me a bottle. Gorgeous, isn't it?"

Andi smiled. "If you say so."

"Such a lot of cards and flowers!" He indicated her bedside table.

"Yes. Teachers and pupils. Everyone's been very kind. I've even got one from someone called Sybill, and I don't even know who she is."

"Sybill Trelawney - Divination teacher. Batty as a vampire's jockstrap, but outrageous fun."

"You know her?"

"Oh yes. We have tea once a week and she tells my fortune. I plan my whole wardrobe around her. She tells me my lucky colour for the week and I wear it."

"So this week it's yellow, is it?" she smiled.

"Saffron, if you don't mind! Oh look, forgetful me - I've brought you a present." He raised his hands and held out a cane.

Andi gasped.

The cane was made of shining ebony, with a silver tip and carved with little stars and crescent moons. The handle was made of an orb of rose quartz with little stars floating around inside and joined to the ebony with a deep band of silver.

"Vincent, it's beautiful."

"I have about four or five. I rarely use them and I thought to myself, now Andrea deserves a beautiful cane instead of that old stick - and I'm not talking about Minerva!"

"Vincent!" she spluttered. "You mustn't be so rude." She looked at the cane. "Thank you so much. I shall feel like a queen." She caught his eye, and they both laughed. Then she saw his wand hand. It was covered in horrible blotches of pink. "What happened to your hand?"

"This? Oh, you know..." He looked away, awkwardly.

"You had it damaged in the attack, didn't you?" she said.

"Yes. It burned my hand and arm up to my elbow. All better now."

"It looks nasty."

"Yes, but nothing compared to your ordeal. Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry I couldn't do more."

She stared at him in astonishment, watching as his chocolate brown eyes glistened with tears. "More? Vincent, you saved my life! Albus said without you I'd be dead."

"But your poor little baby."

Andi closed her eyes for a moment.

There was no hiding the fact of the baby now from the Staff; and although Albus had assured her the students knew only that she had been attacked, these things had an uncanny way of getting out. Why, oh why hadn't she told Severus she was pregnant when she saw him last? If she could turn back time she _would_ tell him, regardless of the consequences. It was so wrong that the world and his wife knew about the baby, and not him. It was wrong, wrong, wrong. The guilt was eating her up.

"It was an Unforgivable Curse," she said, quietly. "There was no stopping it. Look at the damage it did us, let alone an unborn baby. You did everything possible Vincent, and I shall be forever grateful." She took his hand and pulled him gently so that he moved to sit on the bed, then put her arms around him and hugged him. "Thank you," she murmured into his neck.

* * *

"Michael, I'm very grateful you are helping out by reading Sky's lines, but try to give Parvati _something_ to work with." 

"I can't do it right with her looking at me like that." Michael Corner gesticulated towards Parvati.

"I'm not looking at you _any way_." she protested.

Andi wanted to scream that they were acting like a couple of adolescents, and then realised that's exactly what they were.

"Can we _please_ get on...?"

"You're standing too close!" Parvati yelled at Michael.

"You're not even on the right mark," Michael yelled back.

Andi was near to pulling her hair out. Parvati and Michael clashed. She didn't know why, but rehearsing with these two was always a pain. She was tired after a full week back at teaching and then taking this rehearsal.

"Stop being such an arse, Corner."

Everyone turned.

Andi struggled to her feet, using the cane. "Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

She wasn't best pleased to see him. She hadn't sorted out her feelings towards Draco yet. It had been _his_ Aunt who was responsible for the attack, for the death of her baby. Draco's permission slip would have alerted Narcissa to Andi's whereabouts that day.

On the other hand he, himself, had been injured in the attack and his presence had helped save her life.

"I heard you still hadn't got someone for Sky. If you still want me, I'll do it."

Andi stared at him. "You'll do it? What's changed your mind?"

Draco looked awkward. "Just... stuff."

"Would you prefer we spoke after the rehearsal?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

She turned to the assembled group with a great feeling of relief. "OK everyone, gather round. I am delighted to tell you that we have our Sky. Mr. Malfoy here has agreed to take the role.

"_WHAT!_ " screeched Parvati above the urgent mutterings of the assembled cast. She threw down her script. "I thought that was a joke! No way. _No way_ am I doing it if _he_ plays Sky. If you think I'm gonna kiss Malfoy-"

"Shut it, Patil," sneered Draco, jumping up on the stage. "I'm not exactly looking forward to it myself." He picked up her script and thrust it back in her hands. "Just do it. Professor Carver's been through enough shit without you adding to it."

Andi turned away before her astonishment showed. Michael was gathering his things.

"Michael," she stopped him. "I'm very, very grateful for you standing in like that. Parvati wouldn't have been able to rehearse at all without you."

"That's OK. I'm just glad to hand over the job to someone else. She's mental, that one."

Michael left and Andi turned back to the stage. "Ok, we'll take it from your entrance Draco, missing out the song."

"Why're we missing out the song?"

"Because you haven't learnt it yet."

"Tch, just do it. I didn't come here to fanny around."

They went into the song without a hitch, a bit of stumbling here and there, stopping just once, mid-song to get their timings right.

_"I'll know when my love _

Comes along. "

At the end of the song Draco stepped up behind Parvati, turned her round and kissed her.

_SMACK!_

Parvati belted Draco around the face.

"_SHIT!_ " Draco reeled backwards, his hand to his face.

"_Parvati!_ " Andi scolded. "That was _too_ hard and _too_ early. You're supposed to count to _five_ before-"

"He _kissed_ me!" Parvati protested.

"I'm _supposed_ to kiss you, you dozy mare. It's in the script." Draco was rubbing his reddened cheek.

"Parvati, he _is_ supposed to kiss you," said Andi.

"He stuck his tongue down my throat!"

"_DRACO!_" Andi steamed.

"I'm sorry. Habit."

"Well break the habit. You're on stage, not behind the girls' changing rooms."

Draco sniggered.

"And Parvati, when you slap on stage, you're supposed to _pull your punches."  
_  
"Not _that_ time I wasn't."

Draco hung around at the end of the rehearsal.

"Do you want to tell me what made you take the part after all?" Andi asked him.

He looked awkward again. He shrugged. "I..."

"Sit down."

They both sat.

"Did the film help you decide?"

"A bit. That Brando guy _was_ pretty cool..."

"But?"

He paused. "I was... _am_... proud to be a pure-blood, you know. I thought the Malfoys stuck together. Then I find out my Aunt didn't care that her nephew - the sole heir to the House of Malfoy - was in the line of fire, and... well, there's this rumour that my mother was behind it all. I don't believe it," he said, quickly. "But they would both really hate for me to be in a Muggle show, so fuck them, I'm doing it."

"Well Draco," she said, ignoring his language. "I can't tell you how pleased I am you've accepted. It's going to be fun, trust me-"

The doors to the rehearsal room opened just then and Albus came in. Andi smiled...

Until she saw Poppy walking in behind him, and the expression on both their faces.

* * *

A/n - 1)'Corrie' is short for 'Coronation Street', a UK Soap Opera. 

2) - Yes; ashamed, I write from true life. A water-filled condom _was_ dropped on a teacher's head at my school. I wasn't to blame, but I _was_ part of the group involved.

**KristiM** - I know. I feel guilty putting Andi through it.

**Kerichi **- I don't know Princess Bride, but that justice sounds pretty good. Hope you get lots of Easter eggs - you will save some for next Thursday, won't you.

**Emma Barrows** - Thanx for your review. I'm hoping to take a look at your fic over Easter.

**Thouandl** - Do I keep promising light? I hadn't realised. At the moment I'm trying to lighten things with rehearsals and stuff. Oh 'Mr. Brightside' is the best track, but I also like 'Glamorous Indie Rock and Roll' and 'These Things That I Have Done'.

**josie** - I know, I am an evil person. I got a scout bag in it. A crystal ball won't help you now.

**Mark Darcy** - I'm so relieved you're staying. Haven't seen RBA, but have seen Close My Eyes. Really loved AR in it, but how could not one but _two _men fall in love with that depressing, self-absorbed woman is beyond me. The film didn't work for me, I'm afraid.

**Queen of the Faeries1** - That's a really nice thing to say - thank you. I haven't found a place in the story to explain about Vincent, but I can tell you he is an old soul who retains knowledge from one existence to another (there might be a word for this type of person, but I don't know it). He has joined the Order and will be a very valuable member, I imagine.

**Helena Oe** - Wow, thank you. I'm glowing from your review. And never apologise for long reviews. I love them.

**Hysterically Insane Author -** Um...are you sure about that? I called in at your story 'Ten' by the way. I am going to review, but I can't do it just yet. Will explain why in the review. lol.

**Silent Watcher, 1st Fury** - No, Andi decided not to tell him when she had the chance, and as you can see, now regrets it.

**Wytchkat **- Really flattered by your review. Thank you.

**May-Luna** - Wow, I never knew about that secret law, and yet apparently I use it! I must have a magic elf whispering in my ear.


	25. Tell Me It's Not True

I'm remaining silent until the end of this chapter, except... 

I am now going to go and hide while you read and review this next chapter. All I can say is,

I'm so sorry.

Forgive me.

**Chapter Twenty-five******

TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE

**_Tell me it's not true  
Say it's just a story  
Something on the news.  
Tell me it's not true  
Though it's here before me  
Say it's just a dream  
Say it's just a scene  
From an old movie of years ago. _**

Willie Russell _- 'Blood Brothers')_

* * *

She and Draco stood up. 

"Mr. Malfoy, would you excuse us?" Albus spoke gently but firmly.

Draco gave an uncertain, worried glance at Andi. "Yes, Professor."

Andi wanted to forbid him from leaving; wanted to make him stay. Draco was her shield. While he was here, Albus couldn't deliver the message.

_Don't go. Don't go._

He left.

Andi wrung her hands as she stared past them both and babbled, "We've just had a wonderful rehearsal/Draco has agreed to play the part of Sky/I can't tell you how relieved I am-"

"Andrea-"

"I thought I might have to cancel the whole thing you know/not being able to find anyone for the male lead/but now Draco's on board-"

"Andrea-"

She gave a dry sob that shook her whole body. "Please..." she whispered, barely able to get the words out, "Please don't say it..."

Poppy came over and took her arm, encouraging Andi to sit. She then sat next to her, continuing to hold her. Albus came and sat in front of them.

Andi shook uncontrollably.

"There is no easy way to tell you," he said gently, taking her hands, his eyes full of pain. "Hagrid found him just outside the gates a little over half an hour ago."

"Where... where is he? Is he in the Hospital Wing?" she said, hopefully.

"No, my dear." His voice wavered. "He was taken directly to the Chapel."

She couldn't breathe.

The _Chapel?_

The full implication of what she was being told hit her like a bucket load of ice.

"Then... then I've lost everything," she whispered, feeling such grief she thought she would go mad.

How could anyone do that to someone she loved? Her heart felt shattered. To do that to him, and then just dump him as though he were rubbish.

Poppy was saying something and offering her a phial of pale blue liquid; she waved it away.

"I want to see him."

"Perhaps in a while-"

"I want to see him now."

* * *

It was a tiny chapel she hadn't even known existed. 

In the centre was a rectangular plinth with three shallow steps running all the way round. At each corner of the plinth, at the bottom of the steps was a House-elf; they stood quite still in attendance, their heads bowed, their hands behind their backs. Directly behind each elf was a large ornate torch-holder, six feet tall. The torches they held licked and flickered their flames in the air, casting dancing shadows around the room.

It was the only movement.

On the plinth stood a high table, rectangular again, draped in a purple and green cloth of rich velvet on which was embroidered a viper wrapped around the Staff of Sucellus - the Snape family crest.

Her eyes did not want to rise any further. The muscles seemed to scream in protest as she willed herself to look.

A small noise escaped her at the vision of him, still and silent, laid out on the velvet cloth, his hands folded across his stomach. He was robed in black, his skin so stark white in contrast.

Her knees weakened, and she wavered.

Albus, who had been holding her arm, moved to support her shoulders. "Perhaps I should stay?"

"No," she said, her voice sounding small and thin. "I want to be alone with him one last time."

He nodded gently. "I shall be just outside the door." he said, and left, closing the door quietly behind him.

She didn't move. She couldn't move. She didn't have the courage to go closer; to see the reality for herself.

The silence of the room was cloying, suffocating; the only noise came from the blood pumping in her ears and the occasional hiss from the torches.

Her injuries weighing her down as never before, she forced herself to place one foot in front of the other and move towards the table, her whole body making involuntary shudders, tensing her insides to the point of pain. Leaning heavily on her cane, she raised a foot to the first step and took two attempts to push herself up. The second step was easier. The third brought her to him.

Skin so waxy - almost yellow. Black hair hanging away from his face, giving prominence to his sharp features, starker now in death. Cheeks sunken with no blood to fill them; eyelids not completely lowered, leaving a sliver of blackness in evidence of eyes that had once turned to velvet as he looked at her. Lips just a pale, thin line when once they had done such exciting things to her.

The stillness of his body was incredible to her. His chest did not rise with breath; there was no tell-tale flutter of clothing caused by a heartbeat.

_Tell me it's not true _

_Though it's here before me..._

She put a trembling hand out to his and let out a sharp breath as her fingers fell to flesh cold as marble, and she knew then that all life had ceased.

"Severus," she choked, her throat hurting as the muscles closed in, forcing her to rack air noisily to her lungs.

She lowered her head to his hand, her fingers playing over it, her mouth breathing heavily over his skin as though to push some life-force through the pores.

She kissed the hand and then left it, bringing her face close to his, stroking his hair, running her hand over his face, his eyes that would never look at her again, his lips that would never recognise the last kisses she would ever bestow.

"Now you've come home I can tell you," she whispered, stroking his cheek. "We had a baby girl. I called her Josephine, after my Gran - you don't mind, do you? Will you... will you look after her... until I get there?"

She lay her head down beside him so that her nose was to his cheek, her cheek to his ear.

"Remember when you first found me, outside on the lawn, my dress up around my waist and my bottom on show in my little thong; and it took you a week to admit you fancied me? Then you threw a wobbly when Albus offered me the job here, but you apologized by letting me play Rachmaninov with an orchestra? Do you remember that day? It was the day I fell in love with you. I know I irritated you to distraction sometimes, and _you_ were not always a joy, but... we had a great time, didn't we? Except, remember that time I hurt you, when I impaled you on my heel? God, I've never drawn blood with a shoe before. Just a bit higher and I would have hit the jugular. That would have been hard to explain. Why has Sir got a scar on his neck? Luckily it was out of sight under those high collars you wear."

She put her hand to the top of his shroud.

"Not like this stupid thing. Why have they put you in a black shroud? You should be dressed in one of your frock coats like you always preferred. I'll sort one out for you later."

She picked up the gathered edge of the shroud to pull it further up his neck, and stopped.

Her eyes fell to the place near his collar bone where her shoe had pierced his skin, scarring him for 'years, if not for life', according to Madam Pomfrey.

The skin was completely white, completely bare, completely without any mark whatsoever.

She blinked, thinking perhaps her grief was affecting her senses. It took a second or two to realise what she was seeing.

Clarity kicked in.

She opened her mouth but, as in a nightmare, no sound came out.

She tried again, gasping air into her lungs before, "_ALBUS!_ "

She heard the door to the Chapel open instantly and footsteps hurrying into the room. She turned to see Albus striding towards her, closely followed by Poppy.

"This isn't Severus!"

* * *

Albus and Poppy glanced at each other. She knew at once what they were thinking. 

"I'm _not_ in denial," she said frantically, then realised it wasn't helping. She took a deep breath and continued as calmly as she could, shaking all the time. "He had an injury - at Christmas - remember, Poppy? You said it would scar. Well there's no scar."

She stepped to the side as they approached, eager for Poppy to see and agree.

"Look - here Poppy, remember? He had a hole in his shoulder, a deep one. You dressed it..."

Poppy put her hand to the spot where a scar should have been. "Yes, I _do_ remember. An extraordinary injury - you never quite explained how it happened-"

"But you said it would scar."

"Yes. Even if it faded over the years, it would certainly still be there now, unless..." She looked at Albus.

"Scar removal is a rather delicate magic," he said, obviously thinking.

"And Severus isn't vain enough to have bothered," said Andi, her eyes flicking between him and Poppy, desperate for them to agree with her. "Albus, I'm not mad with grief - I'm certain this isn't Severus. I don't know how it could be someone else, but it _is_, I know it is."

"There _is_ a way," he said, slowly. "Although I admit I had not realised its affect could continue in death." He turned to Poppy. "We shall need to cleanse the body again with ritual oils, only this time we need to add Veritaserum."

The House-elves brought a silver tray on which was a silver bowl, five bottles of oil in various shades of oranges and yellows, and a tiny phial. On a second silver tray was a neatly folded cloth.

Albus supervised as one of the House-elves poured a different measure of oil from each bottle, muttering something under his breath at the same time. When he had finished, Albus took up the phial and poured two drops of liquid into the oil.

He looked at Andi over the top of his half-moon glasses. "Andrea - you understand there is the greatest possibility we are wrong and this _is_ indeed Severus. You must prepare yourself."

She wanted to insist that they were not wrong. Instead she nodded silently and watched as Poppy soaked the cloth in the oil and then squeezed the excess from it.

Holding her breath, her heart beating fast, she studied the face under the cloth as Poppy began to stroke it over the forehead, cheeks, nose...

Andi felt the terror rising as the face remained as Severus'. This couldn't be - it just couldn't. She knew. She _knew_.

Then, as though Poppy were wiping a chalkboard clean of writing, Severus' features began to disappear under the cloth to be replaced by those totally unknown to Andi.

She spluttered her relief.

"Bless my soul!" said Poppy in amazement.

Albus closed his eyes as though in silent prayer.

Andi could feel a rising tide of hysteria threatening to take over. Her poor body, still recovering from the attack, couldn't cope. She thought her brain might burst with the turnaround from absolute grief to absolute relief.

Letting out a heart-rendering sob, she folded to the ground in a faint.

* * *

"Polyjuice Potion is a complicated recipe which gives the drinker the features of the person whose essence is added." 

Andi was now back in Albus' office having insisted she was recovered from her fainting fit.

"You mean, something of Severus' was put into the Potion?"

"Yes. Hair, a fingernail. This unfortunate man was obviously forced to drink the potion and murdered once it had taken affect. I had not appreciated this would freeze the effect of the Potion - I must store that away for future reference."

"But why would someone want to do that?" she asked.

"Taking into consideration that the body was then dumped outside Hogwarts' gates, I would assume we were to believe that Severus was dead."

"But why?"

"So that the search for him would be called off. So that Cornelius would recall the Aurors. To delay us, for some reason."

"So whoever was responsible must have been in contact with Severus. I mean, to get something of his to put in the potion."

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean? Severus rarely leaves the school. Whatever it was would have been taken at some time during his absence, surely."

"You are forgetting the scar. If the essence had been taken since Christmas when the injury occurred, the scar would have been present on the body. The essence must have been acquired before the injury occurred."

Andi sat back and digested this.

_Before_?

Then one of the staff...? No. Andi had been down that route before. She had learned her lesson about jumping to conclusions.

Her mother?

Don't be absurd.

She looked at Albus. "Theodore Nott."

Albus raised his eyebrows, and he sat up, quite alert to what she was saying.

"He broke into Severus' quarters during the end-of-term feast, remember?" She knew she didn't need to ask. "He said he was there to steal... my underwear. I thought it strange at the time that he would break into Severus' quarters instead of mine. There was nothing in his pockets except school boy junk-"

"And a toffee wrapper with hair stuck to it." finished Albus.

Andi felt her mouth open in shock as the full implication of this hit her. A pupil was responsible for this? Not all, of course, but used as an accomplice? And sly enough to cover his tracks with toffee papers and lies about stealing her underwear? It was just incredible.

"I shall need to interview Mr. Nott," said Albus.

"And then what? What if he's guilty?"

"He will be handed over to the Ministry and in all probability, expelled." Albus looked away, sadness glistening in his eyes.

* * *

My thanks to JessiokaFroka for betareading and her comments. 

**A/n** - I decided to post this chapter now, because I know you are all impatient to see Sev again and I admit I made a mistake keeping him out of the story for so long. I couldn't really make it work any other way - I needed to get certain timings (esp. with the pregnancy) right. I shall hopefully be posting the next chapter on Thursday or Friday (as long as Jess doesn't mind me harassing her to betaread), when there is every possibility our favourite bad boy will return.

Here are a few notes about this chapter:

1) Snape's body being guarded by the elves was inspired by the four royal males guarding the coffin at the Queen Mother's Lying-In-State.

2) 'we had a great time, didn't we?' is the message Oliver Reed's widow wrote on her wreath at his funeral. It moved me very much at the time, and I thought I would use it here.

3) Before you all flame me, I'd just like to defend myself by reminding you that it wasn't Severus after all, and...and...at least this is only a little fanfic...(points finger at Ms Rowling) _She_ killed _Sirius!_

**Kerichi -** Yes, there is something endearing about Draco, in spite of him being an evil little oik. I am interested to know your thoughts on this chapter, Ms.Kerichi (looks over top of glasses, with eyebrows raised).

**Emma Barrows** - Thanx. And I did.

**Thouandl -** You see, I take notice of my reviewers. You'll never know how much influence you all have. lol.

**Mark Darcy** - Another whose review influenced the early arrival of this chapter. And all those multiple Snapes you sent me. Ooh, yes! Yes! YES!

**Helena Oe** - Hehehe. You know, I considered 'Grease' (coz I used it in MwtB), and 'West Side Story' (you know, sharks/jets - pureblood/muggleborn), but then I watched 'Guys and Dolls' and knew I wanted Draco as Sky. Your reviews make me feel good. Thanks.

**May-Luna** - No, no. Even though you were correct, you haven't had to wait a whole week. I hope it isn't Kreacher at my ear, too - yuk!

**Queen of the Faeries1** - And now I've gone and mucked up the routine just as you realised I had one! Sorry. I think I'm right in saying there are only two more cliffhangers to go.

**Hysterically Insane Author** - Oh, you make me feel so guilty. You know, chapters like this one seem a great idea at the time - then it comes to posting, and...

**Wytchkat** - Yes, but you don't have to wait. Thanks for reviewing.

**KristiM** - I love the thought of Draco as Sky. I feel sorry for Parvati though.

**littledarkone** - Bowled over by your review. Thank you so much. Yes, you did make me feel special. Lol. Vincent may be a bit limp-wristed, but he's a powerful wizard. I'm glad you like him.


	26. Daughters and Lovers

Thank you so much for your reviews and for not hating me for that last chapter. And yes, so that you don't go peeking ahead (did I point my finger at you, Mark Darcy? Lol), I shall tell you now - Sev is back in this chapter. 

For anyone reading **Grill's** fic **'The Unfortunates'** and wondering where she's got to, the sad news is that FanFic has deleted both her fics and her account. Why this has happened she doesn't know, but for those wanting to read the latest chapter (she is desperate for people to know she hasn't abandoned the story), you can read it on Ashwinder.

Enjoy...

**Chapter Twenty-Six **

**  
DAUGHTERS AND LOVERS**

The school had a weird silence about it today. Lessons were in progress and no one was about. Andi had the afternoon off - a combination of a free period and a pupil being sick.

It wasn't very unusual to find herself in this position, but today the silence of the school had a peculiar feel about it, a tight, expectant feel. Something was amiss. She felt uncomfortable in her skin. Her clarity was straining to understand what was causing it, but she just couldn't get there. It remained elusive.

One hand on her cane, the other in the pocket of her gown, she walked slowly but purposefully into the grounds. The weather had been dry for a week, but there was a smell of rain in the air this afternoon.

Smoke was curling up from the chimney in Hagrid's hut, and his dog barked deeply as she approached and knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Hagrid."

"Tha's all right - I'd finished me tea."

"I should have given you some notice," she said in a rush, "but I find I have to act on the moment, or... I'd never do it." Hagrid looked at her. "I wondered... if you would... show me the grave?"

They walked across to the lake, Hagrid making a gallant effort to slow down so she didn't have to rush. Well, she _couldn't_ rush - not walking with a cane.

They went past the patch of Night Diamond and then down the bracken-edged pathway along the banks of the lake.

The breeze rippled across the water and the occasional 'plop' of a surfacing creature could be heard.

"Rain's comin' in," he said, peering at the sky. "Got a few hours grace, mind."

Hagrid led her through a thick curtain of willow, holding it back for her as she stepped out into a small clearing where a patch of young grass grew, supporting a carpet of pinkbells. Andi stopped quite still and gasped.

"Oh, Hagrid!" Her eyes had suddenly noticed the pinkbells were growing in the shape of a heart, the edges marked out in pure white pebbles.

"Always think a bare grave's morbid," said Hagrid, looking at his feet. "I hope y'don't mind the liberty."

Andi went and knelt at the point of the heart and ran her hands lovingly over the flowers. "I was really dreading coming here," she said, quietly. "But I couldn't have wished it more beautiful. Thank you so much." She bowed her head and put her fingers to the bridge of her nose, a sudden pain appearing there.

"T'aint right, is it?" said Hagrid, thickly. "A grave so small."

A few moments passed in silence.

"I'll er... I'll leave you fer a while then..."

Andi leaned forward and picked one of the flowers from the very centre of the heart and clutched it to her own heart, then turned and sat on a flat rock set close by. She had still to shed her tears for Josephine.

She was deep in thought when she became aware she was not alone. Looking up, thinking Hagrid had returned for her, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Hello, darling."

Genevieve was holding aside the curtain of willow. She was dressed in a cream cashmere sweater and a honey suede skirt and matching jacket. She had foregone high-heels for flat brown boots.

"Wha... what are you doing here?" A tiny flutter of panic appeared inside her. Please don't let her mother misbehave, not here, not in this place.

"Hagrid told me you were here," Genevieve replied.

Andi frowned, irritated. "No, I mean what are you doing at Hogwarts?"

"We came to see Albus." Genevieve came further into the glade and indicated the rock next to Andi. "May I?"

"You'll ruin your skirt," Andi warned.

Genevieve waved the warning away and lowered herself elegantly onto the rock.

Andi watched, intrigued. She had attempted to move just like her mother once, the very first time she'd had dinner with Severus and wanted to appear cool and elegant - like Katharine Hepburn she had thought. Genevieve seemed to have that elegance, whether naturally or acquired, she certainly had it.

"_We_? You said 'we'."

"I'm here with Bruno. We arrived just about two hours ago. We can't stay long, so I came looking for you." Her eyes fell to the heart-shaped flower display. "Is this where your little girl is buried?"

"How do you know-?"

"I correspond with Vincent. You must excuse his telling me, darling. I promise I haven't breathed a word to anyone."

"Not even Narcissa Malfoy?" Andi replied, sharply.

"Certainly not Narcissa Malfoy. Darling she was the most awful inquisitor. I'm afraid I was flattered by her interest at first, but I soon became suspicious that all her questions were about you and Severus and not about me." Genevieve smiled. "Thank goodness she didn't flatter my ego, otherwise I'm afraid to _think_ what I might have told her!"

Andi didn't dare reply. Instead she said, "And who is Bruno?"

Genevieve clapped her hands together and raised her face to the sky dramatically. "Horizontal paradise!"

Andi gave a hoot of laughter. Genevieve twinkled a smile at her daughter.

"He's Bruno Gleaves - the Austrian Beater."

"A Quiddich player? So he's quite young then?"

"Young enough to keep me _very_ busy; and he's also incredibly handsome."

"And wealthy, I imagine."

"But of course."

"So is he going to be number five?"

"Oh goodness, no! Can you imagine! Genevieve Gleaves - how ghastly. No, he's just my temporary toy until someone more suitable comes along."

"Why bother getting married at all? Five does seem a bit excessive."

"For the marriage settlements, of course. And the social standing. I've never married unless they are very well connected - socially and financially."

"So love doesn't come into it at all?" Andi was beginning to get a bad taste in her mouth.

"I've never looked for love. Oh, I've been very fond of some, of course, but I made a vow a long while ago..." Genevieve's sentence ground to a halt. She swallowed and looked away. "Hagrid has made it very beautiful here. I do think you've been awfully brave. It's the hardest thing in the world to lose a child. I lost one once..." Andi looked at her sharply. "But I hope I might get her back one day."

"You didn't lose her - you ran away from her," Andi snapped. "You gave her up; you chose to leave."

"Yes. I wasn't a very good mother."

"You were _no_ mother."

"I did try. For three years I tried."

Andi felt anger rising inside her and a lifetime's resentment ready to erupt, but she refused to have this argument beside her daughter's grave. "I have to get back to the castle," she said dismissively, getting up.

"Oh no, darling, stay awhile-"

"I'll see you back at the school." She walked away. She didn't look back. She just kept walking towards the castle as fast as her stupid, aching hips would allow.

As she approached, a figure came out of the main door and down the steps. Upon seeing her, he hurried towards her. Andi stopped, frozen to the spot, filled with terror that it was bad news. She knew she wouldn't be lucky a second time.

"Vincent, what is it?" she called desperately.

He rushed up to her and held the tops of her arms. "Oh sweetie..." He gulped and then gave her a huge smile. "Severus is back."

* * *

Frustrated that she couldn't move any faster, she hurried into the castle and up to the Hospital Wing, Vincent close behind. With controlled urgency she pushed open the doors to the ward and walked quickly in. 

Poppy spotted her and silently indicated the end of the ward where screens had been drawn around a bed. Andi hurried towards them, unaware of Poppy restraining Vincent from going any further.

Andi's heart almost burst with joy when she saw him sitting up on the bed, fully clothed and uninjured apart from a cut on his left temple.

Alive!

He turned his head to her as she stepped through the screens, his eyes running over her, appraising her, taking in the cane before returning to hold her gaze, and just for one unguarded moment there was an expression in his eyes that made her heart leap.

It took all her willpower not to rush to him and throw her arms around him. Albus was there, Cornelius was there, and two others who were strangers to her. She knew she had to restrain herself, but it was so difficult. The fact that he would hate a display of affection in public, her only restraint.

She swallowed and licked her lips. "Sorry I'm such an old crock," she said, indicating the cane, and helpless to disguise the weight of emotion in her voice.

It was Cornelius who came to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

There was a perplexed look on the faces of the two strangers as they took in the situation.

"Well, um... I think we're finished here," said the male stranger at last, in a deep, rich voice and drawing the other away by the arm.

"Kingsley; Tonks," said Albus, stepping up to them. "My deepest thanks for returning my Potions master to me."

The one called Kingsley bowed.

"My thanks also," said Severus quickly, although the words seemed to stick for a moment in his throat.

There was a flicker of astonishment from both strangers. Kingsley bowed again, this time to Severus, and then he and the girl left.

With just Albus and Cornelius present, Andi felt able to go and sit on the edge of the bed.

"I think we should leave," said Albus, quietly.

"You have yet to explain how I was found," said Severus.

"Perhaps later..."

_Yes, yes, let it wait_, she thought. _I want to be alone with him, touch him, to make sure he's really here.  
_  
"I must know to whom I am obliged."

Albus sighed. "Very well. A chance remark alerted us to your whereabouts, Severus. You have Genevieve de Laclos to thank for your discovery."

"My mother!" said Andi, incredulously. She couldn't help it. The shock that her mother had actually done something useful sent her turning to Albus.

"Yes. When her current partner learned she was your mother, Andrea, he recognised your name from the newspapers and your link with Severus, and told your mother that he had heard Severus' voice at Mulciber Croft."

"My voice?"

"Yes. He is a former pupil at Hogwarts and a remark about never forgetting _that_ voice was made." Albus twinkled. "Genevieve thought it best to bring him directly to me, rather than risk a letter."

Andi's mind was ticking over. "This former pupil... would it be someone called Bruno Gleaves, by any chance?"

"Gleaves? Gleaves?" Severus frowned. "Austrian boy; one of the best Quiddich players Slytherin ever had."

"Austrian on his father's side. His mother is Scottish - sister of Deirdri Mulciber. He left Hogwarts eight years ago."

Andi did some quick mental maths. Eight years ago? That made him... _twenty-six!_ Two years younger than herself.

Andi looked at Severus as he looked at her.

"My _mother!_ " she said again, this time feeling incredulous on two counts.

"It seems she has her uses," smirked Severus.

Albus drew closer to Andi and put his hand on her shoulder. "I understand you do not have a very high regard for your mother, Andrea."

"No... well..." Andi thought about how she'd left her mother about half an hour ago and felt slightly uncomfortable.

"I do not know your mother's story, but whilst we were dining with her last year, I detected she was not at all comfortable with your remark concerning the manner of your conception."

"Oh what a surprise!" said Andi, sarcastically. "But it didn't look like that to me. It looked as though she couldn't care less she'd dropped her knickers for a complete stranger. She swanned in here with airs and graces when I _know _what a cheap little..."

Albus held up his hand. "Have you not considered her overwhelming manner may have been a nervous reaction to meeting her daughter after so many years?"

"_Twenty five_ years, Albus." Andi looked at him.

"She wants another chance to love you."

"Yes, well, she had her chance and she blew it - when I was three. She couldn't love me then, otherwise how could she have walked out of my life just like that - so why should I give her the chance now?"

Albus studied her for a moment. "There are as many ways of protecting those we love as there are _reasons_ for protecting them," he said. "I believe there is more to your mother's story than meets the eye."

"Such as?"

"As I say, I do not know, but I have a very strong feeling that what she did, she did in your best interests. You should not be too harsh on her."

Andi relented. "How can I be?" she said, turning to look at Severus. "Knowing she was instrumental in returning Severus to me."

"Hurumph!" coughed Cornelius from behind them. "Yes, well, must be on our way, eh, Dumbledore? I know these two have... a lot to...talk about."

Albus lay a hand gently on Andi's head and she knew he was fortifying her with courage for what she had to tell Severus. She looked up at him and gave a little nod in acknowledgement.

"Severus," he said quietly, nodding to him.

"Good to see you back, Snape," said Cornelius. "I shall get those papers drawn up as quickly as possible. I'm sure when all is said and done-"

"_Thank you_, Minister," said Severus quickly, through tight lips.

Albus and Cornelius made their way out through the screens, but Albus turned before he left completely.

"I have charmed the cubical," he told them. "Please be assured you will be neither overheard nor disturbed."

And he left them.

Andi turned to Severus again.

"I am aware of what they did with the Polyjuice Potion," he said, stretching his arm out and taking her hand. "There was nothing I could do to prevent it."

"Oh God, you have no idea. When I saw you lying there in the Chapel..." She shuffled closer and ran her hand over his face, relishing the living warmth of his skin compared to the cold stone of the body in the Chapel. He caught the hand in his own, turned his lips to her palm and kissed it, looking at her with a strange expression.

Unable to restrain herself any longer, she closed the gap between them and threw her arms around him, quickly tracing kisses all across his face.

"I've needed you so much," she spluttered, almost hysterically. "I've needed you _so_ much..." The words caught in her throat and were reduced to little whimpers as the kisses became frantic, covering every inch of his face before finding his lips and kissing him hungrily.

His fingers forked through her hair and cupped the back of her head, pulling her closer, kissing her deeper until she thought she might pass out with relief and happiness.

Then quite suddenly, abruptly, he pulled away from her mouth, but kept his arms around her. They held each other, Andi just overwhelmed to have him back safe, in her arms again.

Her cheek was pressing against his. She must tell him now about the baby, but how on earth should she begin?

He held her tight against him.

She took breath to speak.

"Andrea..." he said in a low, melancholy voice into her ear. He paused and she heard him swallow. "I am married."

* * *

**A/n** - You thought I was giving you a bonus chapter on Monday without there being a _catch_? This is it - a cliffie (if it can be called that) to ponder over until next week. lol. 

OK, although I haven't seen the film for years, I'm pretty sure that frantic kissing scene was inspired by the ghost's first appearance in _'Truly, Madly, Deeply'_. Aren't I an honest soul? And Severus _has_ sort of returned from the dead, hasn't he?

**Queen of the Faeries1** - Only one more cliffhanger after this one and no more scares. From your comments a few chapters back re the pregnancy being discovered after they'd split up, I'd say you might guess what the last cliffie is - it's pretty formula (and I admit that freely).

**Hysterically Insane Author** - No, no, you mustn't hate me. We all need our chick-flick moments of weeping! And it wasn't him. As if I could ever kill our Sev.

**Silent Watcher, 1st Fury** - I hope the last line of this chapter was unexpected, too. Thank you. I bow to your applause!

**Mark Darcy** - Your review put a huge smile on my face. I had a hunch some of you might scoot prematurely to the end of that last chapter to check it out, and I have to tell you, you wereat the top of that list. I'm intrigued that another author had the same idea as me about the Polyjuice Potion. Can you tell me which story? I'd like to check it out.

**billiejoe** - As if I could ever kill our Sev. Thanks for your forgiveness. I'm glad my plea worked.

**May-Luna -** The last chapter a masterpiece? Wow, I'm flattered. We've a few chapters to go yet and a few more ups and downs - oh, and don't forget the show.

**breziebear** - Killed by a bear? Is a breziebear as dangerous as a grizzly? Anyway, I'm safe now...I hope.

**Kerichi** - Oh Kerichi, Kerichi. I'm sorry but I think you're going to be getting candlewax down your arm. JK has said in an interview (about Sirius' death) '...and the character was definitely dead, and I went into the kitchen and cried.' I know how you must feel. I will feel the same when she kills Snape at the end of book seven.

**Hikari Aijuntani** - Thanks for your review. Sorry about the madness - may I join you? Hehehe.

**Thouandl** - Yes, the last thing I want is to upset my readers. You've all been so nice and faithfully and helpful. Not sure about my intelligence, though. I'd say it was pure luck. The quote_ is_ lovely, isn't it.

**Emma Barrows** - Thanks for your review. I'm glad you liked that last chapter.


	27. Both Sides Now

**Chapter twenty-six** **(Daughters and Lovers) was posted last Friday and you may have missed it because FF did not send out any new chapter alerts. Thank you so much to those who managed to find it anyway, but for those of you who missed it, you might want to read the previous chapter before going on to this one. Lol, Severusgirl**.

This next chapter is quite short even by my standards (sorry QotF), but quite a significant one nevertheless. The remaining chapters are much longer. I apologise for the clumsy blue line I have to use to separate the sections to this story. FF doesn't seem to allow anything else. Any suggestions would be welcome.

Thanks to my beta, JessiokaFroka who pulled a very dodgy word from this chapter and replaced it with something better.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-seven **

BOTH SIDES NOW

Had he whispered a stunning spell?

Andi couldn't move. She just stayed in his arms, staring at the wall behind the bed, clutching at his shirt. When she eventually spoke it was in a strangled voice that almost hurt her throat as it passed.

"M... married?"

He put a hand on each of her shoulders and raised her gently from his body. He looked at her. "I was under the Imperious Curse. It is an Unforgivable-"

"Yes, I'm aware of Unforgivable Curses," she interrupted, bitterly.

"I was married at Mulciber Croft, to a Spanish pure-blood called Mercedes Castillo-Valdez, who was also under the Imperious Curse."

"Then... then obviously the marriage isn't legal, surely?"

"The Minister is putting the wheels in motion to annul the marriage-"

She stared at his face, suddenly realising there was more; hearing the unspoken 'but' at the end of his sentence.

"There is, however, a complication."

"What complication could there be?" She frowned, feeling frightened. "Do... do you have feelings for her?"

He shook his head. "Of course not, but-"

She didn't allow him to finish. She stood up quickly and turned from him. "Then what else could it be? There's nothing." She was wringing her hands, a panic rising inside, fearing she knew what this 'complication' might be, but refusing to allow the thought in.

"Andrea, I beg you remember I was under the Curse." She dropped her face in her hands, not wanting to hear. "The marriage was... consummated."

She drew breath sharply, a bolt of pure hot jealousy streaked through her. She had no way of knowing what this woman looked like, but a mental image of Severus in bed with her seared her brain, causing bile and anger to erupt from within, and pain! Pain, as though he'd stabbed her and dragged the knife downwards. She turned on him, her eyes burning, firing invisible swords at him.

"While I was recovering from being attacked," she spat, her fury gathering momentum with each word. "While I was recovering from losing our baby, and grieving over your dead body, _you were fucking someone else?"_

He sat quite still, staring at her, seemingly oblivious to the harsh biting verbal attack she was raining on him.

"What did you say?" he whispered, his voice incredulous.

"You heard me, you _fucking... bastard_... " She pounced on him, flailing her fists towards his head, wanting to hurt him, rent her frustration, grief and pain on him.

He grabbed her arms and restrained her easily.

"I thought I'd lost everything," she yelled as she continued to struggle with him. "I thought I'd lost you forever - now I realise I might as well have..."

He got off the bed, wincing as though in pain, but rearranging his grip on her, pinning her arms down by her sides.

"Listen to me!" he commanded steadily, authoritatively, shaking her body, desperately trying to make eye contact with her while she struggled to free herself. "Listen to me! Forget your very obvious pain for just one moment; _our baby_?"

"Yes," she spat, finally stopping her struggles to glare at him, feeling glad she hadn't told him before; feeling a malicious satisfaction at the shock in his face. God, how she wanted to hurt him. "_Our baby_. Lestrange killed _our baby_. She was almost five months inside me; a healthy little girl by all accounts, and Lestrange killed her, just because her blood wasn't 'pure'; but don't _you_ worry about that." She walked into him as she spoke, barging into him, knocking him off balance so that his back collided with the bedside table. "I coped, with the help of my _friends_, while you were busy screwing a pure-blood. At least any baby of _hers_ will be safe - unlike mine."

He was white with shock. A line of pain creased his face. His mouth opened, but for a moment no words came out.

"Andrea. _Gods!_ Andrea." He clasped her to him, holding her tight, one arm gripping her back, the other across her shoulder and up into her hair at the back of her head, but she pushed away from him, her face burning with rage and indignation.

"I... I can't... be near you right now..." She sobbed and turned, hurrying out of the ward as quickly as she could.

* * *

It took her around an hour to calm down and begin to think rationally. 

He had been under the Imperious Curse. He hadn't wanted to do any of those things. He'd been in hell, the same as her - only a different kind. Surely this marriage could be annulled, even if it had been consummated.

The thought of Severus in bed with his 'wife' flooded her brain again, threatening to unhinge her leveled thoughts. With difficulty she pushed the image away.

She'd left him only moments after breaking the news about the baby. Of all the ways she'd planned to tell him - both while she'd been pregnant and after, this was _so_ way off the mark. She owed him an apology at least.

Making sure she looked at least half decent, she left her quarters and returned to the Hospital Wing.

"He's not here," said Poppy. "He went out about twenty minutes ago."

"Where to?"

"He took his cloak. I would try the grounds."

* * *

He was sitting on the rock. 

She watched him for a moment, her vision interrupted by swaying willow tendrils. He was quite still. Quite silent. He looked up as she parted the willow curtain. They regarded one and other for a moment, then silently she went over and sat beside him.

"Hagrid told me he'd shown you here," she said, gently.

He didn't respond.

There was silence as they both looked towards the heart-shaped grave.

"I... I called her Josephine - is that OK?"

"Yes, of course," he whispered.

"Severus, I'm so sorry - the way I told you - I never planned-"

"It is done. The news is unchanged however it is said." He picked up her hand and brought it to rest on his thigh, his fingers lacing through hers. A fine rain had begun to fall.

"I never considered children," he said, looking down at their entwined hands. "I was in sole charge of a baby once, many years ago. Little bastard yelled from the moment I raised him from the crib until I set him in his grandmother's arms what seemed a life-time later. Almost got us both killed."

"You both survived the ordeal though?" she smiled, weakly.

"Me through pure luck; he because I restrained myself from smothering him. To this day I have the desire to stuff a cushion over his face each time I hear his voice, and I believe _I_ am his boggart."

"His _boggart_?"

"The thing that most frightens him."

He was silent again for a moment, opened his mouth and paused before saying quietly, "My boggart has always been a werewolf; but I believe if I were to face a boggart today, it would change into something quite different." He swallowed. "To gain and lose one's own child in one breath-"

"I am so, _so_ sorry - I shouldn't have-"

He squeezed her hand. "I find it distressingly..." His voice faltered.

She glanced up, absolutely astonished to see his eyes glistening.

"S... Severus?" She brought her other hand up and gently touched his arm, feeling slightly frightened at this totally uncharacteristic show of emotion; feeling a lump rising in her throat; feeling her head suddenly heavy and thick, as with a cold.

With a swift movement, he swiveled round and sank to his knees, collecting her in his arms. "I concerned myself with revenging my past, when I should have been here," he said, his voice muffled into her shoulder. "I should have been here to protect you both."

His black cloak was covered now in a fine coating of glittering raindrops.

She held him to her, feeling his shoulders trembling beneath her arms, and finally the tears she'd been unable to shed for their murdered child came flooding out, and they clung to each other in their grief.

It was the most intimate moment they had ever shared.

* * *

**A/n** - I suspect there is a reason why Neville is particularly scared of Snape, and my humble theory is that Snape was the one to collect him after his parents had been tortured, so Neville subconsciously connects Snape with the most frightening time of his life. The same thing with the werewolf - suppose Sirius had discovered (during a DADA lesson) that Severus' boggart was a werewolf - how delighted Sirius would have been to have one at his disposal. It might answer the question of why he led Severus to the Shack that night. 

**Mark Darcy** - Sev is in every remaining chapter - very much so, although not every single moment - I'm afraid I couldn't find a part for him in Guys and Dolls! (Perhaps if they'd done Chitty Chitty Bang Bang he could have played the Childcatcher, hehehe) I promise a more sexy Sev in the next chapter. As to SS/HG fics - I agree she has to be of age, otherwise it isn't healthy. There is something rather compatible about them, though.

**Kerichi** - Was Andi's reaction OK? I was tempted to let one of her blows make contact with his skull, but I imagined Severus would be too quick for her. Dear Genevieve - I have a fondness for her, in spite of everything.

**Midnight Lilly** - Hahaha - married to Genevieve? Now there's a thought. Poor Sev. I guarantee that within a week either he would be insane, or she would be dead.

**Queen Of The Faeries** - I'm sorry about the cliffies. Compared to some fics, I think I have quite a small amount - they just all seem to come at once. You think Snape is going to survive the whole series? I seriously doubt it (more comments to Spykedjadedragon), and there will be much wailing and renting of garments from this member of the audience as she watches AR die _yet again_.

**Thouandl -** Severus would never have an affair (and that's a little appetiser for next week's chapter). The marriage took place during his disappearance. We are of like mind when it came to Andi's reaction.

**Helena Oe** - I have never read Doctor Zhivago and I confess to switching off the film halfway through. I couldn't champion a love story that happens while he's married. The inspiration for that scene came from my own thoughts and experience, I'm afraid. Lol. And yes, they had a moment; and now a more important moment, with more to come.

**Wytchkat** - Still want to be the other woman? (I guess we mere mortals would be pleased to get him whichever way, hehehe). Thanks so much for your review.

**Emma Barrows** - Thanks for reviewing. Update here.

**trekker1976 -** Thank you so much for your review. I'm glad you like the way I write Snape. You wouldn't believe the number of lines I change because I can't hear AR/Snape's voice saying them.

**Spykedjadedragon** - Wow, thank you so much for your review. Yes, Andi is pretty emotional - as Severus pointed out at the end of MwtB. I'm glad she has her weaknesses and faults - it helps prevent her being a Mary Sue. And about Snape dying - we've been warned that not everyone is going to survive, and I believe JK's comment about Snape and love coming in book seven means that he will give up his life for Harry and the good of Wizardkind - not because he loves Harry, but because he knows he has to. He'll die a hero's death...and our hearts will break.

**Hysterically Insane Author** - Yes, everything I know about torture I learned at Malfoy Manor (and that's all I'm saying about that)! Thank you - this half of the story does have more plot.


	28. Out of Bounds

Thank you all so much for leaving reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'm looking forward to your thoughts and comments.

My thanks as always to JessiokaFroka for betareading.

Lol, Severusgirl.

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

**OUT OF BOUNDS**

A few days later news came through that, despite careful timings and potion applications on the part of their captives, there would be no pure-blood heir to the House of Snape from Mercedes.

Severus, released from the Hospital Wing that same day, came to Andi's quarters to impart the news. Although the relief was great, Andi found the mental pictures of Severus and Mercedes together still cut deep.

"I was being controlled by one of the most powerful spells known to the wizarding world," he explained. "The Mulcibers are experts in administering the Imperious Curse. Deirdri Mulciber struck before I was fully conscious - giving me no chance to put my Occlumency skills into action. I had no choice in the matter."

"I know, I know," she said, thickly. "I just can't... I mean you must have... oh..."

"You must not imagine she means anything to me," he said, quietly.

"But..." She looked away, her eyes smarting. "I mean... you had to... you know..." It was as though her mouth would not permit her to release the words, to voice the wound which cut the deepest. "Oh, for God's sake, Severus - you must have reacted physically to her, or the act couldn't have taken place, could it?" She sniffed back tears.

He led her to the sofa and sat her down, taking both her hands in his.

"I cannot explain what it is like to be under that curse," he said softly, patiently. "I fought it. For three days and three nights, I managed to block their attack; but it takes its toll...

"We were both being controlled by outside parties - yes, even during the sex act. There was an audience and we were the entertainment - we were treated no better than circus animals being put to stud. For want of a better description, we were raped by magic."

Andi swallowed. Of course, she hadn't known these extra details. Now she felt horribly guilty for shouting and swearing at him the other day. A fierce anger flared against those who had humiliated and debased him so.

She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, finding reassurance in the warmth of his body against hers, the familiar contours of his muscles as she stroked across his shoulders and back, smelling the wonderful scent of him as she buried her face in his neck and began kissing the pulse that beat there.

"Andrea," he murmured.

"Oh God, Severus, I've missed you _so_ much."

She felt her body respond as they cuddled and caressed. The heat in her rising as the need for him became greater.

And he was responding to her, pulling her closer, his hands running the length of her back, his mouth in her hair, nuzzling her head until his lips trailed down her face to find hers.

"Andrea," he said, quietly. "I cannot return to you yet."

She pulled her head away and faced him.

"Huh?"

"I am married."

"Not in the true sense of the word."

"Nevertheless, until it is officially annulled, I remain married. It would not be right."

She stared at him.

"Who for? Me or _her?_" she spat, instantly regretting it as his eyes closed against her words. She raised her palm to caress his cheek in apology, silently communicating that regret.

"Believe me, right now I want nothing more than to take you into that bedroom and make up for all the nights we've missed," he told her. "but I feel... unclean, and I have no wish to return to you feeling like that. It would not be right."

Andi's heart sank.

"I see," she said. "If you feel that strongly about it..."

"I feel it is the right thing to do. The annulment should be complete in a few weeks."

"_Weeks!"_

He sighed.

"When Snape Towers was attacked, letters were stolen; letters written between my Father and Señor Valdez, betrothing me to the first female born to the House of Valdez. With the death of my Father and my coming of age before any Valdez female reached maturity, anything written in those letters became unenforceable. Deirdri Mulciber will use the letters in her defense and argue against the annulment when she is brought to trial."

"You... you mean, you might have to stay married?" Andi could feel the blood drain from her face.

His own face softened.

"No," he said. "Divorce, although rare, does exist in the wizard world. But it will not come to that. No court could uphold the contents of those letters. It will just be Mulciber's way of making things as difficult as possible, and delaying her sentencing." He picked up a few strands of her hair and studied it as he let it weave between his fingers. "Until then..."

"No sex," she pouted.

"Unfortunately, no."

She looked away towards the window with a resigned sigh.

"_And there's no use getting_

_Into heavy-petting._

_It only leads to trouble_

_And..."_

He silenced her with a kiss.

"But we _are_ allowed to do that!" she said breathlessly, as they broke away many moments later.

"Not if it disturbs you..."

"No, no," she said quickly, lowering her eyes in an attempt to hide the arousal that must be shining in them. She was ready to cope with anything if it meant she could at least have his lips. "It's good. It's good," she nodded. We'll... we'll _date_. Yes, that's what we'll do, we'll date. Would... would you like to have dinner with me tonight? No strings and no going past first base."

"First base?"

"This," she said, pulling him closer.

* * *

The wait was torturous. Both agonizing and joyous. 

Steadily she physically recovered from the attack; the cane was no longer needed and her body had returned to its pre-pregnancy state. She was so ready to begin having some joy back in her life and yet, it had to be postponed.

If they happened to meet in the corridor during school hours, his eyes, his manner would betray nothing, whilst she found herself blushing furiously, trembling like a teenager; the desire for him exuding from her very pores until she imagined everyone could see it as wispy tendrils that snaked out towards him, enveloping him in her emotions.

They spent more time together in private and they now talked a great deal or sat by the fire, marking homework, preparing lessons.

Some evenings were spent in the music room where, at his request, she would play the piano for him; he sitting beside her on the stool, watching as her hands flitted over the keys. Beethoven was his particular favorite, and Mozart - although she was rewarded with a scowl if she dare stray into any cocktail music or pop song.

She'd thought she'd got away with it one evening.

Spending hours arranging the tune herself, she had managed to get a classical slant on _'Here, There and Everywhere'_, and slipped it in after a piece of Chopin.

_'To lead a better life_

_I need my love to be here._

_Here,_

_Making each day of the year._

_Changing my life with a_

_Wave of his hand:_

_Nobody can_

_Deny that there's something there..."_

Silently she sang the words as she played the tune with heavy frills and improvisation, and despite the beautiful simplicity of the original, she was pleased with her efforts.

"A style I have not heard before," he said, thoughtfully as she finished, and her heart swelled at his attempts to learn and recognize different composers' works. "Not the same era as Chopin, obviously."

"No," she said. "A much more contemporary piece, by two composers actually - Lennon and McCartney."

She felt a little wicked in duping him like this. Music was, after all, the only subject where he was uneducated and she had the upper hand, but there was so much beautiful music that would be lost to him otherwise.

He nodded in consideration.

"I would like to hear more of their work... that is, when you have the time to change The Beatles' songs into classical music..."

She looked at him quickly and saw his mouth pursed with amusement.

"How on earth did you _know_?" she said, giving in and laughing. "I thought I was being so clever."

"There was one Muggle singing group who crossed the boundaries into the Wizarding World - causing much fuss, I remember. I confess I have never, until this evening, acknowledged their music; nevertheless I _did_ recognise the names Lennon and McCartney."

He gave her an annoyingly smug look which made her laugh and vow never to try and put one over on him again.

He stood and held out his hand.

"Come, it is late. I shall walk you back to your rooms..."

They reached her door. She turned to face him, leaning her shoulder against the door frame and looking up at him with her sweetest smile.

"Thank you for seeing me home. I'd ask you in for coffee," she teased. "But my parents might still be up. They're a bit strict and don't approve of me dating."

He whispered the charm she knew concealed them from onlookers and kissed her goodnight.

She watched with longing as he turned and began walking away down the corridor. Oh, why couldn't she be his mistress! Well, if they couldn't have sex _together..._

"Oh, Professor?"

He turned.

"I was thinking," she continued, coyly. "Are you still keeping an eye on me - as you did last July, down by the lake?"

There was interest in his face as he walked back towards her.

"Possibly. Do you feel in need of being watched?"

"I think perhaps tonight I might. I can be quite a naughty girl when I'm all alone - as you know, and I need someone to watch over me. Will you be watching me, Professor?"

"There is every probability," he said huskily, taking her in his arms again and kissing her quite thoroughly, pressing up against her in the doorway, making her aware of what the prospect had done to him.

"Then goodnight, Professor. Parting is such sweet sorrow, but happy is the thought I shall be under your watchful gaze. Hurry back to your quarters before I'm naughty behind your back."

She giggled as he disappeared down the corridor in a flurry of robes.

* * *

Once during this enforced celibacy they had, quite by accident, spent the night together in his room. 

After two glasses of rather heady wine, she had fallen asleep with her head in his lap, on the sofa where they had been reading. She woke in the early hours to find herself still there, a blanket over her, his arm over her and he with his head lolling, fast asleep.

Then came an evening when she realized his own frustration equaled her own, and at the same time, made a startling discovery about herself.

They were in her rooms. She, sitting on the sofa pretending to look at a magazine while he paced the room, seething about the latest in a long line of imbecilic students, one of whom had blown up a cauldron, resulting in five students being sent to the hospital wing.

In the past she would have been able to calm him by distraction, gradually building up the petting like a hypnotist slowly bringing a patient to calm; until he could be led, almost docile, into the bedroom; or the most effective way when she quite simply dropped to her knees in front of him, which never failed to grab his immediate attention.

Neither, however, was an option this evening.

Andi was only half-listening. There was music playing on the gramophone, for one. The real reason, however (and she would never admit this to anyone, not even Liz), was that his vitriolic attacks could still scare her. That such bitter loathing lurked inside him, manifesting in verbal abuse that was as sharp and as swift as a rapier, made her flinch outwardly and cower within, and she knew now, without doubt, that she never, ever wanted to know how all this hatred had been utilized during his Death Eater days.

Then the name 'Potter' reached her ears. She looked up.

"Potter? Harry Potter? Plays Quidditch for Gryffindor? He helped me out once when I was lost." She swallowed and continued, bravely. "I thought he was very sweet..."

There was an expelling of air reminiscent of Linda Blair in '_The Exorcist', _and more expletives.

"Goodness, he's just a boy..." she ventured.

He moved out of sight behind her, behind the sofa.

"He is _not_ 'just a boy' - he is '_The Boy Who Lived'_. It is terrifying in the extreme to think all our hopes of victory lie in the product of James Potter's loins..."

"Who's James Potter?"

"Don't ask... Just what _is_ this dirge we are listening to?" he spat, turning his attack on the music coming from the gramophone.

"Albinoni's _Adagio_. And it's not a dirge - it's beautiful. Listen to it, it might help calm you down."

"I do not need calming; I need..." His sentence broke off, and in the second she thought to turn to look at him, he had caught a handful of her hair, pulled her head backwards and smothered her mouth with his, kissing her so fiercely and for so long, she thought she might pass out.

His free hand had snaked down her taut throat, down under her shirt and into her bra, where her enforced posture had caused her breasts to jut forward. He filled his hand with her, kneading her, squeezing her quite painfully, but fuelling her desire until she felt her very womb might be on fire.

Her right hand traveled at speed up his arm, along his shoulder until she could palm the side of his face, holding him there, desperately hoping he would continue, forget his vow of temporary celibacy and...

"Sev... Severus... _please_..!" she begged, even as she kissed him, her body practically screaming out for him.

There was the tiniest indication he was about to move away. Panicking, she grabbed his robes and pulled him closer, further down towards her and, meeting with a slight resistance, pulled yet harder.

Evidently she was stronger than she thought.

With a surprised grunt, he lost his balance and came tumbling over the top of the sofa, landed half in her lap with his legs still following the momentum of the fall, and as his backside bounced on the seat, his whole body slipped off and onto the floor, bringing Andi down giggling on top of him.

He was winded, and so was she, but having got him prostrate on the floor she was damned if she was going to let him go.

She locked her knees either side of his hips.

The first button of his tunic undone, the second, only then to realize she had the shirt underneath to deal with also. This had to happen quickly, before he knew what had hit him. She abandoned the top half and slipped her hand down to the real business of his trousers...

"Andrea... I thought I... NO!" He threw his weight against her, knocking her sideways and rolling her over so that now he was on top and the hearth rug rucked up beneath her.

"OK, this way round then." Still giggling she wrapped her arms and legs around him, trying to reach his mouth with her own. He snatched her hand away as it moved yet again to the front of his trousers.

"Andrea, do not make this difficult for me..."

"I wasn't planning to."

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

She giggled again.

"Ohh, am I making it hard for you?" she said in mock sympathy. "Mmmmm yes, I see I am!"

He buried a growl into her neck as at last her hand cupped the hidden treasure. Then with a startling roar, he snatched both her wrists and pinned them down painfully on the floor either side of her head.

She swallowed, panting heavily as he drew himself up above her, the look in his eyes silencing her giggles.

Instinctively she tried to pull back from the unsettling shadow that now darkened his face, and in a dangerous voice that paled her flushed cheeks, he drew close to her ear and very slowly, salaciously, murmured,

"Yes, I could take you right now on this stone floor. I could fuck you so hard in so many ways, you'd be begging me to stop, exciting me further, urging me on until I'd made sure you had taken every last drop of me in every fuckable place you possess." He pressed himself into her belly all the while he was speaking. "And when that piece of paper arrives giving me my freedom, _trust me_, I plan to do just that. Until then - no. No sex. Do you understand?"

She swallowed. His darkness seemed to have expanded to envelop her. He loomed over her, his face close, completely intimidating.

_"Do you understand?"_ he demanded again.

"Yes," she answered in a small voice.

He relented, and let out a heavy breath, as though switching off. She stared at him, taking her breath in gasps, her breasts heaving underneath him as she watched the shadow pass from his face and the Severus she knew, return.

He swallowed and lowered his forehead to rest on hers.

"I... apologize. I am aware I was the perpetrator in this." His eyes closed briefly. "Carnal urges were a lot easier to deal with before you came to the school."

He released her wrists and took his weight on his elbows as his hands caressed her head, his thumbs stroking her temples.

"I must apologize also for my crudeness..." He looked at her and frowned. "Andrea, have I..?"

She was still staring at him, still breathing hard - speechless.

"I hurt your wrists I think..." There was concern in his voice.

She swallowed.

She licked her lips.

She had to clear her throat to speak.

"N... no, it... it isn't that."

He studied her intently. His frown disappeared and was replaced by a tiny glimmer in his eye. His mouth quirked.

"Andrea..?" he said, his interest roused.

Her cheeks flamed as she realized he'd guessed...

He'd seen...

that...

...when he'd spoken in her ear in that way; restrained her wrists so tightly, pressed himself against her belly... the whole dark, threatening manner of him had fired sparks in her brain, sending a heat so intense throughout her body she was a volcano ready to erupt. A pulse beat hard, almost painfully, between her legs and what there was of her little thong was soaked.

She could see by his eyes there was no need to explain.

Oh, why should such a confession, even a silent one, be so embarrassing after all the intimacies they had shared? But for some reason, it was; and the way he was looking at her now - studying her with interest, as if he were collecting her thoughts together... making her feel so... open and vulnerable.

With a squawk, she covered her burning face with both her hands and tried to turn away from him, feeling more exposed than the shedding of clothes and spreading of legs could ever do; convinced he would ridicule her for being so aroused by what he had just done.

But he was handling her again, allowing her to turn, helping her roll over and then without any warning whatsoever, he brought his hand down on her bottom with a stinging whack that made her yelp with pain.

"_OW!_ Wha... what was that for!" she cried, shocked.

He brought his mouth close to her ear and using the same voice as before, murmured,

"For behaving like a little slut and admitting to such a disgusting thing; and while I think of it..." He flipped her skirt up over her back, exposing her thonged bottom. "I neglected to punish you for the other night, when you were alone and being so very, very dirty..."

Once again his hand came down hard, this time on her bare flesh and she shrieked as now a quite different set of cheeks burned.

"And now I shall leave you to consider your conduct. Remember, I shall be watching; and if I find you continue to misbehave, if I see you pleasure yourself again, there will be further punishment, mark my words."

He got up and moved away.

She went to turn over.

"No - you are to stay where you are," he commanded. "You will not move until you hear the clock strike the hour. I wish to admire the view as I return to my chambers." There was a short pause and she sensed him stepping closer, inspecting her. "Hmmmm, as I suspected. Goodnight, Professor."

She heard the door open, felt the cold air from the corridor race between her legs, and then the door closed, leaving her alone, in silence.

Andi lay there obediently, face down on the floor, her rear burning and throbbing and her mind reeling.

What on earth was going on here? She'd never before considered...she'd never indulged in...

She wriggled her hot buttocks, feeling the coarse hearth-rug rub against her pubes, and slipped her hand down underneath her belly.

Yes, it must have been very obvious to him just how much he'd aroused her, she thought, as her fingers pulled aside her soggy thong and found a home in another throbbing and very, very wet part of her body.

Gasping and moaning into the rug, she found her rhythm and, concentrating on the burning impression his hand had made on her buttocks, came almost immediately.

* * *

**A/n -** 1) The 'heavy-petting' lyrics are from the song '_Touch-a Touch me'_ from _The Rocky Horror Show_ (Richard O'Brien).

2) OK, confession time. For me, Albinoni's _Adagio_ is Snape's theme tune. Whenever I listen to it I picture him swooping silently through the corridors of Hogwarts, robes billowing. I couldn't resist putting the two together - the music and Sev pacing the room before pouncing on Andi. If you know the piece, or have a chance to listen to it, I'd be interested to know what you think.

**breziebear** - I'm quaking in my boots! I'm so glad I redeamed myself. Phew!

**Hysterically Insane Author** - Thank you. I wanted Sev's return to be the key to her mourning.

**Kerichi -** Oh, not another film I'm reminding people of. Girl Scouts Honour I am owning up to any inspiration when it happens - I haven't seen Who's Afraid... The baby Snape took was Neville, and in answer to your other question, no it isn't so. lol.

**Emma Barrows** - Thank you, but only one update a week from now on I'm afraid.

**Thouandl** - It was a dodgy thing having Sev get emotional, so thank you for your comments.

**Mark Darcy** - With you on the Dumbledore thing. Sev as Nathan? Surely not. I think he'd be very sexy as Frank-n-Furter (I was a big Rocky Horror fan - hence the quote in this chapter). Actually, I think there is a fan fic here somewhere 'Hogwarts does Rocky Horror' - or something like that, but I haven't checked it out, so I don't know who plays Frank.

**Helena Oe -** I wanted the loss of Josephine to bring them together and I wanted to bring Sev as close to emotional as I dared, so thank you for your positive comments on this.

**Kerry Bo Berry** - Thank you for your review. I blush.

**Queen Of The Faeries1** - Thanks for your understanding and lovely comments about the previous short chapter. The remaining chapters are about the same length as the one above. Btw - I shall spend my Thursdays picturing that jig now!

**bittersweet angel** - Thanks for your review. I do not want to be blamed for any mortalities amongst my readers!

**Kristi M** - thanks for your review. I enjoyed your bit-by-bit comments and apologise for having turned your stomach with Genevieve's indiscretions!

**Aries1** - Hey, welcome back. Thanks so much for reviewing. lol.


	29. Something's Gotta Give

Hi everyone. Thanks for your reviews as always. Notes to you all at the end. Lots of love, Severusgirl.

Thanks to JessiokaFroka for betareading.

**Chapter Twenty nine**

**SOMETHING'S GOTTA GIVE**

Andi put all her excess energy into the show, which was drawing ever nearer to its performance.

Draco's rehearsals had to be scheduled around Quidditch practice, and then there were the matches, which every student wanted to attend. Andi, who only usually bothered with the Hufflepuff games, now found herself watching anxiously whenever Slytherin played, praying that Draco would make it through the match unscathed.

The girls were pleased with their costumes for the routine _Bushel and a Peck _- little blue and white gingham dresses with full white petticoats - but there were protests at the swimming costumes for the striptease number _Take Back Your Mink_. They confronted her during a Saturday rehearsal.

"Why can't we wear something more sexy?" wailed Veronica, a well-endowed seventh-year.

"Because this is a school production, not a lap-dancing club," explained Andi.

"But it _is_ a striptease," argued Ginny. "It's not very exciting if we just strip down to our swimming costumes, everyone's seen us in those."

"I thought we'd be wearing something like this," said Sally-Ann, producing a catalogue from '_Peitheo's Persuasion' _and pointing to the very basque Andi had worn for Severus many months before.

"Absolutely not!" spluttered Andi, although amused.

"Ooooh, that's gorgeous!" chorused the girls as they gathered round Sally-Ann and the catalogue. "Why not, Professor?"

"Because Professor Dumbledore-"

"He won't mind."

"I dare say he wouldn't," smiled Andi. "But he's an old man - I don't want him to expire with excitement."

"I do think the girls have a point," said Vincent, who was not only the choreographer, but the Wardrobe 'Mistress' too. "I think we need something a little more daring than swimsuits."

Andi sighed. "Yes, but..." she began.

"But I suppose you're right," he said, with a sly wink at the girls. "We couldn't _possibly_; just _imagine_ the look of disapproval on Professor McGonagall's face..."

Andi's head snapped up and she swallowed the bait whole. "Let me see that," she said, snatching the catalogue from Sally-Ann. "D'you think they do the basque in pink?"

"How do you know there'll be an encore for my song?" asked Ernie, as they finished rehearsing _Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat._

"Because there always is," she told them.

"Why?"

"It's just the nature of the song. It lends itself to an encore. It's what's known as a 'show-stopper'.

Ernie quite visibly puffed out his chest.

"What about ours?" asked Lavender. "Won't _Take Back Your Mink _get an encore?"

Andi put her hands on her hips and stared, incredulous at Lavender. "Yes," she said. "There probably _will_ be shouts for 'more'; but how do you propose doing an encore to a striptease, Lavender?"

Lavender frowned and then blushed a deep red. "Oh!"

"You must be exhausted," said Vincent when he and Andi were alone and gathering their things together after the rehearsal. "I haven't seen you sit down all day."

"Oh, you know how it is. You've been run off your feet as well."

"Yes, but at least I've sat down when I've had the chance. You didn't even sit to have your coffee."

"Ah well, that's the way it goes, I suppose." Andi shrugged.

Vincent shuffled a pile of papers together and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I've got a lotion to soothe it, if you'd like to borrow some."

Andi went pink. "Wha..? I... _what_?"

"Sweetie, I recognize the signs. You either spent last night being buggered senseless or having your sweet little tush spanked. My money's on the latter."

"Vincent!" she spluttered, going red to the roots. "I've done no such thing!"

"Suit yourself," he flounced. "But I imagine that Potions master has quite a solid hand - you won't be sitting down until tomorrow tea time without my lotion. So, do you want to borrow some or not?"

Andi chewed her lip. "Yes please," she pouted.

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon, sixteen days after Severus' return when a roll of parchment shot out of the fireplace in the music room and landed with a 'plink' on the high keys of the piano. 

Andi picked it up and recognised Severus' seal. She broke it open quickly and saw his black, spiky handwriting.

_'Andrea,_

_Dinner._

_7 o'clock._

_My quarters._

_Severus'_

She almost hugged herself in delight. A written invitation! This could only mean one thing - Severus was a free man again.

* * *

"I ordered... cold... salmon," he explained between frenzied kissing. "It will... wait for us..." 

"Oh, then let it wait!" she sighed, almost dragging the buttons off his tunic in her haste to get it off him. She let it drop to the floor and put her hands on his back, feeling excited delight at his warm, solid flesh under the crisp white shirt. Very quickly the shirt followed the tunic.

He was reduced to his underwear before they reached the bedroom door, and as they crossed the threshold, her dress slipped to the ground.

"Hmmm?" he exclaimed as his hands discovered complete nakedness.

"I'm commando tonight. I thought it would save time."

His eyes traveled down her body. "You still have your shoes on."

"Of course!"

He gave a growl and snatched her up, taking three strides with her in his arms before throwing her on the bed. He fell on her immediately, and they wrecked the covers trying to get as much of each other as possible, Andi moaning into his kisses at the feel of his naked body at last against her flesh.

Desperately manoeuvring herself, wrapping her legs around him, trying to get him where she so badly wanted him, she sighed as finally she felt him nudging at her entrance.

He stopped to look down at her, his black eyes caressing her with their softness.

"Welcome home, Professor," she whispered, thickly.

His mouth began kissing a path down her body, his raven hair trailing over her breasts, her ribs, her stomach...

"Severus, no!" she cried desperately, realising his intention. "I _need_ you."

"_Silence!"_ he commanded quietly, continuing his journey, his tone sending a thrill darting through her as he played up to her newly-discovered method of arousal. "You shall have me, but first _I_ need to remind myself of your scent, your taste..."

He kissed the soft silky flesh of her inner thighs as he gently parted them further and then buried his mouth between them.

She was so ripe for him, her arousal so high, she could detect her own musk as the first touch of his tongue caused her to shout out and clutch at the counterpane, almost for spiritual support.

Sighing long and deep, feeling the growling approach of her orgasm as her sighs became louder, more desperate with each move of his tongue, with each caress of his mouth. As she began to moan and writhe, his fingers went to work, blowing her mind.

"_Severus!_" she cried, blind to anything but the overwhelming ecstasy he'd brought her to.

His name had barely left her lips, the orgasm still in its last throws as he picked up her, still quivering body and rearranged her in the centre of the bed and she cried out again as he came to her, filling her physically and mentally with sheer delight and the total appreciation of how well they did this together.

Andi tried to capture and keep in her memory every single movement, every thrust, moan, and sigh of this long-awaited reunion, feeling sure there was a song about every time feeling like the first time; was it Gershwin? Or Madonna? Or...? Oh, who cared...

With a gasp she arched her back as her climax crashed over her, hearing and feeling his muffled cry into her neck as he thrust hard and came at the same time.

She offered a silent prayer.

He was hers again.

* * *

"Mmmmm. Is that just a morning one or..?" 

Andi had woken the next morning to something extremely hard pushing against her lower back. She wriggled into him.

His hand moved up from where it had been languishing over her waist and stroked her breast.

"That rather depends," he rasped in her ear.

She turned in his arms to face him, grinning. They had been sleeping so close they were sharing a pillow, and she lifted a hand to stroke his hair away from his face and then trace down the rough, stubble-pierced cheek and jaw.

Remembering another time when she had done the same, when his cold body had lain in the chapel, she gazed into his eyes in wonder that he was now here beside her, so close, so warm.

If she had the courage, if she felt he wouldn't baulk at her saying it, she would tell him now; tell him how much she loved him - but she knew him well enough to know he would feel uncomfortable hearing those words - it would spoil the moment. Instead she put her lips to his, softly, gently, and they fell into a long, lazy kiss.

"Ewwww, morning breath!" she grimaced, pulling her head away with a playful grin.

"Yes you have," he smirked. "But I shall endure it..."

He pulled her back and kissed her again, running his hand down her back, over her buttock, down her thigh until he could lift her leg over his waist. They both gave a satisfied moan as he slipped inside her and very gently, hardly moving at all, made love to her.

There were raised eyebrows and knowing smirks amongst the staff when Andi and Severus failed to appear for breakfast that Saturday morning; and even bigger looks of astonishment and jokey comments as they failed to appear again on Sunday.

"Had a good weekend?" asked Sylvia, with exaggerated nonchalance as Andi sat down beside her at Monday breakfast.

"Yes thank you," said Andi, and try as she might, couldn't help a bubbly laugh escape.

"Gods! Just look at your face! It's shining like a beacon," said Sylvia, in awe. "And what have you done to our Severus? Even _his_ cheeks have a suggestion of pink about them."

Andi took a surreptitious glance up the table where Severus was in a rather animated conversation with Minerva.

She cradled the coffee cup in her hands, looking over the cup's rim as she let her eyes linger on him, and felt a warm glow fill her whole being. She loved him. Plain and simple.

* * *

She loved him, but as the weeks went by, she realized that with the return of sex, they were slipping back into their old routine; he turning up in the week and she spending the weekends in his quarters, and although things were different - a lot more physical contact that didn't always lead to sex, and a closeness that had developed and grown stronger since his return, still she realized after everything that had happened, things couldn't go on like this. She was in too deep to have this casual male/female thing any longer. 

Feeling frightened of the consequences, knowing it would be one of those make-or-break conversations, she put off and put off talking to him about it, until eventually they reached the night before the show.

It was just after ten. Andi let herself back into her quarters after an exhausting and sometimes emotional dress rehearsal, to be greeted by a waiting Severus holding out a very welcome glass of wine.

"Is Ernie Macmillan dyslexic?" she said as she flopped onto the sofa. "Because he has severe difficulty with his left and right. He keeps walking off the stage the wrong side and has to run full pelt through the corridors to get back in time to enter again from the correct side. Lavender _has_ to trim her fingernails - she ruined two pairs of tights tonight, and there must be _some_ way of keeping that poltergeist away. He kept appearing next to Elmedius and making farting noises at the wind section. Nobody could play a note."

He sat beside her and drew her towards him so that she snuggled into his shoulder. He had his arm around her and he rubbed her upper arm.

"I sympathize," he told her. "Teaching them during school hours is almost more than I can bear without giving up my spare time for them."

"Oh, no - it's fun," she admitted. "I... I don't know what I would have done without this show to occupy me. It's helped see me through... everything, you know?" She looked at him and he kissed her forehead.

"And they're all so excited about doing the show tomorrow. I just feel very tired, that's all."

"That is rather unfortunate," he said, his voice hardening at the edges.

"Unfortunate?"

He gave her a quick glance,set his wine glass on the floor and got to his feet in a very businesslike manner.

"Yes, unfortunate - as I need to speak to you on a very serious..." He stopped. He stared at her. "Please explain why you are still sitting when I am standing."

Immediately, Andi set her own glass down and stood up.

"Sorry."

"Perhaps we might conduct this meeting in your bedchamber..?"

He closed the door behind them and dimmed the torches so they barely lit the room. She stood to the right of the bed and watched as he gathered his robes around him and crossed his arms.

He fixed her with hard, black eyes.

"Is that how I have trained you to stand in my presence?"

Immediately she put her loose hands behind her back, palms together, which took her shoulders back and pushed her breasts forward.

He moved slowly towards her, his eyes moving up and down her body, inspecting her.

"It has come to my attention that instead of spending your free periods in the Staff Room, as was your habit, you have chosen of late to return to your quarters. Would you care to explain why?"

"I have production notes to write up - the other members of staff distract me..."

(This was indeed true.)

"A lie. Try again." He held the tip of his wand to her throat and she swallowed as his face loomed close to her, staring into hers so coldly; the dim flicker of light casting sinister shadows over his pale skin.

She shivered. God, he was good at this.

"One... one of my pupils had forgotten..."

"Another lie. Well, well," he sneered. "It would seem the Professor has something to hide. Would you care for a third attempt?"

His wand pressed lightly into her skin as he drew it slowly down her throat and into her cleavage. She gasped at its icy touch as it slipped beneath her clothing and touched her nipple.

"I... I..." It was difficult to speak when all she could think about was the feel of the ice as the tip of his wand ran around and over her nipple, causing it to stiffen and peak.

"Perhaps you thought to spend your free time wallowing in the antics of the dirty little whore you really are?"

"No... no... I... _Ohhhh!" _She caught her breath as the wand pinched her nipple, sending a bolt of pleasure down between her legs.

His mouth came so close, his lips brushed her ear as he spoke barely above a whisper,

"You are enjoying that?"

The wand tightened. Andi gasped and felt her left knee wobble. She closed her eyes and moaned.

"Proof indeed that you _are_ a whore, and as such - I may do as I wish with you."

The wand was withdrawn from her shirt.

"You and I both know what you were doing in this room, Professor." The wand was now pointing at the top button of her shirt. There was a sound, rather like a spring uncoiling and the button flew open. "You were pleasuring yourself... without my permission." The wand moved further down to the second button, and with the same startling sound, it also became undone.

The material fell open, exposing her pink and black balcony bra. He directed his gaze downwards and Andi felt his eyes traveling over her breasts cradled tightly in the cups - her, now very erect nipples trying to poke through the black lace.

A third button was released. A fourth.

"Do you know what happens to dirty little whores who lie and deceive their Professors?" His voice was quiet and silky in her ear and she dared to dart her eyes towards him and swallowed at the dark expression in his face.

"They... they must be punished."

"Correct. They must be punished."

With a whisper, her shirt disappeared, along with her skirt and she stood before him, trembling in anticipation in just her bra, panties and shoes.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

He eyed her pink and black panties before letting his gaze slip down her legs to her shoes. His breathing was heavy and she watched the gleam of lust appear in his eyes as they feasted on the shoes.

"_WELL?"_

She genuinely jumped as he barked his question, his face snapping up to look at her fiercely.

"Ummm... only... to plead for leniency and..."

"_Silence! _I expected an explanation, not a pathetic plea for mercy." He took a step away from her. "You will remove your brassiere."

She didn't move.

His eyes widened in irritation.

"_Remove your brassiere_."

Her hands moved up her back to the clasp of her bra and snapped it open feeling the weight of her breasts as they tumbled from their encasement. She let the bra fall to the side and immediately returned her hands behind her back.

"Good," he nodded. "You remember your training this time. Unfortunately, it is not enough to redeem you." He pointed his wand in the direction of the bed and she moved to it obediently, bending over, face down on the mattress.

"I want to see your legs absolutely straight and your back arched," he ordered; and when she had done his bidding, she felt his index fingers slip underneath the elastic and draw her panties down until they rested just below her buttocks.

She knew of course the slap was coming, but that first one was always a shock, mainly because he changed the timing of it. Sometimes it came immediately, sometimes he made her wait; but the first one always made her cry out the loudest.

She grasped at the counterpane as her buttocks smarted and before she knew it another whack was administered. Her legs almost gave way with excitement.

"That will teach you to lie to me," he hissed as his fingers dipped between her legs, making her moan loudly. "Did you really think you could pull the wool over my eyes? I am a respected and accomplished Legilimens, whilst you are... let me hear you acknowledge what you are."

"I... I am Professor of Music..."

_Whack!_

"I want to hear you say it."

"I... I... I am a filthy... little... whore..." she sobbed into the counterpane. She couldn't be more aroused than she was at this very moment. "S... Severus..."

His name was the signal that she'd had enough; that she had reached the pinnacle of her arousal and that she had to have him now.

He was at her side, reigning kisses on her shoulder, her neck, ears... She turned on her side and he collected her in his arms kissing her mouth hard as his hand sought out her breast, caressing it so gently, so teasingly.

He murmured a spell, dissolving his clothes from his body.

Moaning and gasping into each other's flesh, they grasped and rolled and tangled with each other, until she maneuvered him onto his back and climbed astride, capturing him inside her with one swift movement.

Her hands were up by his shoulders, supporting her weight, her nipples brushing up and down his chest as she rode him. He held her hips, guiding her rhythm as he bucked and moaned and tensed beneath her, and she sighed with delight.

He always went first when she was on top. Something that caused her own climax to accelerate, but not before she'd watched him.

This was the one time she saw him unguarded; all defenses down. In any other position he managed to hide his face in her neck or behind her back or...

But sitting on top of him she could watch as the pleasure inside him grew.

His eyes would begin to close - for two seconds, five, ten... until those wonderful thick black lashes finally anchored his eyelids. Then his head would tip back and to his right, exposing the full length of his neck, which rippled violently as he swallowed and gasped. His lips, slightly swollen from her kisses, would part and a quiet but harsh 'Ahh' would escape as he thrust deeply at the crest of his pleasure; and Andi thought he was beautiful.

She fell on him, panting into his neck as he ran his hands up and down her back and turned his head to kiss her ear. She slipped off him and into his arms.

"Oooh!" Her eyes watered as her freshly reddened buttocks met with the mattress.

"You are sore... I was too heavy-handed..."

"No... no. It was wonderful." She gave a contented sigh and settled into his shoulder, running her hand idly through the hair on his chest.

They stayed there, quietly basking in post-coital closeness until she felt herself drifting off into sleep.

She was roused from a deeper sleep by a movement. It was the familiar movement that announced he was about to leave.

She woke quickly.

As he swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up, she pushed herself up to sitting position.

He turned.

"I assumed you were asleep," he said. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Stay," she said, reaching out and touching his arm.

"You know I cannot," he said. "Much as I would like to."

She watched, bleakly, as he reached for his socks and began pulling them on.

"Severus..."

Oh Lord, was she really, actually going to voice the feelings and thoughts that had been building for some time now? Wasn't what she had better than nothing?

Yes, was the answer, but...

"...I'm not sure I can continue like this."

He stopped, then turned to face her, remaining silent. She bit her lip and swallowed, her heart pounding in her chest, in her neck and in her temples.

"I... I can't go back to how we were at Christmas," she said, almost choking on the words. "We're slipping back into our old routine, and I... and I..." She faltered. "It's as though we're ignoring everything that's happened - ignoring the fact of Josephine."

"I could never ignore that," he said, steadily.

"I know, I know, but... our relationship has changed, surely you've noticed that? We're closer, more comfortable in each other's company. I don't want you disappearing to your quarters in the middle of the night. I want you to stay with me."

"You know that is not possible."

She took a deep breath.

"It would be if we moved in together."

He stared at her.

Oh, _why_ should that come as such as shock to him? Didn't he share her feelings?

"We're together almost all our spare time anyway," she told him. "The only time we're apart is when we're at work or when you leave me in the night." She shuffled closer to him and stroked his arm. "I want to be with you _all_ night - _every_ night. I want to come home to you in the evenings knowing it's where I belong. I want us to be... a couple."

She waited. She held back from saying any more, wanting to hear his reaction, feeling sick that he might refuse, and the outcome that would bring.

"The Ministry may have no control over relationships developing between the staff at the school - and indeed, neither do they have any official opinion on how those relationships are played out." He was leaning on one hand, half turned to her. "But they can and will step in if staff begin living together."

"But..."

"It would not be allowed."

"If it were," she said, thinking she might be able to get her Grandfather to pull a few strings at the Ministry. "would you agree to moving in together?"

He bowed his head.

"No."

She reeled. She'd brought the conversation this far, hoping... and she'd got the reaction she most feared.

"Severus... I'm... I'm serious about this. I need to be with you. I... I..." She swallowed. "...I love you. But if we can't be together, as a couple... then..." The words dried on her lips.

"You want this to end?"

"No," she said, her voice catching in her throat. "That's not what I want at all. I want you in my life; but I need more than this. We've come too far to be simply 'boyfriend and girlfriend' - if that's what we ever were."

"I see." He had a distant look in his eyes.

"Do you? Do you understand what I'm saying?" she said, hopefully.

"Perfectly." he said quietly, now looking everywhere but her. Then he seemed to gather himself and stood up, tucking his shirt in and fastening his trousers as he did. "Of course, I respect your decision...

Her heart hammered.

"...but we cannot move in together. The Ministry would not approve and... it is not something I wish to happen."

She caught her breath.

"Then... then... you're saying this is the end?"

"No. That is what _you_ are saying."

He was now fully dressed, ready to leave.

Being with him was all she wanted; that and - yes, she'd realized for a while she was ready - children.

The time they spent together was bliss; but now, whenever he left her at night there was a kind of madness with the bliss that she could no longer cope with. She'd just told him for the first time that she loved him, and God knew she never expected him to say it back, but he hadn't so much touched her hand in return. That told her everything really, didn't it?

She looked up at him, her eyes stinging with threatening tears.

"Very well," he whispered, taking her silence as his answer.

He turned and walked to the door.

She leapt from the bed, not caring about the sudden chill that assailed her naked body, and having to restrain herself from grabbing him and pulling him back to her. _No,_ _no, I didn't mean it. Let's just stay as we are then. Anything - just don't go! I love you. Please don't go._

"Will... will I see you at the show tomorrow?"

He hesitated, his back to her, his hand on the doorknob. He didn't turn around.

"No. The thought of having to sit through a pubescent display of singing and dancing fills me with bile."

"It would mean a lot to me if you were there," she pleaded.

He shook his head, all the while facing the door.

"I cannot. Please do not ask me."

She nodded sadly.

"Okay," she said, in a small voice.

He left quickly.

She stood very still for a moment, the sound of the door closing echoing loud in her ears. Then she went to it, putting trembling hands to the door and staring, as though it were locked against her.

Slowly she turned and slid down the wood to the floor, her tears coming loudly and copiously.

She'd dared to believe he felt the same about their relationship. He might care for her, show more emotion towards her now than he'd ever done in the past, but clearly it wasn't enough for him to make the commitment she so badly needed; and with that realization, there was simply nowhere else for them to go.

She would hand her notice in to Albus tomorrow, after the show. She would have to return to her old life.

Andi closed her eyes and sobbed, as her world shattered around her.

Oh, God! What had she done?

* * *

**A/n** - I have to stress that the end of this chapter is _not_ my fault. I tried really hard not to let it end this way, but you all know that in romantic fiction the pair always have to break apart as the story nears its end. It's the rules. I know you will argue that they've all ready spent a large amount of time apart, but I promise with all my heart that it will be resolved in the next chapter. And don't forget we have the show - yay! 

**Mark Darcy** - Andi dense? I can't have that. She's hurt, that's all. She didn't understand the full impact of the Imperious and she was being tortured by images of Severus and Mercedes together. As soon as Severus explained, she was OK - more or less. I think Severus does have a lot of self-control. In the books he's always seething beneath his skin, and yet we've only ever seen him go ballistic twice. And I did let the control slip a little. Andi does have a vibrator - her 'pocket pleaser' which featured in MwtB, but as you (and Sev) pointed out, it doesn't work at Hogwarts. Lol.

**May-Luna** - Really? You agree with the Adagio? Wow, that's amazing how minds can work along the same lines. I didn't intend Severus to be 'as noble as a Gryffindor' - I imagined him being as noble as his birthright intended; and perhaps he has another, more personal reason for acting this way. Lol.

**Thouandl -** So here is the release (I hope I didn't stray into a higher rating than M, I know I came close). I am only sorry I couldn't give them one clear chapter without problems. Take heart that I've changed the genre back to Romance/Humour.

**Helena Oe** - Hope you enjoyed the happy bits at least. I'm looking forward to posting next week's chapter, with the show and all.

**Emma Barrows** - Thanks for your review and for the hugs. I shall try and check out the rest of your story at the weekend.

**Hysterically Insane Author** - Thanks for the review. So let's see, how many times did you see Rocky Horror? I saw the show in London about sixteen times and have lost count of how many times I've seen the film. Still get a thrill when Frank comes down in that elevator!

**Illume-meldanya -** Thank you so much for your review. The Adagio I mention is Adagio in G minor for Organ and Strings. SO Snape, I think!


	30. Guys and Dolls

My thanks as always to everyone who reviewed. I really hope you enjoy this next chapter. Notes to you all at the end. Mark Darcy - special note to you. Lol - Severusgirl.

**Flamethrowerqueen -** thanks so much for letting me know you're still reading and especially that last line of your review for TTN - I'm very touched.

My thanks to JessiokaFroka for betareading.

**Chapter Thirty**

**GUYS AND DOLLS**

Curtain Up

"OK the orchestra is in place...can we have beginners please; beginners..."

_"Professor, I've laddered my tights..."_

"Again? Go and see Professor Bellchambers, he'll have some more. Has anyone seen Draco?"

The orchestra began warming up.

"_Do I exit stage left or right?"_

"How many times have we been through this, Ernie? Stage LEFT, towards _me_. Stella, I said five-and-nine make up, not touting for business - redo it, QUICKLY..."

_"Andrea, have you got a cold?"_

"Yes." She wasn't going to acknowledge her stuffy nose was because she'd been awake all night, crying. The only thing keeping her sane at the moment was the sheer chaos and panic the show was creating as it neared curtain up.

_"Elmedius is waiting for the nod..."_

"Yes, we're almost ready." Andi gathered the beginners together and lined them up. "Has anyone seen Draco?"

_"Bloody hell, there's so MANY people in the audience..."_

_"Shit, I'm not going out there..."_

"_Ewwww, who put a condom on the doorknob...?"_

"Parvati, pull your skirt straight..."

"_I can't remember my first line...what's my first line...?"_

_"Professor, I can't find my newspaper..."_

"It's here," she said, handing it over. "DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE _DRACO_ IS?"

"Yeah, he's in the bog."

"Oh," she said, hoping dearly that meant the lavatory rather than the real bog lurking at the far end of the lake. "Is he all right?"

"Dunno. He's been there a long time."

* * *

"Draco?" Andi pushed open the door to the boys' toilets cautiously. "Draco, are you in here?" 

"Yeah."

"Are you OK? The overture's about to start. May I come in?" She walked into the sour smelling room. It was empty, with one door closed. She went up to it and knocked. "Draco, are you OK?"

"No."

"What's the problem?"

"You. Talking me into doing this fuc... this stupid show. It's not going to work. They're going to bollock me."

She folded her arms as she leaned against the door. "Draco, I'm not denying there might be a reaction, but that goes for everyone. We've gone over this. Once the novelty of watching their friends has worn off, the audience will settle down and start watching the _show."_

"I've been sick."

"Oh. Poor Parvati! You'd better come out and clean your teeth before you have to kiss her."

The door opened and out walked a very pale Draco, looking handsome in his light-blue Muggle suit. He shot her a dirty look.

"Why did you talk me into this? I could have been sitting out in the audience now, waiting to laugh at some other idiot." He bent his head to the basin and rinsed out his mouth.

"In a couple of hours it'll all be over."

"Yeah, and I'll be the laughing stock of the school."

"Is that what you think?"

"That's what I _know_."

She passed him a fresh-breath mint and looked at his worried face. "Well, I wasn't going to tell you this because I think normally your ego is big enough as it is, but... I've played in at least half a dozen different productions of this show and I can tell you, with my hand on my heart, you knock all the other Skys off the stage."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious. Draco, you are so absolutely right for this part. I can't begin to tell you what a dream piece of casting you are - and you're going to be brilliant, I promise. Now, we can't start without you, so...?"

* * *

"I wish it wasn't_ me_ singing first." 

Ernie's brow furrowed under his hat as they waited in the wings, the tension high.

"You're going to be great," said Andi, feeling the thrilling buzz as the overture began. She smiled at Ernie and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

The curtain went up.

"And... on you go; Ernie, Bernard, Colin..."

The three boys sauntered on to the stage, clutching their newspapers.

"_I got the horse right here,_

_The name is Paul Revere..."_

Andi had been right. There _was _whistling and heckling at the beginning, but the audience did eventually settle down, laughing in the right places, applauding enthusiastically after the songs.

Parvati and Draco came to the end of _'I'll know when my love comes along'_:

There was an audible 'ewwww' as Draco kissed Parvati, then loud applause and whooping as she slapped him.

The Hot Box girls were greeted enthusiastically during _'Bushel and a Peck', _and then of course it was Draco and Parvati again, falling in love in Havana and then returning in the early hours to the Mission.

Sky: _'My time of day is the dark time..."_

("No kidding!")

("Shut it, Weasley!")

This time when Sky and Sarah kissed, you could have heard a pin drop.

Andi stood in the wings, every member of the cast who wasn't on stage crowded round her, or around Vincent on the opposite side, watching as Draco began singing 'I've never been in love before'; and like most of the audience, they were mesmerized.

The scene was electric. Draco and Parvati played it to perfection.

Andi felt her eyes brimming and her throat became choked.

"Do you hear that?" whispered Sylvia at her shoulder.

"What?"

"The sound of every female heart melting." She looked at Andi. "Haven't you got to get ready?"

Andi jumped as she realized she had to play in the next number; the sleazy saxophone introduction to the striptease _Take Back Your Mink._

As unobtrusively as she could, she let herself into the orchestra pit.

There were wolf-whistles and cheering as the girls sashayed onto the stage and Andi wondered if Sally-Ann would be daunted, but she and the girls seemed to be having a whale of a time.

The hall erupted as the girls began taking off their clothes and when they had shed everything so they were dancing in their pink basques, the male half of the audience was practically baying.

There was a nasty moment when Ernie went to exit the wrong side, but suddenly saw Vincent gesturing wildly and turned quickly and went to Andi instead.

Down in the sewers, Sky was getting ready to roll for the souls of the gamblers, get them to the Mission and so fulfill his marker to Sarah - hopefully winning her heart at the same time.

The one proviso Draco had made in taking the part of Sky, was 'no dancing'. In fact none of the boys had been very enthusiastic at the prospect, so Vincent had very cleverly choreographed a walking routine that had raised no objections, which the boys now did as Draco took centre stage and sang _'Luck be a lady tonight'_.

All too quickly, the show came to its very happy ending. Everyone went on stage to take their bows.

After the second one, Andi, Vincent and Sylvia joined the cast on stage. As she took a bow, Andi's eyes scanned the audience and her heart skipped.

Sitting between Albus and Cornelius, where he couldn't _possibly_ have just sneaked in for the end of the show, was Severus.

The cast launched into the encore as Andi's heart swelled. He was here! He'd come to see the show; after all his protests. After… last night. He was here!

_"Call it sad, call it funny,_

_But it's better than even money,_

_That the guy's only doing it for some doll."_

* * *

After-show party

"Great show, Professor."

"Thank you, Harry."

"That was really good, Miss."

"Thank you, Kevin. Have you seen Draco anywhere?"

She had spoken to the whole cast backstage after the show, and congratulated the main players individually during the party, all except Draco.

"Andrea, have some wine." Sylvia thrust a glass into her hand. "I never thought the little shits could pull it off but, bloody brilliant show."

"Thanks," she grinned. "They did well, didn't they? Is Draco around anywhere?"

"You looking for Malfoy, Miss?" asked a passing fifth year. "He's over there." He pointed to a corner near the stage.

Andi turned to look, and frowned. "Where?"

Sylvia put a hand on Andi's shoulder and moved closer, chuckling. "You see that solid wall of female flesh? Well, I think he's in the middle of it."

Andi laughed and walked over to where they'd been looking. There were girls everywhere, three-deep in some places. Giggling, simpering, every one bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.

"Draco?"

Some of the girls turned to eye her suspiciously, but none was prepared to give up her place to let Andi through.

"Here, Professor." Draco looked over their heads and Andi had to hold back a laugh at the sight of his overwhelmed but delighted face.

"I just wanted to..." She looked at the girls, wondering if they really _were_ going to force her to shout over their heads.

They were.

"I just wanted to say well done on a great performance."

"Thanks, Professor. I enjoyed it." He was jostled as the girls pressed closer. He grinned and raised his eyebrow at Andi. "I'm still enjoying it!"

They both laughed and Andi turned from them to look around the room.

Severus was nowhere to be seen.

Smiling outwardly while her heart plummeted, she wandered around the room, speaking to everyone. She passed Ginny Weasley in a heated conversation with a boy who could only have been her brother.

"...don't know what the hell you thought you were doing, prancing around half naked..."

"You didn't seem to mind the other girls being half naked. Luna said your eyes were on stalks, just like _all_ the boys."

"I'm not talking about the other girls, I'm talking about _my sister_. You wait till mum hears about this."

"Mum all ready knows; I wrote and told her. All she said was, what a shame the basques were pink and would clash with my hair..."

Andi smiled and walked on.

Cornelius had been at the show. She would have expected to see him at the party. Albus was here though, and walking towards her.

"Andrea," he beamed. "It was a wonderful show. You must be very proud of them all."

"Yes I am. Very proud. They were great fun to work with."

He looked at her for a moment, his eyes twinkling over his glasses. "I wonder if I might have a word - in private?"

_Oh Lord, how does he do it? _she thought. _He knows about my decision to leave. He knows I'm about to hand in my notice._

She took a great big gulp of wine, discarded her glass and followed him out of the hall.

* * *

I've bet my life on this roll

He led her to a room not far from the Hall and when she entered she got a shock. There, sitting in a squashy armchair next to the fireplace, was Cornelius, and there, standing by the window, his back to the room, was Severus.

Her heart pounded and her throat went dry. She didn't think she was up to seeing Severus in front of others just yet.

Both men turned as she entered the room. Severus' eyes captured her own and a great flurry of love, longing, pain and regret welled up inside her.

Cornelius stood up and came to her, his arms outstretched, demanding her attention which she reluctantly dragged away from Severus.

"My dear Granddaughter! I don't think I have ever enjoyed an entertainment more! You really are a most _talented_ young woman."

"Thank you," she smiled, trying to look at him direct, while all the time keeping Severus in her sights, acutely aware of his presence. "But it was all down to the students. I just told them what to do - they were the ones who went out and did it." She looked at her grandfather. "You look very official," she said, taking in the gold embroidered sash he was wearing across his chest.

Then Albus walked into her line of vision and she saw that his robes had changed to a plum colour; an ornate 'W' in silver on the left side.

"What... are you both off to a meeting or something?"

"No, my dear," said Cornelius with a broad smile. "We are here in an official capacity. Dumbledore as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and myself as Minister for Magic."

Andi looked from one to the other, bemused.

Albus turned to the window. "Severus, would you care to take it from here?"

Severus hesitated and then moved to the centre of the room to face her as Albus and Cornelius retreated a few steps.

Andi looked at him. His face was paler than usual, there were beads of perspiration on his brow and he was clearly ill at ease.

"Andrea..." He stopped, swallowed and took a deep breath. "Although a very private matter, convention and wizard law oblige me, as the sole representative of the House of Snape, to make this presentation in front of official witnesses..."

She looked at him, completely confused. Why on earth was he talking to her like this? So... formally?

"You have often informed me I am not the easiest person to be around and... with the dangers that lie ahead, I will fully understand should you wish to refuse this gift."

He half turned as Albus stepped forward, a purple cushion in his hands and on it, a small oblong box covered in green leather. Severus picked it up.

He turned back to her and when he spoke again, his voice no longer had the official tone to it. Instead it was the soft, quiet voice he used when they were alone together.

"But I am daring to hope you might, before these witnesses, accept it." He held it out to her and she noticed his hand was not quite steady as she took the box from him.

She looked at him, completely bewildered, and then opened the lid. Inside, snuggled on a bed of purple silk, was a brass seal.

And then it dawned on her - they had arranged to present her with her own seal. She had expressed a desire for one many months ago, and now they were presenting her with this. How lovely and thoughtful of Severus to remember. Eager to see what crest they had chosen for her, she removed the seal from the box and turned it up to look at the base.

A viper wrapped around the Staff of Sucellus.

"The Snape family seal?" she whispered, looking up at him. "But... wha... I don't understand... surely only members of the Snape family may use it?"

"Yes," he said, looking at her apprehensively. "I... should be honoured if you would accept it as your own."

She stared down at the seal lying in her, now sweaty hands. She couldn't think clearly above the sudden pounding in her head. He wanted her to take his family seal? But... surely she would have to be a Snape to use it? She looked up at him, her face very hot, her heart hammering.

His eyes were the black velvet he so often used to look at her, but she had never before seen them looking nervous.

She placed the seal back in its box. "Is this because of last night?" she asked, quietly.

"No," he replied, almost in protest.

"Andrea," came Cornelius' voice from behind Severus. "It has taken a full working week to draw up the papers for a transfer of seal. Severus came to me last week to ask my permission - my being your Grandfather - to present it to you, and request that the papers were drawn up in time for tonight."

Andi digested this. Last week? Before her ultimatum, then.

Severus glanced back awkwardly at Albus and Cornelius. "Minister. Headmaster, would you mind...?"

Cornelius and Albus moved away, giving Andi and Severus some much needed privacy.

He looked at her.

"Being parted from you during the early half of this year made me realise that the only joy I have experienced in my adult life has been since you stumbled through that archway last July. You are the one person who has accepted me and - the Gods help you - loved me, and shown me what life _could_ be like. I left your chambers last night feeling totally bereft; that I had lost something very rare.

"You made a declaration of love and yet your request was merely that we 'move in' together - something I had not considered nor would wish. I realised then how absurd I had been ever to imagine you would want anything more; that accepting my seal was too much to ask of you. I was determined this morning to cancel the presentation. I stand before you now because... the Minister urged me not to follow his own mistake by letting you go so easily."

He took her hand in his.

"I have all ready lost a mother, sister and daughter. I have no desire to lose the one remaining female I have ever cared about. And so, with every expectation of your refusing me..." He sank gracefully to one knee. "I most humbly ask...Andrea, please - will you marry me?"

Tears had been trickling down her face during his speech and her nose was now running in a most unromantic way, but she couldn't help it. With a huge sob, she spluttered, "Oh Severus, yes. Of course, yes..."

* * *

**A/n** - To put Severus on one knee or not? I deliberated a great deal since first drafting this chapter. In the end I decided he _would_ go down on one knee, even though it may be OOC. These are my reasons: Andi had failed to say 'yes' on first being presented with the seal (his original, more 'in character' method of proposal) and I think he was feeling a little desperate, so the gesture of kneeling would be instinctive to that; and also I thought if he had been old-fashioned enough to seek Cornelius' permission before asking Andi to marry him, he might propose in the traditional way too. It also mirrored the last scene in Madness with the Bliss, which saw him on his knees. I hope I made the right decision. 

2 - Andi not being able to get near Draco because of the admiring females was inspired by JK's account of trying to speak to Daniel Radcliffe after the POA Premier, and reporting something like '_the girls were not giving up their places, not even for a passing author...'_

**Thouandl -** As you now know, Sev let the relationship end because he thought that living together was as far as Andi wanted to go. For all his intimidation, his confidence in asking her to marry him could be dashed very easily. A male friend once told me 'you don't ask that question unless you're fairly sure of the answer'!

**Queen of the Faeries** - I never knew there were words to the Adagio. I've only ever heard the strings and orchestra version. I tried looking on the net but found only The Doors. Is this where the words came from? I'm confused...and...

...The D&S thing was a one-off; and yes I agree there is something about Severus that begs it. As far as Severus' darkness is concerned, I think the events that have taken place sinceAndi's initial approach have eclipsed her worries and it is now a case of 'love conquers all'. Also, I am quite sure I couldn't measure up to the task if I attempted to write it. Thanks for pointing out that grammar mistake. I don't know why I do these things. I _know_ it's 'raining', so why did I put the other? It's pure sloppiness, I'm afraid.

**May-Luna -** Thank you so much for posting the words to the Adagio. They are lovely - and how well they suit Andi and Severus. I've tried to listen to it on Amazon, but can't find a vocal version.

**Emma Barrows** - At least you can probably guess what the next chapter contains. Thanks so much for reviewing.

**Spykedjadedragon -** Hehehe - your review made me laugh. Don't be to harsh on yourself! Hope he wasn't too OOC for you in this chapter.

**KristiM -** What ego-boosting reviews you leave. Thankfully Cornelius stepped in, and thankfully Severus listened to advice for once.

**Hysterically Insane Author** - Hope that doesn't mean you think he is now OOC. Very difficult writing Severus in character when putting him in such a non-Severus situation such as the one above.

**Helena Oe -** No probs. Glad you liked the title - borrowed I know, but it fitted nicely (thankfully there is no copyright in a title - sheesh!). Yes, the split was kind of cliché, but all's well now.

**Mark Darcy** - Ouch! I am overwhelmed and a little scared by the force of your review. I wondered if I should respond in private by email, but didn't want to impose; so here with a very deep breath and nothing but good will, is the longest response to a review I've ever made:

When I mentioned that last chapter was not my fault, what I meant was that in any romantic fiction, the couple always reach a breaking point just before they get together for ever (no matter what has gone before. I'd point to Rhett and Scarlet or Romeo and Juliet, but look how they ended up). I have never written a story of this length before (together with Madness with the Bliss it is around 100,000 words) and for better or worse I looked to my mentors and followed their rules. (Actually, I've heard that sometimes when an author is really into the characters, the characters _can_ start thinking for themselves. It's only happened to me once (during MwtB) and I have to say it's a fascinating feeling. I started off writing a chapter, knowing where I was going, but Andi and Severus' dialogue began to change course as I wrote and they ended up in an entirely different situation to how I'd planned. However, that is entirely beside the point, as I did plan this hitch.)

I could have had Severus proposing that night (I know how I would have written it), but I wanted the Show to happen first, and also to indicate (eventually) just how little confidence Severus had about proposing, that it could be squashed so easily (he was always going to use the seal to propose - way back in chapter ten I knew this); and to have Andi forcing an issue for once.

The 'abuse' to which you refer - I'm not sure if you mean his attitude in general or the D&S business. I think he has been behaving, on the whole, in a dignified, respectful and caring way towards Andi in not sleeping with her until his annulment, sharing an interest in the music she plays and spending all their spare time together. I wanted to use the 'celebacy time' for them to grow closer and learn to be in each other's company again without resorting to sex. (I also imagined he had issues of his own to contend with - if it had been Andi who had been forced into sex we would have sympathised had she been hesitant about resuming relations. I also think he might, for a while, have thought of Andi's body a little differently after she'd lost the baby. As the story is from Andi's pov, and Severus doesn't speak about his feelings, we couldn't know. Without going into detail, I drew from experience during some of the darker episodes in this story, and my heart was with them both throughout.).

As for the spanking and the 'whore talk' - it's Andi who _wants_ him to do it because it arouses her - he'd never done it before. He saw that in her eyes and is just giving her what she wants, just as she wears certain shoes to please him. The trust in each other that promotes is quite important, I think.

I really couldn't see Andi as the type to play the Dominatrix (I do concede, it is sometimes the person who is dominant in the outside world who wishes to be dominated in the bedroom and although the vision is wonderfully humorous, I can't see Severus in that role - at least, not in this fic). I wanted to bring some spice into the bedroom rather than the routine 'him on top/her on top' scenario, and I'm sorry that something I considered merely a juicy way to expand Andi and Sev's trust and closeness, has angered you. I apologise if I'm guilty of bad judgement.

I try extremely hard to please my readers - especially in this story where I have so few. You have no idea how important every single reader is to me, how much the story line has changed and been remoulded because of certain reviews, and I get upset if I think I have displeased one of you in any way - obviously yourself on this occasion. I think we both approached that last chapter from entirely different angles. As an indication of how much I care what my readers think, I'd like you to know that in respect of your last review, I am planning to rewrite the opening scene of next week's chapter. The D&S was a one-off scene, it didn't appear again,but the opening of the next chapter had contained a conversation between Andi and Liz about it - but I'm going to pull it - and shall have great fun writing a new scene - I think I know what I'm going to do.

You are one of my most valued readers and I always enjoy receiving your reviews (well, perhaps not that last one so much, but I can't expect roses all the way). Has my attempt at explaining my thoughts made sense - even if you don't agree with them? I hope you will continue to read and that you'll enjoy the remaining three chapters.I suppose it all rests on what you think of this present chapter but... I hope we're still fanfic friends. Lots of love, Severusgirl.


	31. The Pleasure Of Your Company

Oh, I think that last chapter received the most reviews of any in the entire story. Thank you all so much. Your comments and support mean a great deal to me.

**Newsflash -** thanks to a review from Music is my Muse, this story has been extended by one chapter. It now goes to chapter thirty-three plus an epilogue, which I am having so much fun writing. So any of you who might be pleased by this news, you have Music is my Muse to thank.

**English/American translations**: I hope I'm right in saying that UK 'suspenders' are a US garter belt and that UK 'Hen Night' is US 'Bachelorette Party'.

My thanks, as always, to JessiokaFroka for betareading.

Lots and lots happening in this chapter... I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Lol, Severusgirl

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-one**

**THE PLEASURE OF YOUR COMPANY...**

Hen Party

"OK... OK... Andi - truth or dare - have you ever gone to work with no knickers on?" said Liz.

"Oooh, this could be interesting," cooed Sylvia, shuffling closer.

Andi giggled. "Truth. Yes, I have."

The other three yelled in delight.

"_Not at Hogwarts_!" she was quick to tell them. "I was staying with John. We woke up late, had to rush to catch the train, I couldn't find my knickers, so I just went to work without them. Luckily I was wearing a long skirt."

Liz picked another card.

"Sylvia - truth or dare - have you ever been paid for sex?"

"_Paid?" _yelled Sylvia. "I can't get anyone to shag me for _free!"_

The four women rolled about in tipsy abandon, forgetting in their mirth that Sylvia had failed to say 'truth or dare' and so earned a forfeit.

Liz had arrived that morning, and along with her luggage had brought a large bag of goodies for a Hen Night. Andi had protested that she just wanted an early night in readiness for the wedding the next day. Liz had put her arm around Andi's shoulder.

_"I had a feeling you'd say something like that, and I do understand, Hon, really I do. I know it's only been a few months since...but we can't go to bed as if it's just any other night. You're getting _married_ tomorrow!"_

_"I'm just not in the mood for a piss-up that's all."_

_"It won't be a piss-up," Liz told her. "Just a girlie drink. We'll ask Vincent and Sylvia... and who's that other woman..?"_

_"Dickie?"_

_"Yeah. Just them and a couple of drinks - just to see you on your way..."_

But Liz had always been the tearaway of the two. Things very often got raucous when she was around and Andi, who found it difficult to resist Liz's influence sometimes, got sucked into the vortex.

"Right, next. Dickie - truth or dare - have you ever slept with your boss?"

"_Albus Dumbledore?"_ cried Sylvia. "Don't be bloody daft!"

But Dickie merely smiled enigmatically. "Dare."

Andi and Sylvia stared at her in disbelief. "_Albus?" _They both cried, together.

"I didn't say I _had_," replied Dickie, smirking. "I just requested a dare, that's all. So you'll never know, will you!"

"Well, here's your dare - remove your bra without taking your top off."

Dickie took out her wand, gave it a wave and a black lacy bra appeared in the middle of the rug where they were all sitting on the floor.

"This game isn't quite the same in the wizarding world, is it," muttered Liz.

"Isn't it time for presents?" said Andi, cheekily. "Come on - you don't come to a Hen Night without pressies..."

Dickie had bought stockings and suspenders from _'Peithoe's Persuasion_'.

"It never fails," she told Andi. "They all like a woman in stockings."

Sylvia's present was a huge jar of bath-salts that glistened like snow.

"It has night-diamond in it for you, and powdered oyster shell for Severus - not that you'll need an aphrodisiac until well after the honeymoon. Oh, and here's something from Vincent..."

"Why isn't he here?" asked Dickie. "He can be as girlie as the rest of us."

"We asked him," said Andi, unwrapping a small book from Vincent entitled '_Naughty Spells for Sexy Girls'_. "But he said he couldn't."

"Not like him to pass up a girly-night," said Sylvia.

Liz passed Andi a gift bag. The label read 'something for both of you', and when Andi peered inside she found a shoe box with '_Tootsie's_' written on it.

She looked up at Liz, thankful she hadn't read the label out loud, wondering if she really ought to open the box in company.

"You have to try them on," Liz told her.

Andi took out a pair of very high-heeled silver sandals, the leather straps joined by tiny rhinestone rings.

"Ooh, _they're_ nice," cooed Dickie.

"Very sexy," said Sylvia.

"They're lovely," Andi told Liz. "And they fit! Thank you so much."

"Anyone for another Slow Comfortable Screw Against the Wall?" Dickie held up the ever-full cocktail shaker.

"Dickie, aren't you getting tired of saying it in that lewd voice?"

"Never. I love getting my tongue around it. Muggle drinks have such wonderful names!" She filled everyone's glass.

"Oh, look don't get me too sloshed, I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Not until midnight - you've got twenty-four hours to go." said Dickie.

"And we haven't reached the singing stage yet," said Liz, taking a deep breath and singing, "_Four and twenty virgins came down from Inverness-"_

"Liz, not the rugby songs, _please!"_

Yeah, come on: '_When they returned on Saturday night, there were four and twenty less. Singing-'"_

"I'm not going to sing it."

"Then you must have a dare - put Dickie's bra on. _Over_ your pajamas."

With much giggling, the dare was fulfilled and Andi now looked pretty ridiculous wearing a too-small bra over the top of her Marge Simpson pjs.

They played the 'Ibble Dibble' game - a tongue twister which, combined with alcohol, became almost impossible. Each time someone made a mistake, they had a dab of lipstick (a dibble) put on their face, until they all joined Andi in looking extremely silly.

Andi hadn't been drinking quite so much as the others, and although she was tipsy, she was sober enough to check the time.

"It's gone midnight," she told them. "I should go to bed."

"Nooo!" protested the others.

"You can't go to bed," said Liz. "You haven't done it yet."

"Done what?"

Liz crawled over to her bag of party tricks and began to delve. Andi screamed as a blonde hairy thing came flying across the room at her.

"Your finale."

"Oh no, Liz. Those days are gone!"

"Come on, one last time - for old times' sake; just to say goodbye to your single life," said Liz, getting to her feet. "I'll do it with you."

"Do what? Whass she got t'do?" said Sylvia.

Andi sighed and pulled on the blonde wig.

"It used to be her party piece whenever she got pissed," Liz explained. It's from '_Grease_' - a show we did at school. And the song is called...?" she prompted.

"_Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee_," answered Andi, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet by Liz.

In an obviously well-worn routine, the two women began the song and soon they were in full flight, dancing and singing at the tops of their voices,

"..._You've got your crust, I'm no object of lust..._Ooh, Severus!"

The performance came to an abrupt halt as Andi twirled around and almost collided with her groom-to-be. She and Liz had been so into the performance, Andi hadn't heard the knock on the door, hadn't registered Dickie getting up to answer it. She found herself blushing furiously and grinning idiotically.

Severus' expression was a rare picture of bewilderment, having found himself catapulted into a room of female mayhem.

The other three retreated, giggling like schoolgirls.

"Hello," she said, feeling awkward and delighted at the same time. "It's... it's my Hen Party."

"Hen party...?" He frowned.

"Sirens' Eve, Severus," called Dickie.

Apparently this meant something to him because his eyebrows lifted for a moment in enlightenment. "Then my apologies for interrupting but, may I speak with you?"

"Yes," she said. "Let's go into the bedroom."

"Wooohooo!" cried Dickie.

"Can't wait till the wedding night, eh?" laughed Sylvia.

Andi turned back to Severus, seeing his face darken with irritation. "Let's go out here, hmm?" she said gently, stroking his arm and walking him out into the corridor.

She closed the door, and the silence was complete.

"What?" she said, as he stared at her..

"You have changed your hair," he smirked.

"Oh! I was just..." She pulled off the wig and ruffled her fingers through her real hair. "Liz and I were just... it's something we used to do... Anyway, you don't want to know about that, so..." She smiled up at him, expectantly.

"I understand Muggle tradition forbids me from seeing you tomorrow," he said.

"It IS tomorrow," she smiled.

"I have something for you. I wondered if you might wear it for the ceremony." He handed her a long flat box, obviously quite old, covered in green leather with a faded Snape family crest stamped in silver into the lid.

She opened it to find a deep choker-style necklace.

It was silver and designed in a sort of concertina style that she could see immediately would stretch or shrink to fit her neck. The necklace was made up of twenty miniature Snape family crests - the Staff of Sucellus with a viper wrapped around it forming the letter 'S', an inch and a half in height. Set into the hilt of each staff was a brilliant deep green emerald.

"It...it's absolutely beautiful," she said, breathlessly.

"It was my mother's. Fortunately it was in the vault at Gringott's when Snape Towers was ransacked and is one of the few heirlooms that remain in my possession. It has been worn by five generations of Snape women on their wedding day. I... never considered I would one day present it... of course it is your decision to wear it or not but... I would be very pleased... it is yours now, whatever you decide..."

She looked at him, steadily. "Severus, I am honored and will be very, very proud to wear it," she said solemnly, and he had put it on her there and then, brushing her shoulder with his lips when it was done, before she turned and embraced him, kissing him for the last time in her single life.

"Andrea, will you promise me something?" he murmured, cradling the side of her face in his palm.

"Anything," she sighed, full of romantic bliss, keeping her arms around his neck, not letting him move his lips very far from her own.

"Promise that tomorrow, for the ceremony, you will wear your underwear _underneath_ your clothing."

She gave a dismayed yelp as she realised she was still wearing Dickie's bra over her pjs.

The other three crowded around her when she re-entered the room, and began oohing and ah-ing over the necklace.

"I have a feeling that's not ordinary silver," said Sylvia. "What d'you think, Dickie?"

"Definitely Blue Moon Silver," said Dickie, looking at it eagerly. "Look at the pearly sheen."

"What's Blue Moon Silver?"

"A lot of elvin silver is struck and fashioned during a full moon - it enchants the metal and enhances its magical properties," Sylvia explained, "but Blue Moon Silver is very rare because it has been left in the light of a blue moon - which hardly ever appears. The magical procedures are closely guarded and the supply is licensed and restricted. You have one very special necklace there, m'dear."

"Oh!" sighed Andi, sadly. "And I had to let him present it to me while I was wearing Dickie's bra over my pjs. I feel horrible."

"Don't suppose he went a bundle on the lipstick dabs all over your face either," smiled Liz.

"OHHH!"

* * *

The following morning Andi woke with a headache and her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. 

She opened her eyes and turned over to find a shock of flame-red hair lying next to her on the bed - the body it was attached to wearing thick stripy socks with individual toes, a candlewick dressing gown and a very geisha-looking face pack, complete with two cucumber slices over the eyes.

Despite her headache, Andi giggled. "Have you ever thought it might be your morning appearance that puts the men off?"

"Sht yr fce" said Liz through unmoving lips.

Andi giggled again and Liz's mask cracked as she joined in.

"Oh, you cow!" she cried as the mask quickly resembled the parched ground of an arid desert. "Now I won't be the best-looking bridesmaid."

"You're the _only _bridesmaid," Andi reminded her. She sat up and groaned. "How come you're up and about so early? You had much more to drink than me. Where's your hangover?"

"Gone," announced Liz. "Apparently, your very thoughtful fiancé left your house-elf instructions last night to deliver two tiny bottles of hangover cure along with the breakfast. Here's yours," she said, handing Andi a phial of clear liquid.

Andi took the bottle and hesitated.

"Go on," urged Liz. "It works really quickly."

"I was just wondering... they put all sorts of things in potions. I wonder if it really does have a hair of the dog in it?"

* * *

Visitors

At twelve noon, Cornelius knocked on the door. He came in and joined Andi and Liz for lunch.

"I have completed all the necessary forms," he told her. "Except, I wasn't sure if you had a middle name."

"Oh," said Andi, grimacing. "Do you _really_ need to know that? I never, ever use it."

"I'm afraid we have to use your full name, my dear."

"Tch! It's Imogen."

Liz sniggered - as people sometimes do on hearing a friend's middle name.

"You be quiet, Elizabeth Rosamund Murrone!"

"OK! OK!"

"Extraordinary coincidence," said Cornelius slowly as he concentrated on writing '_Imogen' _on the parchment in several places. "I do believe Imogen was the name of Severus' sister."

"You're joking!" said Andi, staring at her grandfather in disbelief.

"Well, I could be wrong, but something in the back of my mind..."

Andi couldn't believe it. Of all the millions of names both wizard and Muggle, she shared one with Severus' sister?

"Would you make sure Severus knows about that before the ceremony," she said to him. "I really think he should be warned."

"Yes, yes I see your point. I shall endeavor to let him know."

"And would you remind Albus that we've taken out '_you may now kiss the bride'. _I know the ceremony is a mixture of the Muggle and wizard ones, but that line appears in both and-"

"Yes."

I don't want Severus embarrassed-"

"Andrea - it is all in hand," Cornelius assured her, smiling patiently.

Andi glanced at the form. "How about Severus' middle name? You haven't got that down," she said.

"He doesn't have one."

Andi frowned. "Yes he does. I saw his initials once on a Gladstone bag. _S.M.S_."

Cornelius' face darkened. He began to fluster. "Ah, yes - he _did_ have a middle name."

"_Did?_"

"He... er... erased it by deed poll, many years ago."

"Erased it?"

"Wow!" said Liz, snorting. "It must have been a doosie if it was worse than 'Severus'. Do you know what it was?"

"Just a... family name Severus no longer wished to be associated with..." Cornelius answered, looking uncomfortable. "Whatever, we shall not need it for the ceremony." He looked at Andi, his eyes suddenly bright with emotion. "You cannot imagine what it means to me that you have asked me to give you away," he told her. "I lost the chance of my own wedding when I let your grandmother go and now, here I am, about to give away our granddaughter. I am so deeply honoured..." He quickly got out a large white handkerchief and blew his nose. "You have made me very proud."

Andi smiled as gladness filled her heart.

Originally it was planned that she and Severus would arrive at the ceremony together. Then she had looked at Cornelius standing all hopeful, trying his best to look nonchalant, and she had caved and asked him. Seeing his face today, she was glad she had.

* * *

At five, her mother - and what seemed like half a bottle of _Christian Dior_ - arrived. 

"Darling, _what_ do you imagine? Vincent has just informed me you're going to be wearing ivory - disaster! So am I!"

Andi stared at her mother. Wasn't this just _typical_? How hard was it for guests to avoid wearing the same colour as the bride, for goodness sake?

"But do not fret - Vincent is enchanting my dress (that _is_ the word he used - sounds exciting, doesn't it!) to amethyst, so all is well."

Andi sighed in relief. Thank God for Vincent!

"Is Bruno here with you?" Andi asked.

"Oh darling, no. He's here, but not with me. Bruno was dismissed some weeks ago. I told you, I really couldn't bear to be called Genevieve Gleaves," she tinkled a laugh. "Although I do miss his rather... _generous_ attentions."

"Genevieve _Carver_-Gleaves sounds quite good though," said Andi, feeling a wicked satisfaction as her mother's face fell.

"Oh good Lord, you're right! What _have_ I done?" She put her finger tips to her mouth and flushed, then seemed to rally. "No, no I'm sure I've done the right thing. I'm working on a new husband - I've brought him with me, I hope you don't mind. I rather thought a wedding might put him in the right frame of mind."

Andi couldn't help but smile. "And what is _this_ prospective husband's name?"

"Rupert Sinclair. Rather nice, don't you think? He manages some musical act called _'The Weird Sisters'_. Absolutely oozing galleons. I rather think his gold holds up Gringotts!"

"So our roles may be reversed quite soon then? I shall be a guest at _your_ wedding."

"Oh yes, let's hope, hmmm? Well, I need to get ready - the Mother of the Bride has to look her best." She stopped and looked at Andi and smiled. "If only Grannie were here. Oh darling, I'm so happy for you - your first marriage..."

Andi spluttered. "My _only_ marriage!"

Genevieve took her daughter's hands. "I can see by your eyes you're marrying for love; but what a stroke of luck he has a fortune behind him too! And a title! I must say, I have never had a title. Fancy! My own daughter, The..."

"_Andrea Carver-Snape_, if you don't mind," said Andi, quickly. "We're ignoring the titles, thank you very much."

"Tch. Such a waste. Ah well, it's _your_ marriage. Well, good luck darling. See you at the ceremony..."

* * *

Liz applied Andi's make-up, using her own lipstick as Andi's 'something borrowed'. 

Lollie was responsible for Andi's hair, which she put up in a knot with the two corkscrew curls hanging down in front of her ears. She had set it like this before - that dinner last July just before Andi and Severus had finally got together - only today there was Night Diamond woven into her hair, which would begin to twinkle once the evening arrived - and this time the style didn't look over the top.

"Oh sweetie, you look divine!" gushed Vincent, looking absolutely dashing in a midnight blue ceremonial Kurta with a heavily gold-embroidered collar and opening, and a matching stole with gold tassels.

"Well thanks Vincent, but this is my dressing gown," laughed Andi.

"Tch! Trust me, you could walk out that door right now looking every inch a bride. Oh, I'm so jealous! Now," he looked around. "Where's Lizzie? I haven't seen her for absolutely ages."

"She's just taking a bath... _Vincent... _you can't go in there!" Andi made a grab at Vincent's arm as he made his way towards the bedroom.

"Oh, she won't mind me." He disappeared into the bathroom.

Andi was half way across the bedroom when there was a shriek and a soapy sponge came flying out from the bathroom, followed by a fast moving Vincent.

"Apparently she does mind," said Vincent urgently, pulling a face as he dashed back into the main room.

"What the fuck...?" screamed Liz as she came steaming out of the bathroom, a towel clasped around her and dripping soapy water everywhere. "You perverted little poof..."

"I think you'll find that's a tautology," said Vincent, as he ducked another sponge that hit one of the candlesticks on the mantelpiece.

"Hey!" cried Andi. "D'you two mind? This is my wedding day. Vincent, apologise."

"I'm sorry, Lizzie. I shouldn't have gone in there; I didn't think you'd mind an old queen barging in."

"Don't you play that card," shouted Liz. "You're Bi."

"And in that capacity, may I just say... you have tits to die for."

Liz gave a growl and snatched up a sofa cushion, preparing to throw - and then stopped. "To die for? Really?"

"Pack it in you two-" Andi was interrupted by a knock on the door. Even as she opened it to find Sylvia there with a handful of flowers, she could still hear Vincent,

"...a beautiful tear-drop shape... what are you, about a 34C?"

"Hi, Sylvia - come in." Andi stood aside. Sylvia entered without a word.

"...and those erotically-dark nipples...mmmm!"

"Ooohhhh! You pervert! I've just realised you're getting off on this, aren't you," cried Liz.

"Hmmm, possibly..." Vincent did a double-take as he spotted Sylvia. "_Oh Sylvia_, s_weetie!_ I forgot to call for you in all the excitement." Vincent went over to Sylvia and put his arm around her shoulders. "Sylvia has brought your flowers."

Sylvia stepped forward and silently handed Andi a beautiful posy of Snapdragons and Night Diamond, and Liz a similar but smaller posy.

"Sylvia has taken a vow of silence until after the ceremony," explained Vincent, seeing Andi's bewildered look. "She doesn't want her foul mouth to muddy the proceedings."

Andi laughed and then realised they were serious as Sylvia silently gave her the thumbs-up.

"Thank you," said Andi, admiring the flowers. "They're beautiful."

"We have to go," said Vincent. "I promised Albus I would look in on Severus and make sure he's awake; give him his potion."

"Make sure he's awake! But there's only just over an hour to go to the ceremony! And what do you mean, 'give him his potion'?" said Andi, alarmed. "He's not ill, is he?"

"Er... well that depends. He looked pretty dodgy when we dumped him in his bed at six this morning."

"_What!"_

"Don't worry, sweetie. It's just a hangover potion. He'll be as right as rain for the ceremony."

"_Hangover potion?"_

"Well, we had to give the man a send off."

"You... you mean a _Stag Night_? _Severus_ had a _Stag Night?_ I don't believe it."

"_You_ had a Sirens' Eve." he argued.

"Yes, but... I mean... I'm _me_. Severus is... _Severus._ And in any case he was here at midnight, he didn't say-"

"Oh he didn't know anything about it. In fact he tried to throw us out when he realised what was going on. Called us a bunch of testosterone-fueled imbeciles, but he soon changed his tune after we pressed two glasses of Hagrid's Homebrew on him..." Andi stared at Vincent open-mouthed. "And then of course the stripper loosened him up a bit."

"_WHA..?_" she squawked. "You mean...? You didn't!"

"No, they _didn't_," said Liz forcefully, going over to Vincent and grabbing his arm, tugging him towards the door. "Vincent is just pulling your leg - _aren't you_, _Vincent?"_

Vincent looked bewildered for a moment, until Liz gave him a meaningful look.

"OH! Yes... yes. Sorry, sweetie - my idiotic idea of a joke," he laughed, nervously. "Can you imagine Severus on a Stag Night? Tch, really! Erm... well see you later, Lizzie." He pecked Liz on the cheek before blowing a kiss to Andi. "Good luck, sweetie."

He and Sylvia left.

* * *

Let's Do It

"Well, I guess this is it," said Liz as they finally stood before the mirror, ready to go.

Andi looked at her reflection.

The dress was off the shoulder with tiny little gathered sleeves that didn't even reach the elbow. The bodice was also gathered and exposing just enough cleavage to look sexy, but not so much as to look tarty. The skirt was plain and straight with a small pleat in the back which started just above her bottom and then fanned out as it fell towards the floor.

Her Jimmy Choos were her 'something old' and she counted her dolphin tattoo as 'something blue'. The necklace looked stunning.

"It works, doesn't it," she said to Liz.

"Works? Hon, you're gonna knock his socks off!"

They smiled at each other in the mirror.

"You realise we've talked about this moment since we were little girls," Liz reminded her. "Remember we staged weddings with our Barbie dolls and made their dresses out of your Gran's lace doilies? We always said it didn't matter which of us went first, but I secretly hoped it would be me! Now you're standing here... (_sniff_)... looking so beautiful... (_sniff_)...and I'm so glad... _(sniff_)... that it's you going first." Liz's voice had been getting progressively higher until the last few words disappeared into squeaky nonsense.

"Liz! Stop!" said Andi, welling up. "We're going to ruin our make-up."

They both made a dive for Liz's box of tissues and hastily dabbed at their eyes.

They hugged until disturbed by a knock on the door. "Come on," said Liz. "That's your grandfather. Let's get you married."

Cornelius was dressed in full Ministerial robes. He walked Andi out through the main entrance and along the path that ran around the walls of the Castle. Liz walked behind in her emerald silk two-piece and a little posy of Night Diamond in her hand.

The night was warm and balmy. The merest breeze whispered through the trees but was not strong enough to chill them. Every tree along the walk was twinkling with little white lights that matched the stars in the Scottish summer night sky.

The guests were seated in a fan-arrangement and citronella candles were ablaze around the perimeter, to ward off any annoying insects that might invade the proceedings.

Albus, who was officiating over the ceremony, was waiting for them. He greeted them with a beaming smile, his eyes twinkling more in the candlelight.

Then he turned and walked up the aisle and stood before the archway, which was the signal for the guests to stand.

Elmedius picked up his violin and began playing the _Ashoken Farewell_ and Andi, on Cornelius' arm and with Liz following, walked up the aisle.

There was Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks - whom Andi had insisted be invited, and most of the teaching staff, who had stayed on at the end of the summer term in order to witness with their own eyes the unbelievable - Severus Snape getting married. There also was Bruno Gleaves, the impossibly handsome blonde hunk being squashed by an eager Dickie.

As they approached the altar Andi saw Vincent, Sylvia, Lollie and Genevieve with, Andi supposed, Rupert Sinclair, a rather distinguished, silver-haired gentleman.

And there at the front, standing with Albus, was Severus, dressed in his usual black; but as she approached, she saw that the coat was a rich brocade, woven with the Snape crest and had deep, deep turned back cuffs in black velvet.

His hair had been lengthened and secured in a ponytail by a black velvet ribbon.

He turned to look at her before she reached him and she clutched her grandfather's arm a little tighter in fear she would faint with happiness.

There were vows, there were promises, there was the exchange of rings, the binding together of wands and the drinking of enchanted wine from a wedding goblet. This silver goblet was designed so that the bride and groom could drink at the same time, and Andi and Severus managed without spilling a drop, ensuring their good fortune for the future.

Andi heard sniffling behind her, and guessed it was either Liz or Vincent until she heard a loud stage-whisper, "Oh for fuck's sake, pass a fucking hankie."

Albus pronounced them husband and wife on the stroke of midnight.

They had been married in front of the little archway Andi had walked through, and where Severus had found her, a year ago to the day.

Albus leaned forward, "Severus - you may now kiss your bride."

Andi turned her head to stare at Albus - she couldn't _believe_ he'd forgotten to cut that bit, after _all_ the reminders.

But the old wizard just chuckled mischievously.

Then all at once she was in Severus' arms.

And he kissed her. In front of everyone. He kissed her.

* * *

**A/n** - The bridesmaids follow the bride in the UK. 

2 - I found Andi's wedding dress on BrideSave com website (Fanfic won't let me put the dot in - you know it's there). If you have any interest in seeing it, it's a Jessica McClintock dress, item # je21110. And Andi doesn't look like the model.

3. Vincent's outfit was found on eshakti com

**Emma Barrows** - Well, the wedding is what happened next. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Mark Darcy** - Picturing Draco as Sky was the sole reason for choosing Guys and Dolls as the musical, so I am glad you agree with me there. No, Andi doesn't get an engagement ring. I'm not sure why - it just didn't seem to be the kind of thing they would do - and a diamond might hamper her piano playing.

**Thouandl -** Good old Cornelius. Despite his reservations about their relationship in MwtB, he came through for them. I'm so glad you liked the proposal.

**Queen of the Faeries** - Yes I know of Ashwinder. In fact, I am currently posting 'Twenty-Four Little Hours' on there. I like the site a lot. Some of the art work is fantastic (take a look at 'Autumn Arguement' by Fleab - it's just beautiful.) I'm flattered mine is one of the few stories you read on Fanfic. I don't know what I shall do when this is finished. Andi's been with me for a whole year. I'm going to miss her, and you all, so much.

**Flamethrowerqueen -** Blush, blush, blush. I hope I brought Severus to the brink so that the proposal was believable.

**josie** - Hey nice to hear from you again. Thanks so much for reviewing, and your praise. I'm glad you liked it.

**KristiM** - I'm so glad you liked it. I am pleased to have pleased you!

**Hysterically Insane Author** - Thank you so much. Your praise means everything to me. Lol

**Denise** - Hi. Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed the stories (this one's not over yet). You can find my other stories listed on my profile page.

**Music is my Muse** - Oh yes, I know those girly sighs to which you refer. The kind I make when I watch Sense and Sensibility, or Truly Madly Deeply - which I saw for the first time in ages last week. ('I'm warming my lips' - OH!). OOC stands for 'out of character'. I hope you received my email thanking you for the idea for the epilogue. Lol

**Wytchkat** - Nice to have you back. Thank you so much. You can be Andi for a little while if you want, I won't mind. Hehehe.

**Spykedjadeddragon -** A rambling fool? Never! I really enjoyed your review and was flattered by your obvious enjoyment of that chapter. Only Andi can bring Severus to his knees - one way or another!

**May-Luna -** Oh I am so glad you liked that last chapter. I finally found a site where I could listen to Lara Fabian singing Adagio. Wow, doesn't she remind you of Streisand? I liked it very much and I think the song goes well for Andi and Severus. I think, though, the strings and organ version will remain the theme tune in my mind.

**Helena Oe** - I'm so happy to have made people happy. I did promise their split would be resolved in the following chapter. I do wish Fanfic had posted that note about not using lyrics _after_ I had posted the Guys and Dolls chapter, so you could all have read it with the lyrics with me erasing them afterwards.


	32. Wedding Night

Thank you so much for all your reviews for the last chapter. I think it was probably the happiest chapter in the story, hmmm?

I'm going to shut my mouth about how many chapters are left. The goal posts have been changed again because the epilogue is proving so much fun to write, and I couldn't cram it all into one chapter. It'll be over when it's over. A few more things to happen yet.

Thanks to JessiokaFroka for betareading. .

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**WEDDING NIGHT**

"Is an hour long enough to spend at one's own wedding reception?" His voice was soft and deep at her ear, his hand caressing her shoulder.

She turned to him and smiled. "You've had enough?"

"There _are_ other things I would much rather be doing," he smirked.

She bit her lip as an emotion welled up inside. They had made love so many times, and yet the promise of the wedding night seemed to fill her with such anticipation and excitement, she might just as well be a virgin all over again.

"Me too," she smiled.

"Could we slip away, quietly?"

"Absolutely, but let me just say goodnight to Liz - have you seen her?"

"She was talking to the Headmaster the last time I saw her. I think she was still recovering from being hit by your bouquet which you so forcefully threw at her."

Andi laughed. "I wanted to make sure she caught it. I knew Vincent was ready to dive for it. Oh look, she's not here, let's just sneak out..."

Leaving their champagne glasses on the mantelpiece, he led her to a little side door and they both slipped through it into a small lobby and then out into the grounds.

They strolled along the path that went around the outside of the castle until they reached the tiny archway where they had, just over an hour ago, been married.

"Little did I know when I discovered you here, practically naked, last July, that a year later I would be standing here as your husband," he mused.

"Me neither. I thought you were the most odious man I had ever met. If the crone had predicted then that I was going to be your wife, I think I'd have opened a vein!"

"That bad?"

"Just about." She picked up his hand and played with the ring on his third finger, thoughtfully. "We've been through some crap to get here, haven't we?"

There was a thickness to her voice that betrayed her thoughts. His arms came around her and held her.

"Severus...would you mind very much if we tried for a baby quite soon? I know we can never replace Josephine - I wouldn't want to think we were trying to - but my arms feel the need to hold a baby and... Poppy warned I might have problems..."

"Anything you want," he said, looking into her eyes. "Anything you want."

They kissed.

Breaking the kiss but not the physical contact, they continued their walk around the castle. Even at this hour, the temperature was pleasantly cool and an almost full moon lit their way as they strolled around the back of the castle where the gravel path ended and blended into grass.

Severus stopped and held her back. She looked up at him enquiringly. He nodded in the direction of a little arched porch where the moonlight did not reach and so was in darkness, a secluded hideaway.

Andi's night-vision was no match for Severus' and she peered into the dark recess, wondering what he had seen, until she detected the movement of shadows.

Silently she and Severus approached, their footsteps muffled by the grass underfoot. They got very close and still had not been heard.

A large figure was standing facing the wall. Taller than Severus and slightly broader, he was stooped to accommodate the pale flesh of female arms coiled around his neck.

Sandwiched between him and the stonework was emerald silk and a shock of flame-red hair.

Andi realised this was becoming a touch voyeuristic as the man thumbed three buttons open on the top part of the outfit and slipped a hand inside.

"Hey you two - get a room!" she called, and laughed as they sprang apart.

"_Professor Snape!"_ choked the man, a guilty, fearful look on his face.

"You are out of my jurisdiction, Gleaves," said Severus, sternly. "I cannot take points from you now."

"And we'd _go_ to my room if I could find the bloody key," blustered Liz, quickly buttoning her jacket and adjusting the skirt.

"Mr. Gleaves seems under the impression you keep it down the front of your dress," smirked Severus.

"She does," grinned Bruno, holding aloft a chain with a key on the end.

Liz looked away in embarrassment.

Andi smiled and went to her, drawing her away from the men.

"We've left the reception," she said. "We're turning in. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I was hoping you wouldn't," said Liz in a low voice, grinning and glancing lustfully at Bruno. "I was planning to spend the whole day in bed." Then she bent to Andi, turned their backs to the men and whispered, "He's absolutely gorgeous and hung like a horse by the feel of it."

The two women burst out laughing.

"I think it is time to go our separate ways," Severus said pointedly, drawing Andi away and bowing a dismissal. "Miss Murrone; Mr. Gleaves."

One couple went one way, one the other.

Finally Andi saw the door that led down to the dungeons from the other end of the corridor and at last they stood before the quarters they both would now call home.

Severus opened the door and stood aside to allow her to enter first, but she stood quite still, looking at him. He looked back inquisitively, until he realised and raised his eyes to the heavens.

"You are not holding me to that Muggle tradition?"

"I certainly am."

He sighed. "How many Muggle wedding nights are ruined," he grunted as he picked her up in his arms and carried her across the threshold. "by the groom rupturing something vital whilst doing this?"

"Are you saying I'm too heavy?"

"I was speaking generally."

"Now you're speaking diplomatically."

"_You_ are speaking too much." He bent to kiss her as he lowered her feet to the ground. "Would you care to see around your married quarters?" he said, breaking off.

"Married quarters?" Andi turned, and for the first time saw a new door set to the right of the fireplace. "What's this?"

They walked over to it.

"My quarters have been extended to accommodate a wife. This is the first room..." he said, opening the door for her.

Andi walked in to an oak-paneled room with bookcases, a chaise-longue, her framed photos standing on occasional tables, her gramophone and... ...a baby grand piano.

"What the...?" She turned to him, amazed. "Where did this come from?" She indicated the piano.

"There is a card."

Now she saw the white card propped on the music stand above the keys.

She went to it and read,

"_To my darling Daughter,_

_There is nothing I can do to make up for_ _the twenty-five years _

_I missed of your life,_ _but I hope this wedding gift _

_will bring you_ _some of the happiness I know we could __have shared._

_Never doubt that I loved you, and still do._

_Be happy my darling,_

_Love_ _Mummy_

"Oh my goodness," said Andi, breathless. She sat down heavily on the piano stool. Her fingers fell to the keys and played a few chords. The piano had a wonderful tone, and she couldn't help it, she began to play:

_"Night and day,_

_You are the one._

_Only you beneath the moon_

_And under the sun..."_

"Champagne?" he interrupted, taking the bottle from an ice-bucket and pouring the golden liquid into two fluted glasses waiting on a tray on a table.

Andi smiled as she continued to tinkle the keys. He wasn't keen on light, frivolous cocktail music, but a little teasing wouldn't go amiss tonight, she thought.

He read the card next to the ice bucket. "A wedding gift from Minerva."

"The ice bucket?"

"The _champagne_."

"_I get no kick from champagne._

_Mere alcohol _

_Doesn't thrill me at all..."_

"Cease playing and drink," he ordered pleasantly, handing her the cold glass as he sat beside her on the piano stool.

"In the words of Woody Allen, 'you don't deserve Cole Porter'_."_ She grinned at him and clinked her glass against his, whether he wanted to or not.

They drank.

"What _do_ I deserve?"

"Oh something much, much better..."

When she opened her eyes from the kiss she noticed the torches on the walls had dimmed to a very romantic level. More teasing, she thought. She put her glass down and began playing again as she sang;

"_I need no soft light_

_To enchant me_

_If you'll only grant me_

_The right_

_To hold you ever so tight..._

She had turned her head and they looked at each other, their faces close (and if you couldn't be slushy and romantic on your wedding night, when could you?);

_And to feel in the night_

_The nearness of you."_

Evidently he felt the same, because...

"I believe I never did tell you what an Entrancing Enchantment is," he murmured, his eyes following the passage of his thumb as it traced over her bottom lip, his own lips moving closer, and in the second before they kissed again, he whispered, "I love you."

She felt tears dampen the tops of her cheeks. These were words she had never expected to hear.

"I think it's time you took your virgin bride to bed," she whispered, choked.

His mouth twitched. "Andrea, unless you are privy to some _very_ powerful magic of which I am totally unaware, I think 'virgin bride' is a slightly inaccurate declaration."

"Yes," she sighed. "It's quite sad really, isn't it? You fool around with some spotty youth in your teens, lose your virginity to him - which he never really appreciates at that age - and then years later you meet someone you'd much rather lose it to."

He picked up one of her corkscrew curls and let it bend around his finger. "I'm not sure I would want a twenty-eight year old virgin on my hands," he said, his mouth lifting pleasantly.

"No, perhaps not," she smiled. "But you know..." She cleared her throat. "There is _one_ way I'm still a virgin." She felt her face go warm and she lowered her eyes, suddenly feeling very shy, her heart beating fast.

He rid himself of his glass, then put a finger under her chin and lifted it, looking into her eyes. "I would never ask you to do anything you did not want to do."

"I know," she said, quietly. "I didn't go through with it last time because you caught me by surprise. I was unprepared. Now I've thought about it and I've decided; I really want to be a virgin for you on our wedding night."

When they kissed this time, she felt the heat ignite immediately, burning through her until she fell weakly against him, into his arms, and he lifted her, carrying her towards the bedroom, kissing continuously.

"Andrea?" he murmured huskily, as he lowered her onto the bed.

"You've ruptured something vital? Did... did you just_... laugh?" _She struggled to get a look at his face but he quickly buried it in her neck kissing his way along exposed flesh, until her thoughts were diverted elsewhere.

His fingers unbuttoned the back of her dress, pulling it down, and when her breasts were naked to him, he lowered his lips, kissing her flesh until he could take one nipple into his mouth, sucking gently, flicking his tongue, sending her wild with desire.

His fingers took over, caressing and teasing until both nipples stood hard and erect and she was whimpering with arousal.

"Would you have... any objection... to the conventional way first?" he said, kissing his way down her body.

The dress was off, her panties were off. All that remained were her Jimmy Choos, which were his favourite, and the silver necklace. She lay completely open to him; she was his - for whatever he wanted.

And she wanted it so.

"None at all," she sighed, and pulled him to her.

* * *

**Emma Barrows** - Thanks for your review. I'm so glad you liked it.

**Thouandl -** Yes, it did feel as though we'd completed the circle and it could all end happily right there. However, there is more. Nope, haven't changed Twenty Four Little Hours for Ashwinder. I just wanted it posted somewhere else in case Ffnet do to me what they did to Grill.

**Mark Darcy** - Being bi, I suppose Vincent_ would_ fit in anywhere! One of my readers told me Hooche's name was Rolanda (?), but it didn't fit in with what I had planned for her character, so I gave her the nickname of 'Dickie', which kind of goes with her 'hobby'.

**Queen of the Faeries** - Vincent would probably rather be referred to as a 'side-_dish_' rather than a side-character! Hehehe. Thank you for liking him. The stag-night remains a secret, but I can tell you that Severus' middle name was Marvolo. The name sounds more of a wizard name than muggle to me, and it doesn't appear on Voldemort's father's tombstone, so I thought perhaps it might be a family name given to Voldemort through his mother and that way back in their family tree, Severus is somehow related and shared the name. And you were the only one to ask...

**Aries**1 - Hey, hi again. Thanks for reviewing. Glad you enjoyed it.

**Music Is My Muse** - Can I join you on those sleepovers? They sound so much fun. I want one of those rooms with the recliner chairs. Have not seen Something the Lord Made - yet; but thanks for your email and for being my muse. Hugs.

**Wytchkat** - Oh, thank you so much. What a lovely review. Lol.

**KristiM** - Andi once mentioned in a letter to Liz that she thought Vincent was bi; and then Vincent looked after Liz when she stayed at Hogwarts when Andi lost the baby. She would have found out then. Thanks as always for a lovely review. Lol.

**Kerichi -** I'm sopleased you came to the wedding. Lol.

**Hysterically Insane Author** - I'm sad it's coming to an end too, but Andi will be with us for a little while longer.

**Helena Oe** - Thanks for your review as always. I'm glad you like Sylvia. She's a bit of a rock in the next chapter.

**Merlinsbeard** - Thank you for all your reviews. I'm flattered you've read from the beginning and caught us up in such a short time. Very much appreciated.

**Zanna** - Severus a fluffy little bunny? Hahahaha! Perhaps that could be Andi's private nickname for him (and perhaps it would be best if_ Severus_ didn't know about it!). Thanks so much for your review and comments.

**josie** - Thanks so much. Characterization is not one of my strong points, so thank you for that.


	33. Endings and Beginnings

Thank you so much for the reviews. Fanfic did not send the 'new chapter alerts' out until about 36 hours after I'd posted, and some of you on Hotmail may not have received it at all, so thank you, thank you all of you whofound itand reviewed. If you haven't read 'Wedding Night' yet, you might want to before reading this next chapter.

My thanks as always to JessiokaFroka for betareading. She has loads of work on at the moment, so I am extremely grateful to her for giving me some time.

This next chapter is quite long (for this author) - you might want to get a coke or something before you start!

Thouandl - you might find some of this a bit familiar!

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

**ENDINGS AND BEGINNINGS**

_July the following year:_

"Mmmmmm..."

She woke as he kissed her, enjoying the sensation until her hands stroked around his back and instead of meeting with warm naked flesh, she felt cloth.

"No!"

"I have to go."

Awake now, she pulled herself to a sitting position.

"You've only been back a few days. It's three in the morning. This is too much. You've done your fair share. Let someone else go..."

"You know there is no one." He leaned forward and stroked the side of her face. "Andrea," he whispered. "Listen to me, this is important. If anything happens, I want you to promise you'll call Poppy, and she will come to you."

"You say that every time you leave me," she smiled. "The baby isn't due for another two weeks."

"I am not referring just to the baby." He gave a resigned sigh. "The war situation is not under control as much as the Ministry would have us believe. Things could get desperate very quickly. If Hogwarts is attacked-"

"Attacked! But... but Hogwarts is the safest place... that's why I'm still here..." Her hands went protectively to her stomach.

"And it still _is_ the safest place for you to be. Do you think I would let you stay here if it was otherwise? Just promise me if... if anything should happen, you will call Poppy straight away. Hopefully, I shall be with you again tomorrow."

She threw her arms around him, desperately wanting to keep him here. She stifled her sobs, knowing how unfair it would be for him to leave, seeing her in that state. He had to go. Oh but every time he did, it felt as though her heart was torn from her breast and went with him.

He kissed her lips, kissed her swollen stomach, and left.

The rest of the night was sleepless for Andi. She worried for his safety more than he suspected. She had never dared mention that each time he said goodbye under these circumstances, she felt the heat from his arm as he caressed her. The arm that bore the Dark Mark.

He didn't come back the next day.

She spent the day sorting out her wardrobe and dusting the bookshelves - something the house-elves did, but she needed something to occupy her mind. She could hardly spend the day playing the piano.

She finally went to bed, tired and exhausted.

It wasn't the explosion that woke her. When she had time to think about it, she realised she'd been in a semi-wakefulness for some time, tossing and turning, rubbing her swollen belly and sleepily wondering what she had eaten to give her stomach cramps.

When the thunderous noise came, heavy enough to shake the bed frame, she had sat up with a gasp, terrified for a moment that her insides had been blown apart.

Andi clutched the distorted mound that was her stomach as a frightening pain squeezed her. It took her a few moments to realise what that meant - it had started.

OK, what did she have to do?

Panting, she thought.

Time the contractions and if they were ten minutes apart or less, she was to call Poppy.

Andi turned her head to look at the empty space in the bed. She wished he were here.

The noise outside was not loud but frightening in that she could hear it at all. Their sleeping chamber was usually quite soundproof.

Climbing out of bed, she pulled on her dressing gown and waddled to the outer door.

First she listened.

Shouting, screams, glass shattering, explosions.

Heart hammering, she opened the door a fraction and peered out. Nothing down in her corridor in the dungeons, but the shadows on the wall at the base of the staircase told of the chaos and frantic activity up in the Entrance Hall.

Quickly she shut the door and leaned back against it, eyes wide, blood pumping. It was happening, just as Severus had feared. The war had exploded. Hogwarts was under attack. What on earth should she do?

Andi's breath was snatched away with another tight pain across her stomach. How long had it been since the last one? Surely not ten minutes?

She took out her wand, pointed it to the lock on the door and double-warded it. Then she staggered to the table and sat, picked up parchment and quill and wrote:

"_Poppy,_

_Contractions ten minutes apart._

_Please come._

_Andrea."_

The parchment was rolled up and sent to the Hospital Wing by floo.

What a time to be having a baby.

What a time for Severus to be absent.

In the two years since she'd been at Hogwarts, Andi had been generally accepted by all except the Slytherins, who had hexed her, played tricks on her and generally given her a hard time. Then, when she and Severus had married last summer, his House members had begrudgingly accepted her too; until it was discovered that the Headmaster wasn't always aware of Severus' whereabouts; that when Severus was supposed to be away working for Dumbledore, there were periods of his time unaccounted for, and whispers had begun that he was, once again, answering the call of the Dark Lord.

The rumours had spread that Severus had changed his allegiance and was now fighting on the dark side. Rumours she had fought verbally tooth and nail to quash.

How strange that a few rumours could turn the tide of opinion so rapidly within the school.

Now there was an unspoken suspicion of her amongst the students she had considered the 'nice ones' and a buoyant camaraderie towards her from the House she'd had most trouble with - the Slytherins.

Another contraction.

Nine minutes later, another.

The noises outside were getting more violent.

Where was Poppy?

Andi paced the room, breathing her way through the pain of another contraction.

Where the _fuck_ was Poppy?

The noises outside got closer. Shouting and crashes told her they were down the stairs.

Trying not to panic, trying not to hyperventilate, she went to the fireplace and stared at it, willing the medic to appear.

There came a rattle at the door. Andi stepped into the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. She wasn't supposed to use the Floo at this late stage in her pregnancy, and she knew there was every chance the internal Floo system might be shut down all ready, as a precautionary measure during an attack, but...

The door to the quarters blew inwards. She threw the powder down and prayed. She didn't want to see who was on the other side. She knew damn well it wasn't anyone she would wish to see.

The sight that met her eyes at the other end of the Floo appalled her. She'd clattered into the fireplace in the Hospital Wing, feeling as though she had gone one way and her stomach the other. Under her hand was her rolled parchment lying, unread, in the grate.

The dizziness was sickening, but as her head cleared and her eyes focused, she gazed before her in horror.

There were beds crammed side by side and injured people sitting or lying on the floor; some even suspended in makeshift hammocks from the ceiling. The smell and sound of pain was suffocating.

Poppy was flying about everywhere, not stopping when she spotted Andi.

"Andrea, thank the heavens! There's a girl over there with a broken leg who needs a pain killing draft and another in the next bed who needs her head bandaged..."

Andi, who had pulled herself to standing, opened her mouth to answer, but instead fell back against the fireplace gasping as another contraction took her breath away.

Poppy took one horrified look that at last stopped her in her tracks. "Oh good Lord!"

"I'm sorry," whimpered Andi.

"I simply haven't got the resources..."

Andi began to cry - she couldn't help it. Here she was, about to have a baby, frightened and in pain and no one, she realised, was going to be able to help her.

She surveyed the agony of those not yet treated.

"I'm in _Gone With The Wind_," she thought, fearfully; only she wasn't brave, resourceful, capable Scarlet - she was helpless Melanie, having a baby when the Yankees were coming.

A sob escaped her.

Poppy came over. Andi glared at her.

"If you say 'there's nothing much to birthing a baby' I'll hex you," she hissed.

The nurse put her hands on Andi's shoulders. "Sylvia knows what to do. I will have to spare her and make do with the House Elves."

Poppy left her and came back with Sylvia, who was changing a blood-splattered apron for a fresh clean one.

"Come on, love," Sylvia put an arm around Andi's shoulder and led her away. "We can't stay here, Poppy needs all the space and we don't want your little one arriving in this chaos, do we?"

"Where are we going?"

"There's only one place _to_ go...and we've got to go on foot - they've closed down the floo for traveling, apart from the fireplace Minerva and Filius are using to evacuate the students."

Carefully, Sylvia led her through corridors, hiding when the noises got to close for comfort, shielding Andi when there was an explosion or a window smashed in.

They reached a tiny dark passageway whose wall on the right was covered entirely by a painting of Nostradamus.

"_There are more things in heaven and earth_," commanded Sylvia to the painting. It swung forward revealing a little cubby hole with an iron spiral staircase inside and nothing more.

"Come on," said Sylvia, helping Andi through the hole.

Andi looked up. The steps seemed to go up into infinity.

"This _is_ a joke, isn't it?" she spluttered. "I'm having a baby -I can't climb _that!"_

"I'll put a featherweight charm on you," said Sylvia, drawing out her wand. "You won't feel your own weight."

"Sylvia, I shall haemorrhage or something..." There was a blast, too close for comfort. "But I'm going to have to, aren't I?"

Slowly they began climbing the stairs, going round and round and up and up. It was interminable. Every now and then they stopped whilst Andi dealt with a contraction.

"Bloody stupid time to be having a baby," Sylvia panted.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," snapped Andi, coming off the crest of the pain. "I'll ask it to stay inside for a while, shall I?"

Sylvia just put her hand on Andi's back and helped push her up the stairs.

Through the walls they could hear the fighting going on. The cries of pain adding to Andi's fear.

"How much further?" she gasped. It felt as though they'd been climbing for ever.

"We're about half way."

Andi groaned and twisted so she could sit on the step. "I can't do it. Please...I can't go any further."

"Look, Andrea, I know it's hard but there's a fucking war going on just a few feet from us and unless you want to give birth on a fucking staircase-"

Her sentence was cut short. Sylvia's eyes opened wide and then she crumpled, sliding down the stairs on her back until her legs caught in the railings and her bulk stopped her going any further.

Andi gave a terrified cry and looked past her friend's body to see someone just below on the stairs, pointing a wand at her.

"Well, well. What have we here? Escapees?"

"Draco!"

Draco Malfoy stepped over Sylvia's body and began walking up the stairs towards Andi, his wand aimed at her constantly. He was much bigger than her now, and she knew full well where his loyalties lie.

"Mr. Malfoy now, I think," he said.

She watched carefully as he approached. There was nowhere to run, even if she could, and she knew her magic was no match for his.

She swallowed. "Draco-"

"_Mr. Malfoy_," he corrected her.

"Mr. Malfoy. I can't harm you or fight you, you know that. Please just let me go."

"Give me one good reason."

"It would be too easy. I'm not worth the trouble of killing."

"Not worth killing the granddaughter of Minister Fudge?"

Andi breathed heavily and looked at him. "I'm also the wife of your Head of House - Professor Snape - remember?"

"And about to produce the soiled-blood heir to that name."

Andi was sweating profusely. Only the fact he hadn't killed her instantly gave her hope.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said, her voice trembling. "I've all ready lost one child because of your family; please don't take this one too."

He just looked at her.

"You were injured as well in that attack, remember?"

Still he looked at her.

"And you took part in the show just to spite the people who'd attacked us. And you played Sky so brilliantly, you had the whole school on your side that night - I know because I watched their faces as you sang. I was so proud of you-"

"Shut up! Just...shut up!"

Andi let out a loud gasp and clutched her stomach again, half standing as she grappled at the railings.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy," she spluttered through the pain. "If it'll...make you feel...proud of yourself...best kill me now while I'm...in pain and looking for a release." She looked at him through clouded eyes as she gasped and breathed her way through the contraction.

She sat back down as the pain diminished. They stared at each other.

"I'll consider letting you go," he said. "On one condition."

She waited.

"You admit Snape's on our side. That he's betrayed Dumbledore."

"He _hasn't_. He would _never_."

Malfoy grabbed hold of her robes and pulled her closer.

"Oh yes he would. As soon as my father broke out of Azkaban, Snape was at his side. I know because I was there. I poured the firewhisky they put away late into the night."

"You're lying."

"You know I'm not."

She looked at his face and saw that, no, he wasn't lying.

"The Headmaster trusts Severus. And I trust both of them," she told him.

"Does he? I haven't heard Dumbledore say anything about Snape lately. Don't you think that if Dumbledore knew Snape was innocent of the rumours, he'd defend him? But he hasn't, has he? Dumbledore is speechless, because he knows Snape has betrayed him." He gave her an evil grin. "I couldn't kill the wife of a Death Eater, now could I? So say it. Admit it. Severus Snape is a servant of the Dark Lord."

She kept mute. Malfoy pulled on her robes, pressing his wand against her stomach.

Tears fell from her eyes as she felt the little innocent kick of the baby. She crossed her fingers in the folds of her robes.

"Yes. Yes he is."

"My husband, Severus Snape..." Malfoy prompted.

"My husband, Severus Snape, is a servant of the Dark Lord," she sniffed.

Sylvia gave a moan behind them.

Malfoy's eyes darted over Andi's face and then with rapier speed, he pulled her closer and kissed her fully on the mouth, his tongue forcing its way in, probing and darting until, with a disgusted twist of her head, she managed to pull away.

He grimaced as he wiped his mouth on his robes. "All the fuss the boys made about you when you first arrived," he sneered. "Can't say you're really worth it."

It was at that moment Andi felt a kind of release within her. She clutched at her stomach.

"_OH!"_

"What the _fuck._..?"

Draco let go of her and jumped down two steps as liquid splattered over the iron stairs.

"My...my waters have broke," she gasped. "The baby's coming." She looked up at him, desperately. "You have to help me..."

Draco backed away, terrified.

"Please, don't leave me. I can't give birth on my own. I need someone here..." she pleaded. "Oh, God! It's coming! _Please_ Draco..."

With the nimbleness of a gazelle, Draco jumped over Sylvia.

"You're on your own," he said, and then hesitated, glancing back at Andi, obviously fighting with a stab of conscience.

She heard him whisper a surrendering 'fuck' under his breath before he pointed his wand at Sylvia.

"_Enervate!"_

He then disappeared through the door from which he came.

Andi dropped her head in her hands, breathing heavily, having just acted for her life. Her waters had broke and she'd grabbed the only chance she had of getting rid of him. Luckily, he turned out to be the coward everyone had always accused him of being.

She scuttled down the steps to Sylvia, who was regaining consciousness.

"Ward the door," Sylvia stuttered. "It'll delay the wanker if he changes his mind."

Andi did so.

"Don't you want to rest?" said Andi, as Sylvia pulled herself to her feet with great effort.

"If you can do this while you're having a fucking baby, I'm sure I can do it with a little bit of pissing dizziness. Come on..."

* * *

"_Sybill! _Sybill open the fucking door, it's Sylvia." 

They stood below a trap door in what felt like the highest tower in the castle. Andi's stomach felt strained to the limit. God knew what that climb had done to her poor stretched muscles.

"_Sybill!_ If you can stop playing with your crystal knob for a moment and open the fucking door. _Sybill_!"

The trap door opened just a fraction and the eyes of a fruit bat peered out.

"I sense you are not alone," came an ethereal voice.

"I've got Andrea here. We need shelter - she's in labour...she'd about to drop...let us in."

The ladder was lowered. Andi didn't think she could walk another step, let alone climb a ladder.

"Last bit," said Sylvia with an apologetic smile.

"It isn't easy climbing a ladder, full term."

"Love, I carry the same bulk as you permanently. I do understand. Stand on the bottom rung - I'll take you up with a spell. Up you go."

Sybill Trelawney had been at the wedding, but that was the only time Andi had ever seen her. She fluttered around like a trapped moth, unsure whether to go near the flame or not.

"She's not poisonous, for the Gods' sakes Sybill. Now grab hold and help me get her to your Zen room."

"A baby! In the Zen Room! Oh my dears, no - the karma-"

"Fuck the karma. This baby is going to be born away from the crap that's going on downstairs, now come on!"

Andi was really struggling now. The climb had aggravated the contractions. They were now more frequent and more painful so that she moaned with the sheer force of them.

Despite Sylvia's assurances to the contrary, there were more stairs to climb. One led to a gallery bedroom, with lots of chiffon and silk in aqua shades, and then on, up through a door invisible to the naked eye until Sybill flashed her wand at it.

Inside the room, down five steps from the door to the floor.

Andi lowered herself onto the deep red counterpane of the bed and felt slight relief in the comfort underneath her back, and now she had arrived at the place where her baby would be born, she had time to think of other things. Such as, what the hell was going on down through the rest of the school? Who had been injured, who had been killed? Where the hell was Severus in all this? She wanted him _here_.

Even as high as they were, the noise from the grounds reached their ears. Sylvia looked out of the window, her face openly fearful.

"What's going on?" demanded Andi, struggling off the bed.

"Nothing for you to worry about," said Sylvia, stepping back from the window and starting to bustle around.

"Ooooohh!"

Andi bent over and supported herself on the bed, while Sylvia came over and rubbed her back.

"Bad one?"

"Uh hu." Andi waited until she'd regained her breath. "Sylvia - you can fly a broom, can't you? If...if _they_ come for us, promise you'll take the baby..."

"They're not going to come for us."

"_Just_ _promise_," Andi said impatiently, as another wave of agony gripped her.

"The child will be safe whatever the outcome," wafted Sybill. They both stared at her. "If the evil one is victorious, a Death Eater's child will be spared."

"Severus is not a Death... owwwwww..."

"Sybill, you're not helping," snapped Sylvia as she supported Andi through the contraction, and when it had passed, she whispered "Listen love, I'm going to have to examine you; see how far you are, OK?"

* * *

"Half way! I'm only half way!" wailed Andi, when told the result of the examination. "I can't be, it hurts too much. I want my epidural _now_." She looked at Sylvia. "No epidural?" 

"Muggle medicine," she replied.

"Well then, give me what you do have. How do witches have babies? Give me the potion or the lotion. Night Diamond!" she cried, triumphantly. "I remember - it's Night Diamond the Wise Women use for childbirth." She saw the two women exchange glances and a great fear descended on her. "We haven't got anything, have we?" And as that realisation hit home, she closed her eyes and said, "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"Andrea, you are not going to die. I'll have you know I delivered my first baby at the age of thirteen."

Sylvia didn't know that Andi's clarity, which was erratic at best, was spluttering into life.

"And how many babies have you delivered _since_ then?" she asked.

Sylvia pretended to straighten out the bed covers. "Strangely, there isn't much call for midwifery in a boarding school. But I _do_ know what I'm doing."

Time ticked by. The fighting continued. The pains got stronger. Andi's cries got louder, but still she was not ready.

Sybill announced the trauma was damaging her inner eye and left the room, only to let out a little cry when she arrived downstairs.

Andi and Sylvia exchanged glances. Sylvia went striding to the door and listened before opening it and peering out, calling cautiously,

"Sybill?"

She opened the door wider and Sybill came in with a wooden stool in her hands and a white box tucked under her arm. She was clearly having trouble carrying them.

"These have appeared in the fireplace," she announced as Sylvia relieved her of both. "Poppy must have received my telepathic messages to send them."

Sylvia dropped the stool and ripped open the box.

"Night Diamond," she announced with a sigh of relief, and quickly administered it to Andi.

The relief was immense. The pain was still there, but manageable.

"What's the stool for?" Andi asked.

"It's a birthing stool," Sylvia told her, picking up the horseshoe-shaped stool and running her hands over the smooth wood as she examined it. "Amish by the looks of it. (Where on earth would Poppy have got it from?) You sit on it, someone supports your back, gravity helps you push the baby out. Simple."

"Oh, simple is it? You want to do it for me then?"

* * *

The castle walls stood strong, but the explosions were now so violent the vibrations could be felt in the furniture and rattled the windows. They were now loud enough to cause Sybill (and Andi, when she was aware) to scream, and the flashes of light were so frequent, it might have been a firework display. 

Andi was pacing the room forcefully, the pain now constant. On her last examination Sylvia had told her perhaps another hour to go.

"The Night Diamond isn't working," she wailed.

"Yes it is. It would be much worse if it wasn't."

"Ohhhhhh... fuck this for a game of soldiers..."

"Just think," said Sylvia putting an arm around Andi's shoulders and smiling. "A little while longer and you'll be holding your baby."

Andi grabbed her hand and smiled. "Thanks, Sylvia."

Andi had turned away to begin pacing the room again when she heard Sylvia say,

"Sybill! What on earth...?"

Andi turned to look at the door where Sybill was standing petrified, a dirty piece of parchment in her hands.

Sybill opened her mouth, but it seemed an age before any sound came out.

"Albus is dead."

Cold fear gripped at Andi. Albus, dead? No. No, that couldn't be right. There had to be some mistake, because if Albus was dead then the war might just as well be lost...

Sylvia strode over to Sybill and snatched the parchment from her.

"It's an official notice," she said, and Andi could hear the dread in her voice. Sylvia cast her eyes over the message. "_At 5:42 AM Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was killed in battle..."_ Sylvia's words died.

Andi looked at her. "What? What else does it say?"

"Nothing," said Sylvia thickly, rolling up the parchment.

Andi eyed the roll of parchment with fear. Sylvia didn't want to read on for some reason. Was it how Albus had died - was it horrific?

"What does it say, Sylvia?" she demanded.

Resigned, Sylvia unrolled the parchment. _"Was killed in battle by Severus Snape, last surviving heir to the House of Snape."_

Andi felt the bottom drop from her world. There must be some mistake; a huge mistake. _Albus dead?_ By Severus' hand? No, it wasn't true. It _couldn't_ be true.

The two women were looking at her.

"It's a lie," she said, forcefully.

Silently, Sylvia walked towards her.

"Severus is on our side. He _is!_ He _is!_" Andi insisted.

Sylvia put her hand on Andi's back and began rubbing.

"I don't want to believe that message either," she said, gently. "But let's face it, love - it's not looking good, is it?"

Andi staggered away from her friend's touch, clinging onto the furniture for support. Severus hadn't turned traitor, she was sure, she was sure.

_Ah, but hasn't he been a little distant with you lately?_

Said the little demon in her head. _Hasn't the Mark been burning on his arm? He's kept that from you, hasn't he. Why? Didn't Draco say he'd served whisky to Severus and his father? Wasn't he correct when he'd said that Albus would have defended Severus against those rumours if he'd believed in him?_

"It's not true." she whispered.

Albus- her dear friend and protector- dead. She owed him everything. Without him, she would never have stayed at Hogwarts, never had those precious few days with Severus that had forced them into each other's company, giving them time to discover each other and forge the bonds that had grown into love. Without Albus, she would have missed the love of her life; without Albus, she would never have had the privilege of being the one person Severus allowed in; to help him see some light in his darkness and begin that long, long journey of healing he so badly needed.

She owed Albus everything. And he was gone.

The grief aggravated the pains.

Andi was in the grip of a very powerful contraction, so she didn't hear the commotion in the room below. Sylvia was helping her through it and didn't move from her side. Both women looked up as the door opened.

Vincent stood there, wavering in the doorway, his clothes torn and bloodied, his face glistening with sweat, one eye covered with a patch.

"Poppy sent him," said Sybill, coming up behind him and watched with her mouth open as Vincent slid down the door post to sit on the floor.

"It's over," he spluttered. "The war - it's over. Potter did it; he just blew the bastard apart - never seen anything like it - just, _POW!_ and he shattered into a million pieces... quite pretty, really; and you could _feel_ he was gone. The air seemed... cleaner... as though we were allowed to breathe again..." Vincent gave a huge sniff and a tear trickled down his cheek.

Andi could barely take it in. Her whole body was concentrated on the powerful contractions that seemed to be going on and on. Sweat was pouring off her. She felt she could easily slip into delirium. She tried to breathe through the pain and could only just hear Vincent as he spoke again.

"After that,the Death Eaters seemed to lose power. The Aurors - those that are left - rounded them up easily. There're just a few unaccounted for."

"Vincent- is it true about Albus?" asked Sylvia, quietly.

"Yes."

Andi was clinging onto the bed frame, gripping it with all her might as she spluttered and spat with the pain.

"I saw it happen," he said.

Andi turned her head to look at him; her eyes asking, but not wanting to know. Vincent looked at her with his one good eye.

"I'm so sorry, Sweetie."

"It isn't true," her protest came as a whimper, she felt so weak and tired, but with her last breath she would defend her man.

"I was there. I saw it with my own eyes. Severus killed Albus-"

"No," she gasped. "It was... someone using... Polyjuice Potion... it wasn't him."

"He was wearing your ring. Andrea, I'm sorry - it _was_ Severus."

Andi let out a great scream of pain and rage that seemed to go on and on.

"WHEN ARE YOU MORONS GOING TO LISTEN TO ME? SEVERUS DID _NOT_ KILL ALBUS. I DON'T _CARE_ WHAT YOU SAW. SEVERUS WOULD NEVER BETRAY..."

The pain overwhelmed her and she fell down, squatting on the floor, clinging to the bed frame for dear life. Sylvia crouched and put her arms around her.

"Love?"

"I've got to push," she gasped.

* * *

"Sybill, help me get her to the stool." There was an urgency to Sylvia's voice now, that even communicated itself to Sybill's languid demeanor as she hurried down the steps and into the room, grabbing Andi's other arm and guiding her to the stool. 

"Vincent, you're going to have to leave; you're too full of dirt and germs."

Half leading, half dragging, they got Andi to the stool.

The urge to push was overwhelming, all consuming; Andi could think of nothing else.

"Let's get this night-gown off you..." said Sylvia, tugging the robe over Andi's head. Sybill whimpered.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Sybill, stop being such a wimp and get behind Andrea, support her back... that's it. Now love," she smiled up at Andi. "Let's get this baby out and into your arms, hmmm?"

It was hard work.

Bloody hard work.

If she wasn't pushing, she was panting, waiting for the next need to push and the more she pushed, the less progress she seemed to be making. She was going to burst a blood vessel soonand she began crying in frustration.

"I... can't... I just can't... do it anymore..."

"Yes you can," urged Sylvia. "Just a bit more and the baby'll crown... then we're almost there."

Sweat was running in rivulets down Andi's body, down her face, into her eyes. She wasn't exaggerating; she really didn't have the energy to go on. She panted and flopped back against Sybill in despair.

"_ANDREA_!"

Now she was hallucinating - that was Severus' voice.

Sylvia was staring past Andi at Sybill, and even in her haze of pain and tiredness Andi could see by the expression on her face that she had heard the voice too.

"Severus?" she gasped, as though the name were a lifeline.

"_No love - don't!"_ warned Sylvia. "We don't know if he-"

"_ANDREA!"_

The voice came from the room below.

With a wail that seemed to come from the depths of her being, she let rip...

"_SEVERUS!"_

There was the sound of running footsteps, the door flew open and Severus stood on the threshold, his wand in his hand. His shirt and trousers were filthy from battle and his hair was plastered to his face with sweat.

His eyes locked with hers immediately and he swept down the steps and across the room even as Sylvia's voice bellowed,

"SEVERUS SNAPE, DON'T YOU _DARE_ COME IN THIS ROOM!"

"Sybill, go and make yourself useful for once in your life," he commanded. "Poppy is in dire need of help."

"You're going nowhere, Sybill," snapped Sylvia. "Severus, leave - if nothing else, you are filthy."

Severus shot her a killer look, took hold of the buttoned edge of his shirt in both hands and ripped, until the shirt was undone, buttons scattering everywhere. He wrenched it off his body and threw the filthy rag aside.Then his hands returned to his clothes and began ripping at his fly as he kicked off his shoes in the general direction of his discarded shirt. Sybill gave a horrified shriek as more and more of his flesh was exposed, and scuttled from the room.

Almost naked now, Severus swept over to Andi and knelt behind her, supporting her. She could smell him, feel his heat, appreciate the solidness of his body to push back against, rather than the bony, wavering form of Sybill.

"Hold my hands - squeeze as hard as you need to," he said, taking hers and holding her as the next need to push overwhelmed her. She must have hurt him, but he didn't make a sound, even when, by the third time, she drew blood.

"You must... be exhausted," she managed to pant.

"If you can continue, so can I."

His mouth was close to her ear, as he began murmuring encouragements and words she'd never heard before, magical words that had a soothing effect on her, fortifying her with the strength to go on; and now he was here, she knew it would be all right.

Very soon, Sylvia glanced up at her.

"Here we go," she said "Ready..?"

Three pushes later Andi was staring down at her little baby lying against her stomach, all warm and wet and mewling, tiny arms and legs moving angrily.

Sylvia finished up, and then took the baby.

"Severus, you carry Andrea to the bed... that's it... get her comfortable... make sure she's warm... I'll just clean this little beauty... and... here..." she said, handing Andi the precious bundle wrapped in a white sheet. "...is your baby girl."

"_Oh my God_..!" Andi took one glance at the little face with huge obligatory blue eyes staring back at her, a thin layer of night-black hair on her head, and began to cry. She couldn't believe it was possible to love something so much. "Thank you _so_ much, Sylvia."

"I'd like to bet she's the first baby born in victory," smiled Sylvia. "Why don't you call her Victoria?"

"If she'd been a boy, I'd have wanted to called him Albus..." said Andi without thinking. With a gasp, she turned her face to Severus, her heart in her mouth.

He sat beside her, tweaking the cloth to see the baby better.

"Albus is not dead," he said, gently.

"But the notice..." spluttered Sylvia.

"Yes, the everyone believed he was dead - as they were supposed to. All a ruse. The Headmaster knew that if the Dark Lord thought him dead, he would become complacent. Albus Dumbledore was the only one the Dark Lord feared; with him gone, the Dark Lord believed himself invincible and that is where Potter gained the advantage - along with having Albus as an invisible ally."

"You _planned_ it?" spluttered Sylvia.

"Yes. We also knew that if the Dark Lord believed I had returned to him; had never actually left him, then Andrea would be safe, whichever side won."

There was a small silence.

"Well, well. Harry Potter, hmm?" mused Sylvia. "Now there's a thought. How about calling the baby Harriet, after him?"

Severus turned his face slowly to look at Sylvia with an expression that made Andi wince.

"Um... well..." spluttered Sylvia, backing out of the room. "I'll just... go and see if I can get some tea brought up here... or something, shall I..?" She closed the door behind her.

"You've always called Albus 'Headmaster' before. I don't think I've ever heard you use his name," she said.

"He was not a Headmaster today," he replied, quietly and with reverence. "He was a warrior. More powerful than even I suspected. I have always held him in high regard, but today..."

He was peering at the baby all the while he was speaking.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" she beamed, and handed her over, watching in delight as the Professor every student feared, gazed down with velvety eyes at the tiny bundle in his arms.

"I suppose we ought to inform my mother and Rupert that they're grandparents," she smiled. "And Cornelius that he's a - goodness! - a Great-grandfather. Oh, and Liz that she has a goddaughter. She and Bruno are in Austria - can we get an owl there?"

"Hmmmm?"

She laughed.

"You're not listening to me, are you?"

"I once told you, you have the ability to unearth my weaknesses," he said softly, not taking his eyes from the baby. "I believe you have just unearthed another."

He put an arm around her as hers came round to share the baby, now asleep.

"I thought we might call her Imogen, after your sister," she said. "Imogen Josephine Snape."

He turned to look at her, his eyes shining.

"Thank you," he said quietly. "...for everything."

And kissed her.

**THE END **

**Epilogue to follow**

* * *

A/n - Yes, yes, I know Severus could have removed his dirty clothes with a wave of his wand, but wasn't it a lot more exciting this way! 

2. Jess wanted to put an 'e' at the end of Imogen, but (just for once!) I have spelt something correctly. The end of the name is pronounced as in the beginning of Genevieve. I thought I ought to mention this as Imogen does appear quite a bit in the epilogue.

**flamethrowerqueen** - Thanks so much. I'm glad you liked it. Severus Snape uttering those three little words? I hope I got him far enough down the path for it to sound plausible.

**Kerichi** - Had no intention of going graphic on the wedding night - pure romance is called for, I think (with a pinch of spice thrown in - hehehe)

**Queen of the Faeries** - Liz and Vincent? Just good friends and sparring partners. I do confess that before Bruno came into the story it was going to be Liz and Kingsley, but I thought he might be too old (I think he's older than Severus), and Liz was more likely to go for the young, handsome hunk, I think.

**Mark Darcy** - Always romance on a wedding night - no gory details. My version of 'The Nearness of You' is sung by Bobby Short. So sad to hear he died recently. He was my biggest reason for wanting to visit New York.

**Emma Barrows** - Thanks for reviewing, as always.

**May-Luna** - Thanks for taking the time to review in your 'tipsy' state. Hope you didn't have too much of a hangover in the morning. I'm glad I made you smile, lol. And I believe you were my 300th reviewer.

**Intelligent Witch** - You double as Hysterically? I never guessed. Hmmmm. I'll think about writing you your own private episode if you like, hehehehe. I loved the music room too. I wish I had one.

**Thouandl **- Yes, I think they all deserved a happy ending, too. Only sorry I couldn't find a mate for Vincent. Perhaps he went off with Tonks. Or Kingsley. Or both!

**josie **- I never made the connection that you were a Josephine. Well, well. How about that? I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter.

**Penelope S. Cartwright** - Thanks so much for reviewing. Hope you'll stay for the epilogue.

**Music Is My Muse** - Sev sexy? Tell me about it! You know, I'm British but I can't make out AR's accent. It's just a bit posh, but with a touch of common thrown in. Thanks for the warning. I watched 'Blow Dry' where he does a North Yorkshire accent, and I have to say the voice did lose that sexy edge.

**Aries1 **- Thanks for your review. Hope you enjoy the epilogue. lol.


	34. Epilogue 1 Sev's Girls

Hi everyone. Thank you for all your wonderful comments on the last chapter. I was delighted to receive them. I'm so glad you liked the end. 

Now, here is the Epilogue, which comes in **three chapters**, so don't go away just yet. Hopefully you'll stick with the story until the very end. And that's what it will say at the very end - 'The Very End'. So you'll know that's it.

The fact this story is continuing into a three chapter epilogue is all thanks to Music is my Muse, whose comments a little while ago gave me the idea for what follows. So this next chapter is dedicated to her, with very many thanks - because I've had such fun writing it (and having an excuse to hold on to Andi for three more weeks!)

My thanks to JessiokaFroka for betareading as usual, despite her very tight schedule.

* * *

**EPILOGUE - Part One**

**SEV'S GIRLS**

**Imogen**

"She's late."

"Only five minutes."

"She said she would be here at seven-thirty." He crossed his arms and stared at the fireplace. Andi smiled indulgently as she watched his foot tapping impatiently on the hearth rug. "No doubt she's ended up in Hogsmeade again. She's no sense of direction. I blame you for that."

"Thank you."

"We haven't seen her for a month. You would think she'd have the common decency to-"

His diatribe was interrupted by a cloud of soot billowing from the fireplace, covering his robes in a fine cloud of dust. There was a clatter and a young woman landed with a bump in the grate.

Imogen jumped to her feet and cleared the grate of her bags.

Just a few days away from her twentieth birthday, she was the same height as Andi but her proportions were more generous. She was a loving, joyful girl - although easily brought to tears, and in that respect, was more like her mother than her father.

Her long black hair was back in a plait and her black eyes shone as she looked at her parents.

Andi got up immediately and went over to the fireplace, even though she knew Imogen would greet her father first.

"Hello Daddy, sorry I'm late."

"What time do you call this?" His arms went around her as she threw hers around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I know, I'm sorry but I had to-"

"It is common courtesy to arrive when one says."

Andi smiled to herself as she heard evidence of Severus trying his best to maintain a strict tone against the pleasure of seeing his daughter again.

Imogen left her father and came to Andi, hugging and kissing her. "It's just that I-"

She was cut off by another cloud of soot followed by another clatter in the fireplace. Andi jumped at the unexpected sound. They all turned to look in that direction.

An angular, lanky young man was trying, with as much dignity as he could muster, to become upright as soon as possible, knocking his head on the mantle as he did so.

Severus immediately pulled out his wand and pointed it at the boy.

"Stay right where you are!"

"Daddy..."

"You have five seconds to explain who you are and why you are following my daughter."

"Daddy!" Imogen scolded, and went over to the young man and began running her hand over his black hair. ("Did you hurt your head? Are you OK?) She was at least eight inches shorter than him, but carried more flesh.

She turned to face her parents.

"_This_ is Noel Musselwhite," she announced, as though he were the most important person in the world. "Noel, this is my father..."

Noel stepped forward and held out a bony-fingered hand. "Mr. Snape..."

Severus bristled.

"_Professor!_" he corrected the boy, tightly.

"Oh, no Sir - at least, not yet anyhow... I'm expecting the letter sometime during the summer..."

Imogen put her hand gently on Noel's arm.

"No," she said, with a smile. "_Daddy_ is _Professor_ Snape."

The boy blushed and flustered.

"Oh... oh yes, of course. Erm... Professor Snape. I'm very pleased to meet you." He shook Severus' hand with vigor. Then, glancing at Andi, he frowned and began patting his shirt as he looked around. "Ah!"

He stepped to the fireplace and retrieved a rather battered bouquet from the grate before turning and presenting it to Andi.

"Mrs..."

"_Professor,"_ whispered Imogen, quickly.

"Professor Snape..."

"_Carver-Snape,"_ whispered Imogen again.

The poor boy by now looked completely washed out. Andi softened immediately, took the flowers and shook his hand.

"Andrea," she smiled, pleased at the look of gratitude she received in return, and feeling a little annoyed with her daughter for dumping the boy into this situation without giving him the full information first. "These are beautiful," she told him. "Wild flowers are my favourite."

Imogen should have realised that any boy brought home to meet her parents for the first time had to be fully prepped on how to greet and speak to her father. Especially as, as far as Severus was aware, this was Imogen's first boyfriend. Andi had been careful to steer Severus clear of any knowledge about the two innocent dalliances during the girl's last year at Hogwarts. Looking at how Imogen was fawning over this one, and the fact she'd introduced him to her father, it was clear he was a little more important.

"Well, you are late," said Severus. "But we still have time for our walk- Imogen..." He gestured towards the French windows.

Since Imogen had moved out of Hogwarts and gone to continue her studies in London, she and Severus had got into the habit of taking a walk by the lake just before dinner whenever she returned home. Neither told Andi what they talked about, but Andi appreciated and delighted in the special bond there had always been between Severus and their first-born.

"Oh," said Imogen, glancing first at Noel then at her father. "I thought perhaps this evening we might _all_ go."

"All?" said Severus, with an edge.

"Yes- Mum too." Imogen looked with pleading eyes at Andi.

"What a good idea," said Andi, even as she felt a jolt of sorrow for the glimmer of disappointment she detected in Severus' eyes.

They made their way out of the French windows and down the steps into the grounds.

A few years after the war, when Severus no longer had to rely on the protection of the dungeons, or of Hogwarts, and with a young child to consider, he and Andi had moved to quarters on the ground floor, where every room had a window and there was more scope for expansion.

It was also desirable to have the Headmaster of the school stationed somewhere a little more accessible than the dungeons.

For the war seemed to have been a turning point for Albus; almost as though his whole purpose was to have seen Harry Potter through to victory. Not very long after, almost as though the old wizard had made the decision himself, Albus had died peacefully, in his sleep.

Andi had mourned; he had been a dear friend.

It was assumed that Minerva would replace him and everyone was quite shocked when she refused the position.

"I believe the school needs and deserves a younger, stronger leader," she had announced. "I would like to step aside in favour of Severus."

Sylvia had noticed, and Andi and Poppy agreed, that a light had gone out in Minerva's eyes the day Albus had died, and her teaching and daily routine appeared mechanical and lacking in her usual drive.

And so it came to be that Severus Snape was now Headmaster of Hogwarts; which suited him much better as he no longer had to teach the younger pupils, but concentrated on those who had actually chosen to study Potions to NEWT level.

It was a lovely July evening, and the evening star glittered brightly but alone in an aquamarine sky.

They began walking as a four, but Imogen, taking Andi's arm, slowed their pace so that finally the two women were walking quite a distance behind the men.

"What do you think of Noel? Isn't he wonderful?"

"He seems very nice..."

"He's so intelligent and... oh Mum, guess what? He plays three musical instruments - all self-taught. He loves Bach and he's heard of The Beatles, so you'll have something in common. He can cook, he had loads of qualifications, and he has this really cute way of landing his broom..."

Andi laughed. "You quite like him then?"

Imogen blushed. "Yes I do. In fact... we want to get married."

Andi stopped in her tracks. "Married?"

"Yes. Here at Hogwarts- during the summer holidays."

"So soon?" Andi ran her eyes over her daughter's plump body. "You're _not_..?"

"NO!" Imogen laughed. "We don't want to wait, that's all. He's bought me a ring and proposed and everything, but I told him I couldn't accept until Daddy had approved."

Andi's eyes flickered ahead to where the men had just turned a bend in the path. A sickening foreboding descended on her.

"Imogen... is that what this walk is about?"

The girl nodded, smiling.

"You mean, that's what's happening right now - Noel is asking your father's permission to marry you?"

"Yes - why, what's wrong with that?"

"Oh _Imogen!_ You _know_ how your father hates surprises. You should have warned him first."

"Why?"

There was a sudden brilliant flash from up ahead and Noel, in stark resemblance to a javelin trailing a flag, went soaring through the air, landing with a splat in the bulrushes at the edge of the lake.

"Because of _that!"_ yelled Andi as she and Imogen began running towards their respective men. "Severus!"

"Noel!" Imogen pounded up to the heap of rags and helped him up out of the weeds.

Severus was standing, feet apart, wand still raised, glaring in the direction of Noel.

"Severus!" snapped Andi. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Do you know what this adolescent Lothario has just had the audacity to ask me?" he seethed through clenched teeth.

"Whatever it was, I'm sure it didn't deserve an Expelliarmus."

"That penis on legs has just requested my permission to get into my daughter's knickers."

"What!" said Andi, shocked. "Severus, don't be absurd."

He turned his glare on Andi, but it had ceased having its desired effect on her years ago. "He asked me for her hand in marriage."

"_And..?"_

"Obviously he has designs on my daughter and wants my blessing to go ahead."

"He wants to marry her."

"Just a long-winded way of getting her into bed."

"It couldn't be because he loves her, then?"

Severus scowled; his mouth twitching in the way it did when he realised a family battle might be tipped against him.

"She's too young. Merely a child."

"She's almost twenty."

"Exactly my point."

"Severus," Andi laughed. "She's a grown woman. They're in love. I admit I'd have preferred her to wait and finish her studies first..."

"Exactly my point."

"I thought your point was she was too young?"

"That also." He looked up as Imogen approached, helping along a limping, muddy Noel. "Gods!" he hissed in Andi's ear. "She's having to support him all ready."

* * *

**Esther**

****

"Have you called her?"

"Yes."

"Call her again."

"She'll be here in a moment."

Severus, Andi, Imogen and Noel were seated at the dining table. The food was waiting, steaming in tureens, the wine had been poured. All that held them back from starting their meal was the empty place to Andi's right.

The door swung open and in breezed sixteen year old Esther.

Dressed in tight black jeans, black belt with two silver, and very phallic, snakes dangling just in front of her crotch, a black, lacy see-through top with a black and scarlet bra clearly visible underneath, and hair - too short for dreadlocks but in them anyway, which caused her hair to stick out like Medusa's, black and red ribbons were secured to the end of each 'snake'.

She swung into the room, letting the door slam shut behind her and took a bread roll before throwing herself in the chair next to Andi.

"You're late," snapped Severus.

"Tch!"

"Are we to be furnished with a reason?"

"I was waiting for an owl."

"That being more important than dinner with your sister whom you have not seen for over a month?"

Esther looked up from under thick black eyelashes and seemed to notice Noel for the first time. Her lips, an exact copy of Severus', lifted in amusement.

"Oo's this?"

"Esther!" Andi scolded.

"This is Noel," said Imogen with a broad smile. "Noel, this is my younger sister, Esther."

"'X' " corrected Esther.

"Pardon?"

"That's my name now - 'X'"

"_The artist formally known as_," muttered Andi as she took a fortifying gulp of wine.

"What?" hissed Esther, turning to Andi.

"Nothing," said Andi, breezily.

"So, Noel." Esther took her attention back to their visitor. "Do you have brothers and sisters?"

Andi looked sharply at her daughter, suspicious at the normality of the question.

"Yes... yes I do. I have a brother and a sister. Both younger."

"So you're the oldest?"

"Yes I am."

"So you were the First No-el, No-el, No-el..." She broke off the singing, with a cackling laugh that sounded like the result of illicit smoking.

Severus quickly took a mouthful of wine and Andi knew full well he was hiding a smirk. Imogen might be closer to him, but Esther was definitely a female copy of her father.

Imogen was staring hard at Esther.

"Yes, that was very funny," she said. "The first time Noel heard it. About twenty-two years ago."

Esther glared at Imogen.

"Most people assume I was born at Christmas because of my name," said Noel.

"You weren't?" said Andi, surprised.

"No. Actually, I was born in September. My parents called me Noel because I was _conceived_ at Christmas."

"Ye Gods!" muttered Severus, rolling his eyes and exchanging a smirk with Esther.

"That would change Im's name to... 'October'," laughed Esther. "Or Halloween Snape. Hey, you must have had a shag on your birthday, Mum."

"ESTHER!"

Esther grinned and studied Noel a little more. He had turned red.

"Don't you think he looks a bit like Dad when Dad was about sixteen?" she smirked.

"What!" cried Imogen and Severus together, their heads snapping up.

"Yeah," she said to Noel. "You could have stepped straight out of Dad's Pensive. He was skinny then, and had long black hair. You've got that big nose, too and dark eyes..."

Andi remained silent because she _had_ noticed a similarity. Not much, but enough.

"My Pensive?" said Severus, who had been staring at Esther since she first uttered the word. "What would you know of my Pensive?"

Esther shifted uncomfortably, realising she'd dropped herself in trouble.

"Oh give over, Dad," she laughed nervously, trying to bluster her way through it. "I know you've got one, and I know what's in it."

Andi and Severus exchanged horrified looks, both thinking the same thing - what the hell had she seen? Esther looked up and saw their expressions.

"Tch! It's no big deal - it's not like I went into the Death Eater bit or anything."

Andi cringed.

Severus was white. He rose from his chair slowly, ramrod straight, glaring at Esther. Esther paled and lowered her fork.

So did Noel.

"Go to your room," said Severus, barely audible.

"Wha..? Huh? I mean - it's not, like, a secret or anything, is it?" she blustered.

_"Go to your room!"_

Esther hesitated for a moment and then,

"FINE!" She threw her napkin down on the table and stormed towards the door. "But just so's you know, Mum - he hasn't got one memory of _you_ in there." She left the room with a slam of the door that shook the torches in their sconces.

There was silence whilst everyone tried to continue eating. Noel was now looking so uncomfortable, he was practically squirming in his chair. Imogen was the first to put down her knife and fork.

"Erm... Noel's parents are spending some of the holiday in the Caribbean."

"Oh yes, where abouts exactly?" said Andi, grateful for the diversion.

"Tobago," said Noel. "My parents are keen Oceanarians. They've gone to explore the Caribbean sea bed."

"Noel didn't go with them because he doesn't get on with the heat - his skin burns very easily."

"And I didn't want to spend time away from you," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. They looked lovingly into each other's eyes. Andi thought she heard Severus grinding his teeth.

"So where do you have to go back to tonight?" Andi asked. "I mean, do you live with your parents, or do you have your own place?"

"I have my own place... temporary... just off the Gloucester Road in London; but... erm..." He looked at Imogen and lowered his voice. "Perhaps it might be best if I just..." His eyes shifted uneasily towards Severus and back again.

"No. No. It'll be OK," said Imogen, patting his hand. "Actually, we thought perhaps Noel could stay here for a while. So that you can get to know him a bit better."

Andi glanced at Severus who was eyeing the boy with distaste, his mood still darkened by the Esther episode.

"Well of course we don't mind..." said Andi. Imogen and Noel stood up from the table. "We can't expand the quarters any more, but I'm sure there's a room just along the corridor-"

"Oh no, don't worry," said Imogen, leading Noel away from the table. "We'll sleep in my room."

Andi and Severus both scraped their chairs back at the same time - Severus for the attack, Andi for the defence.

Quickly she went round the table and stepped between the couple and her husband.

This was the first time Imogen had ever made such an announcement and although Andi had to admit to a moment's surprise, she quickly rallied and shepherded them to the door that went along to Imogen's room.

"Yes, of course. Imogen will show you where everything... erm... is, Noel. Your luggage is arriving by train is it? Good. We'll see you in the morning, then." She closed the door on the escaping pair and then, collecting herself with a deep breath, turned to look at Severus.

He was standing quite still, seething, shooting daggers at the door behind her.

"_Severus,"_ she warned.

"Out of my way."

"Absolutely not. You are to leave them alone."

Severus took out his wand and advanced towards her. "I'll see the little shit off the premises and have Nifflers biting his arse all the way to bloody Tobago - _where he can fry_!"

Andi barred the door. "Severus, you cannot go in there."

"Give me one good reason."

"Because if they're anything like us, they'll be at it already."

The statement didn't help his temper, but it did effectively stop him from barging into the room.

* * *

Severus sat down heavily on the edge of the bed and gave a deep sigh, his shoulders drooping. Andi shuffled up behind him and put her arms around him, kissing the back of his neck.

"You've had a tough day, haven't you."

"I have one daughter who has pried into my private memories and another who wishes to marry a grasshopper."

"He seems very pleasant."

"The boy is an imbecile. He is incapable of a coherent sentence and appears to be constructed purely of right angles."

"He was just nervous. You're a very intimidating person to meet for the first time, you know."

"How can I give my blessing? Apart from anything else she will be leaving the noble name of Snape to become _Imogen Musselwhite_ - Gods!"

"You'll have to get used to that, unless Esther keeps her maiden name."

"I have no expectations of Esther. I am quite resigned to her running off with someone called 'Wolf' or 'Scorpion'. I had hoped for something better for Imogen."

"I think it's very sweet his asking your permission."

"I shall of course tell him no."

"Severus! You can't possibly."

"The reason being?"

"It would break Imogen's heart. Your approval means everything to her. You don't want them running off and getting married without telling us, do you?"

"Then why bother asking my permission in the first place?"

"Because you are the most important person in her life."

"The most important person am I? You are forgetting the Christmas Conception, currently rutting on my daughter."

"Oh, very Othello!" Andi nuzzled his neck as her hands played through the hairs on his chest. "You're still her most important Daddy."

He turned to her, claiming her mouth as he lowered her back on to the bed.

"Uh uh - before we go any further," Andi stopped his hand from sliding inside her dressing gown. "I think you'd better explain _why_ I don't appear in your Pensive."

"Because," he nibbled his way down her neck. "I want every... single... memory..." He travelled along her collar bone, down her throat and then further, parting her dressing gown and putting his lips to her breast. "...within... immediate reach."

"Oooh, good answer..."

* * *

**Phoebe**

****

"Oooof! What the devil..?"

The sound of Severus' grunt woke Andi. She peered into the darkness through a sleepy haze to see what appeared to be a house-elf sitting on Severus' chest.

"IS MORRRRNING!" chirruped a little voice.

"Oh no darling, I don't think so." Andi scrabbled around the bedside table for her watch, squinted at it and groaned. "Half-past four!"

"_Is_ morning. The sun is waked."

"Andrea get your daughter off my chest and take her back to bed," muttered Severus, half asleep.

Andi turned and held her arms out to the toddler, who ignored her and instead, pointed her tiny index finger at her sleeping father's nose.

"Phoebe, no!" whispered Andi, urgently.

"_Loo-mos!"_

The tip of Severus' nose crackled into a golden fountain of sparks, rather like a firework.

He sat up with a roar, sending Phoebe tumbling sideways and landing softly in Andi's lap, where she shrieked with glee as she watched Severus pat the sparks to their death with his hands.

"_Phoebe_ - that was _very_ naughty," Andi scolded. "Say sorry to Daddy."

"Is funny."

"No it isn't. Poor Daddy has a burned nose."

The little girl's face fell for a moment and she looked at her father, thoughtfully. Then she pulled herself up, put her pudgy arms around Severus' neck and kissed his nose.

"Is better now?" she asked, leaning her forehead on his and peering closely at him with big eyes and a smile.

Severus' mouth twitched as he gave a helpless sigh. "Yes - is better." He passed her to Andi. "Back to bed."

Phoebe snuggled sleepily into Andi's shoulder as she was carried over to the open connecting door to her room, but her head came up as they entered and she pointed to the window where the sun was streaming in.

"Look! _Is_ morning."

"No - I think someone is playing a trick on us."

Phoebe gasped. "Goblins?"

Andi smiled as she tucked the little girl back into bed. "Yes - a goblin called Esther."

There was a sleepy chuckle. "Essy is goblin..."

Andi went to the window.

Phoebe would wake as soon as the sun lit her room, so the window had been charmed to let sunshine in (whether cloudy or sunny) at precisely seven am, so she would sleep until then. Andi had no doubt Esther had changed the time to pay them back for yesterday evening, knowing full well the baby would make a beeline for her parents' room as soon as she woke.

Making sure she was out of the girl's hearing, Andi whispered the charm to alter the time back to seven.

Phoebe's arrival had not only been a complete and utter surprise to both her parents, but something of a relief. When Andi had announced she had missed her period, their immediate fear was that she had entered pre-menopause.

Assuming her father had been a Muggle, Andi was only one quarter wizard and was therefore quite likely to have the usual Muggle life-expectancy, and the onset of pre-menopause at forty-six seemed to confirm that.

When they realised the missed period was because of a very unexpected pregnancy, there was shock and joy at the same time; and the fact Andi had sailed through without problems was further indication that perhaps there was a stronger strain of wizard blood in her veins than they thought.

Andi bent to kiss her sleeping daughter.

Phoebe might be coming up to two and a half, but she was an untamed powerhouse of magic; something Andi and Severus were trying desperately to bring under control before she could do any permanent damage. Unfortunately, however, a finger wasn't like a wand which could be confiscated and hidden until she was older, and it was impossible to prevent her picking up magical words. Her sisters had learned to duck whenever Phoebe raised her hand. It was only a matter of time before the child realised she could use this to her advantage.

Andi collapsed back into bed and snuggled up to Severus' back intent on making the most of the few hours sleep she had left, but instead she lay awake musing on Phoebe's talents; how to tackle Esther in the morning, and how on earth she was going to organize a big wedding in a couple of weeks, let alone steer Severus through it all.

* * *

**A/n** - sorry - couldn't think of a better word than 'Oceanarians'. I know it's pathetic, and that there are probably dozens of better words, but that's all I could come up with. 

**Queen of the Faeries** - Thank you. Draco was never going to harm Andi. It would have been intersting had he been forced to help her give birth. It was tempting, but... Wouldn't it be great if a machine was invented that put up pictures of what was being typed? I'd like to have seen Sev ripping off his clothes too! Sorry I haven't been updating on Thursdays, but Jess is very busy at the moment and can't always get the chapters back to me in time. Be pleased - she catches so many stupid mistakes of mine.

**Kerichi** - Sylvia was a great strength to Andi, wasn't she. She just seemed right for the role of midwife. I guess it was having delivered all those Mandrakes!

**Emma Barrows** - Thanks for reviewing, as always. Lol.

**Flamethrowerqueen** - I wasn't going to give them a sad ending, now was I (although, considering what's gone before, I don't blame you for being suspicious of me!)? I'm so glad you didn't have to make me into burgers. Thanks so much for a lovely review.

**Mark Darcy** - I was a bit disappointed in Draco too; but I figured defying his mother was one thing - going against his father was another. Lucius in the flesh was going to be a tough thing to go against. I saw Draco as having been fired up by his father into fighting, but not really wanting to harm Andi, which is why I had him relent in the end.

**Emily** - Fanfic were having a PMT day, I think! Thanks for emailing your review - that was very nice of you to go to the trouble. I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**Music is my Muse** - Yes, I'm British - and we are cool (cough). No, Lucius isn't dead as far as I know. Draco wanted Andi to call him Mr.Malfoy to make her feel inferior to him. Sybill ties with Lockhart as my second favourite character in the HP books. I love her, and Emma Thompson was great in the film. I can't wait for the 'seen and unforseen' chapter in the sixth film.

**Penelope S. Cartwright** - Thank you so much. Glad to have you around. Lol.

**CharlieTheOtakuNymph** - Yeah, I DID enjoy the visions that went through my head when typing the 'stripping Severus' scene. Yum! Sev's middle name isn't revealed during the story, but I did mention in my notes that his middle name was Marvolo. If you want to know the explaination for that, read my note to Queen of the Faeries at the foot of chapter thirty-two. lol.

**Thouandl **- Don't worry - I didn't post the previous chapter until last Saturday. I thought you might like the GWTW reference. I really saw Sylvia as the midwife type. Thanks so much for a lovely review.

**Helena Oe** - I have to say I DID miss you. So pleased you found the chapters. Fanfic didn't send the alerts out one week and I was late posting last week. I'm so glad you liked the ending, and yes, I think I agree their togetherness feels more solid now. Well, as you can see from the chapter above, they've stayed together for a while now.


	35. Epilogue 2 Wedding Arrangements

Thanks everyone for reviewing that last chapter. Really enjoyed hearing what you thought of the three girls. Notes to you all at the end.

My thanks to JessiokaFroka for betareading.

* * *

**EPILOGUE - PART TWO**

**WEDDING ARRANGEMENTS**

Andi landed with a bump in the fireplace back home, ignoring the queasiness she always felt when traveling by floo. Imogen, who had preceded her, was currently ordering tea and scones into the mouthpiece next to the fireplace.

Andi got up and dumped her bags and packages next to Imogen's on the table. They had been shopping for almost six hours. Three Bridal shops, four Wedding Accessories suppliers and an unknown number of homeware stores. Andi used to shop for longer with Liz and still have the energy to go clubbing in the evening (was that really over twenty years ago?). Now all she wanted was a hot cup of tea and a soft chair to sink into.

"Shall I call them in? I can't wait to see their faces," beamed Imogen. "_Ess! Phoebs_!"

"They must be outside," said Andi when no one answered Imogen's call, but then the door that led to Phoebe's room opened and both girls emerged.

Esther was grinning broadly as she led Phoebe out by the hand. "Hey, you two - watch this... we've been practicing something."

"Oh Esther, what have you done to her?"

Phoebe was swathed from neck to toe in a black teaching gown that had been shrunk to fit. Her black hair, usually clipped back, was hanging down the sides of her face.

Esther led her by the hand to the middle of the room.

"This is really funny - watch." She turned to Phoebe. "You remember how it goes? OK, show Mummy and Im."

Phoebe wrapped her little arms around her chest - her way of crossing them - and put on a crosspatch face. With her chin in her chest, trying to get her voice as deep as possible, she said, "No fewlish wanding or silly in-can-shuns in this class."

Esther and Imogen screamed with laughter, and Phoebe's face lit up with delight as she watched her sisters' mirth.

Andi had to fight with all her being not to join in. It really was very funny, but she couldn't allow herself to laugh at Severus in front of the girls; but on the other hand...

"Esther, that was wicked of you!" she said, hearing the laughter in her own voice even as she scolded her daughter. "You mustn't teach Phoebe these things. If she did it in front of your father..."

The two girls were wiping their eyes as they continued to laugh. Andi went to Phoebe and tried to remove the robe.

"NO! Phoebe wear it!" Phoebe grabbed the gown and pulled it further round her.

"No darling we have to take it off now; Daddy will be back soon."

"PHOEBE WEAR IT!" The big eyes welled up, the lip was quivering and the feet began to stomp.

"Don't you want to see what Im has bought you from the shops? She's bought you something very pretty to wear for the wedding."

This coaxed the gown off, and Imogen brought over the bag from 'Crystal's Bridal Enchantments'. There was excitement as the box was taken out and opened and Phoebe was allowed to help open the protective paper.

Inside was a beautiful little dress in pale lavender silk, the skirt overlaid with organza and dotted with butterflies in an array of colours. The dress could hardly be put on, Phoebe was jumping around so much with excitement.

"Oh! You look gorgeous!" said Imogen, when they finally got it on her.

"Just like a Princess!" smiled Andi. "What do you think, Esther? Doesn't Phoebe look like a Princess? Won't she make a beautiful bridesmaid?"

"Yeah, lovely."

"I'm so glad you think so," said Imogen, picking up another bag from 'Crystal's Bridal Enchantments' and handing it to Esther. "Because here's yours."

Esther's face darkened. "_Wot?"_

"Yes, look..." Imogen opened the package and shook out the dress. "Just like Phoebe's, see - only yours has bigger butterflies."

Esther eyed the dress as though it were half a slug found in her dinner. Although cute in miniature, the dress was a monstrosity in a larger size.

"No one said anything about _me_ being bridesmaid - I'm not wearing _that_!"

"Oh but you have to - we've paid for it now and..." Imogen began to giggle. "I'm sorry Mum, I can't do it..."

Esther looked on in bewilderment as Imogen and Andi collapsed with laughter.

"Oh Ess, if you could see your face..."

"Oh, that was priceless..."

"Such a pweety dwess..."

When the laughter had been reduced to a manageable volume, Andi spluttered, "When we found out we could have things on approval, we couldn't resist fetching it home, just to see your face."

"Don't worry," laughed Imogen. "It's going straight back tomorrow."

"Oh, very funny." sneered Esther, but with obvious relief in her face.

"I knew you wouldn't want to be a bridesmaid, so I wondered if you would play, instead."

"Play?"

"Yes. After the reception- for the dance. We thought you and the band might like to play for a while."

Esther's face lit up in a rare expression of delight. "You want my band to play at your wedding?"

"Yes."

"Wow! Thanks Im."

The door opened just as the girls hugged.

"A rare sight indeed," said Severus. "Or is this a new method of murdering your sister?"

"Im's just asked me to play at the wedding."

"Indeed?" He shot a questioning look at Imogen. "I sincerely hope that does not mean we are to have Hogwarts students invading what is a private family occasion."

"Oh Dad, it's only the three in the band," said Esther.

"No."

"_What?"_

"_Daddy!"_

"_Severus!"_

"I am having to tolerate inviting the former pupils Imogen classes as _friends_, I have no intention of allowing the current mob to attend. The answer is no."

"That's not fair!" snapped Esther. "It's not _your_ wedding, it's Imogen's. You're just a..."

"Yes?" he cut in, his voice quiet and dangerous as he glared at Esther, daring her to continue.

Trying desperately not to whither under his gaze, Esther turned swiftly and went out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Andi frowned. It wasn't unusual these days for Esther to challenge her father or leave the room with a bang, but never before had her eyes filled with tears as she did so.

Phoebe shrieked in delight as she pointed her finger at her dress and all the butterflies took off at once, enveloping her in a multicoloured cloud of wings.

* * *

"Esther - may I come in?" Andi knocked on the bedroom door and waited. There was no answer, but the door was opened and Esther looked out at her. "Can I come in for a moment?"

Esther hesitated and then nodded.

They sat on the bed.

"You know how Dad feels about the family privacy. He doesn't like students to see him as a family man."

"It's just three! And in any case, it's Im's wedding, not his. She can have what she wants."

"And she will, she will. I'll talk to him." Andi looked at her daughter. "I'm just a bit worried how upset you got. That's not like you. Is there something else wrong?"

"No."

Andi waited, silently, watching Esther chew her lip.

"Mum..." she said quietly, looking down into her lap. "How much do you know about Dad's past?"

Andi's blood chilled. This was surely about the Pensive. She took a deep breath.

"Not much from before I met him. Most things since," she said. "Why?"

"Did you know he... killed someone?"

_OK Andi, careful. Careful._

"Who told you that?"

"I... I saw him do it... in the Pensive."

Andi's mind was racing. How the _hell_ was she supposed to handle this? Even _she_ didn't know what had happened in his Death Eater days. Please let her say the right things.

"Esther, you know you shouldn't have gone in there. How would you like it if someone read your diary."

"But I _did_ go in. And I saw." She turned to look at Andi. "I saw him do it, Mum."

Andi put her arms around her daughter. "You told us you hadn't gone into the Death Eater memories."

"This wasn't when he was a Death Eater."

_Shit!_

And then with great relief she realised...

"Albus." She looked at Esther. "Just before the war erupted, Albus Dumbledore... you remember I told you about Albus?... well, he and your father concocted a plan to fool Voldemort. During the battle they staged a scene so that everyone would think your father had killed Albus. Of course, he hadn't really-"

"This was a woman."

"What?"

"He killed a woman."

Imogen looked up in surprise as Andi stormed into the living room.

"Where's your father?" she demanded.

"He's... he's taking a shower. _Mum..?"_

"Give Phoebe her tea, please- and under _no_ circumstances disturb us."

She closed the door on the rest of the family.

The bathroom door was ajar and she could just see Severus' reflection in the mirror. He was naked but for a towel wrapped around his hips and was bent to the basin, rinsing his mouth. He looked up as he heard Andi enter the bedroom, his expression changing to one of concern as his reflection looked back at her. He opened the door wider and stepped out into the bedroom.

"What is wrong?"

She was sobbing, tears streaming down her face. Swiftly she crossed the room and threw herself at him, covering his face with kisses, wrapping her arms around his neck, making his face wet with her kisses and her tears.

"Andrea... what..?"

"It was you. It was you who killed Lestrange." she sobbed. "You never told me. You killed Lestrange."

"Oh Gods..."

"No... no, it's OK," she said, cradling his face in her hands, smiling at him as she sniffed back yet more tears. "For a moment I didn't know what to feel, but now... Oh Severus, thank you; thank you."

She kissed him again, deeply, passionately, until her hands went to the towel and released it.

"Take me to bed," she whispered.

* * *

"...and after I've gained a little more teaching experience, what Imogen and I would like to do... _plan_ to do, is open a school."

It was a few hours later. Andi had put Phoebe to bed and the others were now seated, eating dinner.

"What kind of school?"

"Well Sir, rather like this one. Like Hogwarts."

"The funding for that would be immense."

"My... my parents have offered to help out financially if we find a suitable property, and I have several trust-funds that are due to mature in a year's time, when I'm twenty-five."

Noel's face had come alive with passion as he spoke of his ambitions.

_My goodness_, thought Andi. _He may be totally uncoordinated in his manner and movements, but he certainly knows where he's going in life._ She looked at Imogen, whose face was shining with pride.

"And I have the trust-funds that Nona Genevieve and Great-Grandpa set up for me," Imogen added.

"I see. You have obviously thought this through. Where would you open this school?"

"Well not here, obviously," Noel replied. "Hogwarts is held in such high regard, there's no need for another. We thought perhaps Europe - some of the smaller countries have no wizarding schools; or North America - there are only three schools for the entire continent."

"That is quite a distance."

"Yes, Sir."

A silence fell.

Everyone continued eating their dinner.

Andi had felt a lurch in her stomach at the thought of her daughter living so far from home. Goodness knew what Severus was feeling.

"Imogen and I are going shopping tomorrow," said Andi in an effort to break the silence.

"Again!" chorused Severus and Esther, who both shared the same horror of shopping.

"Imogen hasn't found her wedding dress yet, and..." Andi stopped as she saw Imogen and Noel exchange glances. "Is something wrong?"

"You haven't asked your mother yet?" said Noel, quietly.

"No," blushed Imogen. "I..." When Imogen failed to continue, Noel said,

"Imogen was wondering...what she would really like, um... Andrea... is to wear _your_ wedding dress."

Andi was astounded. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind. "What on earth made you think you couldn't ask me?"

"Imogen thought you would hate the idea because obviously the dress would have to be altered quite a bit... you're not the same size..."

"Of course I don't hate the idea. Of course you can wear it, but... wouldn't you prefer something more up-to-date?"

Esther snorted. "Yeah, what d'you want to wear that ancient thing for?"

"Because your mother was breathtaking in it."

Everyone, including Andi, looked up in surprise as Severus spoke.

He lifted his glass to his lips quite casually, as though he'd said nothing unusual. Then he gave Andi a sly glance over the rim of his glass; the look that still set fireworks off inside and turned her to jelly. Andi felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Oh Gods!" grimaced Esther, looking from one to the other. "You two have had sex, haven't you?"

"Esther!"

The cry came from Imogen. Andi was too busy smiling down at her plate.

"That's just _too_ gross. I have to be excused." Esther got up, but before leaving the room she went to Severus and put her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek. "I think you're a hero, Dad," she said, and left the room.

* * *

It was two in the morning, a few days before the wedding. Andi awoke to find an empty space next to her in bed.

"What _are_ you doing?" she said, coming into the living room, tying her dressing gown.

Severus was sitting at the table, surrounded by sheafs of discarded parchment and official looking documents.

"I am trying to write my speech."

"Oh."

She wandered over to him, putting her hands on his shoulders as she peered over them to read the current piece of parchment.

"_Severus!_ You can't say _that!"_

"Why not?"

"_Ladies and Gentlemen and former pupils of Hogwarts..!"_

"Had it occurred to you I might be trying for humour?"

"If only I could believe that."

"Why I have to make a speech is beyond me. We didn't have speeches at our wedding."

"That's because we didn't want them. And Cornelius did say a few words, remember? This is Imogen's wedding and she wants her father to make a speech."

"What the devil does one say?"

"Well, you have to thank everyone for coming; say how beautiful the bride looks, how proud you are of her. How pleased you are to welcome Noel into the family..."

"A good template until that last."

"Oh Severus, he's a lovely boy. Surely you admire his ambitions? He and Imogen have certainly got their future planned out."

"That may be, but I shall still feel a hypocrite."

"You're a Slytherin - you'll get over it. You must make the effort to accept him - he's going to be part of the family whether you like it or not."

He grunted.

"What are the other papers?" she asked, looking at the rolls of parchment tied up with green and purple ribbon.

"Those? The Deeds to Snape Towers."

"Snape Towers?" She frowned. "Why are they out?"

"I thought we might transfer them into Imogen's name - as a wedding gift. She and Musselwhite need premises for their school."

"Oh Severus!" Her heart swelled. He was just the most surprising man sometimes.

"Only if you agree of course."

"I think it's a wonderful idea. What a fantastic Dad you are."

"Do not over-enthuse. It is purely for selfish reasons; to prevent the boy dragging her off to America."

"Of course," she grinned, and kissed his cheek. "The only thing is..."

"Yes?"

"Well... don't get me wrong, I think it's a wonderful idea and I think we should do it but... well, what about Esther and Phoebe? What do we give them when their time comes? If Imogen has the castle...?"

He pulled her onto his lap and began running his hand up her leg as he nuzzled her neck.

"You have _never_ taken any interest in our vault at Gringott's, have you? There is more than enough, even divided between the two of them."

"Really? So... you're quite rich then?" she simpered.

His hand reached the top of her thigh; stroked around to caress her bottom.

"Disgustingly so," he murmured.

"Mmmmmmmm." She wriggled in his lap. "I might just have to marry you then."

* * *

On the morning of the day before the wedding the family was collected around the table having breakfast when there was a knock on the door.

Andi opened it and was almost knocked backwards by alcohol fumes and stale body odour.

A young man was supporting himself with his arm up against the door frame. His shirt was buttoned completely at random and half tucked in his trousers. Dark blonde hair stood on end, the fringe falling over barely opened eyes. Andi hadn't intended letting him in, but he fell in and staggered back against the wall.

"Alec!" squeaked Imogen leaping to her feet. Severus also stood.

"Hi Im," drawled the boy, trying to smile, but wincing as he did so.

"Who _is_ this person?" demanded Severus.

"He's our Best Man," said Imogen. "Noel had his Stag Night last night. Alec, what are you doing here? Where's Noel?"

"Tha's what I came t'tell you," he slurred. "We think we might've sent him away."

"Away?" said Imogen in alarm. "What do you mean _away?"_

"Dave and Ivan put a charm on him and... and... put him in the floo."

"You _charmed_ his floo trip?"

"Yeah... as a joke, you know."

"The boy could be anywhere!" said Severus.

"Yeah. Tha's why I thought it best to warn you... we think there's a chance he ended up in... in... Tasmania."

"_TASMANIA!"_ Imogen's eyes quickly welled up and spilled over. "How could you _do_ such a thing? How the _hell_ are we supposed to get him back from Tasmania in time for the wedding? How could you be so _irresponsible_?"

Andi left the door and went to Imogen, putting her arm around her daughter's shoulder. She knew as well as anyone that sending someone through a floo with a charm meant they would bypass all connecting floos and end up at a random destination. It was a dangerous and highly irresponsible thing to do. No one attempted it except in extreme circumstances - or extreme drunkenness, it would seem.

"How sure are you he is in Tasmania?" snapped Severus, and Andi could hear the veiled anger in his voice.

"Pretty sure," hiccuped Alec. "Either there or New Zealand. Somewhere down-under, anyway - if you'll pardon the expression."

Andi looked helplessly at Severus as she cuddled a weeping Imogen. She could see his mind working overtime. A Portkey would take too long to organize, and apparating with a hangover, after being catapulted across time-zones, presented a very real danger of splinching.

"Bellchambers," said Severus, turning suddenly to Andi. "I recall you mentioning he was in the Antipodes."

"YES!" spluttered Andi in relief. "He's in Sydney. Oh, but Severus - he'll have all ready left for the wedding."

"I shall send a message and intercept him before he has traveled too far."

"Not even a Falcon could reach him that fast at that distance!"

"You forget, he was in the Order - members had, and still do have a faster way of communicating." He swept towards the door, but checked his step as he reached Alec. "You! Out!"

The door slammed shut. Imogen sobbed into Andi's shoulder.

"Don't panic," she soothed into her daughter's ear. "If anyone can sort this out, Daddy and Vincent can."

* * *

**Emma Barrows** - Thanks for review, as always. 

**Hikari Aijuntani** - Thank you. I take your point about the children, but to quote Mr. Rickman on the subject 'you forget, there is another person involved'. I think that on the matter of having babies it is usually (not always, but mostly) the woman who has the final say, and I couldn't see Andi settling for one child - and don't forget, Phoebe was a 'surprise' to both.

**Kerichi -** I thought that chapter would be different from what you expected. You still have Phoebe cooing to a certain extent. And about that Pensive - Severus is a lot more romantic in his way than many other men who are softer on the outside, don't you think?

**Mark Darcy** - You know, I never considered it from that angle. I guess Harry et al would find it fine revenge!

**Thouandl -** I've said it before and I'll say it again; the man is shooting nothing but X chromosones. I can't see Severus with sons. It just doesn't work for me. And I totally agree that being surrounded by women will keep him in check.

**May-Luna** - Yes, Esther is like Severus, but she has enough of Andi/female in her to make her a little different. And poor Noel. I'm sure he didn't know what he was letting himself in for.

**Queen of the Faeries** - I hope you will think I've kept the story on Severus and Andi. Andi, of course, is always present because it's her story, although the girls have to play a big part - as kids tend to do. Sigh.

**Helena Oe** - Sev surrounded by females. It does him good. I felt I could really feel the story was finished once their family was complete, which is why I skipped twenty years. I can happily send them off into the sunset. Poor Noel. I visualise him as a kind of Jimmy Stewart type - aah.

**Hysterically Insane Author** - No, no, no. The angst in the epilogue is mild, I promise. Thank you for liking Esther. I hope I can do her justice now that I've presented her.

**josie -** Yes, poor Noel. Can you imagine having Severus Snape as a father-in-law? Ouch!

**Aurora Delora** - (Gasps) OMG, Delora! Wow! Of course I remember you from the HP Forever board. Oh, I had such fun there. How are you? So glad to see you here. Thanks for letting me know you are reading. Phoebe is a doll, isn't she. And Esther...well, I just hope I can contain her for the rest of the story! lol.


	36. Epilogue 3 Father Of The Bride

Well, here we are at the very final chapter. I have to admit to being very sad at letting it go - but I feel comfortable that I'm sending them off into the sunset now. I have left notes for you all at the end, but you know I won't be able to respond to your reviews for this chapter. I just want to say a very big thank you to all of you for staying with the story and caring about Andi. Your reviews have meant so much to me, and I will keep them in the folder with the paper version of this story - so your names will be with me always. Thank you so much. I shall miss you all so much. Love and hugs, Severusgirl.

Many, many thanks to my betareader, JessiokaFroka for all her help throughout this entire story.

I'd like to get The Scribe's Crystal posted before the new book comes out, so if you see frantic updating on that story, you'll know I'm working to a deadline! It's already been written, so all I have to do is post it.

* * *

**EPILOGUE THREE**

**FATHER OF THE BRIDE**

Andi was soaking in a hot bubble bath. After the stress of the last fifteen hours, she needed to relax.

Severus' message had managed to catch up with Vincent at Kuala Lumpur, and dear, dear Vincent, after eight excruciatingly agonizing hours, had been able to locate Noel - as suspected, in Tasmania - and was at this moment floo-ing him back to Hogwarts. They were expected back tomorrow morning.

Imogen had calmed down knowing Noel was in safe hands, although she was still very jittery. Andi had left her talking with Severus, to come and have a long soak.

She had a jar of tiny silver balls at the side of the bath, intent on de-hairing herself for tomorrow and had just finished under her arms when she looked up to see Severus leaning against the door frame, watching her.

"Imogen has gone to bed," he told her. "I have given her a mild sleeping potion."

"Good idea. Is Esther home yet?"

"Yes, she came in a few moments ago." He came and sat on the edge of the bath. "I also looked in on Phoebe - she is fast asleep."

"Thank you." She smiled at him. "So, all's right with the world - why don't you join me?"

"I hesitate to agree all is well," he said moments later, as his naked body sank beneath the bubbles. "Our missing Bridegroom will be lucky to arrive in time for the wedding."

"You didn't tell Imogen that, did you?"

"No, but I believe it has occurred to her."

As he spoke he dipped his hand into the jar of silver balls, raised her left foot to his shoulder and began smoothing the mixture over her lower leg.

"Mmmmm, that's nice," she sighed, as his hands massaged the jelly over her shin, up to her knee, round the back to her calf and then down to her ankles. She then watched as he took the little wooden spatula and began scraping the mixture off - making her legs smooth for the next few months. He had never done this for her before, although he had watched her do it many times. His movements were slow, firm and steady. The concentration and fascination on his face as he did this was strangely sensual.

As he finished, he kissed her toes before lowering her leg back into the water. He looked up at her and she could tell by his eyes he knew exactly what this was doing to her.

"The other one?" he invited, and a thrill of anticipation ran through her as she brought her right foot out to rest on his shoulder for him to repeat the action.

This time, as he finished, he dropped the spatula on the side of the bath and let his hand travel further up her leg, his lips making their way from her toes to her ankle and along her calf.

"Actually," she said through the constriction in her throat - every nerve she possessed below the waterline paying close attention to his hand. "There's no hair on my inner thigh."

"Just as well, since there is no cream on my hand." His hand traveled even further up, cupping between her legs, a finger disappearing between her folds.

She gasped and closed her eyes, giving in to the wonderful sensations he was causing, and then he took her arm and pulled her to him, caressing her back as her knees slipped either side of his hips. They kissed deeply, slowly, their bodies pressing ever closer.

"All three... are in... bed, you say?"

"Yesss," he murmured against her lips.

"Mmmmmmm..."

* * *

Andi woke especially early the next morning. It took her only seconds to realise what day this was. Leaving a sleeping Severus, she went to the living room. 

"What the...?"

"Oh Mum, we thought you'd be up soon. Is Dad still asleep?"

Imogen and Esther were sorting out the breakfast table in near silence. Phoebe was in her highchair, managing to get _some_ cereal into her mouth, but quite a lot in her hair.

"Yes," Andi replied, going to Phoebe and kissing the top of her head, then helping her with her cereal. "Esther, you got out of bed _voluntarily?_ Imogen, how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine," she said, looking calm and collected, a bright smile on her face. "I've had a note from Noel saying they've just left Rome, which means they're still cutting it fine for the wedding, but I don't care! They're on their way."

Esther walked past Andi, a steaming cup of coffee in her hand.

"Where are you going with that?" Andi asked.

"I'm taking it in to Dad."

Andi stared blankly at Esther for a moment. The girls _never_ did that sort of thing unless... "Are you having one of your 'be-nice-to-Sevvie' days?"

"After finding out what he did, about Lestrange..." said Esther.

"And helping get Noel back..." said Imogen.

"Oh look, girls," Andi pulled out a chair and sat. "You mustn't go on about the Lestrange business. Your father doesn't want to be reminded of it, that's why he put it in the Pensive."

"Don't worry, we won't say a... Morning, Dad!"

Andi turned as Severus came out of the bedroom and made for his usual seat at the table, mumbling his greetings.

"Morning, Daddy," Imogen beamed at him.

"You have news?"

"Yes, they've just left Rome," she replied.

Severus raised his eyebrow. "Full marks to your future husband if he is able to drag Bellchambers from the land of Tiberius and Caligula."

"Severus, not in front of Phoebe!" chuckled Andi. "He _is_ her godfather."

Phoebe looked up upon hearing her name. "Nice to Sevvie." She beamed at her father, and then tipped her bowl up to show him. "All gone!" she said triumphantly, splashing milk and cereal over her highchair.

* * *

The hour of the wedding approached. Imogen was now a bag of nerves, despite Severus giving her a calming draft.

Severus had retreated to his study, Esther had gone to have her bath and get ready and Phoebe was playing quietly in a corner with her toy castle, when there came a shave-and-a-haircut knock on the door.

"Vincent!" Andi exclaimed as she opened the door.

Imogen squealed with delight and threw herself at Vincent as he came into the room. "Oh Gods/I'm so glad you're here/Is everything OK/Where's Noel/Isn't he with you?/Is he alright?/Can I see him?"

Vincent giggled as he hugged Imogen. "He's here, Petal, he's here. He just needs to get ready - there's not much time and... well, I have to warn you... he got a teensie bit sun burnt in Tasmania, so he's gone to see Poppy about it. Nothing to worry about." Vincent let go of Imogen to hug Andi. "He's as red as a hooker's fanny at a locker-room piss-up," he whispered to her, before raising his voice again. "Now, where's that goddaughter of mine, Phoebe?"

"Is here!"

"_No!_ You're not Phoebe," he said. "Phoebe is a little baby, not a big girl like you."

Phoebe's eyes shone. "_Is_ Phoebe!"

"Well just look at you!" Vincent picked her up and swung her high in the air. "You're so big! And look, I've brought you something all the way from Australia." He produced a fluffy toy koala bear from one of his pockets. "His name is Sid."

Phoebe's face lit up as she took the toy and hugged it to her.

"Do I get a thank you kiss? Good girl."

"Mum, my dress is gone!"

Everyone turned as Esther came screeching into the room in her bathrobe.

"Gone? What do you mean, 'gone'?"

"I mean it's _gone_! I put it on the bed while I went in the bathroom to get ready, and now it's gone. Oh, hi Vincent."

"Esther! Go and say 'hello' properly," scolded Andi.

Esther went to Vincent and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Are you sure you put it on the bed and it isn't still in the wardrobe?" suggested Andi.

"Tch, I'm not _stupid_. I double checked. I know I put it on the bed and I know..." Esther's words died as she stared at the corner of the room where Phoebe had been playing. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth fell open as she gasped, "What the _fuck...?"_

"_Esther_!"

Esther strode over to the corner, bent down and picked up a toy troll which had been clothed in scarlet and black. She stared at it in disbelief. "My... my dress! She's shrunk my dress and put it...on a _troll!"_

"Is pretty trowl," beamed Phoebe, one arm around Vincent's neck, the other clutching the bear.

Andi saw Esther's eyes narrow at Phoebe.

"Just a minute, Missy," she said, stepping up to Esther. "Before you put the evil eye on Phoebe, remember who _taught_ her the shrinking spell."

"I _didn't!"_

"No? How about that teacher's gown you shrunk to fit her the other day? Did you do that in front of her?"

Esther's face froze, then collapsed in defeat. "Something's _got_ to be done about her," she seethed, stomping back to her room and slamming the door.

* * *

Everything was ready.

Esther and Phoebe had gone on ahead. Andi and Imogen were in Imogen's room.

"How do I look?"

Imogen stood in front of the full-length mirror, an almost floor-length cascade of flowers in one hand, whilst the other smoothed over the skirt of the dress.

Andi couldn't speak for a moment. Her eyes misted over. She blinked back the tears.

"Beautiful," she said, hearing her voice wobble. "Beautiful and perfect."

"It's such a lovely dress," said Imogen. "It deserves a second wedding."

"It isn't the dress that's beautiful," Andi told her. "It's the woman who's wearing it. I'm so proud of you."

Andi kissed her daughter lightly on the cheek, and decided to leave before she became too emotional.

Severus was waiting in the living room. He was dressed as he had been on their own wedding day, in the brocade frock coat (which, admittedly, had had to be let out a few inches). In the cuffs of his shirt, just visible under the velvet cuff of the coat, were the silver and emerald cufflinks Imogen had presented to him just this morning.

He turned to Andi and she went to him.

"All set," she said. "Are you ready?"

"As I shall ever be to give away my daughter. Perhaps a different expression should be found."

Andi kissed him, wishing she could cradle his heart which must be aching right now.

"Promise you'll stay dressed in that coat tonight," she murmured, and felt his lip curl against hers before they kissed again.

"I'm going," she told him. "I'll see you shortly."

"Daddy?"

They both turned to see Imogen standing, radiant, in the doorway.

Andi smiled at the stunned expression on Severus' face as he gazed at his daughter. He swallowed hard, and his eyes began to shine.

Andi left them alone.

* * *

Making sure Esther had control of Phoebe, who was showing off her 'best knickers', Andi wandered up the aisle greeting colleagues, friends and former pupils. She wasn't prepared for the wave of emotion that hit her as she hugged Liz. ("Can't believe we're at your daughter's wedding" "How did we get to this day?" "My own goddaughter- a bride!")

"Hi, Bruno." Andi leaned over to kiss the, still fit and handsome Quidditch Manager. "And boys..." Andi beamed at Liz's two sons, Robbie, who was sixteen and Andi's godson, and twelve year old Brooklyn.

Liz took Andi's arm and turned her away from her family.

"I have to warn you," she whispered. "Robbie's got the hots for Esther. I've told him she'd mash him to a pulp, but he's undeterred."

Andi flicked her eyes to the ever developing Robbie. Liz's boys had never been skinny. Always in the 'A' team, their sporting pursuits ensured their physiques would develop just like their father's.

With his crystal blue eyes, dark blonde wavy hair and solid frame, Robbie exuded a healthy, outdoor life-style - a complete opposite to the skinny, sinewy, body-pierced boys Esther preferred to hang around with.

"Well, you never know," she whispered back. "They're teenagers - completely unpredictable. Though I have to say, I agree with you. I think she'll shoot him down if he tries anything."

Genevieve was resplendent in apple green and pearls, and managed to angle her head to kiss Andi, despite the enormous picture hat she was wearing.

"Where's Rupert?" Andi frowned, looking at the empty seat next to her mother.

"Oh darling, I've told him he must sit at the back- you know how he is these days with his trips to the washroom. I don't want him interrupting the proceedings."

Her mother's marriage to Rupert Sinclair had lasted almost five years before a paternity suit was brought against him by a young singer he had represented as Manager.

Shattered, Genevieve had sought revenge with an affair of her own, divorced Rupert and married the ageing Count Antonio of Florence (which is why the girls grew up calling her by the Italian 'Nona'). This marriage had lasted four years, until the Count had died. Genevieve and Rupert were reunited, and remarried.

The fact that Genevieve had been willing to give up her beloved title of 'Countess' in order to remarry Rupert, convinced Andi that her mother had finally rid herself of whatever demons had plagued her earlier life, and now found herself settled and in love.

"Oh darling, I must tell you, Rupert is very keen to hear Esther's band. He even mentioned signing them up if they're good-"

"Rupert said that, did he?" interrupted Andi, inviting Genevieve to tell the truth. These were certainly not Rupert's words.

"Oh well what I mean is, it was _my_ idea that he sign them up, but still, awfully exciting, don't you think?"

"What I think is that Esther has an education to complete before she even begins to consider anything like that."

"Tsk, darling. If they're good, we don't want some other Manager snapping them up, do we?"

"Trust me," said Andi, fully aware her tone now resembled one of Severus'. "She's going nowhere for the next two years at least, and I would appreciate you not saying anything to her about it. We have enough trouble with her as it is."

Genevieve pouted. "Oh very well, if you insist. My lips are sealed - but I do believe you're being rather a spoilsport."

Andi turned away and spotted Noel.

She felt her skin prickle at the sight of him.

He was orange.

"This is the best Madam Pomfrey could do," he whined. "Do you think Imogen will notice?"

"Erm..." Andi tried to smile reassuringly.

_Notice?_ _They could probably see him all the way down in Hogsmeade!_

Luckily she was distracted by Noel's family introducing themselves.

Then- there was Imogen and Severus arriving. Andi went to them.

"Good luck, darling- you look beautiful." She turned to Severus and, squeezing his hand she mouthed, "I love you", before taking her place down at the front.

In a break with British tradition, it had been decided that Phoebe, because she was so young and on her own, would walk in front of the bride, where they could keep an eye on her.

As the music began to play, she toddled up the aisle in front of Imogen and Severus, just as she had been rehearsed, clutching her little basket of flowers. Then she caught sight of Vincent and stopped dead to wave and giggle at him - bringing the bridal procession to a halt.

A ripple of laughter went through the congregation.

"Phoebe," called Andi, in a loud stage whisper, crouching down and holding out her arms, and Phoebe went speeding forward, propelling herself into Andi's arms.

They were there; it was happening. Severus gave his daughter in marriage and then sat next to Andi, taking her hand and not letting go until the end of the ceremony.

* * *

White tablecloths and silver cutlery; bone china and sparkling crystal; floral table decorations and a great deal of chatter and laughter.

Imogen was radiant.

Noel was still orange.

Esther was behaving herself, although Andi had heard some very unattractive snorts of laughter coming from her direction. Amazingly, she seemed to be laughing with Robbie, who had managed to swap the place-cards in order to sit next to her.

Phoebe's attention was devoted entirely to her strawberry ice-cream, a great deal of which was smeared over her face. Andi was just wiping it off with a napkin when there was a chink of cutlery on glass.

"Pray silence for the Father of the Bride."

There was an instant hush. Andi's heart quickened. She hadn't seen the final speech.

Phoebe climbed onto Andi's lap, her thumb in her mouth.

Severus stood.

After casting his eyes over the guests seated at their tables, he began:

"Some of you will be unaware that Imogen is officially recognised as the first child born in victory. She has recently celebrated her twentieth birthday, which therefore marked twenty years of peace; of living without the oppressive fear those of us who are old enough, remember so well.

"As a child born as evilness died, she seems to me the very embodiment of all we fought for; a symbol of peace, harmony and love. She has grown into a young woman with a caring, nurturing heart. The kind of person who would quite happily spend her weekends with Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing, helping to care for patients often much older than herself. The kind of person who would bring home all manner of stray cats, dogs and injured birds; keeping Hagrid in full time employment.

"When Noel first asked me for Imogen's hand in marriage, I have to admit to... reservations. Twenty was surely too young to make such a life-changing decision. She had not yet finished her studies, or had an opportunity to experience the world. My initial reaction was to refuse. Then, with the help of my dear wife Andrea, I realised... that you have to let your daughter go. To lead her own life.

"I have never known Imogen make an irresponsible decision, even though she is driven by her emotions- a trait she shares with her Mother- and I know that her decision to marry Noel may be an emotional one, but it is also a responsible one. During the past few weeks I have grown confident that I have handed my daughter over to a young man who will care for her, love her and cherish her- and if she brings Noel the love, joy and happiness she has given Andrea and myself over the past twenty years, then he is indeed a very fortunate man.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your presence here today is a tribute to the love and affection in which you hold Imogen and Noel. Andrea and I thank you for that, and for joining us today.

"I ask that you charge your glasses and join me in a toast- to Imogen and Noel."

* * *

"Fancy a dance, gorgeous?"

Vincent came slinking up behind Andi and slipped his arms around her waist.

She and Severus were standing talking to Noel's parents- a very cozy couple, very touchy-feelie with each other. He was as tall as Noel; she was more or less the same proportions as Imogen.

Mrs. Musslewhite seemed to have lost the power of speech when introduced to Severus for the first time, and although she was trying hard to be gracious, it was clear she wanted to run. She now stood with her husband firmly ensconced between herself and Severus, giving him nervous glances every now and then.

"Of course," Andi smiled, turning to Vincent and bringing him into the circle. "Charles, Rhoda; this is Vincent Bellchambers- the man who found Noel and brought him back from Tasmania."

The couple shook hands with Vincent and expressed their gratitude.

Severus stepped forward.

"Vincent." He held out his hand. "My deepest thanks also."

"Oh," said a startled Vincent. "Well, thank you, but it was no problem. I'd always planned to visit Tasmania- just never got around to it."

"It meant everything to Imogen. I would not have her upset."

"Of course."

The two men regarded each other as they shook hands.

"Vinnie..."

They all looked down at Phoebe who was tugging at Vincent's jacket.

"What is it, Sweetie?"

Phoebe took hold of the skirt of her dress and lifted it. "Is best knickers!"

Everyone but Severus laughed. Vincent scooped Phoebe up in his arms.

"They're beautiful- just like you. Are you going to marry me when you grow up?"

Phoebe chuckled and shook her head. "Phoebe marry Daddy!" She launched herself forward in Severus' direction and he caught her, taking her from Vincent.

"You can't marry your Daddy," smiled Charles, giving Phoebe a tickle under the arm. "You have to marry your boyfriend. Who's your boyfriend?"

Phoebe's face lit up. "Jamie!"

"Jamie?" Severus gave a sharp look at Andi.

"Umm... just one of her little friends from Play Group," Andi laughed, nervously.

_Oh God!_

"Jamie... as in _James?"_ he said, his voice hardening. "_Potter's boy_?"

"Jamie Potter!" cooed Phoebe, clapping her hands together.

"Er... I think so, yes. Vincent- how about that dance..."

Vincent led Andi to the dance floor to the sounds of the string quartet playing, and Phoebe's distant voice chanting 'Ja-mie Potter, Ja-mie Potter'.

"Still hung-up about the Potters?"

"As ever. The name leaves his lips as though he's spitting poison from his mouth. I knew there'd be trouble if he found out Phoebe was friends with little Jamie."

They continued to dance.

"He seems a nice chap- Noel."

"Oh yes, he's lovely. Severus is right, he _will_ look after Imogen. Heaven help him if he doesn't!"

"So they plan to start a school- do you think there'd be a job for me?"

Andi looked up in surprise at Vincent. "You're coming back here? But... I thought you were looking to settle down with Edith."

Vincent had spent the last three years in a relationship with the well-known Canadian opera singer, Dame Edith Ellis. They had been traveling the globe, on tour with her Company.

"I was. She said once they'd played their final date in Sydney we could look for somewhere permanent to live but... well, it's never going to happen. Touring is in her blood, and quite honestly, I've had enough."

"Oh Vincent. I am sorry."

He shrugged.

"I'm not terribly upset- although I shall miss the frocks," he said, looking wistful. "It was all about _her_- she is such a diva. I didn't mind at first, but I now want some 'me' time, you know? With someone who'll allow _me_ to be the diva for a change. So, I'm looking for a job and a new relationship. You're not going to be available sometime soon, are you?" He grinned and squeezed her to him.

"No, I'm not!" she laughed.

"Shame. I'm very versatile, you know."

"A bit _too_ versatile. I'll stick with my straight husband, thank you."

"You do love him, don't you."

She smiled a warm smile. "Yes. Yes I do."

Vincent sighed. "Pity."

* * *

A little while later, Andi was hunting around for her family. She eventually found Severus sitting outside on the stone steps. His wand was raised and bubbles were issuing from the end, whilst Phoebe, shrieking with delight, zapped them with a spell from her finger.

Andi went and sat next to him. "I thought we'd agreed not to teach her any spells." She smiled.

"This one is harmless enough," he replied. "Excellent practice for precision aiming and focusing skills. Also very useful for killing flies."

Andi linked her arm in his and watched Phoebe for a while.

"I want Mr. Fulgeo to take a photo of the girls with their godparents. Have you seen Imogen or Esther anywhere?"

Severus looked up and nodded in the direction of the lake, where the two girls were wandering back towards the castle.

"Where on earth have they been?" said Andi in surprise. It was years since Esther had allowed Imogen to share her time like this.

"I have no idea."

"Well, let's get them inside and have this photo taken. Mr. Fulgeo wants to go home..."

"Madam Imogen, if you would kindly be standing just there..." Mr. Fulgeo manoeuvred Imogen into the correct spot. "And godmother, please you stand just... there..."

Liz stood next to Imogen, as directed; Sylvia stood next to Esther.

"Where's Vincent?" said Andi, looking around.

"Chatting up one of Noel's cousins," said Esther. "Here he is."

There was a little cheer as Vincent came scuttling along.

"And _poof!_ There appeared the fairy godmother," quipped Liz, and squealed as Vincent went behind her and grabbed her bottom.

"Be careful my dearest Lizzie, or I shall turn you into a pumpkin. And I can, you know!"

"Vincent you pick Phoebe up, that's it. Now all look at Mr. Fulgeo and say 'Wedding Cake'..."

There was a huge flash.

"Wonderful."

"Ze last picture I wish is of Madam Imogen and Monsieur Noel to cut the cake. Madam Imogen, do you have your bouquet? I wish it to be in front of the cake."

"Oh." said Imogen, blushing. "I didn't realise I would be needing it again."

"Oh Imogen, you haven't thrown it all ready have you?" said Andi, disappointed she'd missed it.

"No, I... well, I hope you don't mind, Mum, but... um... Ess and I have just been to put it on Josephine's grave."

Of all the emotions Andi had felt during the day, nothing could have prepared her for the sharp pain and overwhelming love she felt at that moment.

Speechless, she gathered the two girls to her, and hugged them; her eyes brimming.

* * *

Esther's band had played for an hour.

Severus had actually stayed in the room to listen and watch as Esther strutted her stuff on stage. The sound wasn't to her parents' taste, but there was still pride in their daughter's work. She had written most of the songs herself.

Now the band was resting, getting ready for the midnight stint. Until then, a different band was playing- supplied by Rupert. Their music was more middle-of-the-road, which meant quite a few older guests had found the confidence to take to the dance floor.

Phoebe had been allowed to stay up until she dropped, and that moment had arrived. She was now very scratchy and tearful. Andi was carrying her towards the door, when Phoebe spotted Vincent.

"Want Vinnie," she cried, holding her arms out towards him.

He took her from Andi and she snuggled into his shoulder.

"I'll put her to bed if you like."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you go off and enjoy yourself..."

Andi searched for Severus and found Liz instead, slightly disheveled, draining a glass of wine and then replenishing it from an almost empty bottle.

"I hope you've been sharing that bottle," laughed Andi.

"S'mine. I need it. I've just caught your son and my daughter... no... my daughter..." Liz waved, exasperated. "Robbie and Esther snogging."

"Really? That _is_ a surprise."

"No... more than snogging; making-out..."

"_What! _What did you say to them?"

"I did what any responsible mother'd do- I told him to take precautions."

"WHAT! Where are they?" Andi made to move away, but Liz pulled her back.

"I was joking. I broke them up and spoiled their fun."

"Huh, if I know my daughter, she'll find a way."

"If I know my son, he'll let her."

They looked at each other.

"'s gotta happen sometime," shrugged Liz.

"They're only sixteen!"

"So was I, remember?"

Andi put her hands to her eyes.

"And I've got some news f'you," Liz continued. "I've just had a very strange conversation with your mother. We were comparing notes... trying to find out which of us has had the most lovers. Don't ask me how it started coz I don't know- but anyway, she won (by quite a long way, actually), but I gained bonus points coz I've slept with Muggles and. She. Never. Has!" Liz let that statement float in the air whilst Andi digested it. "Which means..."

"My father must have been a wizard," said Andi in a daze.

Andi left Liz and continued her search for Severus, with more purpose than previously. She eventually found him on a bench behind some shrubbery just beyond the Castle doors, his head back, eyes closed, legs stretched out before him and crossed at the ankles.

She stared open mouthed for a moment before, "Severus! You're... you're _smoking!"_

He jumped guiltily at the sound of her voice and immediately threw down the cigarette, extinguishing it with a twist of his shoe.

"You don't _smoke!"_

"Really woman, if you will sneak up on people..." He got to his feet.

"Since when do you...? You've never... _You don't smoke!"_

"A little louder- a few people in Edinburgh may not have heard." He looked at her. "I have the _occasional_ cigarette when I am stressed..."

"Quite a few a day then."

His eyes narrowed. "I believe it amounts to a dozen a year. Certainly one before the beginning of each new term, and _never_ indoors."

She chuckled. "Where have you been hiding them?"

"These are not mine. If you must know, I confiscated them from Esther when I discovered her sharing them with your godson.

_Ah._

Andi thought it best to cancel this conversation before he went on.

"Anyway, I came to see if you fancied a stroll." She smiled, holding out her hand.

Together they walked lazily across the lawn towards the lake.

The moonlight glittered on the water, the stars twinkled in the sky and strains of 'Embraceable You' drifted across from the hall.

"I've always thought the lake romantic," she sighed, and rested her head on his chest as her arms slipped around his waist. "Even when I first arrived here, I remember standing on the balcony outside the Music Room, watching the sunlight glittering over the water."

There was a comfortable silence between them as they both looked out over the lake. He rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"Did you really dance with me here that night- the night we first slept together?" She looked up at him.

His lip quirked. "After all these years you ask? Does it matter?"

"No. Just curious. It scares the hell out of me how close I came to returning to the Muggle world that summer."

He caressed her cheek and tilted her face up to look at him. "Not as much as it scares me." His eyes were shining.

She went on tiptoes and met him midway as they kissed; a long, warm, loving kiss, that tasted of champagne rather than cigarettes.

"And here we are, twenty-two years later, at our daughter's wedding," she beamed. "Do you realise, theoretically, this time next year we could be grandparents."

"I really must silence you at this point..." His lips met hers and she melted against him, her heart beating fast. He could still do it - after all these years, he could still reduce her to a quivering pool of ecstasy.

"Severus?" she sighed.

"Hmmm," he murmured, trailing kisses behind her ear and down her neck.

"That money we have in Gringott's- is there enough to divide into three?"

"Two. Imogen has the castle, remember."

"Three." She beamed up at his puzzled face. "Three," she repeated, placing her hand on her stomach.

His eyes opened wide as they followed the direction of her hand. "Andrea?"

"It appears you're getting forgetful in your middle years," she smiled. He stared at her, his mouth open. "You don't mind, do you?" she said, suddenly worried.

And then his face relaxed and softened. "Another beauty to add to my collection? Never." He ran his fingers through her hair as he bent to kiss her again.

"It might be a boy," she said, as they broke apart.

He considered. "That would take some getting used to," he smirked. His arm slipped around her shoulder, as hers went around his waist. "However... we must ensure this is the very last addition, or I shall feel obliged to change the family name to 'Weasley'."

He gave her one of his rare smiles and then together they strolled back to the Castle;

Back to the celebrations;

And back to the heart of their family.

THE VERY END.

* * *

**A/N** - I think they are going to be very happy. They'll have lots of grandchildren who they'll love to bits. They'll probably both live to a very old age and Severus will be very cranky in his old age, but Andi will know how to deal with him. They will be very devoted and probably die within days of each other. 

For those of you who may have wondered - Liz's sons are named after Robbie Williams, British Pop Artist (not made it in the US yet, I think), and David and Victoria Beckham's son, Brooklyn. I thought she was the type.

My thanks to Kerichi for supplying me with the 'fairy godmother' quip. You might like to take a peep at her Snape story 'Don't Call Me Daddy', in which Severus prepares for fatherhood.

**Emma Barrows** - Thanks for your review, as always.

**Aurora Delora** - What a lovely review. Thank you so much. I think I've taken Andi's story as far as I can - and with the new HP book coming out soon, I'm sure it will give us fanfic authors fresh facts to play with.

**Thouandl** - Thanks. Hmmm. Stag Nights can sometimes get a little out of hand, can't they. Thank goodness for Vincent, once again. Thouandl, I think you are probably my longest-standing reader. Thank you so much for supporting me through this story. I have really enjoyed your company throughout. lol.

**Mark Darcy** - Vincent wouldn't miss a wedding now, would he? As for Noel's friends - typical Stag behaviour by all accounts.

**josie** - Well, here's the wedding, and I think Severus managed to behave himself.

**Music is my Muse -** Yeah well, of course I meant the fifth book. My powers of prediction are not that good! Yes, I believe Emma Thompson and AR are good friends. Vincent is bisexual - he likes to have as many options as possible. Severus and Andi don't use Snape Towers, so I thought I'd put it to another use. (For holidays, Andi and Liz sometimes meet up in Bruno's parents' second home in Cornwall, so the children have a beach holiday.)

**Kerichi -** I guess realistically he would have told Andi earlier about Bella, but I wanted to do it this way so you would all see the revelation. You have to admit it was a darn sight more interesting than 'years ago, when Severus had killed Bellatrix...'! Special thanks to you, Kerichi, for all your reviews and messages. You were not far behind Thousandl as my longest-standing reviewer. lol.

**Helena Oe** - I'm amazed that Esther is liked as much as she is. I thought Phoebe was going to steal the show. I don't think Esther's going to be too impressed with Andi's news, but I think Robbie is going to keep her mind occupied for some time. Helena Oe, you've been with me a very long time. Thank you so much for your support. lol.

**May-Luna** - Never fear - Vincent is here. The hero of the hour gets Noel back in time for the wedding.

AND thanks to anyone who may have read this story but not left a review. I hope you enjoyed reading. lol.


End file.
